Plus que seulement une amie
by rgauthier
Summary: Hermione en a assez d'être seulement considérée comme faisans partie de la bande. Elle veut que quelqu'un la remarque. Fred la remarque et George aide son frère. L'histoire commence pendant l'Ordre du Phoénix.
1. Chapter 1

Salut! L'histoire qui suit est une traduction d'une histoire que j'ai lue récemment et que j'ai vraiment adorée. Probablement une des meilleures histoires sur le couple Fred/Hermione. Enfin bref, 7 heures et 42 chapitres plus tard j'avais décidé de faire la traduction!

L'histoire originale est en anglais et l'auteure s'appelle remuslives. (j'ai demandée son autorisation avant de commencer tout ça, pas de soucis…)

J'espère vraiment que vous allez adorer autant que moi cette histoire!

Ps : Je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, les 3-5 premiers chapitre n'ont pas été corrigés.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred était assis entre George et Lee Jordan dans la Grande Salle, remplissant son assiette.

Dumbledore avait récemment laissé l'école sous le contrôle du professeure Ombrage. Les jumeaux le voyait comme leur propre responsabilité de donner à cette dernière le plus de fil à retordre possible et imaginable. Au même moment, ils se rendaits compte que leur temps à Poudlard était limité. Ça ne les dérangeaient pas particulièrement, mais Fred n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser certaines personnes derrière pour se débrouiller seules, leur meilleur ami Lee par exemple.

La nuit précédente ils avaient déclenchés leur boîte de feux d'artifices. Ça avait été particulièrement divertissant de regarder Ombrage courir follement dans toute l'école pour essayer de tous les détruire. Mais la meilleure des récompenses avait été quand Hermione les avaient félicités pour leur travail, son travail. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il avait le béguin pour elle depuis le début de l'AD. Une seule personne savait à propos de son affection pour Hermione et c'était, bien sûr, George. Ils n'en avaient jamais parler, mais Fred voyait bien les regards que son frère lui jetait en sa présence. Un solide coup de coude dans les côtes le fit se retourner vers George qui lui fit signe de regarder vers l'entrée.

Hermione faisait son entrée dans la Grande Salle accompagnée d'Harry et Ron. Ils se dirigèrent vers les sièges vide en face des jumeaux et de Lee. Elle sentis son estomac faire un tour sur lui-même quand les jumeaux relevèrent la tête à leur approche et sourirent. Il n'y avait là rien de spécial, bien sûr. Ils souriaient à tout le monde, particulièrement les filles, tout le temps. Mais elle pouvait quand même apprécier le geste. Elle s'assis entourée des garçons et vit plusieurs filles de 6e année de Gryffondor lui lancée des regards jaloux. Elle roula ses yeux et commença à remplir son plat. Les garçons parlèrent principalement de Quidditch. Ça ne fut pas très long avant qu'elle ne perde le fil de la conversation et elle continua à manger en silence sans remarquer les regards assez fréquents que Fred lui envoyait.

"Salut les gars." Seamus s'assit à côté de Ron, mais se pencha vers l'avant pour qu'il puisse la voir. "Hermione." Ils marmonnèrent tous leur bonjour à travers leurs bouches pleines à l'exception de Fred et George qui lui firent un signe de tête avant d'échanger un regard. "Quelqu'un a vu Dean?"

"Pas depuis le déjeuner" offrit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule. Seamus s'était déjà assis avec eux auparavant, mais assez rarement. C'était aussi très rare de le voir sans son meilleur ami, Dean.

"La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il quittait la salle commune avec Parvati". Hermione ne leva même pas les yeux quand elle parla. Les deux étaient tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre et ça ne l'intéressait pas de penser à ce qu'elle avait entendue Parvati murmurer. Juste à ce souvenir elle se sentit rougir et espéra que personne n'avait remarqué. Encore une fois les garçons se mirent à parler de Quidditch, revivants occasionnellement des moments forts de la Coupe du Monde qui avait eu lieu l'année précédente. Elle leva finalement les yeux de son plat pour remarquer Fred qui l'observait. Ses oreilles virèrent au rouge, mais il lui offrit tout de même un petit sourire. _Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire_? Après un bon moment elle remarqua que la conversation était plus restreinte qu'avant. Seamus avait mentionné l'équipe de Quiddictch de Gryffondor et c'était assez pour mettre tous les garçons de mauvaise humeur. Les jumeaux envoyèrent des regards mauvais en direction d'Ombrage où elle était assise à la Grande Table. Harry et Ron devinrent seulement maussade. "Alors, ces feux d'artifices hier étaient vraiment spectaculaires." Elle tenta de sortir les garçons de leur état légèrement dépressif. Les jumeaux se retournèrent vers elle l'air radieux. Les autres firent tous savoir qu'ils étaient d'accord avec elle et commencèrent à discuter des feux d'artifices qu'ils avaient préférés. "Est-ce que tu as vu les deux qui sont entrés en collision hier soir?" Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur générale.

Quand Ron eut finalement terminé sa deuxième assiette de dessert, le groupe se leva pour retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Avant qu'Hermione ai pue avoir la chance de réagir, Fred avait mit son bras autour de sa taille tandis que George avait le sien autour de ses épaules. "Er..."

"Alors, Hermione, pensais-tu vraiment qu'ils étaient spectaculaires?" Fred l'attira plus près.

"Pui, c'était de la très bonne magie. Combien de temps ça vous a pris pour les mettre au point?" Elle essaya d'ignorer la sensation de Fred pressé tout contre elle et de son bras toujours autour de sa taille. Le bras de George n'était même pas près d'être aussi distrayant puisqu'il était tout simplement déposé sur ses épaules.

"Ça nous a pris un bout de temps.", commença Fred.

"Mais pas trop de temps quand même."

"Imagine ce qu'on pourraient faire..."

"Si de temps en temps on pouvaient utiliser ton cerveau" finit Fred.

"Je ne crois pas!" Hermione secoua la tête. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine pour se donner une contenance. "Je peux apprécier vos combines quand elles sont mises à si bon usage. Mais je ne voudrais pas être responsable de les avoir créées. Vous deux avez assez de génies diabolique, vous n'avez certainement pas besoin de mon aide."

"Est-ce qu'Hermione Granger vient juste de nous traiter de génis?" Fred demanda.

"Je crois qu'elle l'a fait." George lui adressa un large sourire. "Il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour toi, Granger"

"Excellent." Elle essaya de faire sonner sa voir le plus sarcastique possible, mais étant donné qu'elle était encore distraite par la proximité de Fred, ça ne sonnait pas aussi convaincant qu'elle l'aurait voulue. Ils refusèrent de relâcher leur emprise sur elle avant d'arriver au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

"Les dames d'abord." Fred fit un grand geste en direction de l'ouverture. Elle leur envoya un regard suspect avant de traverser dans la salle commune. Fred ignora le sourire de son frère et profita de la vue qu'Hermione lui offrait.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté d'Harry. Elle était très méfiante de la toute nouvelle gentillesse dont Fred et George faisait preuve à son égard. Ils n'avaient jamais été méchant ou désagréable, à moins que ça concerne un Serpentard, mais ils n'avaient quand même jamais été aussi gentils avec elle. La plupart du temps ils l'ignoraient, tout simplement. Elle était seulement la meilleure amie de leur petit frère. Elle était le rat de bibliothèque. Et comme la plupart des garçons dans sa vie, ils l'avaient toujours considérée comme faisant partie de la bande, une amie et rien d'autre. C'était exactement ce qui l'avait poussée à accepter l'offre de Victor Krum l'année dernière, le fait qu'il ne la voyait pas seulement comme une amie, mais aussi comme une fille. C'était tout nouveau pour elle, et aussi très plaisant. Mais elle n'était pas prête à changer juste pour attirée l'attention d'un garçon qui ne la remarquerait pas autrement. Ginny lui avait mis la pression pour qu'elle mette un peu de maquillage. Elle avait accepté que son amie lui en applique une petite quantité. Mais quand elle s'était regardée dans le miroir, c'était juste trop bizarre. Elle avait tout de suite tout enlevée et Ginny s'était mise d'accord pour dire qu'Hermione n'avait pas besoin de maquillage pour être jolie.

Fred se leva pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, mais Seamus prit le siège libre avant qu'il en ait la chance. Il échangea un autre regard avec George. Seamus essayait de flirter avec Hermione et c'était inaceptable. Sans même tressaillir, Fred alla s'asseoir sur le sol entre les pieds d'Harry et d'Hermione, tandis que George fit de même entre les pieds de Seamus et d'Hermione. "Alooors, garçons et filles, que faisons-nous ce weekend?" Il eue comme réponses des marmonnements et des grommellements. "Oh, sérieusement, quelqu'un doit bien avoir quelque chose de prévu!"

"Ou êtes-vous en train de laisser à Fred et moi la responsabilité de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à faire?" répondit George avec un large sourire. Lee qui était assis sur chaise tout près, secoua la tête.

"Pas cette fois. Pas pour moi. J'ai finalement convaincue Angelina de passer du temps avec moi. J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on va faire, mais ça ne vous inclus certainement pas." Lee avait un énorme sourire stupide sur le visage.

"Très bien." dirent Fred et George, haussant les épaules. Ils savaient depuis un bon moment déjà que Lee s'intéressait à Angelina et qu'au moment où elle accepterait de sortir avec lui, il allait passer plus de temps avec elle. Il avait le béguin pour elle depuis longtemps déjà et n'était sûrement pas sur le point de foutre ses chances en l'air.

Ils n'étaient pas assis depuis longtemps quand Hermione annonça qu'elle allait se coucher. "Bonne nuit les gars." Elle en était à la moitié de l'escalier des filles quand Seamus se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers elle.

George sauta sur ses pieds "Hé Seamus!" Le garçon s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna pour faire face à George. Entre temps, Hermione avait disparue en haut des escaliers. Fred respira plus facilement, grâce à George. "Où est-ce que tu vas?" George se rassit.

Seamus se retourna pour voir qu'Hermione n'était plus là et retourna vers le groupe sur les canapés. "Nulle part. C'est seulement-Je croyais avoir vu Dean." Il mentit, ayant l'air irrité.

George sourit à Fred qui lui fit un sourire en retour. Fred, cependant, aperçu le regard curieux qu'Harry lui lançait par-dessus son épaule et se retourna rapidement. Ils commencèrent un jeu de carte explosive avant que Seamus s'en aille, marmonnant qu'il était fatigué. Après que George eue gagné trois parties de suite, les garçons se séparèrent et allèrent tous se coucher dans leurs lits respectifs.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Fred se retourna vers George. "Il est définitivement après elle."

"Ouep. Il va falloir faire quelque chose à propos de ça. "

"On a aussi besoin de quelque chose de bien à faire pour demain."

"Yep. On va penser à quelque chose." Lee alla se coucher silencieusement. Il était habituer d'entendre leurs conversations qui ne faisaient aucun sens à moins de savoir déjà depuis le début de quoi ils parlaient.

"Elle les a vraiment aimés." Fred était en train de revivre les compliments qu'Hermione avait dit à propos de leurs feux d'artifice. "Pommes." Il se souriait à lui-même, pensant à ce qu'elle sentait quand il l'avait tenue près de lui. Cette façon de penser le mena à penser à la sensation qu'il avait ressentit quand elle avait été pressée tout contre lui, ce qui le mena à penser encore à autres choses… Il finit donc par abandonner cette suite d'idée et essaya de gagner quelques heures de sommeil.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et les jumeaux durent lutter pour se lever. Aucun des deux n'avait bien dormi. Lee, par contre, était littéralement euphorique. "Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeure?" demanda George au joyeux garçon.

"Angelina" soupira Lee avant de descendre les escaliers, espérant avoir son attention le plus tôt possible.

"Il est vraiment accroc" Fred ricana.

"Ouais, presque autant que toi." George ignora le regard qui lui faisait de rappeler sa mère. C'était épeurant parce qu'il savait qu'il devait ressembler à ça aussi quand il adoptait cette attitude. "Arrête Fred, tu ressembles à Maman."

"Tais-toi." Il marmonnait, mais il savait que c'était vrai. Il avait vu ce regard sur le visage de son jumeau avant. Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner. Comme ils s'y attendaient, ils trouvèrent Lee assis à côté d'Angelina, encercler par ses amies. Le groupe de filles de sixième et de septième année les saluèrent. George s'assit à côté de Katie Bell, tout heureux, et sourit largement à son frère, reconnaissant qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. Fred s'assit à côté de George, soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'asseoir parmi les filles, qui avaient tendances à glousser pour aucune raisons valable.

Il aimait bien Angelina ; en fait il l'avait emmené au Bal de Noël après qu'elle ait refusée l'invitation de Lee. Lee l'avait supplié de l'emmener pour s'assurer qu'il n'aurait pas à la voir se faire peloter par n'importe quel autre idiot. Il aimait bien aussi Alicia Spinnet et Katie, elles étaient toutes de très bonnes équipières. Mais quand il ne jouait pas au Quiddich, il préférait ne pas fréquenter leur groupe d'amies. Une fille en particulier l'horripilait, Erin, elle était vraiment jolie, mais avait l'air de ne jamais avoir quelque chose à dire ; à la place elle se mettait à ricaner aux plus mauvaise des blagues des jumeaux. Et comme la plupart des personnes, elle n'arrivait pas à les différencier, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Elle les traitait exactement de la même manière, comme s'ils étaient la même personne, c'était sérieusement énervant. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être là ce matin. Au moins il avait été épargné de ce côté, il allait pouvoir se concentrer à aider George avec Katie.


	3. Chapter 3

Il écouta pendant que George et Katie flirtaient ensemble. _Eh bien, on dirait qu'il ne va pas avoir besoin de mon aide finalement. _Il soupira silencieusement. Il se mit à observer la salle, attendant qu'Hermione, Ron et Harry descendent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Peut-être qu'ils allaient s'asseoir à côté de lui encore une fois. Malheureusement juste au moment où il regardait vers l'entrée, Erin choisit ce moment pour entrer. Un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres, elle se dirigea directement vers lui. Encore pire, elle fut immédiatement suivie par les trois plus jeunes Gryffondors. Ils atteignirent tous les quatre la table à peu près en même temps.

Erin s'assit totalement trop près de Fred, pendant que les autres s'assoyaient en face d'eux. Ron avait l'air d'apprécier d'être assit à côté de Leanne par contre ; c'était une des amies de Katie les moins agaçantes. Hermione, comme d'habitude, était assise entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Peu de temps après, Seamus, Dean et Parvati se joignirent à eux.

Hermione essaya de ne pas regarder d'un œil mauvais la jolie fille pratiquement assise sur les genoux de Fred. "Salut les gars. Hermione." Seamus offrit un grand sourire à cette dernière. Elle lui sourit en retour. Deux repas de suite Seamus s'était assis avec eux. C'était très rare et Hermione commençait à se demander ce qui se passait. Encore une fois, tout le monde le salua sauf Fred et George qui lui firent à peine un signe de tête.

George se remit à flirter avec Katie et Lee n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Angelina se trouvait à la table. "Alors George, tu es particulièrement beau aujourd'hui" Erin ricana en s'appuyant sur le bras de Fred. "Bien sûr, tu as toujours l'air très bien." Elle essayait encore de flirter avec lui.

"C'est Fred, pas George." Hermione avait l'air irritée. Fred n'essaya même pas de cacher le sourire qui apparut sur son visage. Hermione ne le remarqua pas par contre, elle avait l'air de mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas lever les yeux de son assiette.

"Oh." Erin haussa ses petites épaules. "Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour faire la différence." Elle ricana encore. "Ont a quelques chevaux à la maison qui sont presque identiques. Mais ils ont des taches différentes près de leurs sabots." Elle se déplaça très près du visage de Fred et fit mine de l'étudier. "Je ne vois aucunes marques distinctives sur ces deux-là."

"Est-ce que tu viens juste de les comparés à des chevaux?" À ce point, Hermione avait finalement levée les yeux. Elle sonnait surprise et dégoûtée en même temps. Fred s'éloigna le plus qu'il lui était humainement possible de la fille jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à pressé George contre Katie. Erin n'eue même pas l'air de remarqué mais se rassit complètement droite suite au commentaire d'Hermione, ce qui soulagea encore plus Fred. "Parce que j'espère que tu réalises que c'est insultant."

Erin n'avait pas l'aire de savoir quoi dire, rien de surprenant là. Elle se mit donc à fixer Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts. Après quelques temps Hermione leva les yeux vers Fred et fut surprise de le voir en train de lui sourire. Elle lui sourit en retour et sentit ses joues commencer à rougir quand il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial à ce que Fred flirt avec elle, lui et George flirtait toujours, avec tout le monde. En fait, c'était en partie ce qui les rendait aussi populaires auprès des filles de l'école. Même les filles de Serpentard voulaient sortir avec eux. Même avec toute cette attention, ils étaient célibataires la plupart du temps. Ils sortaient de temps en temps avec une ou deux filles mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Ils étaient trop concentrés sur leur projet de boutique de farces et attrapes. De toute façon, la plupart du temps, les filles finissaient par être jalouse de tout le temps que les jumeaux passaient ensemble. Pour se distraire, Hermione se remis à étudier consciencieusement son assiette.

Cela sembla réveiller Erin de sa fixation d'Hermione et elle se tourna vers Fred. "Elle est un peu bizarre celle-là." Elle chuchota bruyamment et ricana derrière sa main. Hermione releva aussitôt la tête. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais Fred la devança.

"En fait elle a un très bon point, comme d'habitude. Et contrairement à toi, elle est capable de faire la différence entre nous deux sans avoir à chercher pour des taches différentes. Et ne penses pas que je préfère ta compagnie à la sienne, parce que ce n'est pas le cas." Il la regardait avec aucunes émotions sur le visage pour qu'elle puisse voir qu'il ne blaguait pas du tout. Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de regarder en direction d'Hermione, même s'il avait bien entendu Harry siffler et Seamus faire un bruit bizarre. Erin le fixa de la même manière qu'elle avait fait avec Hermione à peine quelques instants auparavant. "George je vais monter."

"Tu veux de la compagnie?"

"Non." Fred fit un sourire charmeur à Katie qui se mit à pouffer et le poussa quand il se leva. Il était presque rendue au portrait de la Grosse Dame avant qu'il n'entende son nom être appelé non loin derrière. Il soupira et se retourna, pensant découvrir qu'Erin l'avait suivi ; ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. À la place, il vit Hermione jogger vers lui. "Hermione?"

"Ouais. Comment est-ce que tu a fais pour prendre autant d'avance sur moi?" Elle le rattrapa finalement et se pencha pour reprendre son souffle.

"Les passages secrets bien sûr." Il s'arrêta, se demandant pourquoi elle lui avait courue après pour commencer. Il gloussa quand elle reprit bruyamment son souffle en s'appuyant contre le mur. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Oui. Mais je ne crois pas que je vais prendre l'habitude de te courir après." Elle sourit pendant que son souffle se calmait.

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'a fais?" Fred avait attendu qu'elle se remette avant de la questionner.

"Oh." Ses joues tournèrent au rouge. "Je voulais seulement te remercier. C'était très gentil de ta part de dire ce que tu as dit à Erin."

"Eh bien, c'est vrai." Fred était agacé quand il sentit ses oreilles commencer à virer au rouge. Ils restèrent dans le corridor pendant plusieurs minutes sans se regarder avant que Fred ne brise le silence. "Alooors, comment es-tu capable de nous différencier, moi et George? Même maman ne peut pas, tu sais. À moins de prendre quelques minutes pour nous observer."

"Oh. En fait, c'est plusieurs petites choses, vraiment. La manière dont tu te tiens. George est plus du genre à s'appuyer. Et tu as plus de taches de rousseur sur le nez." Elle pouvait sentir ses joues se mettre à chauffer encore. Elle n'avait pas voulue admettre qu'elle l'avait observé d'assez près pour savoir qui avait le plus de taches de rousseur.

"Vraiment?" Il se frotta le nez. Il laissa tomber sa main quand elle se mit à rire. "Donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que le petit déjeuner est finit?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je croyais que les fameux jumeaux Weasley allaient trouver quelque chose à faire pour occuper notre temps aujourd'hui." Elle lui fit un sourire sarcastique.

"Oui, eh bien, ce n'est pas avant plus tard." Il s'appuya contre le mur à côté d'elle. "Voyons voir, ont pourraient allés jouer un tour à Ron." Elle fit une mine désapprobatrice. "Non? Ok. Alors ont pourraient aller espionner Ginny? Elle se tient avec beaucoup trop de garçons ces temps-ci."

"Oh que non." Elle espérait qu'il blaguait, même s'il avait l'air de le penser. Elle n'osait même pas pensée à espionner Ginny. Hormis le fait qu'elle était sa seule amie de fille, elle était excellente à lancer des sorts.

"D'accord, d'accord. Trouves quelque chose à faire alors."

"On pourraient aller à la bibliothèque?"

"Erk. Ennuyant." Il se tourna vers elle et se pencha si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. "À moins que tu ne veuilles aller te perdre dans les rayons quelques part." Elle en eue le souffle coupé et se retourna aussitôt vers lui. Il ricana et fit mine de se protéger avec ses mains. "C'était juste une blague." Elle lui fit seulement une moue indignée. "À moins que tu veuilles bien sûr, alors j'étais complètement sérieux."

"Tu es incroyable." Elle essaya d'avoir l'air outrée mais finit par seulement secouer la tête de manière désapprobatrice. "On pourraient-" Mais il n'eut jamais la chance d'entendre ce qu'ils pourraient faire parce qu'à ce moment ils furent rejoints par l'énorme groupe avec lequel ils avaient étés assis au petit déjeuner. Fred fut consterné de voir que Seamus était encore avec eux. Il regarda George qui roula des yeux. _Alors Finnigan ne veut pas lâcher le morceau, eh? On doit définitivement trouver quelque chose pour se débarrasser de lui._


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione suivit le reste du groupe alors qu'ils retournaient à la salle commune. Elle remarqua que Fred et George restait en retrait des autres. Le premier des deux n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Elle fit un regard désapprobateur en leur direction. Ils préparaient probablement un autre tour. Elle avait fermé les yeux sur la plupart de leurs farces ces derniers temps. Tant et aussi longtemps que les jumeaux n'impliquaient pas des premières ou deuxièmes années, elle essayait d'ignorer le fait qu'ils brisaient des règles. Une des raisons qu'elle détestait le Professeure Ombrage, l'autre raison était qu'elle aimait voir à quel point ça rendait Fred heureux de jouer des tours exceptionnels.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la sensation d'une main sur son coude. Elle regarda brusquement sur sa gauche pour voir Seamus en train de lui sourire. Il lui fit un signe de la tête et tira doucement sur son bras. Elle fronça les sourcils et le laissa la détourner de ses amis. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans un coin éloigné de tout le monde excepté un petit groupe de deuxième années. Elle le regarda curieusement ; elle n'avait aucunes idées de ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de son aide avec quelque chose et que c'était pourquoi il avait l'air de se tenir avec eux plus souvent que d'habitude.

"Hermione." Seamus commença, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il ne voulait probablement pas que quelqu'un les entendes. "Comment ça va?" De toutes les choses qu'elle avait pensée qu'il pourrait dire, _Comment ça va? _n'en faisait certainement pas partie.

"Euh… Je vais bien, merci." Elle fit une pause. "Et toi?"

"Je vais bien." Il tripotait le bord de sa robe de sorciers. "C'est juste que-." Il marmonna sans finir sa phrase.

"Seamus, est-ce que tout va bien?" Elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais étés de bons amis elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec lui. "Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide avec quelque chose?" Il releva soudainement la tête. Il avait l'air étrangement confus et sourit.

"Oui, oui. Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider avec Métamorphose." Il avait l'air anxieux de nouveau.

"Bien sûre. Est-ce que tu as des problèmes avec quelque chose en particulier?"

Fred entra dans la salle commune derrière George qui avait stoppé abruptement. Suivant son regard, il vit Hermione et Seamus dans un coin plutôt sombre de la large salle. Seamus se trouvait dos à eux et bloquait le visage d'Hermione de sa vue. "Allé, viens." George poussa son jumeau vers les escaliers de leur dortoir.

Fred se laissa diriger à contrecœur vers leur chambre. Une fois arrivé, il ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre du jeune garçon quand ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise et que sa mâchoire se décrocha. George, surpris par la réaction de son frère se tourna pour remarquer un amoncellement difforme sur le lit de Lee. Ça bougea un peu avec des bras et des jambes qui sortaient de sous les couvertures. "Putain de merde…" Fred chuchota en sortant de sa transe. Lee et Angelina était si occupés l'un par l'autre qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqués qu'ils avaient des spectateurs. Fred recula lentement vers la porte, l'ouvrit et tira George par la manche d'où il se tenait encore, paralysé. Il ferma la porte le plus silencieusement possible. "Ils n'ont pas perdus de temps finalement, hein?" Pour une raison inexplicable il chuchotait encore.

"Est-ce que tu as vus ce que j'ai vu?" Les yeux de George étaient énormes alors qu'il fixait encore la porte. Seulement après que Fred eut laissé échapper un rire, George réagit et arrêta de fixer la porte. Tous les deux retournèrent dans la salle commune en riant tellement fort qu'ils devaient se tenir aux épaules de l'autre pour avoir un support. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans un fauteuil près du foyer. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle avaient l'air d'être sur les crans. C'était rarement une bonne chose quand les jumeaux riaient aussi fort. Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de Fred mais il ne regarda pas tout de suite qui ça pouvait être. Sa vision était un peu embrouillée par des larmes de rire qui n'était pas encore tombées.

"Fred? George? Qu'est-ce que vous avez faits?" Hermione avait l'air nerveuse. Fred leva les yeux pour la regarder. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement plissées, ses sourcils froncés. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et attendit.

"Hermione, honnêtement, ont a rien fait cette fois." Fred commença ; ses yeux brillèrent quand il la regarda dans les yeux. Sa respiration se coinça, elle due lécher ses lèvres devenus soudainement très sèches. Ses yeux vacillèrent vers le bas pour la regarder faire puis revinrent sur ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans leur profondeur. Hermione, par contre, n'arrivait pas à dire quoi.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge à côté d'elle, ce qui brisa totalement le moment. Ils regardèrent tout les deux ailleurs, embarrassés. Hermione jeta un cou d'œil de son autre côté pour voir que Seamus s'était assit sur l'appui-bras du fauteuil juste à côté d'elle. C'était lui qui avait brisé le moment.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de demain soir Hermione?" Seamus mit une main sur son épaule. Ça la mit inconfortable et elle se leva donc rapidement et se alla ramasser son sac. Elle se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur, ne voyant pas les regards mauvais passants entre les jumeaux et Seamus. Elle en sortit son agenda et le vérifia.

"Bien sûre, demain devrait être parfait." Elle se rassit de nouveau à côté de Fred, mais un peu plus proche cette fois. Elle eue la tête qui tourna un peu quand sa taille frôla la sienne. "Um… est-ce que 16 heures c'est bien?" Elle leva les yeux vers Seamus. Il changea rapidement son expression de jalousie à un sourire.

"Ouais, c'est bon. Je te verrai alors." Il lui serra l'épaule encore avant d'aller rejoindre Dean et Parvati non loin.

"Eh bien, c'était étrange." Hermione marmonna.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça?" Harry lui demanda, les sourcils levés. Contrairement à elle, il avait vu tout ce qui c'était passé pendant l'échange entre Seamus et les jumeaux. C'était évident que l'un des jumeaux s'intéressait à elle, le question était…lequel?

"Oh, rien d'important. Il a seulement besoin d'aide en Métamorphose. Je lui ai dit que j'allait l'aider jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux." Fred et George rirent sarcastiquement. "Quoi?"

"Rien, Hermione." George fut rapide à répondre. Fred lui frotta le genou ce qui fit se retourner un petit peu son estomac. "Vraiment, tu es vraiment un gentil oiseau."

"Je suis pas un oiseau, George."

"Qui l'aurait crû." Il lui fit un sourire suggestif.

"Vraiment." Elle répliqua en roulant des yeux. Même si elle ne l'admettrait pas, elle était en fait contente. S'il l'appelait un oiseau, ça voulait dire qu'il la voyait comme une fille ce qui voulait dire que peut-être Fred la voyait aussi comme ça. C'était peut-être un peu trop d'espoir mais ça la faisait se sentir bien quand même. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui était en train de regarder les jumeaux comme s'ils ne les avaient jamais vus avant aujourd'hui. Il tourna ses yeux émeraude vers elle et lui envoya un regard aussi bizarre. "Quoi, Harry?" Elle se sentit timide. Est-ce qu'un des jumeaux lui avait lancer un sort sans qu'elle ne le remarque?

"Rien, vraiment. Je remarquais seulement que George avait raison." Ses joues prirent un peu de couleur quand il le dit mais il haussa les épaules.

"Oh." Maintenant Hermione était vraiment inconfortable. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et se força à ne pas regarder Fred. Elle avait à moitié peur qu'il se mette à la regarder de la même manière que son jumeau et Harry. L'autre moitié dont elle avait peur était qu'il la regarde tout en ne sachant pas de quoi les des autres parlaient. Elle finit par fouiner dans son agenda, faisant des ajustements et ajoutant des notes.


	5. Chapter 5

Le groupe déjeuna ensemble mais personne n'avait l'air d'avoir remarqué que Lee et Angelina avait disparus depuis le petit déjeuner, sauf les jumeaux bien entendus. Mais encore, ils savaient exactement où le couple était et ce qu'il faisait. "Alooors, qui veut.-." George commença.

"Aller se promener?" Finis Fred. Katie et ses amies, Leeanne et Bonnie, firent savoir leur accord tout de suite. Les trois autres figèrent et se regardèrent les uns les autres. C'était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs s'ils pouvaient faire confiance aux jumeaux. "Allés."

"C'est rien de mauvais."

"On ne voudrait que notre préfète favorite ait des problèmes." Fred sourit largement à Hermione. Il était content de remarqué le léger rosissement de ses joues.

"On promet." Ils promirent ensemble et levèrent une main pour le prouvé.

"D'accord." Ce fut la réponse d'Harry, tandis que Ron et Hermione firent des signes de tête.

"Bien! Allons-y." George prit la main de Katie pour l'aider à se lever. Fred voulait faire la même chose avec Hermione mais comme elle était de l'autre côté de la table ça aurait eu l'air bizarre. La bande sortit de la Grande Salle en groupe et Fred se déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à côté d'Hermione. Leeanne était de son autre côté et lui sourit. Bonnie aussi le suivit juste derrière. Il pouvait entendre Ron et Harry parler juste derrière elle. George guida tout le monde hors du château et jusqu'au lac. "On est arrivés." Il tenait encore la main de Katie.

"Très bien, Accio Bière-au-beurre." Fred pointa sa baguette vers des buissons tout près et une douzaine de bouteilles s'envolèrent vers lui. Il les fit flotter devant lui jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se soit servi. Ils les avaient emmenées ici plus tôt, avant le déjeuner. Il y en avait plusieurs en surplus vue qu'ils avaient prévus, à l'origine, que Lee, Angelina et ses amies seraient avec eux. Il dirigea ce qui restait de bouteilles pour qu'elles aillent se poser dans le sable de la plage. Pendant ce temps, George sortit la radio qu'il avait emmené. Il la tapa avec sa baguette, choisissant un poste qui jouait les Bizarr' Sisters. Fred regarda George et Katie s'éloigner légèrement du groupe et s'assirent ensemble. Il tourna son attention sur ce qui restait du groupe. Ron regardait Leeanne avec envie et cette dernière était en train de parler tranquillement avec Bonnie. Harry et Hermione étaient assis ensemble et buvaient leur breuvage, parlants de temps en temps. Fred était assit à côté du trio et enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il secoua ses longs cheveux hors de son visage pendant qu'il roulait le bord de ses pantalons.

Hermione aimait la manière dont Fred secouait ses cheveux. Elle le regarda enfoncer ses pieds dans le sable et soupira. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Elle mit ses pieds hors de sa portée. Il lui sourit et essaya de nouveau d'attraper son pied.

"Je t'aide à relaxer. Maintenant, laisse-moi voir ce pied." Il attrapa fermement sa cheville. Elle fit un faible essai pour s'éloigner mais son cœur n'y était pas du tout. Elle aimait la sensation de ses doigts autour de sa cheville un peu trop. Il déposa son pied sur ses genoux et Harry gloussa quand Fred lui enleva sa chaussure et fixa ses collants. "Eh bien, ça complique les choses. Va derrière les buissons et enlève-les. "

"Sûrement pas!" Elle le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

"Oh allez Hermione. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. On va seulement y aller chacune notre tour et surveillées pour que les garçons ne regarde pas." Bonnie déclara et tira Leeanne pour la mettre debout. Hermione se rendit vaguement compte que Fred lui avait enlevé son autre chaussure.

"Aller, vas-y." Fred lui fit un sourire charmeur. "Personne ne vas croire que tu es une dévergondée. N'est-ce pas les gars?" Harry et Ron secouèrent tous les deux la tête.

"Bien sûr que non." Ron observait Leeanne de près. Les garçons enlevèrent tous les deux leurs chaussures et chaussettes pendant que les filles se dirigeaient vers les buissons. "Penses-tu qu'elle va vraiment le faire?" Ron murmura.

"Je peux encore t'entendre, Ronald" Hermione lui répondit de derrière les buissons. Elle tourna son dos à la fille qui se cachait derrière, enlevant ses collants. Elle choisie de regarder George et Katie pour un moment pendant qu'elle décidait si elle allait enlever ses collants ou non. George s'était penché très près de Katie et elle gloussa avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Se sentant comme une intruse, elle tourna son regard vers Fred pour voir qu'il regardait lui aussi son jumeau. Il avait l'air un peu triste avant de tourner son regard vers le lac. Elle regarda l'attention d'Harry être détournée par un groupe de filles de Serdaigle assises sous un grand arbre. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être sûre d'où elle était mais elle crue qu'une d'entre elles ressemblait à Cho. Harry secoua la tête et marmonna quelque chose qui fit rire Fred, il le joint ensuite dans son observation des nuages au dessus du lac. Ron, par contre, n'avait pas détourné le regard d'où les filles se cachaient derrière les buissons.

"C'est ton tour, Hermione."Leeanne sortit de sa cachette, fourrant ses collants dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière. Un dernier coup d'œil à Fred et elle se dirigea vers les buissons. Elle se tortilla hors de ses collants noir et les fourras dans la poche de sa robe. Elle enleva sa robe de sorcière beaucoup trop chaude et la suspendis sur son bras avant d'aller rejoindre les deux autres filles où les garçons se trouvaient sur la berge. Elle les vits toutes les deux regarder Fred du coin de l'œil, une pointe de jalousie dans l'estomac et elle décida de prétendre qu'elle n'avait rien vue.

Fred la regarda marcher de nouveau vers eux. Par contre, il sentit une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac quand elle changea soudainement de direction pour aller s'asseoir avec ses meilleurs amis. Bonnie et Leeanne s'assirent de chaque côtés de lui, un peu trop près pour que ça soit seulement amicale. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione pour la voire enfouir ses petits pieds dans le sable avec air de contentement sur son joli visage. Elle fouilla dans les poches de sa robe avant de s'en débarrasser et de s'attacher les cheveux en une queue-de-cheval peu soignée.

"Oh, j'adore cette chanson." Leeanne sourit largement. La radio jouait une belle balade. Elle regarda Fred avec espoir. Il resta silencieux mais Ron surpris tout le monde quand il sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à genoux à côté d'elle.

"Est-ce que tu veux danser?" La voix de Ron était très basse mais il lui tendait la main. Leeanne jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Fred et ne vit aucun intérêt de sa part alors elle prit la main de Ron, le laissant la guidée où ils auraient plus de place pour bouger. Fred soupira, soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas malmenée les sentiments de son petit frère. Maintenant, si seulement il pouvait convaincre Harry d'aller danser avec Bonnie, il aurait Hermione pour lui tout seul.

Harry par contre, n'avait pas l'air intéressé de bougé d'où il se trouvait. Bonnie se déplaça encore plus près de Fred et plaça une main sur son avant bras. Il grinça des dents et se retournant vers elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche mais il ne voulait pas non plus être désagréable avec elle. La fille lui sourit et commença à reposer sa tête sur le bras de Fred. "Hé, uh… Bonnie, c'est ça?" Elle hocha la tête. "Tu sais, Harry à l'air très seul." Son sourire s'effaça un peu et elle avait l'air un peu confuse. "Peut-être que tu pourrais demander à Harry de danser." Il bougea son bras hors de sa portée gentiment.

"Oh. Ok, bien sûr." Elle fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules et se pencha par-dessus lui pour demander au 5e année s'il voulait danser. Harry fit signe que oui mais lui lança un regard qu'il n'arriva pas vraiment à identifier.

"Alors, Hermione." Elle se retourna vers lui et remarqua qu'ils étaient les deux seuls encore assis. "Est-ce que tu veux danser avec moi?"

"Oh, c'est correct Fred." Son sourire était triste. "Tu n'as pas à danser avec moi juste parce que tout les autres danses."

"Bien sûr que non. Mais j'aimerais." Il avait eu des réticences quant à lui faire savoir qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que son petit frère était complètement accro à Leeanne. Il avait soupçonné Ron d'avoir eu des sentiments pour sa meilleure amie. C'était une bonne chose qu'il n'en avait pas parce que Fred n'était pas sûr s'il était capable de se taire pendant que Seamus flirtait avec elle. Ça aurait été une véritable torture de la voire avec Ron mais, ils étaient frères, c'était complètement différent. Seamus était une tout autre histoire.

"Alors c'est d'accord." La voix d'Hermione était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Elle mit sa petite main dans celle qu'il lui tendait et il l'aida à se lever. Il ne lâcha pas sa main tandis qu'il la guidait un peu plus loin que tout les autres couples qui dansaient. Sa chaude main était plus douce qu'elle ne se l'imaginait, mais elle pouvait quand même sentir les callosités dues au bâton dont il se servait comme batteur au Quidditch. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise quand il la fit tournoyer avant de l'envelopper de ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se reposa dans la chaleur de sa main à travers son chandail. Il la tenait lâchement mais tout près. Hermione plaça une main hésitante sur sa large épaule et lui permis de la guider.

La musique changea encore à un rythme un peu plus lent en s'en même y penser elle déposa sa tête sur son torse. Elle pouvait sentir son soupir quand il l'attira plus près encore. Il bougea leurs mains entrelacées vers son torse, sur son cœur.


	6. Chapter 6

Fred tenait Hermione près de son corps tout en les faisant doucement bouger au son de la musique. Elle le suivait magnifiquement, n'essayant pas de prendre le contrôle comme Angelina l'avait fait au Bal de Noël. Sa petite glissa de son épaule jusqu'à l'arrière de son cou. Il baissa la tête pour frôler son nez sur ses cheveux. _Mmmmm… pommes. _Il appuya son menton sur le dessus de sa tête. Hermione jouait avec ses cheveux où ils rejoignaient son col. Il frotta ses mains dans son dos en appliquant une faible pression. Il descendit ses doigts assez bas sur ses hanches pour qu'il puisse sentir le tout début de ses fesses. Il se mordit l'intérieure de la joue pour bloquer tout sons qui aurait pus sortir de sa bouche. Il ne voulait tout de même pas l'effrayer.

Elle était douce et souple dans ses bras. Il était surpris qu'elle ne se soit pas raidie quand ses mains avaient atterris aussi bas. Il appliqua la plus petite quantité de pression et l'entendit soupirer. Il continua à les faires tourner lentement pendant les deux chansons suivantes. Il avait les yeux fermés pour savourer chacun de ses touchés, Il avait vaguement connaissance que les autres avaient arrêtés de danser depuis un moment. Il ouvrit les yeux justes assez pour voir Ron qui avait passé son bras avec désinvolture autour des épaules de Leeanne. Harry et Bonnie étaient assis avec une distance respectable entre eux et parlaient tranquillement. Fred continua son observation des trois qui les entouraient. George et Katie étaient encore plus loin sur la berge en train de s'embrasser, entre autre. Fred jeta un coup vers Hermione pour voir qu'elle aussi avait les yeux fermés. Elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres et sa joue reposait sur sa poitrine. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle lève le regard ; ça aurait été l'occasion parfaite pour l'embrassée. Toutefois, elle garde son visage où il était, ses doigts jouant toujours avec ses cheveux, et son autre main était toujours appuyée sur sa poitrine avec la sienne la tenant.

"Hermione?" Seamus marcha vers le groupe. "Hé, Harry est-ce que tu as vus Hermione?" Harry lui fit signe en direction d'où elle était en train de danser avec Fred. Fred ouvrit les yeux quand il l'entendit appeler Hermione. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Seamus les voyaient avant de bouger sa main de son dos pour lui effleurer la joue.

"Hmm?" Elle ouvrit les yeux et leva son regard vers lui. Elle fut surprise de le voir l'observer avec un sourire. Il fit un léger signe de tête en direction de Seamus. À contrecœur elle se détacha de Fred pour pouvoir se tourner vers l'autre Gryffondor de cinquième année. "Seamus? Il est qu'elle heure?" Elle eu presque un halètement de surprise quand le bras de Fred se plaça autour de sa taille, son autre main était sur sa hanche. Il l'attira gentiment par en arrière, jusqu'à ce que son dos soit fermement pressé contre sa poitrine. C'était une torture d'essayer de se concentrer ; elle devait se battre contre elle-même pour garder un semblant d'attention à ce que Seamus disait.

"Il est treize heures. Je croyais que peut-être tu voudrais commencer plus tôt avec la Métamorphose." Il lui fit un énorme sourire. Il jeta un coup d'œil juste au-dessus d'elle, elle assuma qu'il regardait Fred.

"Oh. Eh bien…" Elle était sur le point de dire "Je suppose" quand Fred lui murmura dans l'oreille.

"Ne t'en vas pas tout de suite." Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le nez et les joues. Son souffle était insupportablement chaud contre sa peau.

"En fait, j'avais prévue passer la journée avec mes amis avant d'accepter d'être ton tuteure alors…" Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. "Je suis sûre que tu est le bienvenue si tu veux rester par contre. Il reste de la Bière-au-beurre si tu veux. N'est-ce pas?" D'où elle était elle ne pouvait pas voire le visage de Fred se durcir à sa suggestion. Par conséquent, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer le sourire suffisant que Seamus avait d'accroché au visage.

"Génial." Il alla se servir à boire. George et Katie rejoignirent finalement lentement le groupe. Ils avaient tous les deux des sourires énormes sur le visage. Par contre, quand George vit Seamus, son expression se durci légèrement. Il jeta ensuite un regard assez bizarre en direction de Fred. Hermione n'était vraiment pas sûre de ce qui se passait entre les jumeaux et Seamus. Elle se demandait cependant si ça avait vraiment été une bonne idée d'inviter de l'inviter à rester avec eux. C'était assez évident qu'il y avait une sorte de tension entre les jumeaux et Seamus. Pour ce qui est de la cause de cette tension, aucune idée.

Fred, au lieu de la tournée pour qu'elle lui fasse de nouveau face, les tournas tous les deux pour qu'ils puissent regarder le lac. Il les balança sans les faire tourner. Elle n'était pas certaine pourquoi il dansait avec elle, mais elle serait idiote de ne pas prendre l'opportunité et d'en profiter. La main de Fred était posée sur son ventre. Elle envoya ses réserves dans le vent et posa ses propres mains sur la sienne et s'appuya contre lui. Sa tête était une fois de plus contre son torse. Jamais elle n'aurait crue qu'être tout simplement dans les bras de Fred pouvait apporter un tel confort. Il pencha la tête pour aller se nicher dans le creux de son cou. Son nez frôla légèrement la peau juste derrière son oreille. "Hermione?" Il murmura.

"Oui?" Elle aussi, parlait doucement. Elle avait peur de le ramener à la réalité et qu'il réalise avec qui il dansait. Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un effort pour se concentrer sur ses mots et non sur son corps. C'est malheureusement à ce moment qu'elle remarqua le public assez nombreux de filles qu'ils avaient attirées. Elles étaient en plusieurs petits groupes, aucun trop proche mais chaque regard sans exception rivés sur eux. Certaines avaient l'air jalouse, d'autres envieuse et d'autres encore avaient l'air de ne pas y croire. Elles devaient penser qu'il faisait une blague. _Oh mon Dieu, j'espère que ce n'est pas ça!_

Il sentit soudain que le pouls d'Hermione s'accélérait et que son corps se raidissait. Il leva les yeux de son cou et vit toutes les filles qui les regardaient. _Pas étonnant qu'elle ait paniquée. _"Ne t'occupes pas d'elles." Sa voix était basse et rauque. Il frotta son nez contre son cou de nouveau pour la rassurer. C'eue l'effet escompté car elle relaxa un peu même si son pouls était encore extrêmement rapide. "J'espérais-."

"Ouch!"Seamus cria d'où il était étendu sur son estomac dans le sable, Fred le vit jeter un regard mauvais par-dessus son épaule en direction de George qui essayait d'avoir l'air innocent. Les autres qui avaient recommencés à danser s'arrêtèrent pour regarder ce qui se passait.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Hermione lui demanda. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, elle devait suspecter que ce n'était pas un accident.

"Oui, merci." Seamus se remit sur ses pieds. "Je me dirigeais seulement par ici pour voir si je pouvais interrompre et te demander une danse." Il lui sourit.

"Oh, um… je…uh… suppose." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Fred. Il essayait de ne pas laisser voir que la situation ne lui plaisait pas. Pourtant Hermione ne fit aucuns mouvements pour se séparer de lui. Fred soupira. Il la serra légèrement et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Elle fronça les sourcils pendant qu'elle marchait un peu plus loin où se trouvait Finnigan. Fred resta où elle l'avait laissé. Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il les observa de près.

Seamus plaça ses deux mains sur sa taille. Elle plaça ses deux mains délicates sur ses épaules, mais il y avait une bonne distance entre les deux jeunes Gryffondor. Fred pouvait voir Seamus parler doucement à Hermione, souriant. Quand il la fit tourner, assez rapidement d'ailleurs, elle regarda Fred à chaque fois qu'elle pouvait regarder en sa direction. Il était plutôt satisfait de voir qu'elle lui souriait poliment et que la distance entre elle Seamus ne changeait pas. Un groupe de filles qui les observaient depuis un moment prirent l'opportunité de se rapprocher de Fred. George dansa près de lui pour aller l'avertir. "Tu lanceras un charme de silence aussi la prochaine fois. T'as de la compagnie."

"Huh?" Fred arrêta de regarder Hermione pour un moment pour remarquer les deux Serdaigle de 6e année qui se dirigeaient vers lui. "Génial."

"Est-ce que tu vas la rendre jalouse frérot?" George lui demanda, les sourcils levé.

"Nan." Fred secoua la tête et retourna son attention vers les danseurs. Les filles arrivèrent finalement et sourires.

"Salut. Je suis Mélinda et voici Abby." La plus jolie des deux les présenta. Elle fit un grand sourire à Fred. "Est-ce que vous avez un party privé?" Elle flirta.

"Actuellement, oui. Gryffondor seulement, désolé." Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil aux filles. Son sourire disparue assez rapidement et elle cessa de le regarder quand elles s'en allèrent. La chanson se termina et Hermione s'éloigna de Seamus. "Hé. Où est-ce que tu vas?" Fred lui demanda, alors qu'elle se rapprochait où Harry dansait encore avec Bonnie.

"Oh, j'ai promis à Seamus que j'allais l'aider avec le cours de Métamorphose. Je t'avais pas déjà dis ça?" Elle haussa les épaules sans même le regarder.

"Mais il n'est pas encore 16 heures."

"Presque." Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière Fred. "Et puis, maintenant il y a plein de filles pour danser avec toi, non?"

"Je ne veux pas danser avec elles. Je veux danser avec toi." Il attrapa sa main.

"Pourquoi? Est-ce que c'est une de tes blagues?" Il prit ça pour un bon signe qu'elle n'essai pas de retirer sa main malgré la question qu'elle venait de lui poser.

"Est-ce que t'es sérieuse? Tu penses vraiment que je danserais comme ça avec toi pour te faire une blague?" Il essaya de ne pas hausser la voix, mais c'était assez difficile.

"Je ne sais pas Fred. Je ne pensais pas. Mais-"

"Est-ce que t'es prêtes?" Seamus interrompis?

"Non." Fred répondit en même temps qu'elle répondait "Oui.". Il serra sa main dans la sienne. "S'il-te-plaît?"

"Je lui ai promis, Fred."

"Bien." Il lâcha sa main. "C'est juste que-, Hermione, c'est pas du tout une blague, ok? Souviens-toi de ça, s'il-te-plaît."

"Très bien. Je te vois au dîner." Elle remit ses souliers et sa robe qu'elle avait enlevée plus tôt. "Seamus, je doit faire un saut dans ma chambre avant qu'on commence." Elle enfonça ses collants encore plus profondément dans la poche de sa robe.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione retourna à la salle commune de Gryffondor avec Seamus toujours collé à elle. Elle était profondément confuse par le comportement de Fred. Honnêtement, elle ne croyait pas qu'il n'ait jamais fait des blagues vraiment méchantes. Et jouer avec ses émotions serait définitivement qualifié de méchant. Si ce n'était pas une blague par contre, ça voulait dire qu'il était sérieux. Les gars comme Fred n'allaient pas vers des filles comme elle d'habitude. Ça n'avait tout simplement pas de sens. Elle était encore dans ses pensées quand Seamus déposa sa main sur le bas de son dos. Elle souhaitait vraiment qu'il ne fasse pas ça. Elle accéléra le pas pour que Seamus ne la touche plus. Il alla s'asseoir à une table dans la salle commune pendant qu'Hermione monta les escaliers pour aller se changer et mettre une paire de pantalons.

Elle retourna dans la salle commune pour voir que tout le groupe qui était au lac était revenu. Elle essaya de contrôler le rougissement de ses joues quand elle vit que Fred l'observait. Manque de chance, Seamus les avaient situés de manière à ce qu'ils soient dos au reste de la salle. Elle soupira quand elle due tourner le dos à ses amis et se laissa tomber à côté de lui, lançant presque ses livres sur la table.

Fred la regarda sautiller jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Il eu un sourire satisfait en voyant le léger rosissement de ses joues quand elle le regarda. _Je crois qu'elle comprend finalement que j'ai de l'affection pour elle. _Il ne doutait plus vraiment des sentiments d'Hermione maintenant. Il était rongé par le doute au début ; il avait peur qu'elle ne l'aime pas à cause de ses farces. Mais ensuite elle avait commencé à laisser passer les farces sans rien dire. En fait, il y a de cela seulement quelques semaines elle était tombée sur les jumeaux dans un corridor abandonné. Ils étaient penchés par-dessus une boîte de "bonbons", George avait grogné en la voyant, sachant qu'ils venaient de se faire prendre. Hermione les avaient rejoints, avait regardée dans la boîte et leur avaient demandés ce qu'ils faisaient. Quand elle entendit que c'était pour les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale elle avait sourit pour ensuite se retourner et repartir dans la direction d'où elle était venue. Les jumeaux étaient restés immobile, sous le choque, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque trop tard pour mettre les bonbons en place. C'était la première fois que c'était si évident qu'elle passait l'éponge sur une de leurs farces. Et les jumeaux avaient fait attention de ne jamais le mentionner vue qu'ils savaient qu'elle ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un sache qu'elle les avait laissés s'en tirer aussi facilement.

"Hé! Fred!" George lui donna un coup de coude pour le sortir de ses souvenirs. Il se tourna pour faire face à son frère et, étonnamment, Harry. "Harry veut te parler." Les jumeaux regardèrent avec anticipation le meilleur ami de leur petit frère.

"C'est à propos d'Hermione." La voix d'Harry était plutôt basse et il avait un regard assez étrange sur le visage. Fred aurait presque pu dire que ce regard était menaçant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle?" George croisa les bras sur son torse, remarquant aussi le sombre regard d'Harry.

"C'est ma meilleure amie." Il fit une pause. "Est-ce que tu as vraiment de l'affection pour elle, Fred, où est-ce que c'est juste une blague de mauvais goût?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que je suis pas sérieux?" Fred commençait à être énervé. Il croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur. Harry ne lui répondit pas et continua juste d'essayer de l'intimidé. "Harry, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Oui, je l'apprécie vraiment. Je lui ai déjà dit. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'essais de percer un trou à travers l'arrière de la tête de Finnigan avec ma pensée." Il se détourna du jeune garçon.

"Ne lui fait pas de mal." La voix d'Harry était brusque, ce qui figer Fred pendant un moment. Il se secoua pour se débarrasser de la sensation qui l'habitait et fit un signe d'accord à Harry.

Seamus avait rapproché sa chaise de celle d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque. Il sentit son estomac se retourner et se serrer. Elle n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir remarqué, soit ça ou ça ne l'a dérangeait tout simplement pas. Il refusa de porter attention à la seconde option. "Ce soir, George." Il sentit son jumeau faire un signe de tête affirmatif à ses côtés.

"Ginny va aider." George regarda en direction de leur petite sœur. Elle était assise avec un groupe de 4e années jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'elle était regardée. Elle hésita seulement un moment avant d'accepter. "Brillant." Ils retournèrent dans le coin pour planifier, Ginny alla les rejoindre.

Hermione ferma ses livres avec force. "C'est bon, on a finis pour aujourd'hui." Elle annonça. Ça faisait une heure et demie qu'ils étudiaient et elle commençait à en avoir assez. Même avec Ron c'était plus facile. Seamus avait soit de gros problèmes de concentration ou était vraiment nul en Métamorphose. Elle paria sur la première option car elle ne croyait pas l'avoir déjà vue avoir des difficultés en classe avec McGonagall. Elle figea quand sa main se déposa sur son épaule pour ce qui était probablement la cinquième fois aujourd'hui depuis qu'ils avaient commencés. Ça commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui aimait se faire toucher sans aucune raison, spécialement par une personne qu'elle considérait être seulement une connaissance.

"Alors, demain?" Il lui sourit. Il faisait souvent aussi, elle remarqua. Elle ne croyait pas l'avoir vue sourire autant depuis qu'elle l'avait vue pour la première fois, à la cérémonie de la répartition il y a cinq ans.

"Demain?" Elle ne voulait vraiment pas. C'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait crue de lui enseigner. Même si ça ne la dérangeait pas de l'aider, elle ne voulait pas nécessairement le faire tout les jours. Elle avait ses propres devoirs à faire et elle espérait pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Fred. "Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à faire avec Harry et Ron. Je vais aller vérifier." Elle se leva de sa chaise, soulagée de pouvoir mettre un peu d'espace entre elle et Seamus. Il avait agit bizarrement, il n'avait pas arrêté de la toucher et de se pencher par-dessus son épaule. Il était pratiquement assis sur ses genoux quelques fois. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout. Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil entre les garçons. "S'il-vous-plaît les gars, dites-moi qu'on a quelque chose à faire demain."

Les garçons rirent d'elle. "Tu ne t'amuses pas avec Seamus?" Harry lui demanda en lui frottant le bras. Elle grogna en s'appuyant sur son épaule. "Ouais, tu ne rappelles pas, on a promis de faire cette chose. Avec…er…les jumeaux. Oui, et voilà. Je pense qu'on va y être toute la journée."

"Merci mon Dieu." Elle souffla et s'en alla informer Seamus. Il était loin d'être content. En fait, il avait presque l'air fâché. "Désolée, peut-être mercredi, je ne crois pas que j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce jour-là." Au moins ça allait lui donner quelques jours pour se remettre.

"Parfait! C'est un rendez-vous!" Il l'avait dit vraiment trop fort. Quelques personnes dans la salle se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Hermione pouvait sentir son visage virer au rouge ; Seamus, quant à lui, avait l'air totalement satisfait. Il attrapa ses livres et se pavana à travers la pièce. Hermione le regarda marcher intentionnellement devant Fred et George, leur donnant tous les deux des regards dédaigneux. Alors, Fred tourna ses yeux vers elle, ils étaient grand ouverts et il avait les sourcils largement froncés. Elle détestait voir un regard si triste sur son beau visage. Il n'était pas fait pour être malheureux. Elle prit son livre et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il était. Avant qu'elle ait pue l'atteindre, il se précipita dans les escaliers.

"Salut George." Elle marmonna en regardant Fred disparaître. "Est-ce qu'il va bien?"

"Salut." Sa voix était froide. C'était tellement déplacé, elle failli laisser tomber son livre. "Bien sûr qu'il va bien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le serait pas?" Elle haussa les épaules. "Alors, toi et Seamus, hein?" Sa voix était encore plus sombre.

"Quoi? Non! J'ai juste dit que j'allais encore l'aider mercredi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entres vous deux et lui d'ailleurs? À chaque fois qu'il est autour toi et Fred le regarder de haut. Est-ce que t'as essayé de lui faire un coup ou quelque chose?" George la fixa pendant une minute.

"Hé, est-ce que tu peux attendre ici une minute? Je reviens tout de suite." Il fila en haut des escaliers avant même qu'elle ait pue donner son accord. Après environ 30 secondes elle entendit un vacarme de pas dans les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Elle se retourna pour voir Fred et George. _Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire autant de bruit à deux? _"Hé, ont est de retour."

"Juste besoin de quelques choses pour diner." Fred lui fit un clin d'œil et balança son bras autour de ses épaules. "Tu t'assois avec nous, bien sûr." Il la guida vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, où la plupart de la foule se dirigeait pour sortir. George posa son bras autour de ses épaules aussi jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Katie et aille la rejoindre à la place. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre pendant un moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains après avoir déposé son livre. Elle vit Katie passer son bras autour de la taille de George. Hermione prit une grande respiration et silencieusement glissa son bras derrière lui, déposant doucement son bras sur la taille de Fred. Elle risqua de jeter un coup d'œil à son visage, il avait l'air surpris.

Il fut plaisamment surpris quand Hermione mit son bras autour de lui. Il abaissa son regard vers elle, elle avait l'air nerveuse et prête à s'enfuir. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer et la serra plus près de lui. Il fut récompensé par un très grand sourire. Sa petite main était chaude contre sa hanche. Il pensa qu'il pouvait définitivement s'habituer à ça.

Il lui raconta quelques blagues en descendant vers la Grande Salle et fut content quand elle rit avec lui. Elle était vraiment magnifique quand elle riait. Ses yeux s'allumaient et elle penchait la tête vers l'arrière avec bonne humeur. Et, encore mieux, elle s'appuya sur lui pour se tenir debout. Fred s'assit à côté de George et se rappela de leurs plan quand Ginny s'assit de l'autre côté d'Hermione. Les deux filles parlèrent tranquillement pendant qu'elles mangeaient. Comment les jumeaux l'avaient prédit, Seamus s'assit en face d'eux, à côté de Ron et Harry. Il continua de sourire à Hermione et de lancer des regards meurtrier à Fred quand elle ne regardait pas. Il se mit à suspecter quelque chose quand Fred lui offrit un grand sourire en retour. Hermione ne se rendait compte de rien pendant qu'elle continuait à manger. De temps à autres elle joignait la conversation de quelqu'un ou riait à une de ses blagues. Seamus le surveillait encore de près quand Fred décida de le distraire.

"Hermione?" Il se pencha tout près de son oreille et parla à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. Il regarda un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne. Il plaça sa main dans le bas de son dos. "Penses-tu qu'on pourraient aller se promener après le diner? Juste nous deux."

"Très bien." Elle murmura à peine. Il regarda le visage de Seamus virer au rouge tomate à peine quelques choses après celui d'Hermione.

"Seamus! Est-ce que ça va?" Ginny demanda fortement, appelant l'attention vers lui. "Je crois qu'il s'étouffe." Le garçon fit signe de 'non' mais son visage devint seulement plus rouge de gêne. "Tient, bois ça. Fais passer avec de l'eau." Ginny lui mit un verre carrément sous le nez avec un regard inquiet. Elle lui rappelait vraiment sa mère en ce moment. Elle était vraiment une bonne actrice.

Merci à tout le monde pour les supers reviews! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire autant qu'elle m'a plu! Je vais devoir changer le rating pour M bientôt à cause de quelques scènes dans les prochains chapitres. Bon, bin, on se revoit au prochain chapitre!

Ps : Le moment tant attendu est pour le chapitre 9! Selon moi ça vaut l'attente ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione regarda Seamus devenir très rouge très rapidement. Elle pensait que Ginny avait raison, il était en train de s'étouffer. Il arracha le verre des mains de Ginny et le vida presque d'un seul coup. Il jeta un coup d'œil mauvais en direction de Fred et s'éjecta de son siège, quittant la Grande Salle précipitamment. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient juste de se passer?" Hermione n'avait posée la question à personne en particulier.

"Je suis pas certaine. J'étais pourtant sûre qu'il s'étouffait. Mais-" Ginny haussa les épaules. Elle retourna son attention à sa nourriture. Fred et George retournèrent aussi à leur nourriture sans même un regard dans la direction où le garçon s'était enfui. Hermione cependant, se sentit soulagée quand elle vit Dean se lever pour pourchasser son ami.

Elle finit son assiette et resta assise pendant un moment, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Fred apprit à Hermione que ce dernier n'avait pas encore finit son dessert. Elle n'était pas sûre si elle devait l'attendre ou retourner à la salle commune, ou possiblement à la bibliothèque pour étudier pour ses B.U.S.E.. Elle était sur e point de se lever de table quand Fred déposa enfin sa fourchette. "Je suis remplis. Je crois que je vais retourner à la Tour."

"Je vais marcher avec toi." Elle avait comprit qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle vit les sourcils lever de George avant qu'il retourne à son assiette, sa main libre sur la taille de Katie.

"Parfait. Allons-y." Fred sauta pratiquement hors de sa chaise et la tira hors de sa chaise en lui tenant la main. Il était vraiment très fort mais savait se contrôler. Il ne lâcha pas sa main pendant qu'il la guidait vers la sortie. Hermione vit plusieurs filles les regarder progresser entre les tables. Elle choisie de fixer l'arrière de la tête de Fred au lieu de se mettre à les fixer en retour. Elle avait vraiment aimée ses longues mèches de l'année dernière. Quand elle l'avait revu pour la première cet été elle avait été déçue de voir qu'il les avait coupés. Maintenant qu'elle s'y était habituée, il était plus attirant que jamais, il avait même l'air plus mature avec sa coupe plus courte. Une fois hors de la salle à manger il ralentit la cadence et la guida à rythme plus calme en haut des escaliers et vaguement en direction du Département de Métamorphose. "Plus facile de parler sans une audience." Sa voix était calme.

"Ouais." Il marquait un point. Elle était très consciente qu'il tenait encore sa main. Il la balança légèrement et gloussa.

"Alors peut-être que c'est plus facile de parler quand il y a des gens autour finalement." Il lui fit un large sourire. Ils marchèrent pendant encore une minute dans un silence total. "Alors est-ce que tu viens au Terrier cet été?" Il y avait une lueur d'espoir dans sa voix, mais peut-être qu'elle entendait seulement ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

"Je suis pas certaine. Je pars en vacances avec mes parents. Ils étaient déjà tristes que je ne passe pas noël avec eux cette année. Si ont revient à temps j'espère que je vais pouvoir passer au moins les derniers jours de congé avec ta famille." Elle fronça les sourcils en repensant à la réponse que sa mère lui avait envoyée quand elle avait demandée. "Mais je ne veux pas trop espérer. Ma mère n'était vraiment pas très encourageante quand je lui ai demandée si je pouvais."

"Oh." Il était évidemment déçu. "Moi et George, ont va probablement ne plus vivre là de toute façon."

"Comment ça? Je sais que tu vas avoir gradué d'ici là. Mais est-ce que tu déménages vraiment si tôt?"

"Ouais. On a commencé à chercher un local pour notre magasin de farces et attrapes et je crois qu'on a trouvé. Il y a même un petit appartement au dessus du magasin." Il la regarda. "C'est sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ça va être parfait. On est dans les dernières étapes du contrat maintenant." Il la regarda de près comme s'il se demandait s'il pouvait dire quelque chose.

"Quoi?"

"C'est juste- Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûre encore combien de temps on va tenir ici." Elle fit mine de vouloir l'interrompre mais il arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers elle. "Non, je suis sérieux. C'est qu'une question de temps, vraiment. Si je ne finis pas l'année tu dois me promettre de venir me voir à notre boutique." Elle avait l'air indécise. "S'il-te-plaît, Hermione?"

"C'est promis." Elle regarda pendant que sa main s'élevait comme au ralentit. Le bout de ses doigts la touchait à peine plaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. Il laissa sa main descendre le long de son cou et de sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne sa main de nouveau dans la sienne. Il la leva à ses lèvres et déposa doucement un baiser sur ses jointures. Elle cligna seulement en le regardant, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle respirait fortement et enregistra à peine qu'il respirait de la même manière. Après une longue pause il recommença à marcher, par en arrière cette fois. Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant encore un moment sans parler de quelque chose en particulier, seulement des choses non importantes qui les firent rire tout les deux. Ils passèrent à côté d'une fenêtre et elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'il commençait vraiment à se faire tard. "Fred, il faudrait qu'on retournes aux dortoirs. Ça va bientôt être le couvre-feu."

"Très bien." Plus ils s'approchaient de la tour de Gryffondor, plus les corridors puaient.

"C'est quoi cette odeur?" Elle toussa un peu. L'odeur était vraiment écœurante.

"Aucune idée." Il se frotta l'arrière du cou. Quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame les laissa entrer l'odeur de jeta sur eux comme une vague d'odeur fétide. Ils se mirent tous les deux à tousser, Hermione se servait de sa main comme d'un éventail, espérant éloigner l'odeur de son nez. De ce qu'ils pouvaient voir tous les garçons étaient encore dans la salle commune tandis que les filles s'étaient barricadées dans leurs dortoirs, le plus éloigné possible de l'horrible senteur. Plusieurs garçons toussaient et quelques élèves de 1ère année avaient l'air d'être sur le point de vomir à cause de la puanteur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Hermione demanda à Harry et Ron pendant que Fred se battait avec lui-même pour se retenir de sourire.

"C'est Seamus." Harry avait remonté son chandail par-dessus sa bouche et son nez.

"Est-ce que ça aide?" Fred demanda et copia Harry. Il vit que George avait aussi couvert le bas de son visage avec son chandail. Ses yeux étaient plissés à cause des rires qu'il retenait et quand Fred eu enfin caché son sourire, ses yeux copièrent ceux de George.

"Oui, un peu." Il remarqua qu'Hermione aussi se couvrait le visage. Ses yeux étaient plissés aussi, mais ils étaient vers George et lui-même. "On a finalement du forcer Seamus à aller dans notre chambre, fermer la porte et ouvrir la fenêtre. Il a fallu que Dean vomisse pour le convaincre."

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne va pas voir Madame Pomphrey?" Son regard se tourna automatiquement vers George quand il laissa échapper un rire étrangler.

"Il est allé la voir. Elle lui a donnée une potion. Ça a aidé un petit peu."

"Pas assez apparemment." Ron marmonna de l'intérieur de son chandail. "À chaque fois qu'il parle il rote ces dégueulasses bulles brune."

"Et quand elles éclates-" George était à moitié étouffé dans son rire.

"Elles sentent comme de la merde." À ce point, Fred aussi était en train de s'étouffer en riant. Il essaya d'arrêter parce que le regard d'Hermione était terrible, mais il en était incapable. Seulement après avoir respiré une large quantité du gaz nauséabond, il eu un haut-le-cœur qui le fit arrêter.

"Ça s'appelle-" George commença.

"Je ne veux pas savoir comment ça s'appelle." Hermione lui coupa la parole. "Comment est-ce qu'on peut arrêter ces choses?"

"Y'a pas de solutions." C'était George.

"On doit juste attendre que ça s'arrête par soi-même." Fred termina.

"Ça devrait être finis au matin." George se soutenait sur l'épaule de son frère.

"Où est-ce qu'on est supposé dormir?" Ron demanda et Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

"J'avais pas pensé à ça, désoler frérot." Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Fred plus que nécessaire. Il y avait des canapés "Je crois qu'on va devoir dormir en bas nous aussi, l'odeur a surement envahi notre chambre aussi."

"Probablement. Lee est allé vérifier. On auraient dus attendre à demain matin, au petit-déjeuner." George avait finalement repris le contrôle sur lui-même malgré le fait que ses épaules tremblaient encore de temps en temps.

"Eh bien, bonne nuit alors." Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire jusqu'à sa chambre, les protestations des garçons n'arrêtèrent qu'après qu'elle est fermé sa porte.

Fred l'entendit rire alors qu'elle courait dans les escaliers. _Au moins elle n'est pas fâchée. Ou au moins pas assez fâchée pour supporter l'odeur et nous faire un sermon. _"Excellent plan les gars." Ron rouspéta et se dirigea vers un canapé. Lee descendit les escaliers avec un sourire.

"Tout les dortoirs sont à peu près correct à l'exception de celui des 5e années bien sûr. Désoler les gars." Le reste des Gryffondors coururent vers leurs chambres respectives, trop pressés de s'éloigner de l'odeur.

"Je vais les tuer." Ron s'écrasa un oreiller dans le visage. Harry, Dean et Neville se dirigèrent vers les canapés restants et prirent des coussins sur les chaises dans l'espoir de se mettre confortable pour la nuit à venir.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione descendit les escaliers pour voir les garçons de 5e année affalés partout autour de la salle commune, excepté Seamus bien sûr. "Allez les gars, c'est le temps de se réveiller." Ça pris plusieurs minutes de grognements et de plaintes mais les garçons se dirigèrent éventuellement vers leur chambre. Aucun d'eux ne voulait ouvrir la porte, elle pouvait les entendre argumenter à propos de qui devrait y aller en premier.

Fred entendit des voix du vestibule à l'extérieure des dortoirs. Il ouvrit la porte pour voir les jeunes garçons pousser Dean de plus en plus proche de la porte. Fred rit ouvertement en voyant à quel point ils avaient l'air nerveux d'entrer dans la pièce. "Ne vous inquiétez pas les gars, l'odeur devrait être disparue maintenant." Dean grimaça et ouvrit la porte ; ils retinrent tous leur souffle juste au cas où. Quand fut incapable de retenir son souffle plus longtemps et qu'il dut respirer, il déclara que c'était sécuritaire et ils allèrent tous se changer. Fred retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer également. Il se rappelait exactement l'expression dans les yeux d'Hermione quand elle lui avait promis de venir le visiter dans sa boutique. Ça l'avait grandement étonné et il en était incroyablement reconnaissant.

Il attendit un petit moment dans la salle commune. Il espérait qu'Hermione descende bientôt pour qu'il puisse marcher avec elle jusqu'au petit-déjeuner. Quand Ginny vint le chercher par contre, elle lui dit que l'autre fille était déjà descendue. Il était désappointé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas attendu? Il s'inquiétait qu'elle puisse être fâchée après lui pour la farce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Seamus. Il finit donc par partir avec sa sœur et un groupe de ses amies. Ginny, elle, semblait visiblement énervée quand ses amies n'arrêtèrent pas de fixer et flirter avec Fred. Elle lui donna un coup de coude quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner et virent Hermione. Ses amies grognèrent derrière lui mais il ne leur portait pas attention de toute façon. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione. Elle lisait la Gazette du Sorcier en mangeant un toast. Plusieurs filles plus âgées s'assirent non loin d'elle et se mirent à faire des commentaires et à gesticuler dans sa direction de temps en temps, mais elle n'avait pas l'aire de remarquer. Fred se dirigea vers elle et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. "Bon matin ma belle."

"Salut Fred." Elle garda son nez enfoui dans son journal. "Comment ça va aujourd'hui?"

"Oh allée, Hermione. Est-ce que t'es fâchée après moi?" Elle refusait toujours de le regarder. "Je suis désolé d'accord? Ça ne se reproduira pas. Eh, à aucun de nos amis au moins." Elle lui lança un regard réprobateur. "Très bien, d'accord."Il leva les mains au ciel. "À aucun Gryffondors." Elle continua tout simplement de le fixer. "Oh aller, je ne peux pas te promettre plus, George me tuerait."

"Très bien, ça va devoir faire l'affaire, je suppose. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi."

Il soupira. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir lui répondre. Toutefois, elle ne le quitta pas du regard, alors il soupira de nouveau et décida de lui dire la vérité. "Je n'aime pas le genre d'attention que Seamus te donne." Il marmonna.

"Quoi?!?!" Sa voix était beaucoup trop forte.

"Il te draguait. Je n'aimais pas ça."

"Il ne me draguait pas, Fred. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je l'aidais seulement avec de la matière."

"Oui, il le faisait. Il te draguait. Tu ne le reconnais peut-être pas mais moi oui. Demande à George si tu ne me crois pas." Il fit de grands signes en direction de son jumeau qui était assis à l'autre bout de la table avec Katie.

"Très bien. Alors même si c'était vrai. Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu lui a fais ce que tu a fais."

"Il était tellement fier de lui-même. Et tu ne le décourageais pas. C'était frustrant. Tu ne peux quand même pas t'attendre à ce que je reste assis là à regarder et rien faire pendant que n'importe quel idiot drague la fille qui me plaît." Un grand silence suivit la fin de cette phrase, Hermione et presque toute la table de Gryffondor, sans mentionner la moitié des Poufsouffle s'étaient tus. "Écoutes, viens avec moi une minute. Je peux pas faire ça avec toutes ces personnes qui écoutes." Elle lui répondit avec un signe de tête et attrapa son sac. Une fois éloigné de la foule des élèves, Fred la mena derrière une armure et dans un passage secret.

"C'est comme ça que tu as pris autant d'avance sur moi l'autre jour?" Ça lui pris un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle parlait du jour où elle l'avait poursuivie jusqu'à la tour après le petit-déjeuner.

"Ouais" Il tenait ses mains entre les siennes. Hermione pouvait sentir son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine. "Hermione, tu me plaît vraiment beaucoup. Ça fait un bon moment déjà. Et je pouvais pas rester assis à rien faire pendant que Seamus essayait carrément de te séduire." Il lui toucha gentiment la joue. "Ça m'a rendu fou de te regarder danser avec lui. Il ne te mérite pas. Probablement que je ne te mérite pas non plus mais je vais essayer très fort de te rendre heureuse. Et je crois que j'en suis capable."

"Fred, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire." Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il secoua la tête et déplaça sa main de sa joue jusqu'aux cheveux sur sa tempe. Il se pencha doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur sa bouche douce et pulpeuse. Elle émit un petit son de surprise qui fut étouffé par sa bouche sur la sienne. Il l'embrassait lentement et ardemment, entourant sa taille de ses bras pour qu'elle soit encore plus collée sur lui.

Hermione était heureuse qu'il ait serré ses bras autour de sa taille comme il l'avait fait parce que ses genoux avaient complètement ramolli. Les baisers de Viktor Krum n'étaient rien comparés aux baisers de Fred. Où les baisers de Viktor avaient étés polis et plus qu'un peu mouillés, ceux de Fred étaient passionnés, humides et parfait. Elle le sentit qui la pressait légèrement contre le mur et se pencher encore plus vers elle. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de ce dernier pendant que l'autre était agrippée après ses vêtements à sa taille. Sa langue glissa chaudement contre la sienne, la caressant d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais put imaginer. Elle gémit inconsciemment et sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit son râle en réponse. Il se pressa contre son corps encore plus et elle put sentir quelque chose de dur contre son estomac. Avec un grognement sourd, il se décolla d'elle. "On." Il l'embrassa encore. "Doit vraiment." Un autre baiser. "S'arrêter maintenant." À peine plus qu'une bise cette fois. Elle se sentit faire un signe de tête en guise d'assentiment pendant qu'elle regardait avec envie ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que de pouvoir les sentir encore contre les siennes. Il lui donna un autre petit baiser. "Alors, est-ce que ça veux dire que je te plais aussi?" Elle eue un rire sarcastique.

"Apparemment." Elle combattit l'envie de l'attirer vers elle de nouveau. Il appuya son front contre le sien, les deux respirant fortement.

"Alooors, est-ce que tu vas être fâchée si je dis aux gens qu'on est ensemble?" Il l'embrassa doucement encore. Elle fit signe que non. "Bien. Parce que George et Seamus sont les premiers sur ma liste." Il ricana. "Maman va être vraiment étonnée." Elle sourit avec lui. Elle soupira quand il se sépara d'elle.

Quittant le corridor secret main dans la main, la première personne qu'ils virent fut Seamus, au grand plaisir de Fred. Un coup d'œil rapide en direction d'Hermione lui montra qu'elle n'était pas vraiment aussi heureuse, sachant que l'exhibitionniste en lui allait requérir de l'action. Il failli l'embrasser là, en plein milieu du corridor, mais se ravisa. Il ne l'embarrasserait pas comme ça ; ça la rendrait seulement fâchée. Ses cheveux étaient déplacés, ses lèvres gonflées et son visage rougit. Il savait que ses cheveux étaient probablement dans le même état, vu le fait qu'elle avait continuellement passée ses doigts dans sa chevelure, pas qu'il s'en plaignait, au contraire. Il fit un large sourire à Seamus quand ils s'en approchèrent. Le visage du garçon s'assombrit et il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt quand une petite bulle brunâtre en sortie. Elle flotta sur place un moment avant d'éclatée. La senteur était loin d'être ce qu'elle avait été la veille mais c'était aussi loin d'être plaisant. "Seamus." Fred lui fit un clin d'œil et attira sa copine plus près contre lui.

----------------------------

Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Ps : À partir du chapitre 10 je vais changer le ratings à M.


	10. Chapter 10

Les semaines suivantes passèrent très rapidement pour Fred et Hermione. Il l'entraînait souvent dans des passages secrets avant d'aller en classe. Ils s'embrassaient le plus longtemps possible avant qu'Hermione se mette à insister qu'elle devait y aller ou être en retard. "Fred, je dois vraiment y aller. Le professeure McGonagall va me donner une retenue sinon." Elle dit en embrassant ses douces lèvres encore une fois. Elle se retourna pour partir mais fut brusquement arrêtée dans son élan par une paire de fort bras qui fit le tour de sa taille.

"Je vais avoir une retenue avec elle cet après-midi, on va pouvoirs la passer ensemble." Il l'embrassa dans le cou et remonta jusqu'à son oreille qu'il se mit à mordiller doucement. Elle souriait tout en essayant de se libérer de son emprise. "Je ne peux pas te voir assez souvent. T'es toute à moi ce soir, après le dîner." Elle ouvrit la bouche, pas complètement certaine qu'elle voulait s'objecter. "Oui, je sais qu'il y a des cours demain. C'est juste que je m'en fiche. Aller ma puce. Tu sais que tu veux." Il avait raison, elle voulait. Elle soupira et fit signe que oui. "Ça c'est ma copine." Il donna un petit coup de langue sur le pourtour de son oreille et la relâcha. Elle eu une respiration saccadée et ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner. Fred gloussa ; il savait exactement ce qu'il lui avait fait. "Est-ce que tu as changée d'avis? Tu veux oublier le cours de Métamorphose?"

Elle grogna. "Bien sûre que non." Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et se rapprocha de lui. Son chandail touchait à peine le sien mais elle pouvait sentir sa respiration s'accélérer. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, la bouche ouverte, les yeux sombres. Elle se frotta légèrement contre lui en dirigeant ses lèvres vers leur objectif : son cou. Elle commença à l'embrasser pour ensuite se diriger vers son oreille sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Elle lui mordilla l'oreille comme il lui avait fait juste avant. Elle pouvait sentir son désir de la prendre quand elle imita les coups de langues qu'il lui avait administrés. Elle failli ne pas s'éloigner quand elle l'entendit gémir. "On se voit au dîner." Elle s'éloigna de lui rapidement en souriant.

"C'était pas gentil Granger." Il l'appela. Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'embrassait ailleurs que sur les lèvres. Ça le chamboulait complètement. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de vraiment bon pour ce soir s'il voulait recevoir plus de baisers comme ça. Il arriva à son cours de Charmes en retard et sourit quand le professeur Flitwick secoua la tête en le voyant arriver. Flitwick s'était simplement habitué à voir les jumeaux arriver en retard après qu'il ait réalisé que leur donner des retenues ne changerait en rien leurs habitudes.

"Où est-ce que t'étais?" George demanda tout en donnant paresseusement un coup de baguette. Lee était assit à côté d'Angelina comme à son habitude depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il utilisait le chaos de la classe à son avantage pour pouvoir l'agacer sans se faire remarquer.

"Avec Hermione." Fred donna un coup de baguette à la grenouille de George. "Je l'emmène à la Salle sur Demande ce soir après le dîner. Ça va être bien de pouvoir se peloter ailleurs que dans les corridors abandonnés. Et comment ça va entre Katie et toi?"

"Ça va bien, c'est certain. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je commence à être un peu fatigué de me cacher dans les passages secrets. Elle n'a rien dit encore, mais je crois que Katie aussi." Il attrape leur grenouille alors qu'elle essayait de s'échapper. "J'aurais du penser à l'emmener là avant."

"Eh bien, tant que tu ne l'emmènes pas là ce soir. Ont va devoir la prendre chacun notre tour." Ses dernières classes de la journée passèrent relativement rapidement. Ça le démangeait vraiment de pouvoir avoir Hermione pour lui tout seul ce soir. Il pouvait à peine se contrôler quand il entra dans la Grande Salle et la vit assise à côté de Seamus. Ron et Harry étaient assis en face d'eux et paraissaient mal à l'aise.

"Seamus, je suis désolée." Hermione voulait qu'il s'en aille. Elle ne voulait pas que Fred le voit assit à côté d'elle. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il avait raison. Seamus s'était assit avec elle et avait mit sa main sur son épaule, qu'elle avait immédiatement enlevé de là. Il avait commencé par lui parler du tutorat qu'elle était supposée lui donner une fois de plus le lendemain soir. Il lui avait ensuite demandée de sortir avec lui. Elle était choquée ; il savait qu'elle sortait avec Fred. En fait, on aurait dit que la population de Poudlard au complet savait qu'elle était la copine de Fred Weasley. Bien que, ça semblait être une opinion commune parmi les filles que c'était une sorte de farce.

"Aller, Hermione. Vous n'avez rien en commun. Tu n'as même-." Seamus mit sa main sur la sienne où elle reposait sur la table. Elle retira sa main rapidement.

"Écoutes Finnigan, j'adore Fred et il m'adore aussi. Tu ne vas pas changer ça. Je suis désolée si d'une manière ou d'une autre j'ai pue te faire penser autrement. Ça n'était pas mon intention. En fait, c'était tes motivations qui étaient trompeuses. Je te serais reconnaissante de ne plus ramener le sujet sur le tapis." Le garçon avait l'air perturbé et un peu fâché. "Et je crois aussi que tu vas avoir besoin d'un nouveau tuteur."

"J'ai jamais eu besoin d'un tuteur pour commencer." Il marmonna avant de se lever et d'aller rejoindre Dean et Parvati à l'autre bout de la table.

"Ça aurait pu me duper." Elle murmura à Harry et Ron après qu'il soit parti. Ils ricanèrent puis stoppèrent soudainement en regardant par-dessus son épaule. _Dites-moi qu'il n'est pas déjà revenu. _Avant qu'elle ne puisse regarder derrière elle, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et son self-control lâcha. "Écoutes, espèce d'idiot!" Elle se dégagea durement des mains. "Je t'ai dit-!" Elle se tourna pour voir un Fred relativement surpris. Elle couina. "Oh, Fred, je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'avais pas réalisée que c'était toi."

"Ça va. Je l'ai vu assis ici." Fred s'assit sur le banc de manière à lui faire face. Harry et Ron s'éclaircirent la gorge et marmonnèrent quelque chose à propos de la salle commune. Ils se levèrent et partirent.

"Tu avais raison." Elle soupira et s'étira pour attraper sa main. Elle essaya d'ignorer la jolie blonde assise derrière Fred. La fille les regardait avec intérêt et était même en train de sourire. "Il m'a encore demandé de sortir avec lui."

"Et tu as dit?"

"Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question?" Elle eue une mine outrée. "J'ai dit non, bien sûre. Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé. C'est avec toi que je veux être." Un léger rosissement s'étendit sur ses joues quand elle dit cette dernière phrase. Elle était très consciente que plusieurs filles les regardaient.

"Je sais." Il murmura et se pencha vers elle. "Je suis désolé. J'ai juste été un peu jaloux pendant une minute je suppose." Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes et la sentit frissonner. C'était un baiser rapide, il y avait beaucoup trop de personnes qui les observaient. "Et si on mangeaient?" Il se tourna sur le banc pour faire face à la table et commença à remplir son assiette. Il vit que l'amie d'Angelina, Erin, était assise à côté de lui. S'il avait été plus attentif il se serait assit à la gauche d'Hermione.

"Salut Fred." Elle lui sourit et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui sur le banc. Il grogna en guise de réponse, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre et se rapprocha tellement d'Hermione qu'il la sentit se raidir en entendant les prochains mots de la fille. "Tu sais, tu n'as pas à baisser tes standards. Je serais plus que contente de te tenir compagnie. Toute la nuit." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Fred sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir. Il avala, se tourna vers la fille et se retint de ne pas élever la voix. "Écoutes, toi, je n'ai pas baissé mes standards, je les ais levés. Et tu ne pourrais même pas espérer les atteindre. Maintenant, je te suggère de trouver quelqu'un d'autre sur qui te jeter avant qu'Hermione sorte sa baguette. Même moi je n'aime pas être face à elle dans ces cas-là." Il l'a regarda d'un œil mauvais jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mordille la lèvre et s'en aille. Il se retourna vers sa nourriture mais avant d'avoir pu mettre une autre portion dans sa bouche, ses lèvres furent écrasées par celles d'Hermione. Elle le tint en place seulement pendant un moment avant de le relâcher, le visage rouge. Les tables qui les entouraient éclatèrent en applaudissement ce qui servit seulement à la faire rougir encore plus. "Prêtes à partir?" Il ignora les cris que son estomac lui lançait.

"Oui." Elle sauta littéralement de son siège. Elle lui attrapa la main et l' »entraîna à sa suite, ignorant les sifflements qui les suivaient. Elle le traîna à travers plusieurs escaliers avant de s'arrêter. "Désoler. Apparemment j'étais un peu jalouse aussi."

"Pas besoin de t'excuser, amour. Alors, est-ce que tu es prête pour notre rendez-vous?" Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il parla avant qu'elle ait pue répondre. "Bien sûr que tu l'es. Qui ne serait pas prêt pour un rendez-vous avec moi?" Elle roula les yeux en réponse. Il la guida jusqu'à 7e étage, à la Salle sur Demande. Il ouvrit la porte mais la laissa entrer en premier.

"Wow. Fred, c'est…" La fin de sa phrase se faisait attendre. Curieux, il la poussa un peu complètement à l'intérieur pour qu'il puisse la suivre et fermer la porte derrière eux avant que quelqu'un tombe sur eux. Ce qu'il vit, même lui était surpris. Ils étaient dans le jardin du Terrier. Le plafond était un faux ciel, un peu comme celui de la Grande Salle, avec un soleil qui brillait fortement.

"Ouais." En disant ça, il se sentait déjà plus relaxé. "C'est bien." Il lui tint la main et marcha tranquillement dans l'agréable jardin. Il l'entendit soupirer et pressa sa main. Ils se promenèrent dans le jardin en parlant de tout et de rien, des BUSE d'Hermione au Quidditch, sans oublier le futur magasin de farces et attrapes. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous un large chêne à côté de fleurs magnifiques. Hermione s'appuya contre l'arbre.

Elle inspira l'odeur de Fred quand il se pencha vers elle, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, appuyé contre l'arbre. Il élimina l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Elle aimait la sensation de sa main qui avait commencée à caresser sa hanche. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur son torse et ensuite les déplaças pour entourer son dos quand il fut complètement collé contre elle. Elle était complètement perdue dans les sensations que Fred lui procurait. "Hermione." Ses lèvres étaient descendues à sa gorge. "Est-ce que tu ferais quelque chose pour moi?" Elle pouvait à peine respirer alors elle lui fit un simple signe de tête. "Plus tôt dans le corridor, quand tu m'a embrassé le cou et l'oreille. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça encore?" Elle se rappela la réaction qu'il avait eue. Ça l'enchantait complètement de savoir qu'elle pouvait lui faire un effet pareil. Mais, elle s'inquiétait de ne pas pouvoir le faire correctement. Elle se lécha les lèvres et les plaças à la base de son cou. Il laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction et pencha sa tête vers l'arrière pour lui donner plus d'accès. "Merlin, ça fait du bien." Sa voix était plus profonde que d'habitude quand elle promena sa langue jusqu'à sa pomme d'Adam. Toujours dans son cou, elle eue un sourire de satisfaction et continua à alterner entre baisers, coups de langue et mordillement.

Quand elle se mit à lui mordiller le cou avec enthousiasme, sa prise sur elle s'endurcie et il abaissa la tête pour pouvoir capturer ses lèvres de nouveau. Il l'embrassa avec avidité, ses mains se promenant sur n'importe qu'elle partie d'elle qu'il pouvait atteindre. Quand sa main gauche s'attarda sur le côté de son sein elle geignit dans sa bouche. Il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordilla gentiment. Il l'embrassa encore, lentement mais avec autant de passion. Il s'éloigna d'elle juste assez pour glisser sa main entre eux et pour pouvoir caresser sa poitrine. Elle en eue le souffle coupé et s'éloigna de lui. "Trop rapide?" Sa voix était rauque. Elle fit un signe de tête presque imperceptible. Il enleva sa main et se pressa de nouveau tout contre elle. Il aimait la sensation de ses courbes pressées contre son torse.

Il n'était pas sûr combien de temps ils étaient restés là. Ça faisait quelques heures, ça il en était certain. Et il savait qu'Hermione allait le tuer si elle se faisait prendre avec lui hors de la tour après le couvre-feu. À un moment ils s'étaient retrouvés étendus dans l'herbe. Même s'ils étaient encore tous deux complètements habillés, Hermione avait déboutonnée la moitié de la chemise de Fred pour pouvoir glisser ses petites mains à l'intérieur. Ses mains touchants son torses nu l'excitaient comme un fou et il devait se battre contre lui-même pour ne pas lui faire la même chose. Il savait déjà que ça n'allait pas se passer, pas besoin de se torturer. Il était immensément surpris de la position dans laquelle ils étaient étendus. Il était à moitié par-dessus elle, les jambes entrecroisées. Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés depuis leur premier baiser contre l'arbre. Cependant, leurs baisers avaient leur note désespérée et étaient devenus plus tendres et satisfaisant. Elle lui avait même permis de passer sa main sur sa poitrine tant qu'il n'y restait pas trop longtemps.

Fred se torturait, il le savait. Il était tellement dur c'en était douloureux, mais il n'aurait pas pu arrêter s'il avait voulu. Il se contentait donc de se presser contre sa jambe de temps en temps. Si elle avait remarquée, elle ne s'en était pas plainte. Après plus de temps qu'il avait planifié ou même espéré, il se décolla d'elle. Il fut ravi de l'entendre gémir et tendre le bras pour essayer de le ramener vers elle. "Mon cœur, il faut qu'on s'en aille." Elle fit la moue. "Je ne veux pas. Dis-le et je vais rester ici toute la nuit avec toi." Elle soupira en réalisant qu'il avait raison et que c'était fini pour ce soir. Tranquillement il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle replaça ses vêtements pour ensuite le regarder et se mit à ricaner. Il lui envoya un large sourire et la laissa reboutonner sa chemise pour lui.


	11. Chapter 11

Fred emmenait maintenant Hermione à la Salle sur Demande à tous les deux ou trois jours, alternant avec George et Katie Ils s'étendaient dans le jardin, parlants et se bécotant. Fred n'arrivait pas à se rappeler avoir eu autant de plaisir avec une fille avant. Il avait su depuis le début qu'elle était différente. Il n'avait tout simplement pas réalisé ce que ça voulait dire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie et il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête. Cependant, ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Les choses changèrent, comme elles le font souvent, suivant le retour d'Harry de sa dernière leçon d'Occlumencie. Il était distrait et entraîna éventuellement Fred et George dans ses problèmes. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'ils avaient planifiés. Elle essaya encore et encore de dissuader Harry de s'introduire dans le bureau du professeure Ombrage. Elle n'arriva malheureusement pas à le raisonner. Elle essaya de persuader Fred de ne pas faire quelque chose de trop outrageant. "Fred, s'il-te-plaît. Ne fait pas quelque chose qui pourrait t'attirer trop de problèmes. S'il-te-plaît? Je sais que je ne vais pas être capable de te convaincre de ne rien faire, mais s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, ne te fait pas prendre." Elle tenait sa main fermement dans la sienne.

"Hermione, je promet d'essayer de ne pas me faire prendre." Fred sourit en voyant son air soucieux. Il aimait la manière dont elle s'inquiétait pour lui. "Je vais bien me débrouiller, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je dois y aller par contre. Je ne peux pas être en retard pour rencontrer George. Va t'en d'ici et sois sûre d'être vue par au moins un professeur." Il l'embrassa rapidement et sprinta hors du corridor.

"J'ai un terrible pressentiment à propos de ça." Elle se murmura à elle-même. Elle partie retrouver Ron qui avait aussi l'intention de se faire voir le plus possible. Elle attendit et essaya d'avoir l'air aussi surprise que tout le monde quand la commotion commença. Avant même qu'elle ait pue enregistrer ce qu'il se passait, les jumeaux s'étaient faits prendre par Ombrage. Et pour empirer les choses, elle ordonna à Rusard d'aller dans son bureau chercher quelque chose. Un coup d'œil à sa montre calma Hermione ; les jumeaux avaient donnés à Harry assez de temps, bien plus qu'ils avaient promis même.

Fred et George étaient appuyés contre le mur, essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant. Le regard de Fred n'arrêtait pas de se diriger vers le visage soucieux d'Hermione. Elle avait l'air nerveuse et était en train de se faire un trou dans la lèvre à force de mordiller. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les siens et il lui fit un clin d'œil et un signe de tête. C'était décidé, George et lui n'allaient pas rester. Il savait que c'était pour bientôt et il anticipait déjà le moment où il serait séparé d'Hermione. Il vit Seamus du coin de l'œil, il avait un sourire énorme sur le visage. _Trou d'cul. Elle ne l'aime même pas, je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter. _Il essaya de mémoriser chacun des traits d'Hermione ; ça allait être long avant qu'il puisse les regarder de nouveau.

Hermione regarda la scène avec un mélange de fierté et de tristesse. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était parti. Il s'était retourné sur son balai pour lui faire un autre sourire et un clin d'œil, et il était parti. Le reste de l'année scolaire passa lentement. Elle n'avait rien à faire et s'ennuyait de leur visite à la Salle sur Demande. Alors, elle se jeta tête première dans les livres pour se préparer pour ses BUSE. Plus souvent qu'autrement elle tombait dans la lune et revivait ces nuits qu'elle avait passé avec les bras de Fred autours d'elle. Il avait toujours été un parfait gentleman. Mme. Weasley aurait été fière.

Ensuite, il y eu cette terrible nuit où Hermione se retrouva dans le Département des Mystères avec des membres de l'AD. Elle souhaitait désespérément que Fred et George aient pus être avec eux. Cette nuit était un brouillard de souvenirs. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait était de s'être cachée sous un bureau. Elle s'éveilla au chaud, mais avec tous les muscles de son corps douloureux, à Poudlard. Elle grogna quand elle essaya de lever la tête pour regarder autour d'elle. Ça devait être la nuit car la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Les rideaux autour de son lit avaient étés tirés, bloquants toute lumière qui aurait pue passer à travers les fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Il y avait quelque chose de lourd étendu sur son pied droit. Elle essaya d'ignorer la douleur assez longtemps pour pousser peu importe ce que c'était ailleurs que sur son pied. Elle entendit un léger grognement suivit par "Lumos".

"Harry?" Hermione aperçue son ami échevelé.

"Hermione!" Il se lança sur elle. "Elle est réveillée!" Il appela fortement. Il l'écrasait toujours dans son lit avec un câlin énorme. "Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais du t'écouter. Je suis tellement désoler." Il continua à marmonner dans son épaule, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait. Après quelques minutes d'autres lumières furent allumées. Mme. Pomfresh passa la tête à travers le rideau pour voir si elle allait bien.

"M. Potter, pourriez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît, relâcher la jeune demoiselle?" L'infirmière tenait son épaule fermement et le guida jusqu'à une chaise. "Et maintenant Miss Granger-."

"Hermione ?!?" La voix de Ron résonnait de quelque part derrière le rideau. "Harry, ouvre le foutu rideau!" Harry sauta sur ses pieds pour obéir. Ron était étendu dans le lit à côté du sien ; il était couvert de bandages, mais à part ça il avait l'air en pleine forme. "Va chercher maman, Harry." Il s'était calmé après qu'il ait vu qu'elle était éveillée et qu'elle lui souriait.

"Bien sûr." Harry quitta la pièce rapidement.

"Mme. Weasley est ici?" Hermione questionna faiblement pendant que Mme. Pomfresh l'examinait sous toutes les coutures.

"Bien sûre ma chère, tout comme tes parents." Mme. Pomfresh lui tapota la main et s'éloigna pour aller chercher une bouteille dans son armoire à potions. "Et voilà, bois-ça, ça devrait aider. Tu vas devoir rester ici encore quelques nuits par contre." Hermione bue la potion et se força à ne pas laisser la potion revoir la lumière du jour, c'était vraiment dégueulasse.

"Merci." Quand la médi-sorcière la quitta finalement, elle se tourna vers Ron. "Est-ce que tout les autres vont bien? Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de quelque chose après m'être cachée avec Neville et Harry."

"Ouais, l'AD va bien. Neville a le nez cassé. Ginny s'est cassé la cheville. Luna a une commotion cérébrale et j'ai des brûlures un peu partout à cause des cerveaux."

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec les cerveaux?"

"Longue histoire." Il fut silencieux pendant une minute. Elle pouvait sentir la tristesse irradier de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Ron? Tu as dit que tout le monde allait bien." Son estomac était serré par la peur.

"Jai dit que l'AD allait bien." Il répondit. Mais avant qu'il puisse continuer, une foule de têtes rousses apparurent dans la pièce, accompagnée par les parents d'Hermione et Harry, qui se tenait en retrait, incertain.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Ses parents avaient l'air inquiet, mais les Weasley et surtout Harry, avait l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé. Fred fit un pas en avant ; elle pouvait voir les traces que les larmes avaient laissées sur ses joues. "Fred?" Il soupira et ouvrit la bouche juste au moment où Mme. Pomfresh sortait de son bureau en trombe.

"Bon, je ne peux permettre autant de visiteurs en même temps." Harry quitta immédiatement la pièce, la tête basse. "Aller maintenant, les enfants. Seulement quatre visiteurs par patients s'il-vous-plaît." Son regard consterné habituel affecté par la perte évidente qu'ils venaient de subir.

"D'accord. Eh bien, nous sommes ici pour voir Ron." George se déplaça vers le lit de son petit frère, tirant doucement Ginny par le bras. Les autres regardèrent Fred ; il continua à les fixer sans bouger.

"Oui, oui, moi aussi." M. Weasley se plaça à coter de Ginny et plaça sa main sur son épaule. "Eh bien, tout est réglé. Merci Pompom." Elle regarda le trio avec un air consterné et secoua la tête. Elle finit, par contre, à les laisser comme ils étaient.

Hermione s'agrippa à la main de Fred pendant que M. et Mme. Weasley expliquaient tout à propos de l'Ordre et de Sirius. Sa mère tenait son autre main et son père continuait à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle n'arrivait même plus à parler après ça. Elle fixa tout simplement le plafond au dessus de son lit, en choque. Elle eu de la difficulté à prononcer ses premiers mots. "Comment va le professeur Lupin?"

"Il… eh bien… il…" Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et M. Weasley se déplaça pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras.

"Il ne va pas très bien." Arthur soupira tristement, essuyant une larme sur sa propre joue. "Après avoir passé à travers tout ce qu'il a… enfin bref, tu peux imaginer. Tonk est avec lui au moins." Il emmena une Molly en larme dans un coin plus tranquille de la pièce.

Les larmes de Mme. Weasley lui firent enfin réaliser tout ce qu'il se passait. La réalité devenait finalement compréhensible, et aussi l'expression sur le visage de Harry… de la culpabilité. À travers une vision embrouillée elle vit sa mère se pencher vers elle mais la battit de vitesse. Il plaça sa joue contre la sienne. Une de ses mains se déposa sur son autre joue pendant que l'autre se déplaçait entre ses épaules pour pouvoir l'attirer vers lui. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses larmes se mêler au siennes pendant qu'elles glissaient le long de ses joues. Elle leva une main douloureuse vers l'arrière de la tête de Fred.

Fred le tenait près de lui, partageant la douleur. Il pouvait entendre George réconforter Ginny alors qu'elle recommençait à pleurer. Ses parents s'étaient relocalisés à côté de Ron et lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes pendant qu'il étouffait un sanglot. Une main qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à George agrippa son chandail par-dessus son épaule. Il serra les yeux encore plus fortement, essayant de brûler l'image qu'il avait de Lupin en train de pleurer sur le sol. Une large main qu'il n'arriva pas à reconnaître lui tapota le dos et il sentit ensuite les lèvres de Mme. Granger près de sa tempe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Voilà ****pour le chapitre 12. Désolée si ça a pris plus de temps entre les chapitres pendant le temps des fêtes. Beaucoup de famille à visiter et j'ai commencée à lire une série de livres, alors j'ai un peu ralentie la cadence côté traduction. Il se peut aussi que je commence à traduire une fanfiction sur Twilight bientôt alors… Je n'abandonne pas cette histoire là promis! Tout ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a des chances que le rythme des chapitres demeure comme ça, c'est pas certain encore. Enfin bref, profités du chapitre.**

**À quoi s'attendre pour le chap. 13 : une conversation sur le sexe avec Mme. Weasley…**

Hermione ne resta pas longtemps chez ses parents cet été-là. Pour une fois, au moins, ils comprirent et ne s'opposèrent pas. Ils avaient étés très compréhensifs depuis la scène dans l'infirmerie. Sa mère lui avait même posée des questions à propos de Fred. "Qui était ce jeune homme ma chérie?"

"Fred." Elle ne donnait que des réponses courtes ces temps-ci, ce qui avait inquiété ses parents. C'était tellement contraire à son comportement habituel.

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas un des jumeaux dont tu m'as parlée dans tes lettres plus tôt cet année? Ceux qui te donnais du fil à retordre?"

"Oui."

"Je vois. Tu as l'air d'avoir passée par-dessus ça depuis." Mme. Granger essaya de sortir Hermione de sa bulle. "Est0ce que tu sors avec lui?"

"Oui." Sa mère soupira et Hermione ferma les yeux. "Je suis désolée maman. Oui, on sorts ensemble. Il est vraiment merveilleux une fois que tu t'arrêtes et que tu apprends à le connaître. George aussi." Sa mère lui sourit, c'était le plus qu'elle avait dit depuis son retour à la maison.

"Il a l'air de bien t'aimer." Hermione soupira au souvenir de ses bras autour d'elle.

"Je l'aime bien aussi." Elle murmura. Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère qui lui souriait largement.

"Je suis heureuse que tu ais quelqu'un qui sera là pour toi." Sa mère lui donna un baiser sur le front et s'essuya les yeux quand elle sortie de la pièce.

Hermione était assise à l'arrière pendant que ses parents la conduisaient au Terrier. Elle avait toujours l'impression que la route pour se rendre à la maison de ses amis prenait une éternité alors que ce n'était en fait, pas très loin. S'arrêtant à l'avant de la maison, Ron et Ginny vinrent l'accueillir.

Elle passa la plus grande partie de la semaine suivante à s'ennuyer. Fleur Delacour lui tombait vraiment sur les nerfs, la traitant comme un petit enfant, presque aussi pire que ce qu'elle faisait à Ginny. Les deux jeunes filles se cachait souvent dans un effort pour s'éloignées de la beauté Française. Mme. Weasley les traînait avec elle aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait, dans son propre effort pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec sa future belle-fille. Ron, d'un autre côté, se portait volontaire pour faire n'importe quoi, si ça voulait dire qu'il pourrait peut-être passer un moment en sa compagnie.

Pendant une journée particulièrement ennuyante, Ginny s'était prendre par sa mère et forcée d'aider à préparer le dîner. Hermione s'était enfuie de justesse avant que Mme. Weasley puisse l'attraper elle aussi. Ron s'était porté volontaire pour mettre la table. Alors, Hermione s'était retrouvée seule avec rien à faire avant le dîner. Elle s'était presque convaincu qu'elle devrait aller les aider quand quelque chose de lourds lui tomba dessus en provenance d'un coin de la chambre de Ginny. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand le corps la plaqua contre le lit. De doux cheveux roux lui chatouillèrent le menton tandis que le garçon s'arrangeait et s'appuyait sur ses coudes pour mieux la regarder. Elle eue à peine le temps de reconnaître Fred avant que ses lèvres n'attaquent les siennes. Après qu'elle se soit remise du choque de sa soudaine attaque, elle l'embrassa avec ferveur, mêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient sur un lit, ou peut-être parce qu'ils étaient sur un lit, il garda sa main strictement sur sa joue même quand son corps la pressait dans le doux matelas. Elle fit glisser sa main le long de son dos et légèrement sur ses fesses, curieuse de savoir si elles étaient aussi bien découpées que le reste de son corps. Il cambra ses hanches contre les siennes en guise de réponse, lui coupant le souffle.

Les hanches de Fred avaient réagis par elles-mêmes quand Hermione lui avait prit les fesses. Aux lieux de s'éloigner comme il aurait qu'elle aurait faits, elle souleva ses propres hanches pour pouvoir se presser contre lui. Il se demandait si elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Il tenta de résister au désir qui montait en lui, mais la main d'Hermione, au contraire, le poussait vers elle. Sans briser leur baiser passionné, il s'essaya à se frotter contre elle une fois. Elle gémit dans sa bouche et se tortilla encore sous lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en continuant à se frotter contre elle à répétition. "Fred!" Elle devait reprendre son souffle. "Fred, arrête." Elle gémit doucement quand il se mit à sucer son cou. Il s'éloigna légèrement, le souffle légèrement saccadé. "Oh mon Dieu." Hermione, qui avait le visage rougit, mit sa main sur son front comme pour vérifier si elle avait de la fièvre.

"Merde, Hermione, j'suis désolé. Tu étais tellement, et moi je, wow." Il prit une autre inspiration pour se calmer. "Perdu le contrôle pendant une minute, désolé." Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle à la place.

"Oui, moi aussi. J'ai perdue la tête." Elle eue un petit rire saccadé. "Une chose est sûre, c'était quelque chose."

"Aucun doutes là-dessus." Fred lui concéda. Il prit la main d'Hermione et déposa un petit baiser dans sa paume avant de la déposer sur son torse. "Où est tout le monde?"

"En train d'aider ta mère dans la cuisine. Où est George?"

"Il attend dehors!" Fred sauta rapidement sur ses pieds. "J'ai oublié. Il va me tuer." Il se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement. "Rejoint moi en bas." Il disparu avec un petit pop!

Hermione soupira et roula hors du lit, replaçant ses vêtements au passage. Elle était encore hébétée par ce qui venait de se passer quand elle descendit les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine. Elle ne pouvait même jeter le blâme sur Fred car elle avait non seulement initiée leur petite séance mais elle avait aussi encouragée Fred. Son visage se mit à chauffer juste en y pensant. Ça avait été tellement bon mais d'une manière tellement différente à d'habitude. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie cette chaleur dans son bas-ventre avant. C'était merveilleux et une vrai torture en même temps. Elle avait besoin d'être plus prudente dans le futur où ils allaient se retrouver dans une situation pour laquelle elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle se demanda distraitement si Fred avait déjà eu des relations sexuelle avant et, avec qui. Elle sentit la piqûre de la jalousie l'atteindre. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione?" Ginny lui demanda depuis sa position à côté de la table de ce qui semblait être la station de coupage de légumes.

"Huh? Oh, rien du tout. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées." Elle allait aider son amie quand les jumeaux déboulèrent par la porte arrière. "Hé!" Elle lâcha un cri de protestation quand George l'attrapa par les épaules pour la placer entre Fred et lui. Il se pencha quand Fred s'étira par-dessus Hermione pour pouvoir le frapper.

"C'est assez! Pas dans ma cuisine!" La voix de Mme. Weasley était facilement discernable par-dessus le chaos. "Et pour l'amour de Dieu, lâchez cette pauvre fille." Elle avança vers eux. George se mit rire bruyamment et s'enfuit de la pièce. Fred le suivait de près. "Ces garçons!" Elle retourna aux chaudrons et poêlons dans lesquels elle préparait le dîner.

"Iiiils agissssent comme s'ils étaient des petiiits enfannnts." Fleur déclara, envoyant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. Hermione était grandement ennuyée de voir Ron se mettre d'accord avec cette dernière. "Et cette boutique deee blaagueees." Elle eu une mine désapprobatrice.

"Les seuls moments où maman approuve la boutique de farces et attrapes c'est quand Fleur s'en plaint." Ginny murmura avec un sourire. Hermione retourna le sourire, elle aussi avait remarquée.

"Les filles! Arrêter de potiner et finissez de couper ces légumes." Mme. Weasley leur lança.

Le groupe finit de préparer le repas et s'assit pour manger. M. Weasley venait tout juste d'arriver et disait qu'Harry était supposé arriver le lendemain matin. Hermione s'assit entre Ginny et Ron et directement en face d'elle se trouvait Fred. Le large groupe commença à faire passer les plats autour de la table et à remplir les assiettes.

"C'était gentil à vous, les garçons, de passer à la maison pour diner." M. Weasley s'adressa aux jumeaux. "Encore." Il eu un sourire narquois quand Fred jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction d'Hermione.

"Oui. On ne vous vois pas assez depuis que vous avez déménagés dans votre appartement." Mme. Weasley tapota la main de George. "Bien que vous soyez souvent dans les environs ces temps-ci." Hermione la vit jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction, alors elle garda la tête baissée, focalisant son attention sur sa nourriture.

Sa relation avec Fred n'était un secret pour personne. Elle doutait qu'ils sachent à quel point ils étaient sérieux par contre. Ron et Harry avaient tout deux l'air de croire que c'était une simple amourette qui ne durerait pas. Elle n'était pas sûre ce que les autres pensaient. En fait, Mme. Weasley se demandait parfois avec lequel des jumeaux elle sortait vraiment. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Terrier, les deux garçons étaient souvent collés à elle et la taquinait sans cesse. Elle se doutait que c'était probablement la cause de plusieurs de leurs problèmes avec les filles. Quand tu sortais avec un jumeau, apparemment tu semi-sortait avec l'autre. George flirtait avec elle presque autant que Fred. Bien sûr, c'était dans leur nature d'agir comme ça et George n'avait jamais franchit la limite. Hermione était heureuse, par contre, que Fred n'agisse pas autant de la même manière avec Katie.

Le repas se termina de bonne heure et tout le monde sorti dehors pour profiter de l'air frais de fin de soirée. Les garçons et Ginny commencèrent une partie de Quidditch. Hermione alla s'asseoir sous un arbre, observant M. et Mme. Weasley. Fleur était assise un peu plus loin, encourageant Bill qui était en équipe avec Ron et Ginny contre les jumeaux. "Hermione, ma chérie?"

"Oui, Mme. Weasley?" Hermione anticipait la conversation. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle était sur le point de découvrir ce que Mme. Weasley pensait de sa relation avec Fred.

"Fred a été plutôt vague à propos de ce qui se passe entre vous deux." Elle marqua une pause. "Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, tu sais." Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, espérant qu'Hermione lui fournirait des informations.

"Eh bien." Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, considérant ce qu'elle pouvait dire à la femme qu'elle considérait comme une seconde mère. "On sort ensemble depuis quelques mois." La femme lui fit signe qu'elle savait déjà cela. "Je ne suis pas certaine de ce que vous voulez savoir d'autre." Elle répondit honnêtement.

"Oh, tout ce que tu veux partager, ma chérie. Disons, comment il te traites, ou à quel point votre relation est sérieuse." Elle observait Hermione de près.

"Il est très doux, en fait. Vous seriez fière de voir à quel point il est gentleman." Elle vit la femme pousser un soupir de soulagement et gloussa presque. "Vraiment, vous avez fait de l'excellent travail avec lui." Un peu de flatterie ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

"Eh bien, tout ça c'est Arthur. N'est-ce pas chéri? C'est lui qui a montré aux garçons comment traiter les demoiselles." Elle sourit à son mari qui avait l'air très fier en ce moment, son regard dirigé vers Fred qui volait toujours sur son balai. "C'est bon de savoir que c'est resté. Je dois admettre, je m'inquiétais un peu de ça avec ces deux-là."

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre alors elle leur offrit un sourire et se retourna pour continuer de regarder la partie.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé dans le salon, complètement accaparée par son nouveau livre. Fred était à l'extérieur en train de jouer au Quidditch avec le reste des Weasley et Harry, qui était arrivé plusieurs semaines auparavant. Les choses se passaient plutôt bien, si on excluait Fleur. Hermione et Fred avaient intentionnellement évités les chambres à couché à moins d'avoir de la compagnie. À la place, ils se pelotaient dans des endroits qui n'incluaient pas de lit. L'endroit qu'ils visitaient le plus était le placard à balais en face de la chambre de Ginny.

"Hermione, ma chérie, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas à l'extérieur avec les autres?" Mme. Weasley s'arrêta pour lui demander.

"J'avais seulement besoin d'un peu de silence."

"Oui, eh bien profites-en. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui arrive souvent dans cette maison. Et tu ferais d'oublier ça le jour où tu auras tes propres enfants." Elle s'affaira dans la cuisine pendant plusieurs minutes avant de retourner dans le jardin. "Ça ne veux pas dire que tu devrais avoir des enfants maintenant, tu es encore jeune." Elle entendait encore sa voix après qu'elle eut fermée la porte. Hermione secoua la tête et se sourit à elle-même. Elle avait à peine commencé à se perdre dans son livre quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Fred et George entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce.

"Hello Hermione." Ils appelèrent en même temps et s'en allèrent directement vers la cuisine. Elle les entendit rirent et l'un des jumeaux dit quelque chose à propos de Ron ce qui causa encore plus de rires. Elle pouvait encore entendre Fred claquer des portes d'armoire après que George soit venu la rejoindre dans le salon avec elle. Il était assit vraiment très près d'elle sur le canapé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, George?" Ses soupçons ne furent qu'augmenter quand il lui sourit largement.

"Rien du tout, amour." Il lui offrit son plus beau, et plus charmeur, sourire. "J'ai juste pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de te déclarer mon éternel amour pour toi." Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, la tira et la retourna de manière à ce que sa tête se retrouve à l'opposé d'où elle avait été assise. "Tu sais, vu que Fred ne l'as pas encore fait. J'ai cru que ça pourrait le motivé." Il se pencha de manière à être juste au dessus d'elle.

"George, ne le fait pas. Peu importe ce à quoi tu penses, ne le fait pas." Elle essaya d'utiliser sa voix autoritaire mais elle tremblait à cause des rires qu'elle retenait.

"Hermione, mon trésor." George commença bruyamment pour être certain que son jumeau pouvait entendre. "Je t'aimes énormément. Me ferait tu l'honneur d'une partie de jambes en l'air?" Hermione lança un cri perçant quand George se pencha encore vers elle et déposa un long baiser très baveux sur sa joue.

"George! Stop! Ew, stop! FRED!" Elle riait en essayant sans succès de le repousser et de briser le baiser baveux.

"FRED WEASLEY! LÂCHE-LÀ IMMÉDIATEMENT! JAMAIS DANS MA VIE-!" Mme. Weasley hurla depuis sa position près de la porte. Son mari, qui était à ses côtés, avait l'air aussi choqué qu'elle.

George s'éloigna d'elle aussi rapidement que si on lui avait jeté un sort, les mains levé devant lui en signe de défense. "Maman, je suis George. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois." Ses oreilles étaient complètement rouge, ses mains encore devant lui en signe de défense.

"Ça ne va pas fonctionner avec moi, pas aujourd'hui, Fred. Assis-toi. Hermione, toi aussi." Elle émit un grand soupir et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'eux. Ils essayèrent tout les deux de l'interrompre mais elle refusait de les écouter. "Très bien, je ne sais pas si tes parents ont eus cette discussion avec toi ma chérie. Mais je crois qu'il est temps que tu l'ailles." M. Weasley était assit sur le bras du fauteuil de sa femme, un air d'inconfort peint sur le visage. Hermione avait peur de savoir vers quoi la conversation se dirigeait.

"Non, maman, s'il-te-plaît." George suppliait faiblement. "Honnêtement, je suis George."

"C'est assez! Je suis fatiguée de ce jeux ; vous deux joués à ça depuis que vous avez cinq ans." Elle le figea avec son regard. "Maintenant, Fred, je sais que tu est un adulte, mais ici c'est ma maison. Hermione, par contre, n'est pas encore adulte et va encore à l'école. Je ne peux pas permettre du ssssssexe dans cette maison."

"Oh mon dieu." Hermione couina, mettant sa tête entre ses mains. George avait l'air mortifié.

"Quand deux adultes consentants s'aiment-."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Fred avait finalement émergé de la cuisine avec un plat rempli de sandwichs. Il déposa le plat sur la table à café et s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas levé le regard.

"Maman est en train de nous parler de ce qui se passe quand un sorcier et une sorcière s'aime." George lançait un regard meurtrier à son frère.

"Oh, uh… très bien. Je vais vous laisser alors." Il commença à se lever. La main apparut soudainement pour l'attraper par le chandail.

"Si je dois écouter ça, toi aussi tu restes. Assis-toi Fred." Son visage était presque aussi rouge que les cheveux de son copain. Il obéit et s'assit docilement à côté d'elle.

"Fred?" Mme. Weasley plissa les yeux vers lui. "Oh, mon chou. Je suis désolée George." Elle lui tapota la main. "Attends, si tu n'es pas Fred alors pour l'amour du ciel pourquoi est-ce que tu étais étendu sur Hermione?"

"Tu étais quoi?!?!" Fred sauta sur ses pieds de nouveau.

"Fred, ce n'étais pas ce que tu crois, calmes-toi. Tu n'as pas entendu toutes les idioties que je débitais?"

"Oui."

"Eh bien, j'essayais de te provoquer. Je l'ai retournée et j'ai bavé partout sur sa joue." Hermione, inconsciemment, s'essuya la joue et les jumeaux sourirent de nouveau. "Maman l'a vu avant toi par contre."

"Brillant. Il va falloir que tu réessaies à un autre moment."

"Non, il ne va pas!" Hermione donna un coup de coude à George quand il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle était sur le point de se prendre un morceau de sandwich quand elle aperçue Mme. Weasley qui avait l'air loin d'être impressionnée.

"C'est assez les garçons." M. Weasley avait l'air soulagé. Il commençait à se lever quand Molly posa une main sur sa jambe. Il eu un soupir de défaite et recommença à regarder ses chaussures.

"Même si je suis rassurée par rapport à ce qu'on vient juste de voir, je pense quand même que l'on devrait avoir cette conversation." Mme. Weasley croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Où-sont Ron et Harry? Peut-être qu'ils devraient être-là aussi."

"Molly, ma chérie, ça mieux si on prenait ça un couple à la fois." Arthur la supplia.

"Très bien. Quand deux adultes consentants s'aiment, ils peuvent prendre la décision de passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. _Après _leur mariage, ils passent leur première nuit ensemble. Et ça peut être une chose merveilleuse." Elle sourit à son mari, rendant les jumeaux légèrement malade, mais Hermione lui donna un petit sourire. "Cette merveilleuse nuit pourrait être ruinée, par contre, si les deux décident de…… faire des galipettes avant la nuit de noces." Fred ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Hermione pendant que le sermon continuait. Elle avait l'air d'être d'accord avec sa mère et il n'était pas certain comment il se sentait par rapport à ça. Que penserait-elle de lui quand elle découvrirait qu'il avait déjà couché avec quelqu'un? C'était seulement une sorcière et c'était seulement arrivé trois fois. En fait, il avait moins d'expérience que la plupart des gars qu'il connaissait, George inclut. "Est-ce que ce n'est pas vrai Arthur?" Elle avait l'air d'avoir atteint la fin de son petit sermon.

"Oui, Molly, mon trésor." Son père avait l'air de penser à peu près comme lui parce qu'une fois de plus il commençait à se lever, mais elle l'arrêta de nouveau.

"Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à des questions?" Le trio grogna doucement et aucuns d'eux n'osaient regarder les autres.

"Non maman. Ont comprends. Est-ce qu'on s'en aller maintenant s'il-te-plaît?" George se frottait l'arrière du cou.

"Oui, très bien. Mais s'ils vous venaient à penser à quelque chose, vous pouvez toujours nous le demander plus tard." Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait reçue une réponse positive de tout le monde avant de se lever et de sortir rapidement de la maison.

"Soyons un peu plus prudent dans le futur. Pour éviter une autre conversation inconfortable." Arthur n'osait toujours pas regarder aucun des enfants et parti rejoindre sa femme. Ses épaules étaient affaissées, le sautillement habituel dans ses pas avait disparu temporairement.

"Eh bien, c'était vraiment bizarre." Fred attrapa sa nourriture et George fit de même. Hermione les regardas tout les deux et décida que peut-être c'était mieux de juste manger et ne pas parler. Quand ils eurent finis, George retourna dehors pour commencer une nouvelle partie de Quidditch. "Désoler pour ça." Il prit l'assiette vide et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Hermione le suivit de prêt.

"Non, ça va aller." Elle l'aida à nettoyer.

"Eh, on va bientôt retourner à l'appartement. Vous venez tous à la boutique demain, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ouais." Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir et il se dirigea vers elle. "Fred, on fait quoi à propos de ta mère? Si elle tombe sur nous, on va probablement devoir s'asseoir pour un sermon encore plus long et encore plus en détail." Il se mit à rire.

"Eh bien, on va devoirs trouver un endroit plus privé dans ce cas." Il l'embrassa doucement et la tira par la main pour l'emmener ailleurs.


	14. Chapter 14

Le groupe arriva au Chemin de Traverse heureux d'avoir Hagrid avec lui. Hermione était encore un peu irritée du comportement d'Harry à la boutique de Madame Malkin. Elle était plus qu'excitée par contre d'aller voir Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. En voyant la boutique, elle n'était pas certaine d'être d'accord avec Harry et Ron, qui trouvait l'endroit hilarant, ou avec Mme. Weasley qui, elle, avait l'air de penser que ça allait les tuer. Ça attirait certainement l'attention de tout le monde, sans aucun doute. Elle se fraya un chemin derrière les garçons avec Ginny. La boutique était brillante et achalandée, très achalandée. _Ils doivent assez bien se débrouiller. _Un gros présentoir attira son attention et elle due presque jouer des coudes pour s'y rendre. Elle lut la description des Patented Daydream Charms _(je suis désolée, j'ai lue le 6__e__ livre en anglais et je n'arrive pas à trouver c'est quoi le nom de ce truc en français, si quelqu'un le connaît, dites-le moi!)_ à Harry qui avait finit par la rejoindre. Quand elle mentionna quelle magie extraordinaire il fallait pour ces trucs, Fred apparut derrière elle et lui en offrit une boîte gratuite.

"Prends-en quelques unes." Fred se rapprocha d'elle de manière à ce que personnes ne puisse les entendre. "Je sais que je vais les utiliser pendant que tu vas être à l'école. Est-ce que tu es certaine que tu ne veux laisser tomber l'école et venir travailler avec nous?" Elle lui envoya un regard cinglant, ce qui le fit seulement ricaner. "Très bien, très bien, pas la peine de grimper dans les rideaux."

"Fred!". Ça le fit rire encore plus fort.

"Je faisais seulement blaguer." Il mit cinq boîtes dans la poche d'Hermione. "Juste pour être certain que c'est de moi dont tu rêves."

"Oh, sérieusement." Elle lui répondit en roulant les yeux. "Comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à qui je pouvais penser."

"Finnigan." Fred marmonna.

"Fred." Elle essaya d'adoucir sa voix le plus possible. Elle ne voulait qu'il s'inquiète pour rien. "Je n'aimais pas Seamus l'année dernière. Et je ne vais pas l'aimer cette année." Il la regarda avec un petit sourire. "De toute façon, comment est-ce que je pourrais rêver à quelqu'un d'autre quand je sais ce que sait que de t'embrasser?"

"Tu es absolument parfaite. Est-ce que tu savais ça?" Le sourire de Fred était large et béat. Il l'entoura de ses bras dans une énorme étreinte. "Je t'embrasserais bien maintenant, mais ma mère nous surveilles comme un aigle. Mais je vais réussir à t'avoir pour moi tout seul avant que tu ne quittes la boutique aujourd'hui."

"Marché conclu." Elle lui embrassa la joue. Il la relâcha pour pouvoir faire faire le tour de la boutique à Harry. Elle était encore en train de regarder les Daydream Charms quand Ginny réussie à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses côtés.

"Oh, ceux-là ont l'air excellent." Ginny avait l'air en extase.

"N'est-ce pas."

"Maman ne vas jamais m'en acheter un par contre."

"Tient." Hermione glissa de la monnaie dans la main de son amie. "Ne dit juste pas à ta mère où tu l'as eu."

"Non. Hermione, je ne peux pas accepter." Ginny essaya de lui redonner son argent.

"Bien sûre que tu peux. Considère ça comme un paiement en retard pour m'avoir aidée avec mes cheveux pour le Bal de Noël." Son amie ouvrit la bouche pour protester. "Et aussi pour me sauver de passer tout mes moments éveillée avec ces garçons." Elle fit un geste en direct de Ron et Harry.

"Pour ça, je vais accepter. Merci." Elle sourit et se dirigea vers George où sa mère serait incapable de voire ce qu'elle achetait. Elle retourna vers Hermione après quelques minutes. "Il ne voulait me le vendre, l'idiot. Il a fallu que je lui rappelle la semaine dernière, quand il a mangé toute la tarte aux pommes de maman." C'était quelques minutes avant que Fred ne les rejoignes pour leur montrer une autre section de la boutique.

Fred se détourna du client qu'il était en train d'aider pour voir ses parents faire des remontrances aux trois Gryffondors. Il secoua la tête en voyant le regard qu'avait sa petite amie sur son visage ; elle aurait aussi bien fait d'admettre qu'elle était coupable. Il allait devoir lui apprendre à mieux mentir un de ces jours. Il se dirigea vers elle quand sa mère eu finalement terminé son sermon. Il attrapa sa main et tira légèrement, elle lui sourit. "Allée, ont à quelques minutes avant que tu doives t'en aller. George vient juste de montrer à papa la section de produits moldus ; ça va prendre au moins dix minutes avant que maman réussisse à l'éloigner de là." Il l'emmena dans un coin d'une salle sombre. "Salle de travail." Il l'appuya contre le mur et l'embrassa comme si ça faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. "Je vais m'ennuyer de toi." Il murmura contre ses lèvres.

"Moi aussi. Mais je ferais mieux de m'en retourner." Elle l'embrassa une fois de plus avant de s'éloigner. "Pas besoin de disparaître deux fois dans le même après-midi."

"Deux fois?"

"Ouais, c'est pour ça que ta mère était fâchée après nous tout à l'heure. Harry lui a dit que nous étions tous dans l'arrière-boutique, mais c'était évident qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Je peux pas vraiment la blâmer vu qu'il mentait."

"Eh bien, où est-ce que tu étais alors?"

"Oh, c'était stupide, vraiment. Harry voulait voir où Malfoy s'en allait."

"Je vois." Fred avait l'air vexé mais avant qu'Hermione ait pue le questionner, Mme. Weasley avait apparue à côté d'elle.

"Te voilà. C'est le temps d'y aller. Au revoir Fred, je te vois pour le diner." Mme. Weasley attrapa Hermione par le bras et se dirigea vers l'avant de la boutique.

"Pas ce soir, actuellement. Nous somme très occupés ici." L'estomac d'Hermione fit un tour, Fred ne la regardait même pas. Il ne bougeait pas, avait l'air un peu frustré et avait les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Elle voulait aller vers lui, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais la poigne de Mme. Weasley était ferme et elle se fit facilement tirer hors de la boutique et sur le Chemin de Traverse pour attendre les voitures du Ministère.

Hermione envoya un hibou à Fred cette nuit-là pour lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui renvoya comme réponse un très court 'non'. Elle était assise sur son lit dans la chambre de Ginny et se demandait à voix haute. "Comment est-ce que j'ai pue passer de parfaite à recevoir des réponses secs comme ça?" Elle essaya de penser à n'importe quoi qu'elle aurait pue faire qui aurait pu causer ce genre de problème, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de rien hors de l'ordinaire. Elle essaya de ne pas laisser l'attitude déplaisante de Fred ruiner ses derniers jours de vacances au Terrier. Mais entre les commentaires décousus et obsessif d'Harry à propos de Malfoy et le fait que Fred l'ignorait pratiquement, ça devenait difficile de profiter des derniers jours de vacances. Durant les rares occasions où elle arrivait à les faire sortir de son esprit, Fleur était là pour faire redescendre son moral encore plus bas. Si au moins elle pouvait comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec Fred, elle sentait qu'elle aurait put y remédier facilement. C'est à ce moment que l'évidence la frappa au visage. "George!" Ginny lui envoya un drôle de regard quand elle cria et se mit à courir pour aller trouver Hedwige. Elle gribouilla une note rapide à George et envoya la chouette d'Harry vers sa mission. Dans le cas où ça ne fonctionnerait pas, ils allaient devoir essayer de régler leur problème par courrier, et ça allait juste servir à lui mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Fred était assis sur le canapé dans son appartement, broyant du noir. Il se sentait mal à propos des courts messages à Hermione, mais elle l'avait irrité. Ce qui rendait la chose encore pire c'était qu'il savait que c'était à propos de quelque chose de stupide. _Il ne se passe rien entre eux. _Il soupira mais ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser au fait qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble. À l'école, elle allait passer le plus clair de son temps avec lui et Fred n'allait pas être là pour lui rappeler que c'était lui son petit ami. Il savait que c'était ridicule ; ils ne s'intéressent même l'un à l'autre. _Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se touchent tout le temps et se sert dans leur bras? _Ça le rendait fou et il voulait la confronter à propos de ça pour qu'elle puisse lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Mais il se sentait idiot et ne savait pas quoi dire sans lui faire penser qu'il était stupide aussi.


	15. Chapter 15

Fred était assit sur son canapé et broyait du noir quand un morceau de parchemin entra en contact avec l'arrière de sa tête. "Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fais ça?" Il demanda à son frère. George haussa les épaules et attendit. Énervé, Fred déplia la boule de parchemin et la lue. Il se retourna vers son jumeau avec un air coupable et déposa la lettre d'Hermione devant lui sur la table.

"Alors, comment est-ce que je suis supposé lui répondre?" George se laissa tomber à côté de son frère, enlevant ses cheveux de son visage.

"Je ne sais pas George. Je me sent vraiment comme le pire des idiots."

"C'est le genre de choses qui arrive quand tu agis comme tel."

"Merci."

"N'importe quand." George lui donna un léger coup de coude. "Racontes, Fred. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Une minute elle est la seule chose dont tu parles, et la minutes d'après tu lui fais la gueule et ont ne va plus constamment manger au Terrier. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"C'est stupide."

"Bien, ça va être plus facile à arranger dans ce cas." Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre.

"Très bien." Il soupira, il savait que son jumeau allait rire de lui et il anticipait le moment. "Tu te rappelles l'autre jour quand ils sont venus à la boutique?" George lui fit signe qu'il se rappelait. "Et bien, elle a mentionnée qu'elle était partie en douce avec Harry et Ron pendant un moment C'est à propos de ça que maman les sermonnaient."

"Et c'est quoi le problème?"

"J'y viens, j'y viens. C'est le moment où ça devient stupide. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'imaginer coller contre eux sous cette cape d'invisibilité." Il pouvait voir le début du sourire de George. "Je sais, je sais, elle ne s'intéresse pas à lui. Mais merde, je suis quand même devenu jaloux et j'ai agit comme un enfant."

"Je sais que Ron était un peu obsédé par elle il y a quelques années, mais frérot, c'est fini. Il ne l'aime plus comme ça maintenant. Il s'intéresse à l'amie de Katie, Leanne. Il lui a même envoyé des lettres pendant l'été."

"Ce n'est pas de Ron que je m'inquiète."

"Harry?!?!" George se mit à rire fort. "Ça doit être une blague. Elle ne l'aime pas du tout! Et aussi loin que je puisse dire, il ne l'aime pas non plus. En fait, je commence à penser qu'il a des sentiments pour notre petite sœur."

"Ginny?!?!"

"Non, notre autre petite sœur. Bien sûr, Ginny. Observe-le quand il est autour d'elle, c'est vraiment drôle. Je ne crois qu'il ne le réalise lui-même encore. Pour une fois, j'aurais espérer pouvoir retourner à l'école cette année. Ça aurait été plaisant de le voir gêné et maladroit comme il était avec Cho Chang."

"Ouais, et Ginny est loin d'être aussi patiente que Cho à propos de ça." Fred sourit à l'image qu'il se faisait, pas seulement parce qu'il savait que sa sœur avait le béguin pour Harry depuis la 1ère année. Mais aussi, parce que si Harry était aussi amoureux transi envers Ginny que George le disait, alors peut-être qu'il allait passer moins de temps seul avec Hermione. "Alors c'est décidé, ont doit aller au Terrier demain pour dîner et on surveillera Harry."

"Parfait. En attendant, tu dois écrire à Hermione et lui dire que j'ai été d'une grande aide pour t'aider à retrouver tes esprits." Fred lui fit savoir d'un signe de tête qu'il était d'accord avec lui avant de se mettre à chercher un morceau de parchemin non utilisé. "T'es vraiment accro, hein?"

"Évidement. Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu me démener comme ça pour une fille avant?"

"Non. Et pour être honnête, ça commence à être un peu énervant." Fred leva la tête vers l'énorme sourire blagueur de son frère. "Combien de temps avant qu'ont voit des rouquins avec des cheveux touffus courir partout et être trop intelligent pour leur propre bien?"

"Et malicieux aussi." Fred figea, ses yeux de la taille d'une soucoupe, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de dire. "Ne répète pas ça." Le sourire de George était presque trop large pour son visage. "Oh, arrêtes, tu veux?"

Hermione était assise dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux qui était présentement occupée par Harry. Son meilleur ami à lunettes était encore en train de déblatérer à propos de Malfoy, avec apparemment aucunes intentions de s'arrêter. Ron était en train d'emballer du matériel scolaire en prévision de la rentrer, il faisait semblant d'écouter pour calmer Harry. Hermione, elle, était dans la lune et pensait à Fred. Elle appréhendait l'idée de retourner à l'école sans pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Elle avait même été jusqu'à considérer utiliser la cheminée pour aller le voir chez lui et le faire parler. Si elle n'avait pas aussi peur de la réaction de Mme. Weasley, elle l'aurait déjà fait. La possibilité de se faire prendre la terrifiait par contre. Et, elle ne voulait pas que la mère de son copain ait une mauvaise opinion d'elle. Heureusement, un superbe hibou choisit ce moment pour venir taper à la fenêtre. Les garçons étaient tellement obnubilés par leur propres activités qu'aucun des deux n'eu l'air de remarquer. Hermione roula des yeux et accepta la lettre de l'oiseau, lui donnant une des croquettes d'Hedwige avant de le renvoyer. Elle sourit quand elle se mit à lire.

_Ma chère, exceptionnelle, Hermione,_

_George et moi venons pour diner demain soir. J'espère que_

_tu peux trouver dans ton cœur le moyen de m'écouter me ridiculiser._

_Je promets d'être correctement honteux et d'expliquer à des degrés_

_embarrassant la raison de mon attitude très Ron-esque. George dit qu'il_

_a été très utile pour m'aider à retrouver mes esprits et qu'il mérite un baiser_

_en signe de gratitude. Je lui ai dit qu'il allait devoir me passer sur le corps,_

_alors soit doublement certaine que c'est moi avant d'embrasser quelqu'un._

_Rampant et à toi,_

_(mais encore exceptionnellement beau garçon)_

_Fred_

"C'est quoi?" Ron essayait de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

"Juste une lettre de Fred. Ils viennent diner demain soir." Elle essaya de maintenir une expression neutre, cause perdue.

"Est-ce que ça veux dire que vos problèmes sont finis?" Harry demanda.

"Je l'espère. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça a commencé."

"On dirait qu'il va te le dire au moins, n'est-ce pas?" Ron offrit. Elle le regarda avec une expression remplie d'espoir. "Tu vas nous raconter après, hein?"

"Um… peut-être. Ça dépends de ce que c'est." Elle lui répondit honnêtement.

On avait l'impression que ça avait prit une éternité au diner d'arriver le lendemain. Hermione passa l'après-midi à se préparer à l'arriver de Fred. Elle était incertaine de comment elle allait réagir, spécialement quand elle allait l'accueillir. Elle avait décidée d'attendre et de voir comment elle allait réagir avant d'entrer en action. Ils arrivèrent finalement au moment où tout le monde s'asseyait à table pour manger. "Il était temps." Ron marmonna dans leur direction. "Maman vient juste de nous permettre de manger au lieu d'attendre après vous deux idiots."

"Surveille ton langage Ron." Mme. Weasley lui lança. Elle avait l'air de très bonne humeur quand les jumeaux lui avait fait savoir qu'il recommençait à venir diner. "Mais, qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Servez-vous."

Tout le monde commença à remplir son assiette et à passer les plats autour de la table. Hermione continuait d'essayer d'attraper le regard de Fred, mais il avait l'air déterminé à ne pas regarder dans sa direction. En fait, il avait regardé Harry pendant la plus grande partie du repas. Ce dernier n'avait même pas remarqué, il avait passé tout son temps à parler à Ginny comme si personne d'autre n'était là. Quand Hermione prit sa dernière bouchée de pouding, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Fred pour voir qu'il la regardait finalement. _Enfin, il était temps. _Il lui offrit un sourire timide qu'elle considéra ignorer. Cependant, son sourire commença à disparaître et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister lui donner un sourire encourageant. Elle le vit prendre une grande bouffée d'air et se faire un signe de tête à lui-même.

Fred pensa pendant un moment qu'elle n'allait pas lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Elle n'avait pas répondue à son hibou, pas qu'il pouvait la blâmer après la manière dont il l'avait traité. Il put finalement avaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge quand elle lui sourit finalement et prit ensuite une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer. Il se leva et lui indiça la sortie d'un geste de la tête, soulagé quand elle lui signifia son accord. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sentit la main de sa mère lui tapoter le bras. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui souriait avant de le chasser vers la porte et après Hermione.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement à l'extérieur vers le jardin, sans se toucher mais quand même assez proche pour qu'il ait à peine eu besoin de bouger pour lui prendre la main. Il pensait que ce serait mieux de se retenir jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit expliqué. Ils se rendirent jusqu'au grand chêne à la bordure du jardin. Fred rassembla son courage quand elle s'appuya contre l'arbre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant qu'il commence. "Hermione, je sais que j'ai vraiment été le pire des idiots. Et je suis vraiment désolé." Il risqua un regard dans sa direction ; elle l'observait de près comme si elle essayait de détecter la vérité dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Il évita la tentation de regarder ailleurs que dans ses yeux ; à la place il soutint son regard sans bouger, pour qu'elle puisse savoir qu'il était complètement honnête avec elle.

"Pourquoi?" Il tressaillit en entendant la colère dans sa voix.

"J'étais jaloux." Il marmonna si doucement qu'il fut surpris qu'elle l'ait entendu.

"C'est ridicule. Je n'ai pas vue Seamus de tout l'été." Elle leva les mains vers le ciel.

"Je sais. Ce n'étais pas Seamus." Il fit une pause, il détestait avoir à admettre ce qui allait suivre mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas être pardonné à moins d'en parler. "C'étais Harry."

"Excuse-moi?"

"C'étais Harry." Il parla plus fort mais garda les yeux rivés sur le sol, n'osant croiser le regard intense de sa copine.

"Harry?" Il fit signe que oui. "Comme dans Harry Potter? Mon meilleur ami?" Il fit signe que oui encore une fois, restant silencieux. "Est-ce que tu es fou? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu sois jaloux de Harry?" Elle avait l'air complètement déconcertée.

"Je- c'est juste que… c'était stupide. Je suis au courant, ok? Mais tu as dis que tu étais sortie en douce à cause d'une intuition d'Harry. Et la seule à laquelle j'arrivais à penser était vous trois collés ensemble sous cette foutue cape d'invisibilité. Et en plus vous êtes toujours ensemble. Et tu le serres constamment dans tes bras. Il-"

"C'est assez, Fred." Elle lui coupa la parole. "Ok, premièrement, je veux que ce soit parfaitement claire que je ne suis en aucun cas attirée par Harry. Il est comme un frère pour moi, et il me traite comme une sœur. Et je sais que tu as remarqué ça. Je ne le serre pas dans mes bras constamment, mais je le fais à l'occasion. Et je suis désolée que ça te dérange, mais ça ne va pas changer. Il est un de mes amis les plus proches et je ne vais pas m'éloigner de lui comme ça. Il est pour moi ce que George est pour toi, ou à peu près, et jamais je ne te demanderais de changer ton attitude envers lui." Elle fit une pause pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Je n'y avais pas pensé de cette manière là."

"Et bien maintenant tu peux." Elle allongea le bras et lui prit la main. "De toute façon, c'est carrément impossible d'être confortable sous la cape d'invisibilité. Nous sommes beaucoup trop grands pour pouvoir la partager, surtout avec Ron. Même moi je dois me pencher pour couvrir mes pieds. C'est vraiment inconfortable et même douloureux parfois. Il n'y a rien à propos de ça qui pourrait même commencer à être un peu romantique ou attirant. Et pour terminer, oui, je suis Harry dans ses folles aventures. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il a complètement perdu la tête. Mais il est mon ami. Et présentement il est en train de passer à travers des choses très compliqués et je ne vais pas l'abandonner seul face à son propre sort. Si quelque chose lui arrivait et que je n'étais pas là pour l'aider, je ne sais ce que je ferais." Elle marqua une pause et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. "Fred, je t'adore vraiment beaucoup. Je ne veux pas que notre relation se termine à cause de quelque chose d'aussi absurde que moi qui aimerais Harry. Est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il-te-plaît, la prochaine que tu perds la tête et que tu te mets à penser que je pourrais vouloir être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi?"

Fred ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer presque aussitôt quand il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il prit une minute et regarda les mains d'Hermione à l'endroit où elles tenaient une des siennes. "Je t'adore vraiment beaucoup aussi. Et je suis vraiment très très désolé. Je deviens juste… un peu fou quand je pense que tu vas être à l'école et que je ne vais pas pouvoir te voir. Je m'inquiète que tu vas m'oublier et que tu vas te trouver un autre idiot comme Seamus. Et toute l'histoire à propos d'Harry est venue de je ne sais pas où. E veux dire, honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je pensais. George s'est vraiment foutu de ma gueule quand je lui ai dit."

"Je suis juste contente d'avoir pensée à écrire à George. Maintenant je vais devoir lui trouver un excellent cadeau de noël cette année." Elle eue un sourire démoniaque en le regardant. "À moins que je ne lui donne ce baiser en signe de gratitude qu'il m'a demandé. Je pourrais finalement comparer si vous êtes vraiment si identique."

"Oh que NON!" Fred se jeta sur elle alors qu'elle sprintait pour s'enfuir en riant.

**Bon, désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour ce chapitre! Je traduis une autre histoire en même temps et ça me prend plus de temps que ce que je croyais. Aussi, je recommence à travailler bientôt alors ****je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre à l'avenir pour publier. Par contre, je promets que je vais continuer à publier. Pour terminer, je suis vraiment désoler de ne pas répondre assez aux reviews! Je vais essayer de m'améliorer! **


	16. Chapter 16

Fred faisait le tour de son appartement en courant, mettant la touche finale ici et là. Il avait jeté George à la rue pour la soirée après avoir demandé son aide et celle de Ginny. Il venait tout juste de s'asseoir quand George tournoya hors du foyer. "Elles sont prêtes."

"Excellent." Fred sauta sur ses pieds et rejoignit George dans les flammes vertes. Ils arrivèrent au Terrier et se dépêchèrent de sortir du foyer et de se précipiter dans la pièce voisine. Ils pouvaient entendre Ginny parler.

"Maman, Hermione ne se sent pas bien. Je lui ai dit que j'allais lui monter un plateau dans la chambre." Elle était vraiment une actrice spectaculaire. S'il n'avait pas su la vérité, il l'aurait probablement crue.

"Oh, très bien ma chérie. Montes-lui son repas avant qu'on se mettes à table." La voix de leur mère ne contenait aucune once de suspections. Vraiment, c'était en partie la raison du succès de Ginny. Molly était convaincue de son innocence. Ils pouvaient entendre leur petite sœur monter les escaliers. Ils attendirent patiemment que leur mère aille dans la cuisine avant de se carapater en direction des escaliers. George le poussa pour qu'il accélère. Il avait probablement aperçu Ron ou Harry.

"Dépêchez-vous." Ginny gardait la porte de sa chambre ouverte pour eux. "Très bien, faites-ça rapidement." Hermione jeta la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait 'empruntée' à Harry par-dessus Fred et elle pendant que George se mettait confortable sur le lit de sa sœur, fouillant dans le plateau de nourriture. "Allons-y." Ils suivirent Ginny en bas. Fred pressa Hermione hors de la sécurité de la cape et dans le foyer, où elle disparut rapidement en route pour son appartement. Il était sur le point de retirer la cape quand Ron fit irruption dans la pièce.

"Où est Hermione?"

"Elle ne se sent pas bien. Elle va manger dans notre chambre."

"Oh, très bien, je vais juste monter la voir rapidement."

"Laisse-là seule, Ron. Elle était presque endormie quand je l'ai laissée."

"Très bien." Ron haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le canapé.

Fred tapa sa sœur dans le dos discrètement. Elle s'assit dans une chaise avec nonchalance. "Maman a fait du roastbeef ce soir. Ça sent tellement bon. J'espère que c'est bientôt prêt, je suis affamée."

"Vraiment?" Le roastbeef était le plat favori de Ron. Ginny avait convaincue sa mère d'en faire pour le diner au cas où elle ait besoin de se débarrasser de Ron. Ça fonctionna, Ron sauta sur ses pieds et marcha rapidement en direction de la cuisine.

"Dépêches-toi." Elle murmura à Fred. Il lui lança la cape et se précipita dans le foyer.

Hermione attendait impatiemment dans l'appartement des jumeaux. Elle commençait à se demander ce qui pouvait bien prendre autant de temps à Fred. Elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas fait prendre. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, s'il n'arrivait pas. Un court moment plus tard, les flammes se mirent à brûler vert et Fred apparut. "Oh, bien. J'avais peur que tu soit fait prendre."

"Presque. Ron est arrivé mais Ginny s'est débarrassée de lui."

"Comment?"

"Son estomac, bien sûr." Elle rigola.

"J'aurais due m'en douter." Elle prit une pause pour regarder son appartement pour la première fois. "C'est vraiment très joli. Est-ce que ça te dérange si je fais un peu le tour avant qu'on manges?"

"Vas-y, mais ne va pas dans la chambre de George." Il lui indiqua une des deux chambres.

"Pas de problèmes." Mais, avec un sourire elle ajouta, "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est là qu'on a cachés le désordre." Il lui sourit à partir de la cuisine où il s'affairait déjà. "Je crois que tu es en train de perdre ton instinct. Tu aurais due savoir ça."

"Peut-être." Elle commença à faire le tour du petit appartement. Ce n'était pas vraiment petit en fait quand on considérait que seulement deux garçons y vivait. Ils avaient une chambre chacun, une salle de bain commune, la cuisine/salle à manger, et un salon d'une bonne taille. Il y avait des couleurs vives partout où elle regardait ; différentes nuances de rouge, jaune et bleu, principalement. Avec un coup d'œil vers Fred, qui était penché au dessus du four, elle entra dans sa chambre. Les murs étaient couvert de la nuance de vert la plus vibrante qu'elle ait jamais vue. Le lit recouvert d'une couette de couleur marron attira son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le miroir au dessus de sa commode. Elle était surprise de voir une photo de l'AD accrochée dans un coin. Elle se rappelait vaguement le jour où Collin Creevey avait prit cette photo. Elle se souvint que c'était juste avant qu'Harry ne leur montre le sort du Patronus. Pendant qu'elle regardait, tout le monde envoyait la main à la caméra. Elle se vit en train de regarder les jumeaux avec un air désapprobateur qui, eux, lui souriait grandement en retour. Quand elle se retourna pour envoyer la main elle aussi, ils continuèrent à faire peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient. Alors, elle remarqua que Fred n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil dans sa direction pendant que George souriait et secouait la tête.

"Est-ce que tu as trouvée quelque chose d'intéressant?" Elle laissa échapper un petit cri quand elle entendit la voix de Fred directement derrière elle.

"Seulement cette photo." Elle la lui montra. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais une copie de ça. Je me demande si ça serait possible d'en obtenir une autre de Collin."

Il continua à regarder la photo avec nostalgie. "Probablement, il lui en restait encore quelques unes quand j'ai obtenu celle-là." Il rigola quand Hermione lui envoya encore un regard désapprobateur sur la photo. "Je voudrais pouvoir me rappeler ce qu'on étaient en train de dire. Tu as l'air d'être pas mal énervée."

"Oui, c'est vrai." Elle le regarda remettre la photo à sa place. "C'est un bel endroit, Fred."

"Merci." Ses yeux vacillèrent vers le lit pendant une fraction de seconde avant de retourner à son visage. "Le dîner est servi." Il la dirigea de nouveau vers la salle à manger.

Hermione eu un hoquet de surprise quand elle vit se qui se trouvait devant elle. Il y avait une douzaine de chandelles qui flottaient en l'air, jetant une lumière tamisée sur toute la pièce alors que toute autre source de lumière avait été éteinte. La table était mise magnifiquement, de la nourriture pour quatre personnes était déposée sur une petite table qui flottait sur le côté. "Wow, Fred. Tu t'es vraiment surpassé." Elle fut récompensée par un sourire fier. Elle s'assit quand il tira sa chaise pour elle. Elle sourit quand il sortit une serviette de table pour la placer sur ses genoux. "Merci." Il était assit en face d'elle à la petite table circulaire et appela la table flottante plus près pour qu'ils puissent remplir leur assiettes.

Fred grinça un peu des dents quand il perdit sa concentration en regardant Hermione replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et que ça causa la petite table à entrer en collision avec la leur. "Désolé." Elle lui sourit tout simplement. Ils remplirent leurs assiettes. Il prit une bouchée en attendant qu'elle goûte à ce qu'il avait fait.

"C'est excellent! Est-ce que tu as cuisiné toi-même?"

"Bien sûr." Il se sentit gonfler de fierté. Elle était la seule fille pour qui il n'ait jamais cuisiné et il était soulagé qu'elle appréciât. Il commença à relaxer pendant qu'ils parlaient de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Il aimait parler avec elle, c'était toujours facile, jamais compliqué. Elle ne le jugeait pas et ne faisait pas semblant de l'écouter comme la plupart des filles avec qui il était sortit auparavant. En fait, elle avait très peu de choses en commun avec aucune de ses ex. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas complètement réalisé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ignore le fait qu'il avait presque mit le feu à ses cheveux.

"Fred!" Hermione dut esquiver une chandelle qui volait vraiment trop près de sa tête. Elle adorait la manière dont les oreilles de Fred avaient virées au rouge par embarrassement. Elle secoua la tête et lui offrit un grand sourire quand il marmonna des excuses. Après qu'ils aient tout les deux finis de manger, lui beaucoup plus qu'elle, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Les chandelles flottantes les suivirent. Elle avait commencée à s'asseoir sur le canapé quand elle entendit de la musique se diffuser dans la pièce. Surprise, elle se tourna vers Fred qui avait dégagé un petit espace dans lequel ils pouvaient danser. Il souriait et étendait une main dans sa direction. Elle se mordillait un peu la lèvre tout en se dirigeant vers lui.

Il l'attira dans ses bras, la tenant le plus près possible. Elle soupira, se penchant un peu plus vers lui pour pouvoir déposer sa tête sur sa poitrine. Ses mains montait et descendait le long de son dos pendant qu'il les faisait tournoyer paresseusement. Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose et ça lui prit un moment après avoir ouvert les yeux pour réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Ils dansaient presque dans la noirceur totale ; il avait éteint toutes les chandelles sauf deux. Elle sentit sa main remonter le long de son dos et aller se perdre dans ses boucles. Elle pencha légèrement la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond quand elle vit qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur sa bouche. Elle lui fit un signe de tête presque imperceptible et il pencha la tête vers la sienne. Ses lèvres caressèrent légèrement les siennes avant qu'il n'approfondisse le baiser. Sans même y penser, Hermione promena ses mains dans le dos de Fred. Il suça légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Ses mains voyagèrent vers le bas pour aller se déposer sur les fesses de Fred, elle pensait à ça depuis la dernière fois où ses mains avaient faits leur chemin jusque là. C'était son tour de gémir dans le baiser quand il commença à la faire reculer. Avant même de le réaliser, ses genoux avait fait contact avec le canapé et il la déposa doucement dessus, s'étendant sur elle sans briser le baiser.

"Ouch! Fred, il y a une bosse en quelque part." Elle se tortillait sous lui.

Il se leva un peu et lui sourit lascivement, "Vraiment? Je n'avais pas remarqué." Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle.

"Oh, Fred! Pas ça!" Elle rit et fit mine de le frapper dans la poitrine. Elle enfouit sa main entre les coussins du fauteuil en quête de l'objet à blâmer.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione mit sa main entre les coussins et farfouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve quelque chose de dur et familier, un livre. Elle envoya à Fred, qui était en train de sourire, un regard circonspect pendant qu'elle retirait l'objet de son emplacement. Les yeux de Fred s'agrandirent d'horreur et il arracha le livre des mains d'Hermione avant de le lancer sous le canapé, mais pas avant qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de lire le titre : _Comment séduire une sorcière futée. _Elle prétendit n'avoir rien remarquée. Au lieu de se pencher pour l'embrasser de nouveau, comme elle aurait espérée qu'il fasse, il resta agenouillé sur la carpette à côté d'elle.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fouillerais pas encore? Qui sait, tu pourrais trouver le bon trésor caché cette fois." Il l'empressa.

"Très bien alors." Elle essaya de garder ses soupçons quand, encore une fois, elle enfouit sa main entre les coussins sous elle. Elle en ressortit avec un genre de télécommande avec des tonnes de boutons colorés.

"Pas ça non plus. Désolé, George était supposé de mettre de l'ordre avant de le déposer là." Fred prit l'étrange télécommande et l'envoya valser sous le canapé avec le livre. "Essais encore." Elle secoua la tête et recommença le processus, entrant en contact avec une revue. Elle eue à peine le temps d'apercevoir la sorcière à moitié nue qui se déhanchait sur la couverture avant que Fred lui arrache des mains. "Putain, George." Il l'enfonça violemment sous le fauteuil avec les autres objets offensants. "Je vais me venger pour celle-là. Laisse tomber, je vais le trouver moi-même. Qui sait ce qu'il a pu mettre d'autre là-dessous." Fred plongea sa main entre les coussins près de sa taille. Elle se mit presque à rire en voyant ses oreilles rouges, mais arriva à se retenir en voyant la sincérité dans son visage. Après un bon moment à fouiller, il laissa échapper un cri de victoire. "Je l'ai!" Il retira de sous les coussins une petite boîte de carton. Il se déplaça plus d'où la tête d'Hermione était posée, sur un bras du fauteuil. Il plaça la boîte directement dans sa petite main et s'assit par terre pour attendre. "Allée, tu peux l'ouvrir."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Je ne vais pas te le dire. Ouvre et tu vas le savoir."

"Je veux dire, c'est pour qu'elle raison?"

"Parce que je vais m'ennuyer de toi pendant que tu vas être partie. Et je veux que tu ais quelque chose pour te rappeler de moi." Il lui donna un chaste baiser.

Elle soupira et retira le couvercle de la boîte. À l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique médaillon ovale en bronze avec un chêne gravé sur le dessus, exactement comme celui dans le jardin du Terrier. Un énorme sourire lui apparut sur les lèvres pendant qu'elle retirait le médaillon de la boîte. La chaîne était incroyablement délicate.

"J'ai fait charmer la chaîne pour qu'elle ne se prenne pas dans tes cheveux. Ginny m'a dit que c'est pour ça que tu ne portes pas de colliers." Fred la regardait, légèrement appréhensif. "Le médaillon possède le charme de bouclier le plus puissant que nous avons pus y attacher. Pour aider à te garder en sécurité quand Harry va inévitablement t'emmener dans des situations dangereuses." Il marqua une pause. "Ouvre-le." Il commençait à se sentir nerveux ; elle n'avait encore rien dit. Elle fixait le collier, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Hermione promena un de ses doigts sur l'arbre du dessus et ouvrit le petit fermoir. Une douce musique, comme celle des boîtes à musique moldus, en émanait. À l'intérieur se trouvait une petite photo du lac à Poudlard. Il attendit pendant qu'elle était toujours silencieuse. "C'est le Lac Noir. Tu sais, parce que c'est là que nous avons dansés." Son estomac se tordit quand elle hocha à peine la tête. "Si tu ne l'aimes pas-."

"Fred, non! Je l'adore. C'est magnifique." Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle se sépara de lui une minute plus tard, le souffle coupé. "Merci. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me le mettre?" Elle lui tendit le médaillon et dégagea ses cheveux de son cou.

Il se déplaça derrière elle et entoura son cou délicat de la chaîne. Quand il eut attaché le fermoir il déposa un léger baiser à la base de son cou. Il bougea pour se retrouver devant elle pour pouvoir voir le médaillon déposé juste à la base de sa gorge. "Parfait." Il promena un doigt sur l'arbre qui lui avait prit des heures à perfectionner. Il la regarda dans les yeux et y vit une réflexion des émotions dont il était emplit mais qu'il n'osait pas dire à haute voix. "Bouges un peut." Il brisa la tension quand il se tortilla entre elle et les coussins derrière. Il bougea jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confortable avec sa tête sur son biceps et son autre bras entourant sa taille (**ils sont étendus sur le fauteuil, face à face)** Il l'attira de nouveau contre lui et mit son visage dans le cou de sa copine et respirant profondément. "Mmmm… tu sent bon."

Hermione rit doucement, "Merci." Elle relaxa dans son étreinte et ferma les yeux. "La musique ce soir est vraiment adorable."

"Mmmm." Il enfouit son nez dans son cou de nouveau. La dernière dont elle fut consciente était Fred qui jetait une couverture par-dessus eux.

"Fred!" Son nom acheva de le ramener vers le monde réel. Il gémit doucement en sentant la jeune sorcière dans ses bras. À un moment pendant la nuit, elle avait trouvée le moyen de se retourner dans son emprise. Les bras d'Hermione étaient autour de son cou, ses jambes entremêlées avec les siennes, l'une d'elles par-dessus sa taille. Il ne put résister la tentation de promener sa main de haut en bas sur la taille d'Hermione. Il gémit de nouveau, plus fortement cette fois. "Fred." La voix était amusée maintenant. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux ; George était appuyé sur le bout du fauteuil. "Confortable?"

"Oui." Fred murmura, me voulant pas réveiller Hermione, qui bougea un peu pour se mettre plus confortable, mais ne se réveilla pas. Sa jambe se serra plus sur sa taille pendant un moment avant de se relaxer. Il se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher le son qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa bouche, de sortir. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de toute façon? Tu es supposé être au Terrier."

"Le soleil est presque levé frérot." George sourit grandement au manque de réaction de son frère. "Elle ne va pas être contente si elle se fait prendre par maman." Il partit à ce moment et alla fouiner dans la cuisine.

"Très bien." Fred savait qu'il avait raison de toute façon. Hermione serait plus qu'embarrassée, sans mentionner en colère. "Hermione." Il lui parlait doucement dans l'oreille. "C'est le temps de se réveiller." Il passa ses mains de haut en bas dans son dos, sur son bras, sa jambe. Il faisait attention à éviter ses fesses ; il doutait qu'elle apprécierait de se réveiller pendant qu'il lui prenait les fesses. "Allée, Hermione, tu dois te réveiller."

"Veux pas." Elle marmonna dans sa poitrine avant de frotter sa joue contre lui. Mais il était beaucoup trop tard pour ça, il était déjà complètement alerte.

"Tu dois être de retour avant que maman ne se réveille." Il avait dit les mots qu'il savait allaient la convaincre.

"J'veux toujours pas." Elle répondit, la voix encore emplie de sommeil, mais définitivement éveillée. Par contre, elle ne bougea pas de sa position. "Il est qu'elle heure?"

"Pas certain. George viens tout juste de me réveiller. Il a dit que le soleil était presque levé." Le grognement de protestation d'Hermione le fit rire. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et elle ne s'était toujours pas levée. "Je ne veux pas te presser, mais vue que tu pars pour Poudlard aujourd'hui, tout le monde va être debout beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude."

"Oh! J'avais oubliée que c'était aujourd'hui." Elle s'éloigna de Fred sans grand enthousiasme sans pour autant se lever du fauteuil. "Où est George?" Elle murmura.

"Juste ici en train de profiter du spectacle." George était en train d'observer la scène depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

"Retourne-toi, frérot." Fred jouait avec le médaillon d'Hermione. Il attendit un moment pour être certain que son frère s'était retourné. Pas que ça le dérangeait vraiment mais il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas très chaude à l'idée d'embrasser son copain avec des gens qui regardait. Il l'embrassa ardemment, l'entraînement la plus près possible. Elle serra sa taille avec sa jambe. Il grogna en se retirant du baiser, pas besoin de se torturer avec ça présentement. "Tu sais que tu es à moi, n'est-ce pas?"

Hermione ignora la possessivité de cette déclaration et répondit honnêtement, " Oui. Et tu es à moi." Elle le regarda dans les yeux pour confirmer sa déclaration.

"Tout à toi." Il l'embrassa de nouveau. George s'éclaircit la gorge pour lui rappeler sa présence. "Très bien alors, tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Ginny va t'attendre pour t'aider à rentrer sans te faire voir." Il l'aida à se lever du fauteuil et se dirigea vers le foyer où il passa la tête en premier. "Aucun danger, et Ginny est en train de surveiller les couloirs. J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'accompagner à la gare aujourd'hui."

"Ça va. Je sais que tu es occupé avec ta boutique. Tu vas me manquer."

"Tu vas me manquer aussi. Toi et tes baisers. Ce qui me rappelle, n'oublie pas les Patented Daydream Charms (encore désolée pour l'anglais!). Je vais t'envoyer un hibou et nous allons pouvoir en prendre un simultanément." Elle sourit, lui donna un baiser rapide et envoya la main à George qui était de nouveau en train de les regarder, avant de retourner au Terrier.

"T'es vraiment accro, Fred." George avait un énorme sourire qui lui traversait le visage.

"Je sais." Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, qui avait l'air froid sans sa présence. "Oi! C'était quoi tout ces trucs sous les coussins?" Il se mit sur ses pieds de nouveau, se rappelant de l'embarra qu'il avait ressentis. Le livre était sa propre faute ; il y avait jeté un coup d'œil à la dernière minute et avait oublié de le ranger proprement. Mais tout le reste était George.

George se mit à rire mais essaya d'avoir l'air innocent. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu veux parler."

Fred lança le magazine avec la sorcière à moitié nue vers la tête de George, atteignant sa cible. "Ce n'était PAS drôle." Il se contredit en disant cela car il se mit aussitôt à rire. "Je peux te certifier que cette revue était dans ma commode hier matin."

"Est-ce qu'elle l'a vue?"

"Oui, mais pas clairement. Je le lui ai arraché le plus vite possible." Il riait quand il se jeta sur son jumeau. George essaya de l'éviter mais Fred l'attrapa par le cou. "Nous devons trouver un plan pour me faire entrer à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à noël avant de la revoir." Il lâcha le cou de son frère mais l'attrapa par le devant de son chandail. "J'ai complètement perdu la tête, George. Est-ce que tu réalises qu'elle a encore deux ans d'école à faire? Deux ANS! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?"

"Calmes-toi Fred. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle prenne ses jambes à son cou." George passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère tout en le dirigeant vers la cuisine pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. "Nous allons trouver quelque chose. Est-ce qu'elle vient au Terrier pour le temps des fêtes?"

"Elle n'est pas certaine. Elle dit qu'elle attend encore la réponse de sa mère." Fred prit un toast de George pour lui-même. "Comment ça va avec Katie?"

George haussa les épaules, pas vraiment dérangé. "Bien je suppose. Je ne l'ai pas vue beaucoup cet été vue que je devais te couvrir la majorité du temps." Il leva la main pour arrêter les excuses qui menaçaient de s'échapper de la bouche de Fred. "Tu l'as déjà fait pour moi avant, et tu vas encore le faire dans le futur, j'en suis sûr. De toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment sérieux avec Katie. Je veux dire, c'est une fille formidable et nous passons du bon temps ensemble. Mais, ce n'est pas une Hermione."

Fred regarda son frère. "Je sais que tu ne t'intéresses pas à Hermione."

"Nan. Je veux juste avoir ce que tu as avec elle. Et ça ne sera pas avec Katie."

"Ouais, eh bien, je dois trouver le moyen de ne pas devenir fou pendant que nous sommes séparés. Ça ne vas pas être exactement facile."

"Ça ne serait pas aussi amusant si c'était facile, n'est-ce pas" George lui envoya un coup de coude. "Va la rejoindre à la gare. Verity et moi pouvons survivre sans toi pendant une heure ou deux."

"Merci George." Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. "Tu sais, Verity est vraiment jolie quand elle ne fait pas tomber tout nos produits par terre."

"Oui, Fred. Je sais."

**Ouah, qu'elle semaine! Travaille de nuit n'est pas du tout ce que je croyais. Je commença à 23:00 et je finis à 8:00 le lendemain matin. C'est pas l'idéal mais je fait avec. Désolée si ça a pris beaucoup de temps avant que je ne publie ce chapitre! J'ai passée la semaine à travailler et dormir. Il faut juste que je m'adapte.**

**Enfin bref, je voulais aussi remercier toutes les personne qui me laisse des commentaires : Sashax3Madrid, EtoileDeNeige, Bigoudis, Aodren, Ellea Malfoy, samnina, len-han, zarti2605, hamataroo, Aleksandria020, Mini-Yuya, Terrible person, titi, Valderoy4, Aurélie, Petite Fleur, Lili62100, mangas52, kylia, nani, microorga, Time Tell Will.**

**Je sais que je ne réplique pas assez souvent et je m'en excuse. C'est toujours bien de recevoir des commentaires et selon moi c'est une question de politesse que de répondre. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer.**

**À venir dans le prochain chapitre : Rumeurs, questionnement, une Alicia stupide?**


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione poussa son chariot à travers le mur de la plateforme 9 ¾. Elle joignit Harry et Ron qui étaient en train de parler avec Neville et Luna. Ginny avait été rejoindre un petit groupe de filles de son année. "Salut Hermione." Neville la salua.

"Salut Neville. Est-ce que tu as passé un bel été?" Elle écouta Neville qui lui parla de ses vacances pendant plusieurs minutes et échangea des plaisanteries avec Luna. Des ricanements justes derrière elle, par contre, n'arrêtait pas de briser sa concentration. Elle se mit plus à écouter la conversation de trois Poufsouffle de septième année quand elles mentionnèrent son nom.

"Non, non, c'était seulement une plaisanterie, bien sûre. Comme si Fred Weasley pouvait honnêtement fréquenter une fille comme Hermione Granger. Je l'ai vu à leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse cet été. Ils ont tous les deux l'air plus splendide que jamais. Ils font pousser leurs cheveux de nouveau." La voix de la fille était nasillarde et Hermione désirait pouvoir se retourner pour identifier la fille. Elle, d'un autre côté, ne voulait s'embarrasser en admettant écouter la conversation de quelqu'un d'autre.

"Je te l'ai dit l'année dernière. C'est carrément impossible qu'un des jumeaux Weasley sorte avec une petite miss je-sais-tout. Peut-être qu'il faisait semblant de la fréquenter en guise de paiement parce qu'elle l'aurait aidé à faire ses devoirs." Une voix différente venait de se faire entendre.

"Depuis quand un des jumeaux s'inquiète à propos des devoirs?" Une troisième voix dit, indignement.

"Je l'ai vu avec Katie Bell il y a quelques semaines. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser derrière le Chaudron Baveur."

"C'était George."

"Comment est-ce que tu sais ça?"

"Parce que George fréquente Katie Bell."

"Eh bien, Christy a dit que quand elle sortait avec George, Fred flirtait avec elle. Je crois qu'ils aiment partager leur copines."

"C'est ridicule! Ils-."

"Non, je pense qu'elle a raison. Tu te rappelles d'Alicia Spinnet? Quand elle sortait avec Fred, George agissait de la même manière."

Les filles continuèrent à débattre du sujet mais Hermione ne leur prêtait plus du tout attention parce qu'elle avait entendue une voix familière, plus forte que les autres, appeler son nom. Hermione regarda en direction de la barrière de la station King Cross et vit Fred qui étirait son cou, cherchant la foule pour la retrouver. Son cœur se mit à palpiter et elle se mit à courir dans sa direction. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Elle se cramponnait fermement à lui.

"George m'a laissé quitter le travail pour une heure pour que je puisse venir te dire au revoir." Il la tenait contre lui dans une étreinte serrée. "Ce n'est pas que je ne n'apprécie pas le bonjour, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais est-ce qu'il y a une raison en particulier pour l'enthousiasme?"

"Seulement une bande de filles stupides. Mais surtout je suis juste contente que tu sois venu me dire au revoir." Elle desserra son étreinte autour de son cou. "Est-ce que ta mère nous regarde?"

"Nan. Elle est en train de pousser Ron et Harry vers le train." À la grande surprise de Fred, Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa profondément. Fred promena ses doigts dans ses mèches bouclés et l'embrassa en retour. Ils étaient tous les deux trop occupés à s'embrasser pour remarquer la grande quantité de personnes qui les observaient, incluant Mme. Weasley. Le sifflet du train se fit entendre et Hermione se recula. "Je vais m'ennuyer de toi. Maintenant il va falloir que tu cours sinon tu vas vraiment rater le train." Elle lui sourit, puis se retourna et sprinta jusqu'au train, sautant à bord juste avant qu'il ne se mette en marche. Elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué tout les visages près des fenêtres, mais Fred oui. _Eh bien, ça risque d'être intéressant. _Elle le salua jusqu'à ce qu'elle le perde de vue. Fred baissa la main juste au moment où il recevait une claque derrière la tête.

"Fred!" Mme. Weasley lui envoya un regard mauvais, mais quand elle parla sa voix s'était adoucis. "Tu es mieux de ne pas tout gâcher cette fois." Elle le serra fortement contre lui avant de retourner chez elle.

Hermione se dirigea vers le compartiment des Préfets avec difficulté. Les gens la fixaient et elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'incident au Département des Mystères à la fin de l'année précédente. Normalement, ça l'embarrassait si quelqu'un la voyait embrasser Fred. Mais au quai, elle avait été tellement submergée par le soulagement et la joie de le voir que la seule personne qu'elle avait considérée avait été Mme. Weasley. Mais encore, elle n'avait pas eue l'intention que ce soit un baiser si long et passionné ; mais à partir du moment où les lèvres de Fred s'était trouvées sur les siennes, elle avait un peu perdue ses sens.

La réunion des préfets avait été longue et un peu ennuyant, Hermione fut soulagée quand elle put enfin quittée pour partir à la recherche d'Harry. "Hermione! Hé, attends, Hermione!" Elle stoppa derrière Ron pour voir qui l'appelait. C'était une très jolie Serdaigle de sixième année.

"Vas-y, Ron. Je vais te rejoindre." Elle attendit que la fille la rejoigne après que Ron soit parti.

"Salut, je suis Christy. J'ai entendue dire que tu fréquentais un des jumeaux Weasley." Elle attendit que la fille continue. "Je voulais seulement t'avertir à propos d'eux. Ils sont un peu bizarres quand c'est au sujet de leurs copines. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais ou pas, mais je suis sortis avec George pendant quelques mois l'année dernière." Elle sourit grandement. Sans aucuns doutes, cette déclaration lui apportait, normalement, plus de réaction, alors elle sembla un peu désappointée quand Hermione haussa simplement les épaules. "Alors, j'étais pratiquement forcée d'être autour de Fred autant que George parce qu'ils sont pratiquement toujours ensemble. Et Fred était toujours très charmeur avec moi et ça n'avait pas l'air de dérangé George du tout. Vraiment, il avait de si attendre. Bien, je n'ai pas eue de relation sexuel avec George mais j'ai entendue dire qu'Alicia Spinnet a couchée avec Fred." Elle baissa la voix, ne remarquant pas la roche qui venait de tomber dans l'estomac d'Hermione à l'entente de ces mots. "J'ai entendue dire qu'après avoir couchée avec Fred, les jumeaux s'attendaient à ce qu'elle couche avec George aussi. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils auraient rompus. Alors, est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec ton jumeau?" Les yeux de la fille cherchèrent le visage d'Hermione mais ce qu'elle vit fut du dégout et de l'agacement.

"Écoutes Christy, présentement je suis vraiment occupée et je n'ai pas de temps à consacrées à cette ridicule conversation. Si tu veux des potins, trouves-les ailleurs." Elle tourna le dos à la jeune fille et se mit à chercher ses amis. _Ça va être une longue année. _

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Hermione se concentra sur ses travaux scolaires le plus possible. Le sort en voulant autrement, elle n'arrivait pas à sortir complètement la voix de Christy de sa tête. _Fred a couché avec Alicia? _Il ne l'avait jamais mentionné. Il faut dire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais posé la question. Elle savait au moins que le reste du baratinage de la fille était complètement infondé. Alors peut-être que ça aussi pouvait être faux. C'était impossible pour elle d'imaginer Fred lui demander de coucher avec George. En fait, même s'ils partageaient tout le reste, elle savait que ça le rendrait furieux. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprise à propos de Fred, c'était qu'il était jaloux. Elle savait qu'ils flirtaient avec la copine de l'autre, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Et, elle avait le sentiment que si elle lui demandait d'arrêter, Fred le ferait, probablement George aussi. Ils étaient seulement des gentils garçons qui aimaient avoir du plaisir. Ils n'étaient pas du tout malintentionné comme Christy avait l'air de penser. Soudainement, elle souhaita qu'Alicia n'ait pas graduée. Ça aurait été plus facile de lui demander si elle avait eue une relation sexuelle avec Fred que de le demander directement à son copain.

Elle jouait avec sa plume tout en pensant à Alicia. Elle était vraiment jolie et avait un beau corps athlétique, sans mentionner des cheveux magnifique. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son propre corps. Elle était mince, presque trop, et elle n'avait définitivement pas les courbes d'Alicia ou ses muscles. Ses cheveux étaient presque hirsutes et son visage était plutôt ordinaire. Même si Fred n'avait pas couché avec Alicia, Hermione n'était pas près de pouvoir se comparer à elle. Et s'il avait couché avec elle, alors il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Elle essaya de penser si elle avait déjà vue Alicia se tenir avec des personnes plus jeunes, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas encore gradué. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à quelqu'un d'autre que Katie Bell. L'inconvénient était qu'elle fréquentait George, et Hermione ne voulait pas que les jumeaux finissent par apprendre qu'elle avait posée des questions à propos de l'expérience sexuelle, ou du manque, de Fred.

Elle leva la tête de son livre et de ses notes pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de la pièce. Katie était assise près du foyer avec Leanne et quelques filles dont Hermione n'arrivait pas à se rappeler des noms. Rassemblant son courage, elle se fraya un chemin vers Katie. "Hello." Elle s'assit à côté d'elle sur le plancher. Elle remarqua brièvement que Ron était en train de fixer Leanne. "Comment ça va?"

Katie avait l'air surprise mais lui répondit nonchalamment. "Très bien. Toi?"

"Bien. En fait, je me demandais si je pouvais te parler. En privé." La jeune hocha la tête en guise de réponse et elles quittèrent la Salle Commune. Elles se dirigèrent dans un corridor abandonné. "Ça va sonner complètement fou, mais je dois te le demander." Katie lui sourit en signe d'encouragement. "Tu es amie avec Alicia Spinnet, exact?"

Au lieu de lui répondre, Katie se mit à rire, bruyamment. Après une minute elle réussit à se calmer assez pour lui répondre. "Oh, Hermione. S'il-te-plaît dis-moi que tu ne crois pas ces rumeurs. Elles sont complètement ridicules." Hermione laissa échapper un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée qu'elle avait retenue. "Je veux dire, j'ai couchée avec George il y a des mois de cela et ils n'ont même pas blagués avec moi pour que je couche avec Fred. En fait, Fred ne flirt presque plus ces temps-ci." Hermione plissa les yeux ; elle savait déjà que cette partie de la rumeur était fausse. "Tu sais comment ils sont normalement, draguant toutes les filles dans leur champ de vision. Un clin d'œil par ci, un sourire par là. Je n'ai pas vue Fred faire ça depuis une éternité. Le plus qu'il me fait maintenant est un coup de coude."

"Um… je ne croyais déjà pas cette partie, pas même pendant une seconde. Ce que je me demandais était si Fred avait vraiment couché avec Alicia."

"Oh." Le visage de Katie prit une expression sérieuse. "Oui, ils l'ont fait. Elle me l'a dit il y a environ deux ans." Elle parlait lentement, comme si elle choisissait ses mots avec soin. "Je sais seulement que c'était pendant sa sixième année et c'est seulement arrivé quelques fois. Ils ont rompus pas très longtemps avant le Bal de Noël. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce n'est pas ce que la rumeur disait. Tu devrais en parler avec Fred tu sais."

"Ouais, très bien." Elle n'osait pas bouger, fixant le bout de ses chaussures. Katie la contourna et se mit à marcher, retournant vers la tour, quand Hermione la stoppa. "Hé, tu crois que tu pourrais ne pas dire à George que je posais des questions sur ça? C'est un peu embarrassant et j'étais juste curieuse." Elle n'arrivait pas à demander à la fille en face d'elle si elle savait s'il y en avait eu d'autres. Elle n'était même pas certaine de vouloir le savoir. Vraiment, elle souhaitait presque n'avoir jamais posée la question à Katie pour commencer.

"Bien sûre. Pas de problème." Elle recommença à marcher. "Alors, en retour pourrait tu ne pas mentionner que j'ai couchée avec George?"

"Marché conclu."

**Enfin, un nouveau chapitre! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensés?**

**Finissons avec la pensée du jour : **_**"La personne qui a dit que rien n'était impossible n'a jamais essayée de claquer une porte battante…"**_


	19. Chapter 19

Fred était assis dans l'arrière-boutique de leur commerce pour luncher quand George entra avec un morceau de parchemin en main. "Tiens, ça vient d'arriver pour toi." Il le lança à son frère et le laissa seul pour aller s'occuper de la boutique. Fred lança un regard curieux en direction du parchemin, il portait l'écriture d'Hermione. Il venait tout juste de répondre à sa dernière lettre, la veille. Ses notes étaient devenues incroyablement bizarre et aléatoire, comme si elle souhaitait lui demander quelque chose mais ne savait pas encore comment le formuler. _Peut-être qu'elle veut qu'on se trouve un moment pour les rêves éveillés. _Il souriait largement pendant qu'il ouvrait la lettre. C'était extrêmement long ; ça avait plus l'air d'une rédaction que d'une lettre. Il secoua la tête et commença à lire tout en continuant à manger. Il avait finit de manger et s'apprêtait à retourner travailler quand il finit la lettre. C'était dans les deux dernières lignes, que le but de plusieurs semaines de longues lettres se fit extrêmement évident. Elle lui demandait la nature de sa relation avec Alicia Spinnet. Il grogna et retourna à l'intérieur rejoindre George. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Hermione veut savoir ce qui s'est passé entre Alicia et moi. Elle a entendue des rumeurs à propos de notre sixième année." À son grand déplaisir, George se mit à rire si fort qu'il fit sursauter une jeune sorcière tout près. "C'est pas drôle."

"Bien sûr que ça l'est. Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que c'est maniaques de ragots disaient à propos de vous deux? Et moi aussi, en fait."

"Oui, et c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas drôle. Hermione à l'air de les croire, apparemment."

"Non, elle ne les croit pas. Si elle avait crue pendant une seconde que ces rumeurs étaient vrai, elle te laisserait tomber avant même que tu ne puisses cligner des yeux." Son jumeau lui tapota l'épaule. "Frérot, elle veut juste que tu confirmes ce qu'elle sait déjà. Dis-lui que sous aucunes circonstances tu accepterais de la partager avec moi. À moins que ça soit son genre. Alors là, allons-y."

"Oh que non!" Fred donna un coup de coude à son frère, se retenant de sourire.

"Tu ne voudrais pas partager avec ton cher jumeau?"

"Tu sais foutrement bien que jamais je ne ferais quelque chose comme ça."

"Très bien. Maintenant dis-le à elle."

"Ok, ok, je vois où tu veux en venir." Il se dirigea derrière le comptoir pour trouver un morceau de parchemin vierge et une plume. Il s'appliqua à écrire sa réponse à Hermione.

Une semaine passa avant que Fred ne reçoive un autre hibou de la part d'Hermione. Il était, encore une fois, à sa boutique, cette fois en train de s'occuper du comptoir. Il soupira en examinant une autre longue lettre de sa copine. Il considéra sauter tout de suite à la fin pour voir de quoi elle voulait vraiment parler mais décida qu'il serait mieux de tout lire avant. "Bordel de merde." Il murmura.

"Une autre lettre d'amour?" George se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour lire. "Tu ne lui a pas dit que tu avais couché avec Alicia?"

"Non." Fred se massa les temples. "Je ne savais pas comment amener le sujet ; surtout après le sermon que maman nous a donné. Et je sais qu'elle n'a jamais été avec personnes d'autre."

"Comment est-ce que tu le sais? Tu lui as demandé?"

"Pas besoin de demander. C'est assez évident. Tu n'as pas vue qu'elle avait l'air d'être d'accord avec maman? De toute façon, avec qui est-ce qu'elle aurait pue être?"

"Je ne sais pas, Krum. Ou peut-être un Moldu qui sait."

"Krum?!? Impossible. Elle le connaissait à peine." Fred pouvait sentir un poids tomber dans son estomac à la pensée qu'un autre gars aurait put être avec sa copine. "Elle est trop-" Il secoua la tête. "Non."

"Tu devrais lui demander. Je doute qu'elle ait déjà été avec quelqu'un aussi, mais on ne sait jamais."

"Si elle avait couchée avec lui ou avec un autre gars, elle serait plus aventureuse avec moi. Exact?"

"Y'a des grandes chances. À moins que ça ait été une mauvaise expérience." George passa son bras autour des épaules de son jumeau. "Écoutes, sois honnête avec elle et fais-lui confiance pour qu'elle soit honnête avec toi."

"Ouais." Fred sortit ce dont il aurait besoin pour écrire sa lettre à Hermione. Il anticipait l'écriture de cette lettre. La seule pensée que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu être intime avec elle était insoutenable et encore là, il s'apprêtait à lui révéler qu'il avait déjà été avec une autre fille de cette manière. Il se sentait comme un idiot hypocrite. Ça n'avait même pas été si bon que ça avec Alicia. C'était bizarre, tâtonnant et rapide. S'il pouvait effacer cette expérience de son passé, il le ferait.

Hermione était entendue sur son lit, pas encore prête à dormir, mais ayant besoin d'échapper à l'animation de la salle commune. Parvati et Lavande la questionnait sans arrêt sur sa relation avec Fred. Ajoutés sur le dessus Harry et son stupide manuel de Potion, et elle était sur le point de craquer. Et c'était seulement octobre. Elle avait écrit une lettre à Fred plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait abandonnée l'idée d'essayer de lui demander indirectement. Elle avait essayée dans la première douzaine de lettres mais il avait répondu qu'il ne partagerait jamais une fille avec son frère peu importe à quel point son frère le suppliait. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit quelque chose taper dans la vitre du dortoir. C'était la superbe chouette des jumeaux, qui lui emmenait la réponse de Fred. Elle l'ouvrit avec anticipation et commença à lire. Elle s'écrasa sur son lit quand elle lut la réponse affirmative. Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine, se sentait un peu nauséeuse. Il avait vraiment couché avec Alicia.

Elle continua à lire, assimilant chaque mot. Il disait que s'il pouvait recommencer tout ça il ne coucherait pas avec elle. Il était désolé si ça lui faisait du mal et il souhaitait pouvoir la voir en personne pour la convaincre de la sincérité de ses regrets. Il confirma ce que Katie lui avait dit, que ça avait seulement été quelques fois et que ça n'avait aucune place spéciale dans sa mémoire, et surtout pas dans son cœur. Il lui assura que ses expériences passées ne voulaient pas dire qu'il s'attendait à plus de sa part. À la toute fin de la lettre, elle retint son souffle. Il voulait savoir si elle avait déjà eue de l'expérience dans ce domaine qu'elle voulait partager. _Ça_, ça la fit rire. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être sérieux. Elle lui répondit, incertaine de ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire à propos de ce qu'il venait de lui révéler, alors elle négligea de le mentionner. À la place, elle répondit à sa question par la négative. Elle enverrait sa lettre le lendemain matin avant le petit déjeuner.

Fred ouvrit la boutique ce matin pour voir qu'un hibou l'attendait patiemment sur le rebord de la fenêtre. "Salut l'oiseau." Il prit la lettre et s'assit pour la lire. Il espérait que ça ne soit pas une lettre lui annonçant la fin de sa relation avec Hermione. Il relaxa légèrement quand il lut que, à part un baiser, il était son premier pour tout. Un petit sourire béat éclaira son visage à la lecture de la nouvelle. Une vague de soulagement le traversa quand il réalisa qu'elle ne rompait pas avec lui. Elle avait, de toute évidence, évitée de commenter ce qu'il lui avait révélé sur sa relation passée avec Alicia, il remarqua, "Génial."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il sa passe encore?" George demanda depuis l'étagère qu'il était en train de remplir. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil en direct de Vérité, qui était penchée au dessus d'une pile de boîtes qu'elle avait laissée tomber.

"Elle n'a rien mentionnée."

"Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose?"

"Ça veux dire qu'elle attend de pouvoir me voir face à face." Il essaya de s'inquiéter mais c'était difficile à faire en ce moment. Son frère, de toute évidence, fixait le derrière de Verity en se léchant les lèvres. "Elle dit que Katie va bien."

"Quoi?" Il tourna son attention vers lui. "Katie, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. J'ai besoin de lui parler"

"Je pari que oui."

"Tais-toi." George marmonna et résuma son activité précédente, fixer les fesses de Verity.

"Alors, je vais m'introduire à Poudlard la semaine prochaine. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi? Tu sais, pour voir ta copine."

"Bien sûr. Je ne peux pas te permettre de te promener comme ça sans supervision, n'est-ce pas?"

"Tu as tout à fait raison." Il l'aida remplir les étagères tout en planifiant leur mission. "C'est réglé alors, nus devons écrire une lettre à Ginny."

"Ça pourrait probablement aider d'avoir Ron et Harry avec nous aussi."

"Tu as raison. Surtout depuis que Ronnie est préfet. Nous pouvons nous fier à son horaire pour planifier ça."

"Brillant." Ils commencèrent tous les deux à prendre des notes pour mettre leur plan en action.


	20. Chapter 20

Samedi se pointa brillamment et Hermione se leva pour son habituelle routine matinale. Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, longtemps avant que la plupart des autres Griffondors ne soient levés. Manque de chance, Parvati s'était levée de bonne heure également et avait réveillée Lavande pour qu'elles puissent harceler leur colocataire. Hermione s'assit à sa place habituelle à la longue table. Un coup à la table du personnel lui montra que la plupart des professeurs dormaient encore. Ses yeux croisèrent le Professeur Dumbledore mais retournèrent vers lui rapidement. Il était assit aussi normalement que n'importe quel autre jours, mais il regardait directement vers elle, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle attendit qu'il lui fasse un signe de reconnaissance ou quelque chose mais il continua tout simplement à lui sourire et resta assis silencieusement. Se sentant troublée par ce regard, Hermione essaya de manger son toast et ses céréales le plus rapidement possible, seulement pour être interrompue quand ses copines de classe s'assirent en face d'elle.

"Hermione, est-ce que je peux te poser une question?" Parvati commença, mais continua sans attendre qu'elle réponde, "Tu vois, nous avons entendues des choses à propos des jumeaux."

"Nous espérions que tu puisses nous éclairer sur quelques points." Lavande se pencha par en avant et ses cheveux balancèrent dangereusement près d'un bol de porridge. Hermione les ignoras, enfonçant son toast dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de leur dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment d'elles. "Eh bien, Christy Banner de Serdaigle dit que les jumeaux sont identiques."

"De toute évidence." Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en les entendant.

"Alors, tu les as vus tous les _deux_?" La mâchoire de Parvati se décrocha. Les filles joignirent leurs mains et se mirent à sautiller dans leurs sièges en émettant des couinements. "Oh mon Dieu, Hermione. Comment est-ce qu'ils sont?"

"Est-ce que tu les as vus en même temps?" Lavande se mordillait la lèvre, ayant l'air beaucoup trop excitée.

"Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir?" Hermione savait qu'il lui manquait des bouts de la conversation.

"Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Alors, est-ce que tu as couché avec les deux?"

"Où est-ce que tu as seulement vue George tout nu? Est-ce qu'ils étaient mouillés?"

"Oh! Est-ce qu'ils se sont mis nus en même temps, pour que tu puisses comparer?"

"Vous êtes complètement malade mental. Je n'ai jamais vus aucun des deux sans vêtements. Non, je n'ai pas encore couché avec Fred et certainement pas avec George." Elle sentait la colère monter en elle mais arrivait à se contrôler pour garder sa voix basse. "Maintenant, la prochaine fois qu'une de vous deux pense à me poser des questions aussi ridicule, je _vais_ vous jeter un sort."

"Mais tu es une préfet." Lavande fit la moue.

"Très bien, je vais vous donner une retenue après vous avoir jetée un sort." Elle avala sa dernière gorgée de jus de citrouille. "Est-ce que c'est clair?" Les filles hochèrent la tête et elle quitta la table avec un sourire sur le visage. Elle alla à la bibliothèque où, avec de la chance, elle pourrait rester assez occupée pour l'empêcher de penser à Fred. Elle était encore désappointée qu'il ait été avec Alicia. Elle soupira en ouvrant un énorme livre.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien de lui en vouloir comme ça. Il ne sortait pas encore avec elle à ce moment ; en fait, ça c'était passé un an et demi avant qu'il ne demande à Hermione de sortir avec lui. Une partie de la raison pourquoi elle était aussi bouleversée était qu'elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait se comparer à la magnifique joueuse de Quidditch. En plus, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devrait faire quand le moment serait venu. _Si ça arrive un jour. _Elle avait embrassée un total de trois garçons dans ses presque 17 ans de vie. Jeff Phelps était son premier baiser, il était son voisin moldu. Ils avaient l'habitude de jouer ensemble avant qu'elle ne commence Poudlard. Ça c'était passé l'été après sa troisième année ; il venait la voir à presque tous les jours à la balançoire dans le fond de son jardin. Un jour, il avait attrapé son livre et l'avait lancé à l'autre bout de la cour et avait planté un baiser baveux à moitié sur sa bouche, à moitié sur son menton. Elle l'avait repoussée et avait refusée de le laisser venir chez elle depuis.

Son second baiser avait été avec Victor Krum, le champion de Durmstrang pendant sa quatrième année. Après le bal de noël, il l'avait escortée jusqu'à l'escalier menant à la tour de Griffondors. Son baiser avait été extrêmement mouillé et un peu maladroit. Elle n'était pas certaine si c'était à cause de son inexpérience ou de la sienne. Deux baiser plus tard, sa technique ne c'était toujours pas améliorer et il quitta pour retourner chez lui. Son troisième partenaire était Fred. Ses baisers la faisaient se sentir incroyable. Quand ils s'embrassaient, son cerveau court-circuitait et elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que la sensation que ses lèvres et ses mains lui procuraient.

Une chaise grinça à côté d'elle et Harry s'assit, joint un instant plus tard par Ron. "Qu'est-ce que tu lis?" Harry retourna son livre pour voir le contenu de la page. Il fronça les sourcils et lui redonna son livre. "Il faudrait que tu viennes avec nous pour une minute."

"Pourquoi?"

"C'est important ; nous ne pouvons pas t'en parler ici." Ron ferma son livre pendant qu'Harry se levait et tirait la chaise d'Hermione. "S'il-te-plaît Hermione, dépêches toi." Ils l'emmenèrent rapidement au septième étage.

**- - - - - - - Pendant ce temps - - - - - - - -**

Fred et George transplanèrent à Pré-aux-Lards, près de chez Honeydukes. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur comme si de rien n'était et attendirent jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire soit occupé avec un client, une vieille dame. Ils se précipitèrent dans la cave et derrière la trappe et ensuite dans le tunnel qui menait à Poudlard. Émergeants du passage secret caché par la statue de la sorcière, les jumeaux figèrent en voyant le Professeur Dumbledore approcher. Il marcha vers eux mais ne parut pas les voir. Incertains de ce qu'ils devaient maintenant faire, Fred resta le plus immobile possible, agrippant toujours le chandail de George quand il l'avait fait s'arrêter brusquement.

Dumbledore ralentit quand il passa directement devant eux. Il tourna ses yeux étincelants vers eux et continua sa marche dans le corridor. "Bon après-midi, Messieurs Weasley."

"Bon après-midi, Professeur." Les jumeaux lancèrent ensemble. Quand Dumbledore tourna le coin, George se retourna vers son frère, "Eh bien, c'était intéressant."

"Tu crois qu'il savait qu'on s'en venait?" Fred questionna.

"Ça m'en a tout l'air." George haussa les épaules, ils continuèrent dans un autre passage, vers leur point de rencontre avec Ginny. "Tu sais, c'est dans des moments comme ça que je regrette avoir donné notre carte à Harry."

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Le pauvre gars en avait vraiment besoin par contre, tu ne crois pas?" Ils se promenèrent dans les ombres jusqu'à ce que Fred aperçoive Peeves flotter dans un corridor ayant l'air de s'ennuyer. "Peut-être que Peeves pourrait se joindre au fun?" George avait un rictus de conspiration sur le visage et hocha la tête. "Hé Peevsey."

"Tu t'es ennuyé de nous?" George continua. Peeves se rapprocha d'eux, souriant. "Nous avons un présent pour le vieux Rusard."

"Ça ne t'ennuierais pas d'aller porter ça pour nous?" Fred lui montra un sac rempli de bombes puantes. Le fantôme ricana avant d'attraper le sac et de se mettre à la recherche du vieil homme. "Au moins ça va le garder occupé."

"Garder qui occupé?" Ginny fit savoir sa présence. "Le Professeur Rogue s'en venait par ici."

"Brillant." Les deux dirent en même temps. "Et voilà Gin, garde-le occupé, ok?"

"Fais attention, te fais pas prendre." Ginny lui fit une grimace et s'en retourna dans la direction d'où elle était venue, un sac de farces et attrapes dans les mains. "Allons-y. Harry et Ron sont mieux d'avoir finis leur partie du plan." Les garçons prirent les escaliers qui menaient au corridor du septième étage le plus vite possible. Ils trouvèrent la peinture familière mais aucuns signes du trio. "Vas-y. J'vais continuer à les surveiller."

"Très bien. Amuses-toi avec Katie." Fred souriait toujours quand il entra dans la Salle sur Demande. George avait l'intention de terminer sa relation avec Katie, il soupçonnait qu'elle ne s'opposerait pas trop à cette décision et avait prévu rester dans la salle commune en attendant Fred.

"Arrêtes de pousser, Ron." Hermione s'éloigna de sa main contre son dos.

"Nous sommes en retard." Ron avait l'air anxieux.

"En retard pour quoi? Vous deux ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce qui se passait."

"Tu vas voir." Harry marmonna précipitamment. Ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers et Hermione vit George qui se tenait près de la porte de la Salle sur Demande. "Salut George."

"Hello. Vous êtes un peu en retard, vous le saviez?" George sourit en voyant la confusion sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici George? Tu vas avoir des problèmes. Comment est-ce que tu as fais pour entrer premièrement?" Hermione lui lança plein de questions, sachant très bien qu'il n'allait pas en répondre une seule. "Où est Fred?"

"Juste ici, ma belle." Fred passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre à l'intérieur.

"Je vous vois plus tard." Les autres garçons partirent en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Hermione était debout, immobile, et fixait son petit ami.

"Fred, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Nous avons besoin de parler. Face à face, pas avec des lettres."

"Tu aurais du attendre jusqu'à un weekend à Pré-au-Lard. Tu vas avoir tellement de problèmes si tu te fais prendre."

"Relaxes." Fred tira gentiment sur sa main et la guida dans la pièce.

**Whoopie! Un autre chapitre de fait! Alors, d'après vous qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec Fred et Hermione dans le prochain chapitre?**

**Citation du jour : **_**"Dieu a créé l'homme… ensuite il a eu une meilleure idée…"**_

**Ps : Je suis désolée si ça a pris plus de temps que prévu. Certains d'entres vous qui écrivent des histoires avez peut-être eu des problèmes avec le site il y a quelques jours pour charger les documents entre autre. Ça, et je dors le jour ces temps-ci alors... j'ai juste pas encore trouvé mon rythme, mais ça va venir éventuellement!**


	21. Chapter 21

Fred emmena Hermione dans la Salle Sur Demande en la tirant par la main. Elle avait l'air nerveuse et prête à s'enfuir. _Peut-être que j'aurais du l'avertir. _Le jardin familier emplit la pièce, et il la guida jusqu'à leur arbre. Il la regarda de côté et vit que son pendentif était toujours à sa place autour de son cou ; il soupira de soulagement. Ils s'assirent tout les deux en s'accotant sur la base du chêne. Il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne et les plaça sur son genou. Ils restèrent assis en silence jusqu'à ce que Fred ne fût plus capable de se retenir. "Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais. Si je pouvais effacer ça, je le ferais. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Est-ce qu'il a un moyen pour que j'améliore les choses?"

"Je ne sais pas." Sa voix était basse et hésitante. "Je suppose que j'aurais due m'y attendre. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas."

"J'aurais du t'en parler." Il avala difficilement, ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant. "Je ne savais juste pas comment faire." Elle hocha la tête mais resta silencieuse. "Hermione?" Elle le regarda. "Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va aller?"

Il vit ses yeux briller avant qu'elle ne regarde ailleurs. "Je ne crois pas." Elle renifla et Fred sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. "Je crois que j'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de temps."

"Du temps?" Il répéta dans un murmure brisé. "Du temps séparé?"

"Oui." Elle se tourna vers lui, le visage neutre. "Les choses on étés plutôt difficile ici cette année. Peut-être que si…" Sa voix baissa et elle regarda de nouveau ailleurs.

"Hermione, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse." Il serra sa main. "S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse."

"Je suis désolée, Fred." Elle enleva sa main de la sienne et se releva. "Je vais te revoir plus tard, ok?" Elle parla dans une petite voix qu'il reconnu à peine. Il resta assit dans un silence stupéfait, ne répondant même pas à sa question. De toute façon elle n'attendit pas qu'il lui réponde, elle se dirigea tout de suite vers la sortie. Elle ne jeta pas un dernier coup d'œil à Fred quand il tomba vers l'avant, la tête dans ses mains.

Il resta dans cette position pendant presque une heure avant qu'il ne soit dérangé. "Fred?" Son jumeau s'approcha de lui lentement, lui donnant le temps de se calmer. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Il s'assit à sa droite et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps seule." Fred refusa de lever la tête ; il ne voulait pas bouger du tout. Il entendit son frère soupirer à côté de lui.

"Je croyais que c'était quelque chose comme ça. Elle est revenue dans la Salle Commune seule. Et, ses yeux étaient tout rouge, comme si elle avait pleurée."

Fred secoua la tête et fit face à George. "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a fait ça. Je n'aurais jamais cru…" Il pencha la tête vers l'arrière pour l'appuyer contre l'arbre. "Si j'avais su que ça se passerait comme ça, je ne serais jamais venu."

"Aller frérot, allons-nous en." George l'aida à se lever. "Donnes-lui du temps, peut-être qu'elle va changer d'avis."

"Peut-être. George, j'ai pas du tout le goût de parler. Retournons juste à ce foutu tunnel."

"T'as raison." Ils étaient de retour au deuxième étage avant de croiser un professeur. Et là, se tenant en plein milieu du corridor, se trouvait Dumbledore. "Professeur."

"Je crois que vous allez trouver la porte principale beaucoup plus accessible à cette heure tardive." Dumbledore leur sourit, ses mains jointes devant lui. "Et peut-être que la prochaine fois que vous voulez venir, vous devriez tout simplement attendre pour un weekend à Pré-au-Lard. Je suis certain que les propriétaires de Honeydukes apprécieraient." Il leur fit un clin d'œil.

"Oui, monsieur." Ils répétèrent en même temps et se dirigèrent vers la grille de l'entrée avant de transplaner à leur appartement.

Hermione avait traversée la salle commune le plus rapidement possible. George avait échangé un regard avec elle et l'avait vu essuyer des larmes sur ses joues. Elle entra dans sa chambre et se lança sur son matelas. Elle pouvait entendre les pas des autres filles qui venaient la rejoindre, alors elle ferma ses rideaux et mit un charme de silence. "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" Elle roula sur le dos et se mit à retourner le pendentif de Fred entre ses doigts. "Je suis une idiote." Elle se frotta le visage et décida de sauter le diner et d'aller directement se coucher.

Hermione se réveilla désorientée. Elle avait été en train d'avoir un rêve très réaliste à propos de Fred, elle grogna quand la réalité refit surface. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlés. Il ne lui avait pas envoyé de hibou et elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire de toute façon, alors elle aussi avait gardé le silence entre eux. Hier matin sa mère lui avait envoyée une lettre, lui donnant la permission d'aller passer la première partie des vacances de noël au Terrier. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne encore. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle voulait faire, et jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sache elle n'allait pas impliquer un autre des Weasley. Ron était constamment occupé à embrasser Lavande ces derniers temps de toute façon alors elle n'avait à endurer trop souvent le caractère de cochon qu'il avait avec elle depuis un moment. Ginny avait commencée à lui envoyer des regards mauvais mais n'avait encore rien dit dur le sujet. Harry essayait de rester neutre. Il essayait de séparer son temps entre Ron et Hermione. Par contre, due au fait que la bouche de Ron était pratiquement collée à celle de sa copine, Harry passait plus de temps avec elle dans la bibliothèque.

Presque quotidiennement, elle était tentée de prendre un sortilège de rêve éveillé. Elle résistait à chaque fois, elle savait que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Elle se demandait si Fred était aussi dérangé qu'elle par tout ça oὺ s'il était tout simplement passé à autre chose. _Il sort probablement déjà avec une autre fille._ Elle était assise dans son cours de Runes Anciennes, jouant avec le pendentif qu'elle portait encore. Elle l'avait enlevé pendant environ une semaine mais s'était rendu compte que ça lui manquait trop.

"Miss Granger?" Le professeur était debout devant son bureau, ramenant son attention au cours.

"Oui, monsieur?" Elle essaya de prétendre avoir écouté ce qu'il avait dit mais sans succès. Son professeur la fixa pendant un moment avant de continuer son cours. Hermione soupira ; elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se concentrer en classe ces derniers temps. Le Professeure McGonagall lui avait même demandé si elle avait besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Ce qu'elle avait besoin c'était de parler à Fred, mais ça allait devoir attendre au début du prochain semestre. Elle avait déjà écrit à sa mère pour l'informer qu'elle préfèrerait passer l'entièreté des vacances de noël avec ses parents. Sa mère en avait été extrêmement heureuse et elle n'avait pas le cœur de la désappointer maintenant.

"Hermione?" Elle se retourna pour trouver Cormac McLaggen se tenir beaucoup trop près d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il plongea sans même attendre une réponse. "Est-ce que tu vas à la fête de noël du Professeur Slughorn avec quelqu'un?"

"Non." Elle n'aimait pas vraiment oὺ ça avait l'air de mener. Elle essayait désespérément de trouver une excuse pour ne pas y aller avec lui.

"Merveilleux, ça veut dire que tu peux m'accompagner. Je vais te rejoindre dans le hall d'entrée et nous pourrons marcher ensemble."

"Quoi? Oh, je…euh… en fait, je-"

"Mais qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre? Cormac McLaggen vous a déjà attrapé au vol, Miss Granger? Spectaculaire, vraiment. Je vais tous les deux à ce moment alors." Le Professeur Slughorn disparut au fond du corridor oὺ il se dirigeait. McLaggen le suivit tout en papotant, laissant Hermione seule et anticipant encore plus qu'avant la petite fête.

Quand Ron entendit parler qu'elle allait à la fête avec le plus vieux Gryffondor, il était furieux. "Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Fred?"

"je doute que Fred ne soit assit chez lui à m'attendre. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je m'intéressais à Cormac, c'est seulement une fête. Harry y va avec Luna." Elle essaya de changer le sujet. Ron lui lança un regard de dégoût et s'en alla le pas lourd à la recherche de Lavande, pour noyer sa colère dans ses baisers.

Les semaines qui précédèrent et qui suivirent la fête de Slughorn étaient terrible. Hermione était de nouveau heureuse d'avoir pris la décision d'accompagner ses parents en vacance au lieu d'aller passer du temps au Terrier avec ses amis pas très amicaux. Elle avait passée relativement du bon temps avec ses parents ; ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas passée la totalité des vacances avec sa famille.

Malheureusement, sa tranquilité d'esprit fut de courte durée. Elle fut reçue à l'école par un Ron et une Ginny un peu plus amicaux. Après le diner au lendemain de son retour, elle trouva le moyen d'éloigner Harry des autres pour pouvoir lui parler seul à seul. "Harry, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?"

"Bien sûr que tu peux."

"Et tu vas garder ça entre nous deux?"

"Oui, Hermione." Il roula les yeux dans sa direction.

"Est-ce… est-ce que tu as vu Fred? Même un petit peu?" Elle fit un très bon travail à garder sa voix stable.

"Oui, il était là."

"Seul?"

"Non." Son cœur se mit à palpiter. "George était avec lui." Elle jeta un regard mécontent à son meilleur ami pendant qu'il se mettait à rire d'elle.

"C'était méchant, Harry."

"Je sais, désolé." Il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout, par contre.

"Est-ce qu'il est fâché contre moi?"

"Hermione, je n'ai aucune idée de comment Fred se sent. Si tu es curieuse, demandes-lui toi-même. Il n'a pas parlé de toi et je ne lui ai pas demandé." Il lui tapota l'épaule. "Tu devrais vraiment lui demander, tu sais."

"Oui, je sais." Elle soupira en signe de défaite. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'Harry aurait put lui fournir comme informations. Peut-être qu'elle voulait entendre à quel point seul et malheureux Fred était, mais ça ne fit que lui faire mal au cœur. Elle décida d'être responsable et de lui parler. Elle quitta Harry et se dirigea vers la volière.


	22. Chapter 22

Fred mangea son lunch tout en regardant George et Verity flirter en remplissant des étagères. Son estomac se noua légèrement quand George repoussa une mèche de cheveux hors du visage de la fille. Il avait attendu patiemment qu'Hermione lui écrive une lettre. Ça faisait des mois et toujours pas de signe de vie de la part de la jeune sorcière. Il continuait à espérer que le lendemain matin il allait ouvrir la boutique et trouver Hedwige attendant patiemment avec une lettre, mais toujours pas de chance. Verity s'était mise à rire si fort qu'elle se tenait l'estomac le ventre. Fred croisa le regard de George, son jumeau sourit et plaça sa main dans le dos de la fille. Fred secoua la tête, il s'ennuyait vraiment d'Hermione. Ça avait été plaisant d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimait bien. _Ou au moins je croyais qu'elle m'aimait bien. _Il vit George murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille de la blonde ; elle le regarda pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête. Son frère lui envoya un énorme sourire avant de la guider vers la porte arrière et loin des regards.

Fred passait la plupart de son temps dans son appartement, allant de temps à autre manger au Terrier. Sa mère lui faisait des sourires compréhensifs à chaque fois. La dernière fois qu'il avait mangée avec ses parents était dimanche et Molly l'avait serré contre elle avant d'essayer de le réconforter. "Elle va t'écrire. Sois patient." La patience n'était pas une de ses meilleures qualités. Il était fatigué d'être ignoré. Plusieurs filles avaient fait savoir leur intérêt envers lui chaque fois qu'elles visitaient la boutique. Même après avoir entendu qu'Hermione avait eue un rendez-vous il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Si elle découvrait qu'il était sortit avec quelqu'un ça n'aurait que confirmé ses insécurités. Et aussi, Harry l'avait réassuré en lui disant que non seulement Hermione n'avait pas voulue accompagner le garçon mais aussi qu'elle n'avait pas passée un très bon moment avec lui et qu'elle avait passée la soirée à l'éviter. Peut-être que c'était égoïste de sa part mais il était heureux qu'elle ait été misérable.

Il comprenait pourquoi elle se sentait blessée. Aux yeux de certaines personnes ça pouvait ne pas avoir de sens, mais il la comprenait vraiment. L'horrible sensation qu'il avait ressentis à la pensée qu'elle ait put être avec quelqu'un d'autre était insupportable. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été si elle avait vraiment été avec quelqu'un avant, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle devait gérer présentement.

La porte s'ouvrit, ce qui attira son attention. La jolie sorcière lui sourit, elle était une de celles qui avait fais savoir ses intentions envers lui de façon plutôt évidente en venant à la boutique.

"Bonjour Fred. Comment ça va aujourd'hui?" Elle était persistante. Elle venait à la boutique au moins deux fois par semaine et n'achetais jamais de marchandise. La fille pouvait facilement faire la différence entre George et lui ces derniers temps, George flirtant constamment avec leur assistante depuis un moment.

"Bon après-midi." Il lui répondit d'un ton sec. Il était plutôt fatigué de ce petit jeu. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir et lui sourit. "Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose?"

"Oui, c'est le cas." Elle lui souriait de manière suggestive.

"Tu peux acheter tout ce que tu vois sur les étagères. Sinon, ce n'est pas à vendre." Il croisa les bras et lui lança un regard déterminé...

"Je pensais plus que _toi_ tu pourrais m'acheter quelque chose à boire."

"Non merci."

La fille lui lança un regard déterminé. "Eh bien, pourquoi pas? Je suis venue ici chaque semaine et je n'ai jamais vue de copine. Alors pourquoi tu ne me donnes pas une chance?"

"Elle est encore à Poudlard." La fille plissa les yeux comme si elle ne le croyait pas. Après une minute à le fixer, elle fit la moue et quitta la boutique. "Il était temps." Il marmonna quand elle fut partie. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre pour Fred. George, par contre, était une toute autre histoire. Lui et Verity ne revinrent pas avant un bon deux heures, juste à temps pour la fermeture. "T'as passé un bon moment, hein?"

"Excellent." George se passa la main dans les cheveux et sourit.

"Oὺ est-ce que tu es allé?"

"Un gentleman garde le secret Fred." Il offrit un sourire énorme à son frère et haussa les sourcils.

"Déjà?"

"Pas exactement. Mais disons que certaines parties de moi se sont beaucoup amusées…"

"Erk, George!" Il poussa son frère vers l'escalier de leur appartement en riant. Ils mangèrent un diner rapide et Fred alla se coucher.

La semaine suivante se passa pas mal comme la précédente. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, samedi, Fred se réveilla de bonne heure en entendant quelque chose taper contre la fenêtre. Perchée sur le rebord se trouvait Hedwige. Il laissa entrer l'oiseau en pensant que c'était une autre note d'Harry mais à la place l'écriture appliquée d'Hermione lui faisait face. "Bordel de merde…" Il prit la lettre de la chouette avec des mains tremblantes. Il commença à l'ouvrir mais était trop nerveux pour le faire seul. "George!" Il couru à travers l'appartement jusqu'à la chambre de son frère et entra sans cogner. "George! Elle m'a écrit! Elle m'a finalement écrit!" Il enregistra à peine qu'une Verity très choqué et très nue essayer d'attraper les couvertures.

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit?" George s'assit, apparemment pas concerné du tout par le fait que son frère venait tout juste d'interrompre leur moment intime.

"Je ne sais pas, Je l'ai pas encore ouvert."

"Et bien, qu'est-ce que t'attends? Ouvre-là." Il encouragea pendant que Fred s'asseyait à côté de lui.

"Euh… est-ce que je devrais…?" Verity murmura, essayant toujours de se dissimuler.

"Huh? Non, non, ça va aller." Fred la rassura et George hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Si elle sortait avec son frère elle serait aussi bien de s'habituer tout de suite à leur manque total de vie privé entre eux. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la lettre et la déchira presque.

"Donnes-moi là." George la prit de ses mains et se dépêcha de l'ouvrir. Il la tendit à son frère qui secoua la tête et attendit que Fred la lise pour lui.

_Mon cher Fred,_

"Eh bien, c'est un bon début, n'est-ce pas?" George sourit jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son frère avec la tête dans les mains. Il décida de prendre pitié de lui et finit par la lire d'un seul trait.

_Mon cher Fred,_

_Comment est-ce que tu vas? Je suis de nouveau en train de me noyer dans ma montagne de devoirs. J'espère que tu as passé un bon noël._

_Le mien était bien. J'avais oubliée à quel point je pouvais avoir du plaisir avec mes parents. Je n'avais pas réalisée à quel point je m'étais ennuyée d'eux._

"Viens-en au fait Granger." George marmonna, énervé par son déblatérage. Fred allait lui arraché la gorge s'il passait par-dessus ne serait-ce qu'une phrase, alors il continua.

_Tu m'as manqué aussi._

"Quoi?" Fred prit la lettre des mains de George et sourit. Elle l'avait vraiment dit, ce n'était pas seulement George qui le blaguait.

_J'espère que tu pourras me pardonne pour avoir été tellement idiote. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je savais que c'était une erreur avant même que je t'ai laissé dans cette pièce mais je n'ai pas réussie à me faire faire demi-tour. Je ne savais pas comment te faire face. Je suis tellement désolée. J'étais tellement pleine de jalousie et je ne savais pas comment gérer ça. Je n'ai jamais ressentis quelque chose comme ça avant pour quelqu'un. Parfois j'ai l'impression que je vais éclater si je ne te vois pas bientôt. Je sais que j'ai été horrible envers toi. Je ne peux qu'espérer que tu vas trouver dans ton très beau et très charmant cœur la force de me pardonner. Bien sûr si tu n'es pas déjà impliqué avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je vais comprendre si c'est le cas. S'il-te-plaît pardonnes-moi._

_À toi pour toujours,_

_Hermione._

"Wow!" George le frappa dans le dos. "Qui aurait cru que tu aurais Hermione Granger te suppliant de lui pardonner?"

"Pas moi."

"Tu vas lui écrire?"

"Bien sûr!"

"Est-ce que tu vas la faire patienter avant?"

"Non. Je ne vais pas perdre encore plus de temps avec elle."

"C'est bien pour toi. Il est qu'elle heure de toute façon?"

"Aucune idée. C'est Hedwige qui m'a réveillée."

"Les gars." Verity fit savoir sa présence en tapotant Fred dans les côtes. "Je déteste d'avoir à interrompre mais je dois aller faire pipi."

"Vas-y." Les jumeaux dirent en même temps retournant leur attention sur la lettre et discutant comment il devrait répondre.

"Les gars! Je ne porte aucun vêtements."

"Oh! C'est vrai, désolé. Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner alors." Fred sourit et quitta la pièce.

**Aaaaahhhhh!!!!! Vous avez le droit de m'incendier. ****Je n'ai pas mis de chapitre en ligne depuis presque deux mois! Je suis tellement désolée! Je vais essayer de m'améliorer mais je vais être réaliste, je ne promets rien. J'ai une histoire que je traduits à laquelle il manque seulement un chapitre extrêmement long alors allez avoir des nouveaux chapitres dans peut-être trois semaines, ce n'est pas certain. Enfin bref, j'espère que ces deux chapitres vous on plus! **


	23. Chapter 23

Fred attrapa le cadeau d'anniversaire de Ron et attendit que George finisse son petit-déjeuner. Ils devaient aller à Pré-au-Lard pour essayer d'acheter Zonko. Ils avaient attendus ce weekend parce que non seulement c'était l'anniversaire de Ron mais c'étais aussi un weekend de sortie pour les élèves de Poudlard. S'ils étaient chanceux ils pourraient peut-être voir leur frère et Hermione. Il avait échangé plusieurs lettres avec elle durant les semaines précédentes et leur relation était de retour, quoique encore légèrement tendue. De toute façon, Fred était déterminé à ce que ça change quand ils pourraient enfin de voir face à face. "Je suis prêt." George annonça en entrant dans la pièce.

"Allons-y." Ils transplanèrent directement dans la rue en face de chez Zonko. Après environ une heure de négociations et d'inspection de l'endroit, les jumeaux acceptèrent de prendre une décision dans le mois. Ils étaient surpris par le manque d'étudiant dans les rues. Bien sûr il était encore tôt mais il y aurait du y avoir quelques jeunes au moins, il était presque dix heures déjà. "Oὺ est tous le monde?" Fred suggéra d'aller prendre une bière-au-beurre au Trois Balais.

"Salut Rosemerta, comment vont les affaires?" George demanda à la femme derrière le comptoir pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient au bar.

"Pas très bien. Et vous, les gars?" Madame Rosemerta leur servit leurs breuvages. Le pub était presque vide.

"Assez bien en fait."

"Est-ce que tu saurais pourquoi les étudiants ne sont pas encore là?"

"Ils ne viennent pas. Toutes les futures sorties ont été annulées jusqu'à avis contraire." Elle s'appuya sur le bar, soupirant. "C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à cette fille la dernière fois."

"Ouais, je suppose que nous ne devrions pas être surpris."

"Probablement pas. Peut-être que Dumbledore va vous laisser entrer pour voir Ron."

"Ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal de cogner pour une fois."

"Merci." Ils laissèrent leurs boissons à peine touchée, sur le comptoir. Les limites de Poudlard finirent par apparaître, ainsi que la forme d'une jeune femme. "C'est qui?"

"Pas certain." Ils se rapprochèrent et les cheveux bruns de la fille devinrent visibles ainsi que son visage pâle et impassible. "Tonks?"

"Salut Fred, George." Tonks les salua en ouvrant le portique pour eux. Tout de sa personne paraissait dépressif, ses cheveux, leur couleur, même sa voix. "Je venais juste vous chercher. Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous emmener à l'infirmerie." Elle ferma le portique derrière eux et commença à marcher vers le château.

"Whoa! Pourquoi l'infirmerie?" Fred commença.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" George continua le questionnement.

"Est-ce que tous le monde va bien?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il m'a juste demandé de vous emmener à l'infirmerie. Il ne m'a pas dis pourquoi." Elle marchait lentement mais les jumeaux n'avaient pas la patiente d'avancer à sa vitesse.

Ils se mirent à courir, volants presque au dessus des escaliers et arrivant rapidement à la porte de l'infirmerie. Sans hésiter ils entrèrent et se mirent à regarder partout frénétiquement. "Harry!" George appela pendant qu'ils couraient vers lui. "Ron!" George agrippa l'épaule de Fred.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Est-ce qu'il va bien?" Fred retrouva son équilibre avec une main sur l'épaule de George et l'autre sur celle d'Harry.

"Il devrait aller mieux." Ginny se lança dans les bras de ses frères. Fred lâcha Harry pour pouvoir mettre sa sœur entre lui et son jumeau. Il entendit du mouvement à ses côtés et une petite main lui toucha le bras avec hésitation. Il leva les yeux pour voir le visage remplis de larmes d'Hermione qui le regardait. Il l'enlaça avec un bras, la coinçant à côté de Ginny, qui passa son bras autour d'elle. Avant même qu'il n'ait réalisé ce qui se passait, Harry s'était déplacé derrière les filles et compléta le cercle en posant ses mains sur les bras des jumeaux.

Après quelques minutes, après que les filles eut arrêtées de pleurer, ils relaxèrent tous dans des chaises et commencèrent à discuter de théories de qui aurait put mettre le poison. Fred gardait un bras fermement autour de la taille d'Hermione ; elle était assise, collée contre lui avec ses bras autour de ses genoux, la tête posée dessus. Avant longtemps ils furent rejoints par Hagrid et ensuite leurs parents. Et alors Madame Pomfresh sortie de son bureau pour leur rappeler la limite de visiteurs par patient et aussi pour parler à Molly et Arthur.

Hermione se leva pour partir avec Harry et Hagrid, une main sur son bras la fît stopper. Fred sortit avec elle, derrière les deux autres qui parlaient encore. "Est-ce que ça va aller, Hermione?" Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Éventuellement." Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de fixer son regard sur le sien. Il avait un sourire sur le visage, mais elle pouvait dire que c'était forcé. "Toi?"

"Ouais, tu me connais."

"C'est vrai." Elle l'étudia de plus près. Son visage était pâle, faisant paraître ses taches de rousseurs encore plus que d'habitude. Le faux sourire était encore en place mais ses yeux étaient étirés et sombre. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et quand il soupira on aurait dit que son corps en entier s'écrasait d'épuisement. "Oh, Fred." Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et lui flatta les yeux comme il avait fait avec elle. Elle le sentit la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fortement. Elle n'était pas certaine combien de temps elle l'avait gardé dans ses bras avant que la voix de Mme. Weasley ne vienne les interrompre.

"Fred, George a besoin de toi mon chéri." Sa voix était douce et un peu coincée.

"J'arrive maman." Il serra Hermione une dernière fois contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle pouvait encore ressentir la manière dont il avait tremblé dans ses bras quand elle se retourna pour aller rejoindre Harry.

L'année scolaire tirait rapidement à sa fin. Juin était déjà arrivé. Hermione était satisfaite de la manière dont sa relation avec Fred avait progressée. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis ce jour dans l'infirmerie, mais ils avaient recommencés à s'envoyer des hiboux plusieurs fois par semaine. Elle était surprise de comment tout paraissait plus simple à gérer maintenant que Fred était de retour dans sa vie. Bien sûr, ça avait définitivement aidé qu'Harry n'ait pas été récupérer cet affreux livre de potion dans la Salle sur Demande. Et son obsession au sujet de Malfoy s'était estompée depuis qu'il fréquentait Ginny. Ron aussi était de meilleure humeure ces temps-ci, depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Lavande.

Ils étaient tous assis ensemble dans la salle commune, profitant d'une soirée relaxante. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus du foyer et s'étira les bras au-dessus de la tête, prétendant être fatiguée, "Eh bien, je vais aller me coucher, les gars. Bonne nuit."

"Déjà?" Ginny la regardait avec un air suspicieux.

"Ouais, ça a été une longue journée." Elle essaya d'empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage mais elle était certaine que Ginny avait remarquée.

"Fais des beaux _rêves_." Ginny lui lança pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier.

Hermione s'étendit sur son lit et jeta un autre coup d'œil sur son horloge, plus que deux minutes. Elle avait déjà scellé ses rideaux et placée un sort de silence autour de son lit, juste au cas oὺ une de ses colocataires soit trop curieuse. Une minute. Elle prit le petit bonbon et le fixa avec doute. Trente secondes. Elle sourit tandis que des images de Fred commençaient déjà à emplir son esprit. C'était le moment. Elle mit le bonbon dans sa bouche et bientôt la pièce autour d'elle devint embrouillée et disparut.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur une vaste plage déserte. Devant elle se trouvait son copain. Il portait un short bleu et pas de chandail, ses cheveux mi-longs volaient autour de son visage avec la brise. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour un baiser passionné. Fred enfonçait ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés tout en penchant sa tête pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Elle gémit quand sa langue passa sur ses lèvres, demandant un accès qu'elle lui donna automatiquement. Il pressa une main dans le bas de son dos et se pencha de manière à ce qu'ils tombent lentement dans le sable blanc.

Il s'allongea sur elle avec une jambe entre les siennes, passant ses mains tout le long de son corps pendant que leurs lèvres se menaient bataille. Il attrapa sa camisole et la passa par-dessus sa tête, révélant son haut de bikini. Il prit un de ses seins dans sa main pendant que ses lèvres bougeaient dans le creux de son cou. Il plaça des baisers le long de sa gorge jusqu'à son épaule. Elle se tortillait sous lui, mais passait ses mains avec confiance dans son dos. Il marmonnait des choses inintelligibles dans son épaule tout en passant un pouce sur son mamelon. Quand elle se mit à haleter il répéta l'action et pressa légèrement son sein. Elle avait vaguement conscience de s'être arquée contre lui. Elle était plutôt concentrée sur le doux mouvement des hanches de Fred contre les siennes.

Elle pouvait ressentir sa 'dureté' pressée fermement contre elle quand il se frottait contre elle. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il se colla complètement contre elle. Il lui offrit un sourire sarcastique avant de retourner ses lèvres aux siennes, suçotant et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il détacha les bretelles de son haut dans son cou. Il promena ses doigts le long de son cou et jusqu'à sa poitrine, abaissant son haut de bikini en même temps. Sa bouche se frayait un chemin à la suite de ses doigts, léchant et embrassant. Il se mit à lui embrasser la poitrine avec avidité. "Aaaahh!" Elle s'arqua contre lui et reçue un grognement d'appréciation en guise de réponse. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et jusqu'à ses fesses, oὺ elle posa ses mains par-dessus son short. Mais quand il se mit à lui embrasser le cou de nouveau, elle passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de ses shorts. Elle finit par passer complètement ses mains sous son short pour pouvoir explorer lentement sa peau chaude complètement à sa guise.

Juste au moment oὺ elle posait complètement ses mains sur ses fesses fermes son environnement commença à redevenir embrouillés. "Non!" Hermione ouvrit les yeux quand la plage et Fred s'effacèrent et disparurent. "Oh mon Dieu!" Elle envoya un bras sur son visage. Elle était complètement rouge et plus excitée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. _Je fais quoi maintenant?_

**Bon, j'ai finis par l'écrire! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensées? C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de ce genre…**


	24. Chapter 24

Fred avait vérifié avec George pour s'assurer de qu'elle il serait sorti avec Verity. Ils s'entendaient bien et George avait arrêté de flirté avec les filles qui venaient à la boutique. Fred prenait ça comme un signe que son frère était sérieux à propos de la jolie assistante. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'un jour oὺ George n'avait dragué presque toutes les filles dans son champ de vision. Honnêtement il avait été pareil avant Hermione. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes à patienter avant son rendez-vous de Rêve Éveillé avec sa copine. Il relaxa sur le canapé et se demanda à quoi elle rêverait, si elle allait fantasmer en pensant à eux en train de faire l'amour.

À moitié perdu dans ses fantasmes à propos du rêve d'Hermione il manqua presque l'heure qu'ils avaient fixés. Il avala rapidement le petit bonbon. Son salon s'effaça et fut remplacé par une large chambre. Il leva les yeux pour se retrouver face à une Hermione extrêmement enceinte appuyée dans l'embrasure de la porte de ce qu'il assumait être la salle de bain. Elle était enveloppée dans une serviette bleue. "Putain." Il se mit sur les genoux sur le lit et afficha un énorme sourire quand elle laissa tomber la serviette et se dandina jusqu'au lit. Ses lèvres étaient douces contre les siennes, ses mains bougeant lentement le long de son torse et de son abdomen. Il prit un lourd sein dans sa main et déposa des baisers tout le long de son chemin jusque là. Elle envoya la tête vers l'arrière pour profiter mieux de ses attentions ; un doux soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il retourna à ses lèvres et sentit la main d'Hermione se frayer un chemin en dessous de son ventre avant de l'attraper dans sa main.

Elle le massa tranquillement et rit légèrement quand il l'a prit dans ses bras avant de la déposer sur le lit. Il déposa de doux baisers partout sur son corps, en gardant une attention spéciale à son ventre enflé. Remontant ses genoux il la pénétra lentement, savourant chaque secondes. Il garda son poids sur ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser elle ou le bébé. Elle commença à trembler sous lui et il sentit son propre orgasme arriver quand elle commença à s'effacer. "Mais qu'est-ce que-?" Il cligna des yeux avec confusion avant de se rappeler que c'était seulement l'effais du bonbon. "Eh bien, c'était différent." Il s'ajusta sur le canapé, ses pantalons étaient inconfortablement serrés mais il n'avait pas vraiment le goût de se lever et d'oublier son fantasme. Il utilisa sa main pour bouger son érection dans une position plus confortable.

"Tu ne planifies quand même pas de t'occuper de ça maintenant au moins?"

"Putain de merde, George!" Fred sauta sur ses pieds, se retournant pour se retrouver face à face avec son jumeau hilare. "Tu es supposé être sorti!"

"Je l'étais. On est revenus."

"On?" Fred grogna.

"Salut." Verity sorti un visage extrêmement rouge de derrière George. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus évident qu'elle se retenait à grandes peines d'éclater de rire.

"Salut Verity." Il soupira, encore très au courant qu'il y avait une bosse très facilement remarquable dans ses pantalons. "Je suppose que ça peut être considéré comme une vengeance?"

"C'est bon pour moi." Elle renifla dans l'effort de retenir son rire imminent.

"Nous allons là." George pointa sa propre chambre. "Tu ne vas pas t'occuper de ça ici," Il pointa les pantalons de Fred. "Nous avons un accord. Tu le brises, moi aussi."

"C'est pas ce que j'allais faire. J'essayais seulement de faire plus de place." Il n'aimait pas le ton presque-chialeur que sa voix avait prise. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et continua. "Je vais prendre une douche et aller me coucher."

"Mais oui, c'est ça." George guida une Verity complètement hilare jusque dans sa chambre. Fred entendit un couinement avant qu'on charme de silence ne soit placé sur la porte.

"Stupide George." Il marmonna en se dirigeant vers la douche. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se soulager avant de tenter de dormir. Et, il ne pouvait pas oublier son message à Hermione. Ils s'étaient promis qu'ils allaient s'écrire tout de suite après le rêve et poster la lettre dès le lendemain matin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine à attendre avant que le semestre ne se termine à Poudlard et qu'il puisse revoir Hermione. Cette dernière avait déjà reçue la permission de ses parents pour passer presque l'entièreté de ses vacances d'été au Terrier. Elle n'avait pas mentionnée pourquoi mais il avait figuré que l'explication pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il la revoit.

Après sa douche, Fred relaxa et commença à écrire sa courte lettre à sa copine. Il avait décidé de garder ça court et pas vraiment détaillé.

_Ma douce Hermione,_

_C'était vraiment brillant! __Il va falloir qu'on le refasse un de ces jours._

_À toi pour toujours,_

_Fred_

Il considérait en ajouter plus quand du bruit à la fenêtre attrapa son attention, c'était Hedwige. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et donna une croquette à la chouette pendant qu'il lisait la petite pièce de parchemin.

_Très cher Fred,_

_Wow!_

_Tu me manques,_

_Hermione_

Il sourit grandement et attacha sa note à la patte d'Hedwige pour la retourner à sa Gryffondor adorée, il savait qu'elle l'attendait avec impatience. Il s'étendit sur son lit et laissa le souvenir de son rêve le submerger. Il était encore surpris qu'Hermione ait été enceinte. Il savait qu'il l'aimait plus que n'importe qu'elle autre fille avec qui il était sortit dans le passé mais il était encore choqué d'avoir rêvé qu'elle portait son enfant. _Je peux pas lui parler de cette partie-là par contre, je voudrais pas la faire fuir encore une fois._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Fred! Fred, réveilles-toi!" George essayait de réveiller son jumeau en le brassant.

"George, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Fred était instantanément alerte en voyant le regard de panique sur le visage de son frère.

"Poudlard a été attaqué la nuit dernière."

"Quoi?!?" Il sauta hors de son lit et revêtit les premiers vêtements sur lesquels il tomba. "Comment? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?"

"Non. Maman a dit que Bill était à Ste-Mangouste."

"Oh Seigneur." Fred se laissa tomber sur son lit et George s'assit à ses côtés.

"Elle a dit qu'il allait s'en remettre, mais…"

"Quoi?"

"Je sais. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui disait définitivement que tout n'allait pas bien aller. Et Fred… Dumbledore est mort."

"Non. Non, c'est impossible."

"Ouais. Écoutes, maman et papa sont à Ste-Mangouste. Elle a seulement envoyée un message partiel alors elle n'a pas donnée de détails ou rien. Mais ils nous attendent à l'hôpital."

"Très bien. Allons-y."

Les jumeaux étaient arrivés il y a une heure et étaient de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur grand frère. Il était vraiment mal amoché. Lupin restait à ses côtés en tout temps. Il voulait être près quand Bill allait se réveiller pour pouvoir répondre à ses questions. Fred voulait aller à Poudlard pour voir Hermione mais McGonagall n'autorisait personne à entrer pour le moment sauf les parents qui venaient chercher leurs enfants pour les ramener à la maison. Apparemment, l'école était un chaos complet avec tous les parents, les gens du ministère, et tous les samaritains et ceux qui voulaient seulement voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils allaient assister aux funérailles dans deux jours avec le reste de leur famille et les membres de l'Ordre.

"Eh bien mon frère, les choses sont sur le point de se compliquer." George lui dit après qu'ils aient transplanés à leur appartement plus tard cette nuit.

"Ouep. On feraient bien de figurer qu'elle sera notre part dans cette guerre."

"Tu as trop raison."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione était assise seule dans son dortoir. Elle devait décider ce qu'elle allait faire pour garder ses parents en sécurité durant la guerre qui approchait. Elle n'avait pas encore accepter de traquer les Horcruxes **(est-ce que c'est le bon mot? C'est celui qui est utilisé dans la version anglaise du livre…)** avec Harry, du moins pas verbalement. Elle avait des planifications majeures à faire. Par contre, elle avait commencée à mettre son plan en marche quand elle avait demandée à Mme. Weasley si elle pouvait rester au Terrier tout l'été. En fait, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour ses parents ; elle avait seulement peur des résultats, qu'ils soient immédiats ou futurs. De plus elle devait aider Ron à gérer sa situation, ce qui serait beaucoup plus difficile.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione descendit dans le Hall d'Entrée avec Harry et Ron. Ils suivirent le Professeure McGonagall à l'extérieure oὺ des chaises avaient été placées pour les funérailles. Elle pleura tout le long de la cérémonie, s'appuyant sur Ron qui était assit à ses côtés. Quand Harry se leva, Ron et elle le suivirent de loin pour lui laisser le temps de finir de parler au Ministre avant de s'approcher. Au moins elle et Ron s'étaient engagés à suivre Harry. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment.

"M. Potter, Miss Granger, les carrioles vont partir dans quelques minutes pour emmener les étudiants au Poudlard Express. S'il-vous-plaît ne soyez pas en retard." McGonagall était pâle, ses yeux rougis. "M. Weasley vos parents vous attendent." Elle les quitta avec une démarche raidis. Le trio la suivit et se dirigèrent vers la petite foule de personnes qui se tenait encore debout près de la tombe de Dumbledore.

"Hermione." Fred serra Hermione fortement contre lui.

"Salut Fred." Elle le serra aussi contre elle. "Je dois aller prendre le train." Il soupira et elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. "Je te vois dans une semaine." Elle commença à se reculer mais il ne lâcha pas son emprise.

"Fais attention, ma chérie." Il murmura dans son oreille avant de la relâcher. "Je te vois bientôt."

"Bye." Elle lui donna un rapide baisé sur les lèvres et se retourna pour dire au revoir à Ron et Ginny.

"Hermione mon chou." Mme. Weasley l'écrasa en la serrant dans ses bras. "Fais attention à toi. Nous allons t'attendre."

"Merci, Mme. Weasley." Finalement, elle se fraya un chemin vers les carrioles qui allaient les emmener loin de Poudlard pour la dernière fois.

**Alors, comment c'était? ****C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'explicite alors…**

**Enfin bref, dans un autre ordre d'idée… j'suis matante! Mon amie a eu un petit garçon le 6 juin! Alors tout le monde dit bonjour à Sami Richard!**


	25. Chapter 25

Fred attendait au Terrier avec le reste des Weasley et Fleur. Charlie était encore en Roumanie, il allait arriver seulement quelques temps avant le mariage. Et Percy n'était bien sûr pas être là. Le reste de la famille était assit dans le salon, attendant l'arrivée d'Hermione. Elle avait envoyée un hibou pour les avertir qu'elle allait transplaner au Terrier ce soir. Il commençait à se faire tard et tout le monde était anxieux et argumentait sur si quelqu'un devait aller voir si tout se passait bien pour elle et elle était en sécurité. "Elle est ici." Bill annonça depuis sa position près de la fenêtre. Fred, Ginny et Ron coururent à l'extérieur avec George qui joggait derrière eux.

"Hermione?" Ginny appela. La fille aux cheveux en pagaille leva vers eux un visage remplis de larmes. "Est-ce que ça va?" Les trois la prirent entres eux dans un câlin de groupe. George, ne voulant pas être en manque, se jeta sur le groupe, les faisant tanguer et presque tomber. "George." Ginny semblait amusée mais quand même irritée.

"Je vais bien, je vous jure." La voix d'Hermione était forte mais elle ne fit aucuns mouvements pour se défaire de ses amis. Ils se tinrent comme ça pendant une minute ou deux avant que George ne décide que c'était assez long.

"Très bien, tout le monde à la maison. Maman va finir par éclater si on ne rentres pas pour lui assurer qu'Hermione est en sécurité." George poussa Ron et Ginny vers la maison, envoyant un clin d'œil à son jumeau par-dessus son épaule.

"Comment est-ce que tu vas?" Fred prit son visage dans ses mains pour pouvoir bien la regarder. Ses yeux étaient rougis et un peu enflés à force d'avoir pleuré. Ses joues étaient toutes rougies aussi. Elle avait des cercles sombres sous les yeux, comme si elle n'avait pas dormis bien depuis longtemps.

"C'était seulement plus difficile que ce que j'aurais crue." Elle prit une grande inspiration et enfouit son visage dans son chandail. "Ils faisaient des plans pour partir en Australie quand je suis partis."

"Je suis désolé Hermione." Il lui déposa un baiser sur le dessus de la tête et lui caressa les cheveux.

"C'est pas de ta faute." Il ferma les yeux quand elle enfouit son nez dans son cou. "Est-ce que tu restes ici cette nuit?"

"Est-ce que tu veux que je reste?"

"Oui."

"Alors considère que c'est arrangé." Il ouvrit les yeux et vit George lui faire signe de rentrer. "On seraient mieux de rentrer. C'est trop sombre pour que nous restions à l'extérieur."

"Merci Fred." Elle l'embrassa par-dessus son chandail, directement sur son cœur.

"N'importe quand." Il la guida vers la maison oὺ elle fut automatiquement prise dans un énorme câlin par Mme. Weasley et emmenée vers la cuisine pour manger. "George." Les jumeaux se frayèrent un chemin de l'autre côté de la pièce oὺ ils ne seraient pas entendus.

"Ouais, je retourne à l'appartement tout seul, hein?" Il donna une tape dans le dos de son frère.

"Ça te dérange?"

"Nah. Je vais appeler Verity en arrivant."

"Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein?"

"Ouais, c'est le cas." Ils se regardèrent pendant une minute complète avant de se mettre à sourire identiquement. "Qui l'aurait cru?"

"Pas moi, ça c'est certain."

"Cru quoi?" Ron s'était déplacé vers eux.

"Rien d'important, petit frère."

"Oh allez, vous ne pouvez pas me le dire pour une fois?"

"Nan." Fred envoya un bras autour de ses épaules. "Mais je vais faire un marché avec toi."

"Quel genre de marché?"

"On va te laisser choisir deux produits de ton choix à la boutique si tu ne rapportes rien sur personne ce soir."

"Qu'est-ce que vous planifiez?"

"Rien de spécifique. Alors, marché conclu?"

Il regarda les jumeaux avec doute mais son avarice finit par prendre le dessus. "Marché conclu."

"Excellent!" Les jumeaux lui tapèrent dans le dos et le poussèrent pour qu'il s'éloigne. Il leur envoya un regard noir qu'il fit rapidement disparaître quand Molly revint dans la pièce. "Maman, je vais dormir dans mon ancienne chambre ce soir."

"Oh! Très bien Fred." Mme. Weasley rayonnait en regardant son fils. "Je crois qu'il est temps que tout le monde aille se coucher de toute façon. Est-ce que tu vas rester aussi… George?"

"Non. C'est mon tour d'ouvrir la boutique." George mentit sans même cligner les yeux.

"Très bien alors, bonne nuit mes chéris." Mme. Weasley serra George, Bill et Fleur contre elle avant qu'ils ne quittent. "Et vous, allés vous coucher." Elle serra tous ceux qu'il restait contre et les envoya en haut dans leur chambre respective.

"Viens me rejoindre dans ma chambre dans dix minutes." Fred murmura à Hermione.

"Quoi?" Ses yeux étaient agrandis par le choque. "Fred, je ne peux pas. Et pour Ginny et Ron, je fais quoi?"

"Ils ne diront rien. Vas te changer et viens me rejoindre dans mon ancienne chambre." Il lui embrassa la joue et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Hermione regarda la porte se refermer derrière son copain. Elle suivit Ginny jusqu'à sa chambre et mit son pyjama. "Euhm… Gin?"

"Ouais, vas-y. J'vais couvrir pour toi."

"Comment est-ce que tu savais?"

Ginny rit. "S'il-te-plaît, c'était évident que George mentait à propos d'avoir à ouvrir la boutique. Ils le font ensemble tous les matins. Et de toute façon, il veut passer du temps seul avec toi. Ça fait un bon moment d'ailleurs. Vas-y ; prétend que tu te rends à la salle de bain."

"Merci Ginny." Hermione sourit à son amie et ouvrit la porte.

"Hé, ne cogne pas, entres directement."

"Pourquoi?"

"Maman va entendre si tu cognes." Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent et elle hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait définitivement pas se faire prendre par Mme. Weasley pendant qu'elle essayait de s'introduire dans la chambre des jumeaux. Ginny secoua la tête quand son amie ferma la porte.

Hermione marcha calmement vers la salle de bain. Quand elle attint la porte, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle mais ne vit personne. Elle s'en alla rapidement vers la chambre de Fred et se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais le séduisant roux mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de rester silencieuse. Il sortit sa baguette et plaça un charme de silence et un autre pour verrouiller la porte. "Ok, tu peux y aller."

"Hé." Elle resta près du mur, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Elle baissa les yeux sur son corps et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il était torse nu et portait seulement une paire de boxers. Son corps était magnifique, encore mieux que dans son fantasme. Elle arracha ses yeux de son torse et de son abdomen musclé et leva les yeux vers son énorme sourire. "Oh, tais-toi." Elle marmonna en souriant à son tour.

"Pas dis un mot." Il se forçait à utiliser sa voix normale. En vérité, il avait été en train de la fixer tout autant, il avait seulement levé les yeux quelques secondes avant elle. Il avait le goût de passer ses mains tout le long de son corps. Elle portait une camisole jaune et des pantalons en coton dans les mêmes teintes qui avaient l'air doux et confortable. Il avait été sur le point de mettre ses propres pantalons long mais qu'elle s'était glissée dans sa chambre. _Elle a due être avertit par Ginny. _Mais, après la manière dont elle avait fixée son corps, il avait décidé d'oublier les pantalons et de rester en boxers. Il prit sa main et la guida jusqu'au bord du lit pour s'asseoir. Il essaya de faire en sorte que les nerfs d'Hermione ne les empêches pas de profiter de leur temps ensemble. "Je ne m'attends à rien, tu sais. Je voulais seulement être près de toi."

"Moi aussi." Elle murmura, n'osant pas le regarder.

"Tu m'as manquée." Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille de manière à ce qu'il puisse voir son visage.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, Fred." Elle leva finalement ses yeux vers lui. Il sentit son cœur commencer à se débattre dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient brillants et large et ses lèvres formaient un doux sourire. Il regarda pendant que les yeux d'Hermione se fixaient sur ses lèvres. "Comment était ton rêve?"

"Hein?" Sa question le sorti complètement de sa torpeur. Il avait été complètement absorbé par ses yeux. "Oh, tu sais. Toi, moi, un grand lit." Il sourit quand elle roula des yeux. "Toi?"

"Oh, tu sais. Toi, moi, une belle grande plage."

"Une plage, hmm? Ça a l'air bien." Il lui caressa la joue ; elle fixait de nouveau ses lèvres. "Qu'est-ce que je faisais?"

"Tu m'embrassais." Son visage vira au rouge.

Il l'embrassa comme elle l'avait embrassé dans son rêve. "Et ensuite?"

"On s'est étendus." Il imita son rêve.

"Et après?" Il demanda entre deux baisers. Il était complètement ravi quand elle ajusta ses jambes pour qu'il puisse se mettre entre elles.

"Tu as enlevé mon chandail." Sa voix était légèrement rauque. Il gémit et attrapa le bord de son haut. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'arrête, mais elle arqua son dos pour qu'il puisse l'enlever plus facilement.

"Merde." Il murmura avec une voix enrouée quand ses pâles seins furent révélés ; elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il n'attendit pas pour des instructions cette fois. Il bougea une main jusqu'à un de ses petits seins et le caressa doucement pendant qu'il donnait des baisers sur sa poitrine tout en se dirigeant vers l'autre. Il ne put empêcher l'envie de se frotter contre elle quand elle gémit. "Quoi d'autres?"

"Tu es déjà en train de le faire." Hermione en avait le souffle coupé. C'était comme dans son rêve, mais cent fois mieux. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec ses mains alors elle essaya de faire ce qu'elle avait fait dans son rêve. Elle glissa tranquillement ses mains dans le dos de Fred et juste sous le bord de ses shorts mais s'arrêta là. Elle n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle l'ait été dans son imagination. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait s'il n'aimait pas vraiment ça?

"Ne t'arrêtes pas maintenant." Fred souffla contre sa poitrine. Il tremblait légèrement et avait l'air de se forcer.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Elle ne bougeait toujours pas ses mains.

"Sérieusement?" Il avait l'air amusé mais presque en douleur. Elle hocha la tête et se sentit mieux quand il se mit à rire légèrement. "J'ai de la difficulté à me retenir ici."

"Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Hermione, il n'y a rien de mal. Tu est seulement très, très attirante comme ça, sous moi."

"Oh." Elle était surprise. Elle n'avait pas réalisée. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle bougea ses mains plus loin, complètement dans ses boxers, et fut récompensée par un profond gémissement quand elle mit ses mains sur ses fesses. Il se frotta de nouveau contre elle plus fort. "Oh mon Dieu!" Une chaleur commençait à remonter dans son bas-ventre.

"Tu portes des sous-vêtements Mione?" Ses mains bougèrent pour explorer ses pantalons quand elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier que oui. Il glissa ses mains sous ses pantalons mais au dessus de ses culottes et tint ses fesses un peu plus hautes. Pour Hermione ce nouvel angle lui fit agripper les épaules de Fred fortement tout en essayant de ne pas enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux fortement quand son corps commença à se tortiller par lui-même. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle disait oὺ même si c'était des mots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche quand cette chaleur se mit à radiée à travers son corps. Fred grogna et se figea au dessus d'elle. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un moment avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur elle. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration laborieuse et passa ses doigts de haut en bas de son dos. "Pas ce à quoi je m'attendais." Il marmonna dans son cou oὺ son front plein de sueur était appuyé.

Elle essaya de répondre mais les mots étaient pris dans sa gorge alors elle hocha la tête.

"T'es ok?" Il tourna sa tête pour pouvoir voir son visage.

"Oui." Elle lui répondit honnêtement. "Surprise." Il lui sourit.

"J'ai besoin d'une douche." Il ne bougea pas tout de suite. "Mmh, tu es trop confortable." Il se tortilla contre elle, la faisant rire. "Magnifique." Il lui embrassa le cou. Après encore quelques minutes Fred grogna finalement et se mit debout. Il prit un moment pour apprécier la beauté de la jeune femme qui était dans son lit avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Les shorts de Fred étaient mouillés et inconfortable et il essaya de ne pas laisser voir à Hermione qu'il les avait tâchés. Il attrapa ses pantalons de pyjama dans la commode oὺ il les avait laissés plus tôt et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, lui envoyant un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la chambre.

**Oh Yeah! J'ai commencé à traduire ce chapitre hier après-midi chez mon amie pendant qu'elle faisait une sieste**_** (se lever aux trois heures pour nourrir un bébé ça fatigue une fille) **_**et je l'ai finis au cinéma cet après-midi! Vraiment je pense que je commence à m'améliorer!**


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione resta allongée pendant encore plusieurs minutes avant de se lever pour partir à la recherche de sa camisole. Elle était choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Son corps était encore parcouru de picotements. Après s'être rhabillée, elle emprunta la baguette de Fred et marmonna un sort pour se nettoyer. Elle s'assit au bout du lit en attendant que Fred revienne de sa douche. Elle se sentait bizarre à rester là à attendre, mais elle n'était pas certaine si elle était supposée rester oὺ retourner dans la chambre de Ginny, chose qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment faire, alors elle attendit. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait relevée ses jambes sur le lit et était assise en indien en plein milieu pour essayer de ne pas s'endormir. Juste au moment oὺ sa tête commençait à dodeliner, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma silencieusement et Fred remit en place les charmes qu'il avait placé pour assurer leur intimité. "Désolé, j'ai croisé Bill." Il s'assit devant elle sur le lit avec une jambe de chaque côté d'elle.

"Ça va." Elle essaya de dissimuler son bâillement. "Désolé. Ça a été une longue journée."

"Pas de problème." Il se déplaça à ses côtés et l'attrapa pour qu'elle s'allonge avec lui. Elle se blottit contre la peau humide de son torse. Il glissa son bras autour d'elle de manière à ce que son biceps lui serve d'oreiller. L'autre bras était sur sa hanche. Elle resta raide pendant un moment, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire avec ses mains. "Peu importe, tant que tu es confortable." Il répondit avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche tout en glissant son genou par-dessus une de ses jambes. Graduellement elle déplaça son bras pour le déposer sur la hanche de Fred, son autre main restant contre son torse. "Bonne nuit amour."

"Bonne nuit." Elle bailla et se tortilla pour se rapprocher du corps qui se réchauffait rapidement à ses côtés. Elle finit par s'endormir pendant que Fred jouait dans ses cheveux.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La première chose que Fred remarqua en se réveillant fut l'incroyable chaleur qui recouvrait la moitié de son corps. Il était étendu sur le dos avec une main désespérément entortillée dans les boucles d'Hermione, l'autre autour de sa taille. Elle était encore complètement endormie avec son corps à moitié étendu sur le sien. Il essaya de sortir sa main de ses cheveux mais un de ses doigts était complètement coincé dans ses mèches frisées. Il tira doucement mais rien ne bougeait. Il était étonné que des cheveux si beau et doux puissent causer autant de problèmes. Il utilisa son autre main pour aider son doigt à s'échapper et accidentellement tira trop fort.

"Ouch!" Hermione hurla en se réveillant. Elle avait l'air désorientée, ses yeux faisant le tour de la pièce et se déposant sur l'homme sur lequel elle était étendue. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent finalement ceux de Fred elle sourit. "Fred, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je suis coincé." Il lui offrit un sourire énorme.

Elle tira légèrement sa tête, sans résultats. "Oh." Elle essaya de tourner la tête pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure vision du nœud qui était autour du majeur de son copain, mais c'était emmêlé très près de sa tête, l'empêchant de le voir correctement. "Tu vas devoir tirer."

"Est-ce que t'es certaine? Est-ce que ça ne vas pas faire mal?"

"Ouais. Mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions."

"Très bien, prête?" Fred grimaça quand il tira fortement sur ses cheveux.

"OUCH!"

"Ça ne veut toujours pas se défaire! Est-ce que je devrais essayer encore?"

"Non! Non, nous avons besoin d'aide."

"Ginny." Le couple essaya bizarrement de se lever du lit au même moment. Mais Hermione laissa échapper un autre cri quand ils essayèrent de sortir du lit par des côtés opposé, résultant en quelque chose d'un peu douloureux pour Hermione. "Oh merde. Hermione, je suis désolé." Il se tortilla pour la rejoindre et l'aida à se rasseoir pour qu'ils puissent se lever ensemble. "Très bien, nous devons faire ça rapidement." Il ouvrit sa porte juste assez pour pouvoir voir dans le couloir. "Allons-y." Il murmura. Ils étaient devant la salle de bain quand Bill émergea de derrière la porte.

"Salut." Bill marmonna, frottant le sommeil hors de ses yeux. Hermione garda ses yeux baissés pour ne pas regarder son torse recouvert d'une camisole moulante. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Oh, rien du tout. On faisait juste se dire bonjour." Fred mentit automatiquement. Il essaya de prétendre qu'il jouait simplement avec ses cheveux et non qu'il était coincé.

"Mouais. Eh bien, tu devrais mettre quelque chose avant que maman ne te voit." Les yeux de Bill restèrent fixés sur la chevelure d'Hermione. Il cligna des yeux pendant un moment avant de se mettre à sourire avant de regagner sa chambre. "Ça a l'air douloureux." Il envoya par-dessus son épaule.

"Il est au courant." Hermione murmura furieusement dans son oreille.

"Ouais, il est au courant." Fred se retint de rire guida sa copine vers la chambre de Ginny dans laquelle ils se glissèrent sans cogner.

"Il était temps. Maman est déjà dans la cuisine." Ginny était déjà habillée avec ses vêtements pour la journée et se brossait les cheveux. "Fred, mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de lui faire?"

"Mon doigt est coincé." Il tira légèrement sur son doigt pour le prouver.

"Hé! Arrêtes ça!" Hermione lui attrapa la main pour qu'il arrête. "Aides-nous."

Ginny roula les yeux au couple mais s'avança pour libérer son frère. Ça lui prit moins de trente secondes pour libérer son doigt.

"Oh, merci mon Dieu." Hermione était maintenant en train de frotter sa tête.

"Je ferais mieux d'aller m'habiller." Il l'embrassa sur la joue et retourna dans sa propre chambre.

"Alors?" Ginny questionna Hermione dès que la porte fut refermée.

"Alors quoi?" Hermione sortit ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller.

"Alors comment c'était?" Ginny s'assit sur son lit et attendit. "Mais c'est mon frère quand même. Me donnes pas trop de détails."

"C'était merveilleux, Gin." Hermione soupira pendant qu'elle attachait son pantalon. "Il était merveilleux." Elle s'assit sur sa couchette, faisant face à sa seule amie qui n'était pas un garçon. "Ginny, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?"

"Bien sûre."

"Est-ce que toi et Harry… est-ce que vous avez déjà fait l'amour?" Elle finit sa question rapidement, son visage virant au rouge.

"Non. Nous avons faillis quelques fois mais il nous arrêtait toujours avant que ça aille aussi loin."

"Tu l'aurais laissé faire alors?"

"Je ne sais pas. Probablement, oui. Est-ce que tu l'as fait avec mon frère?"

"Non. Pas exactement."

"Comment est-ce que tu peux 'ne pas exactement' faire l'amour avec quelqu'un?" La rouquine riait d'elle.

"On a pas… c'est-à-dire, on avaient… encore nos vêtements. Mais il a… et moi aussi."

"Ah…" Ginny resta silencieuse pendant un moment et continua à se brosser les cheveux. Alors Hermione attrapa la sienne et essaya de démêler la masse bouclée qui lui servait de chevelure. "Est-ce que tu vas le faire?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je vais pas dire que je n'ai pas appréciée le moment. Mais je sais pas si je suis prête à aller plus loin. Et je veux que ça signifie quelque chose, tu comprends? Je veux pas que ça arrive juste parce que mes hormones ont pris le dessus."

"Je peux comprendre ça. Je crois que Fred aussi. Il est en fait très patient, tant que ce n'est pas de la nourriture ou du Quidditch."

"Merci Ginny."

"Pas de problèmes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Fred, il faut que je te parles."

Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de son copain. Ça faisait presque deux semaines depuis la nuit qu'il avait passé au Terrier. Fred détourna son regard du balai qu'il était en train d'entretenir.

"Bien sûr." Il jeta un coup d'œil à George avant de la suivre vers un endroit désert dans la cour. "Est-ce que tous va bien?" Il avait l'air nerveux.

"Oui. Tout va bien. Mais il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler. Et je ne t'en avais pas encore parlé parce que… eh bien parce que je ne suis pas certaine comment tu vas réagir." Elle fit une pause avant de se lancer dans le discours qu'elle avait préparée.

"Tu n'es pas prêtes." Fred dit simplement et lui attrapa les mains. "C'est correct. Je sais que les choses sont allées plus loin que prévu ce jour-là dans ma chambre. Honnêtement ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête quand je t'ai demandé de venir me rejoindre." Il donna un baisé sur chacune de ses mains. "Je vais attendre autant que tu veux."

"Oh Fred." Hermione sentit ses yeux devenir humide. Ce n'était pas du tout ce dont elle avait planifiée de parler, même si c'était vrai que ça avait besoin d'être dis. "Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas prête pour faire- pour quelque chose d'autre pour l'instant. Ça ne veut pas dire que cette nuit n'était pas merveilleuse, loin de là. On s'est tous les deux emportés mais je ne le regrette pas. En fait, ça va être un très bon souvenir pour moi. Pendant que je vais être partie."

"Partie? De quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

"Ron et moi partons avec Harry après le mariage. Il y a quelque chose que nous devons faire." Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tout en observant la réaction de Fred. Il était silencieux et avait l'air d'être concentré sur quelque chose sur son front.

"Est-ce que c'est à propos de la guerre qui s'en vient? À propos de Tu-Sais-Qui?"

"Oui." Elle n'hésita pas à lui dire la vérité, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en dire plus. "S'il-te-plaît ne me demande rien d'autre là-dessus. Je ne peux pas t'en parler plus."

"Ça va être dangereux, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui."

Il laissa échapper un gros soupir et regarda au loin. "Est-ce que l'Ordre est au courant?"

"Non. Et ça doit rester comme ça."

"Est-ce que tu vas être de retour avant de retourner à l'école?"

"Non, Fred. Nous ne retournons pas à Poudlard cette année."

"Tu ne vas pas aller faire ta septième année? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour tes ASPICS **(*est-ce que je l'ai bien écrit? J'ai pas vérifié encore…)**? Et-"

"C'est plus important que les ASPICS ou finir l'école. Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je dise quelque chose comme ça, alors ça devrait te prouver à quel point c'est sérieux. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai envoyée mes parents ailleurs. Pas seulement pour les garder en sécurité pendant que je suis partie, mais aussi pour qu'ils soient heureux si je ne reviens pas." Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. "Je voudrais pouvoir t'en dire plus. Mais je ne peux pas, ça ne ferait que te mettre en danger."

Il soupira, "Qui d'autre est au courant?"

"Ron veut le dire à tes parents ce soir. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser le découvrir de cette manière par contre, je voulais que tu le saches en premier."

"Merci." Il marmonna avant de la regarder. "Hermione, tu sais que j'ai des sentiments profond pour toi, oui?"

"Oui et j'ai des sentiments profond pour toi aussi." Quelques larmes s'échappèrent doucement de ses yeux.

"George et moi avons commencés à discuter de ce que allait être notre participation dans tout ça. Nous avons eus quelques idées de ce que nous pouvions faire pour aider. Mais s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour t'aider, ça vient en premier. Même si c'est quelque chose dont tu ne peux pas expliquer la raison d'être, je vais quand même le faire."

"Merci Fred." Elle se laissa aller dans l'embrassade de Fred. Elle prit une grande inspiration, déterminée à mémoriser son odeur pour la longue mission qui s'annonçait.


	27. Chapter 27

Le temps passa en un éclair pour Hermione. Mme. Weasley faisait travailler les adolescents pour préparer le Terrier pour le mariage de Bill. Et elle n'avait pas beaucoup vue Fred et George dernièrement parce qu'ils faisaient du temps supplémentaire à la boutique avec la perspective d'une autre année scolaire qui approchait rapidement. Les heures qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avaient rarement étés seul. De temps en temps, ils trouvaient le moyen de se retrouver seul avant que quelqu'un ne tombe sur eux. Alors, ça a été une surprise quand les jumeaux arrivèrent un soir, juste avant le diner, pour l'emmener avec eux.

"Hermione, marchons, tu veux bien?" Fred glissa un bras autour de sa taille, George balança le siens sur ses épaules. Il flirtait moins souvent ces temps-ci. Fred lui disait que c'était du au fait que sa relation avec Verity devenait de plus en plus sérieuse. Ce fait la faisait sourire plus que d'habitude quand elle se rappelait les mots de Katie qui lui avait dit que Fred ne flirtait plus vraiment, aussi. Ils la guidèrent dehors vers le jardin avant de parler, "Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre demain."

"On nous a demandés d'y assister."

"Est-ce que quelqu'un te l'as mentionné?"

"Non. C'est à propos de quoi?" Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre pendant qu'ils parlaient chacun leur tour.

"Pas certain."

"Mais nous pensons que c'est à propos d'Harry."

"Le ramener ici en sécurité et tout."

"J'suis pas certain ce qu'ils veulent de nous par contre."

"Nous ne pouvons pas rester longtemps."

"Voulais seulement savoir si tu avais entendues quelque chose."

"Il faudrait vraiment que nous partions."

"Lee va nous attendre."

"Arranger nos futures plans, tu sais."

"À plus tard." George l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant de transplaner.

"Je dois me dépêcher." Fred l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

"Fais attention à toi. Peu importe ce que tu fais, fais attention à toi."

"Je te vois demain soir." Il lui embrassa la joue et transplana.

"Ron!" Hermione retourna au Terrier en courant pour voir si les autres avaient entendus parler de quelque chose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione, Ron et Ginny restèrent assis dans le salon toute la nuit et aussi la journée suivante. Ils étaient fatigués d'essayer de deviner de quoi ils parleraient à la réunion. La seule chose qui leur venait en tête était que ce serait pour parler d'une solution pour aider Harry à s'échapper de Privet Drive. "Lupin parlait avec Bill hier. Tout ce que je pouvais entendre était quelque chose à propos d'Harry." Ginny soupira en disant son nom.

"Je me demande combien de temps ça va prendre encore avant qu'il ne le sorte de là. Ça fait un peu peur, tu ne trouves pas?" Hermione murmura sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

"Il va être correct. Il doit l'être." Ron marmonna et se passa une main dans le visage.

"Qui va être correct?" Une nouvelle voix entra dans la conversation depuis l'entrée. Hermione se retourna pour voir le professeur Lupin arriver, suivit de près par M. et Mme. Weasley.

"Harry." Ron répondit sans quitter sa mère du regard. Le trio d'adultes était assis près des plus jeunes. Arthur était assis sue un canapé avec ses bras autour de sa femme. Lupin était assit sur une chaise et avait ses avant-bras appuyés sur les genoux. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Nous avons un plan pour ramener Harry en sécurité au Terrier." Lupin commença. "Il y a une réunion de l'ordre ce soir après le diner et vous êtes tous invités à y assister."

"Sérieusement? Même Ginny?" La voix de Ron était teintée d'excitation.

"Oui. Si nous voulons que ça fonctionne, nous allons avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible. Il est très important que pendant la réunion vous agissiez de manière mature. Il y a plusieurs membres qui pensent que vous ne devriez pas venir à cause de votre âge et spécialement toi, Ginny. Par contre, ils ont perdus la majorité. Mais ça ne nous aiderais pas du tout, nous qui vous avons supportés, si vous agissez de manière irresponsable et immature. Est-ce que nous pouvons compter sur vous?"

"Oui monsieur." Hermione répondit pour le groupe.

"Alors préparez-vous." Il se leva et quitta la pièce.

"Vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire ce qu'ils vont demander." Mme. Weasley de tortillait les mains. "Ils ne vont rien demander ; ils ne vont peut-être même pas proposer."

"C'est plus probable qu'ils recherchent des volontaires. Si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'un moment d'hésitation, s'il-vous-plaît ne vous offrez pas." Le regard de M. Weasley passait de Ron à Hermione. "Ginny tu vas rester à la maison avec ta mère."

"Quoi?" Elle sauta debout. "Mais le Professeur Lupin a dit -"

"Oui. Je sais ce qu'il a dit. Mais par contre tu n'es pas majeure, tu vas rester ici. Mais, tu vas être impliquée. Je ne vais pas te laisser dans le noir là-dessus. Tu vas avoir quelque chose à faire et si tu as l'intention de l'accomplir, tu vas bien te tenir durant la réunion ou tu ne va pas y aller du tout."

Elle fit savoir son indignation et croisa les bras. "Très bien." Elle laissa tomber à sa place près du feu. Après plusieurs minutes de silence M. et Mme. Weasley quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. "J'espère que ça va être bientôt."

"Moi aussi." Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête.

Le diner sembla s'étirer pendant une éternité ce soir-là. Les conversations habituelles à la table étaient presque inexistantes et la tension était palpable. Mme. Weasley venait tout juste de faire disparaître le dernier plat quand Tonks et Kingsley arrivèrent. Maugrey et le reste de l'Ordre arrivèrent peu après. Les jeunes Griffondors s'assirent au le fond de la pièce et furent rejoint par les jumeaux. Pendant la plupart de la réunion ils furent ignorés.

Maugrey commença la réunion en donnant des rapports sur ce que différents membres de l'Ordre avaient fait. Après que tout le monde aient de faire ses rapports, il se leva et émit un petit grognement. "Et pour finir nous devons finaliser les plans pour aller récupérer Potter."

Hermione se déplaça plus près de Fred qui serra légèrement son genou en signe de rassurance. Lupin soupira avant de repasser par chaque étape du plan et du plan de secours encore une fois. "Mondingus (**est-ce que je l'ai bien écris?**) nous a donné une idée assez intéressante que je crois que, pour une fois, nous devrions faire." Il tourna son regard vers le groupe de membres non-officiel amassé dans le fond de la pièce. "Du Polynectar. Il a suggéré que nous utilisions du Polynectar pour créer l'illusion de sept Potter. De cette manière si nous sommes interceptés par des Mangemorts ils ne vont pas savoir qui est le véritable Harry. Ce qui nous donneraient une meilleure chance de succès." Il fit une nouvelle pause. "Mais, ce sera extrêmement risqués pour n'importe qui d'impliqué. Pour que ça fonctionne nous allons avoir besoin d'un total de treize volontaires. Six Harry et sept gardes. Mais, comme j'ai l'intention d'être là, disons douze."

"Onze," marmonna Maugrey.

"Dix," répondit Arthur.

"Neuf," offrit Bill.

"Plutôt huiiit," Fleur sourit à son fiancé.

"Sept," Hermione mit autant de confiance qu'elle le pouvait dans sa voix.

"Cinq," Fred et George dirent ensemble.

"Quatre," il y avait un trémolo à peine perceptible dans la voix de Ron.

"Trois alors, hein?" Hagrid répondit de l'embrasure, il n'y avait pas assez de place pour qu'il puisse entrer dans la cuisine.

"Deux," Tonks plaça une main sur l'épaule de Lupin.

"Un," la voix de Kingsley était douce et pleine de confiance.

Tout le monde resta assis silencieusement avant que Maugrey ne lance un regard dur à Mondingus. "Fletcher sera notre dernier Potter." Ce dernier lança un regard alarmé à l'ex-Auror. "C'est réglé. Lupin et moi allons figurer qui sera avec qui et les modes de transport."

"S'il-vous-plaît, monsieur," Hermione tourna son regard vers Lupin, "Quand allons nous le chercher?"

"Ça ne sera pas long. Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé la date exact." Lupin sourit avec fierté au groupe. La réunion fut ajournée et la plupart des membres de l'Ordre quittèrent pour leur propre demeure. Lupin resta dans la cuisine avec les Weasley jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit partit. "Vous avez été bien, tous."

"Merci Professeur." Ron sourit.

"Je dois admettre que j'étais inquiet quant à la capacité de certains d'entre vous à rester sérieux assez longtemps pour passer à travers la réunion. Ça a été plus long que ce que j'avais prévu." Il regardait directement les jumeaux souriant.

"Ouais, eh bien Hermione nous aurais mass-"

"C'est assez, merci." Molly parla fortement par-dessus Fred, lui coupant la parole.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le Terrier fut bizarrement silencieux pendant environ la semaine qui suivit. La nuit précédent leur départ pour aller chercher Harry, les jumeaux étaient de nouveau dans leur ancienne maison. Fred errait dans sa chambre, pensant à la journée du lendemain qui s'annonçait dangereuse. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler avoir jamais été aussi inquiet. Ses inquiétudes n'étaient même pas pour lui-même. C'était pour sa famille. Presque toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui risqueraient leur vie la nuit prochaine. "Nerveux?" George lui demanda depuis sa position sur son lit.

"Ouais, toi?"

"Ouep." George se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère. "Rien de grave ne va se passer." Fred savait qu'il essayait d'être rassurant mais la main moite sur son épaule le trahissait.

"Mouais." Fred regarda son jumeau pendant un moment avant de l'attirer contre lui et de le serrer fortement.

Hermione entra dans la chambre des jumeaux sur la pointe des pieds juste au moment oὺ Fred attirait son frère contre lui. Ils se lâchèrent rapidement avant de remarquer son apparition soudaine dans la pièce. "Hello."

"Hermione." Les oreilles de George étaient complètement rouge, sa voix surprise. Il se dirigea soudainement vers son lit de nouveau et s'étendit. Avec un mouvement de baguette, il produisit une barrière invisible anti-son.

"Hello." Fred lui sourit, ses oreilles tout aussi rouges. "Je ne savais pas que tu planifiais venir ici."

"Eh bien, je ne l'avais pas exactement planifié. Je suis sortie de la salle de bain et je suis simplement venue ici au lieu de retourner dans la chambre de Ginny." Elle haussa les épaules. "Est-ce que ça te dérangerais si- est-ce que je pourrais… si c'est d'accord avec toi et George bien sûr, peut-être que je pourrais-"

"Hermione, est-ce que tu veux dormir ici cette nuit?" Il avait prit pitié et lui avait coupé la parole.

"Oui, s'il-te-plaît."

"Aucuns problèmes. Est-ce que tu es prêtes à te coucher?" Il fit un geste de la tête en direction de son lit. Elle vit qu'il était déjà habillé avec un vieux t-shirt blanc et une paire de pantalons en coton usé.

"Oui. Est-ce que George va être d'accord avec ça? Je ne voudrais pas le rendre mal à l'aise." Elle marcha jusqu'aux côtés de Fred dans son lit quand même.

Fred abaissa momentanément la barrière d'un geste de baguette. "George, est-ce que ça te déranges si Hermione dort ici?"

"Bien sûr que non."

"Merci George, bonne nuit." Hermione lui sourit.

"Bonne nuit."

"Nuit." Fred se laissa tomber sous ses couvertures et fit de la place pour sa copine à ses côtés. Il l'attira contre lui et commença à ricaner. "Tu as tressé tes cheveux."

Elle vira au rouge. "Je ne voulais une répétition de la dernière fois."

"Je croyais que tu n'avais pas planifiée de venir ici?"

"Oh ouais. Eh bien, j'ai mentis apparemment."

"Trésor, tu n'as pas à être embarrassée si tu veux dormir avec moi. Tu es plus que la bienvenue autant que tu veux." Il murmura dans son oreille, l'attirant encore plus contre lui. Elle l'entendit soupirer quand elle passa son bras autour de sa taille, pressant sa main dans son dos pour pouvoir se coller contre lui le plus possible. Il éloigna légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir la regarder. Elle bougea pour pouvoir voir son visage clairement dans la presque noirceur. Sa bouche était ouverte comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il secoua la tête et lui donne un doux baiser. "Fais de beaux rêves." Il murmura dans son oreille.

"Toi aussi," elle murmura. Le sommeil la clamant déjà, elle s'endormit en écoutant les battements du cœur de Fred.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSÉ PAR LA TÊTE!!!!!!"

**Bam Bam Bam! C'était qui d'après vous? Que les spéculations commences!**

**Et voici une nouvelle pensée du jour : "Les hommes sont comme les arbres, ils prennent 50 ans avant d'être mature…"**

***Des suggestions pour la prochaine pensée du jour?**


	28. Chapter 28

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSÉ PAR LA TÊTE?!?" Hermione cligna ses yeux lourds de sommeil et enregistra à peine Fred à ses côtés, qui se frottait également les yeux. "J'ai dit, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête? Partager un lit?! Elle n'a même pas encore finis l'école!" Mme. Weasley était penchée au dessus d'eux et leur faisait les gros yeux. Son visage était rouge de colère, ses yeux normalement doux réduis à deux fentes.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri et commença à se lever du lit, mais le bras de Fred la garda à sa place. Il répondit d'un ton calme et normal, comme s'il ignorait totalement pourquoi sa mère était en colère contre lui. "Maman, rien ne s'est passé. On a seulement dormis."

"Tu t'attends à ce que je crois ça, vraiment?"

"Ouais. Penses-tu vraiment que nous ferions quoi que ce soit avec George dans la même pièce?" Il s'assit dans le lit et aida Hermione à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Ouais, nous avons des règles contre ça." George offrit tout en s'assoyant au bord de son lit, les cheveux complètement en bataille. Hermione se retint de rouler les yeux en voyant George. Molly leur lançait encore des regards menaçant à elle et Fred, alors jouer un profil bas était la meilleure idée pour l'instant.

"Honnêtement, Mme. Weasley. Je ne voulais pas dormir seule, c'est tout. J'étais effrayée à propos de ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui." Hermione regarda Molly dans les yeux et emplie son visage avec le plus d'innocence possible. "Fred a été un parfait gentleman, il m'a tenue pendant que je dormais. C'est tout, je le jure."

Mme. Weasley laissa aller son regard d'Hermione à Fred à George. Elle avait l'air d'essayer de décider si elle était en train de se faire avoir ou pas. "Êtes-vous certains que rien d'inapproprié ne s'est passé?"

"Complètement." Les trois répondirent en même temps et les jumeaux eurent l'air étonnés d'Hermione avant que Fred passe une main sur ses cheveux encore tressés. Le mouvement dut surprendre Mme. Weasley parce qu'elle retint son souffle et porta une main à ses lèvres. "Ça va maman?" Fred lui demanda, inquiet.

"Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise." Son regard sévère passa de Fred à Hermione quelques fois. Son visage avait l'air de rayonner et un sourire hésitant s'afficha sur ses lèvres. "Descendez prendre le petit-déjeuner, d'accord?"

"Ouais, bien sûr." George répondit pour eux. Quand la porte se referma derrière sa mère, il regarda Fred avec un regard suspect. "C'était quoi ça?"

"Je sais pas. Mais elle sourit alors ça doit être bon signe, n'est-ce pas?"

"J'imagine." Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes avant que George ne le brise. "J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle s'est calmée aussi rapidement."

"J'étais certain qu'elle allait m'étrangler." Fred haussa les épaules, et alors un air inquiet se peint sur son visage. "Tu ne penses pas qu'elle est tellement en colère qu'elle va laisser papa s'en occuper, hein? Tu sais, comme avec Percy."

"Sûrement pas." Couina Hermione.

"J'en doute. Par contre tu risques d'avoir droit à une autre de ces intéressantes conversations sur ce que font les sorciers et les sorcières quand…" La voix de George s'éteint graduellement. "Non, ça ne peux pas être ça."

"Quoi?" demanda Hermione, inquiète.

"Elle doit avoir vue-"

"Non. Impossible, elle n'aurait pas été aussi calme." Fred envoya sa main en l'air, n'expliquant pas plus loin.

"Fred, je crois qu'elle est au courant." George regardait avec évidence le dos d'Hermione. La fille essayait de comprendre la conversation mais avait l'air complètement perdue.

"Non." Fred secoua la tête, laissant savoir à George qu'il n'avait pas encore dit à Hermione à quel point ses sentiments étaient profond.

"Tu veux dire, tu n'as pas-?"

"Pas encore."

"De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux?" Son visage était un mélange amusant d'irritation, de gêne et de confusion. L'irritation devint plus apparente quand les jumeaux continuèrent à l'ignorer.

"Fred, tu dois lui dire."

"Je vais le faire."

"Bientôt?"

"Oui. Aujourd'hui."

"Les garçons!"

"Quoi?" Ils demandèrent à l'unisson comme s'ils venaient tout juste de réaliser qu'elle était encore là.

"Laissés tomber. Je vais aller me changer." Elle sortit de la chambre seulement pour se retrouver face à face avec Bill à l'extérieure de la salle de bain de nouveau. "Salut Bill." Elle voulait continuer son chemin le long du corridor, mais il lui bloqua le passage.

"Bon matin Hermione. Oὺ est Fred?" Il passa une main dans le bas de son chandail pour se gratter l'abdomen. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte à quel point le geste déconcentrait Hermione. Elle avait toujours eue un petit béguin pour le briseur de sorts. Presque inexistant comparé à ses sentiments pour Fred, mais quand il apparaissait sans qu'elle si attende, elle était facilement distraite, même avec les cicatrices.

"Dans sa chambre." Bill lui sourit largement avant d'hocher la tête. "George est là aussi." Elle pensait que ça allait enlever à Bill sa théorie sur ce qu'elle avait été faire là-dedans, mais à la place son sourire s'élargit et il haussa les sourcils. "Il a été là tout le temps." Elle voulait le frapper pour lui sourire son sourire idiot. "On a pas-" il commença à ricaner. "Oh, et puis laisses tomber." Elle marmonna, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas gagner, et reprit son chemin. Un couinement provenant de la salle de bain attira son attention et elle se retourna pour voir Fleur refermer rapidement la porte, portant seulement une serviette. Elle se retourna pour faire face à un Bill avec un sourire gêné peint sur le visage. "Et tu as eu le culot de me questionner?" Elle secoua la tête et le repoussa pour atteindre la chambre de Ginny.

"Attends, Hermione!" Il l'appela en lui attrapant le bras. "Tu ne vas pas le dire à maman, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle renifla avant de rouler les yeux, "Non Bill, je ne vais pas le faire."

"Merci." Elle se tourna pour partir de nouveau mais il l'arrêta de nouveau. "Hé, à propos de toi et Fred."

"Oui?"

"Ne lui brise pas le cœur." Il la regarda avec un air sévère et elle n'arriva pas à penser à une réponse pour une telle demande, alors elle hocha la tête. "Bien." Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans les escaliers avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Hermione essaya d'ignorer le commentaire de Bill. Elle n'était même pas certaine pourquoi ça la dérangeait autant. Elle savait que Fred avait des sentiments pour elle. Il l'aimait bien mais ça la rendait triste de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas complètement son cœur. Elle lui avait donnée le sien il y a des mois de cela. Elle avait pensée lui dire à plusieurs occasions mais elle n'avait pas le courage d'être rejetée. Elle n'était même pas certaine s'il voudrait continuer d'avoir une relation avec elle s'il savait. Parvati et Lavande parlaient parfois de garçons qui se débarrassaient de leurs copines dès qu'elles mentionnaient quelque chose de trop sérieux. Elle ne pensait pas que Fred était comme ça mais elle n'était pas assez confiante pour parier tout ce qu'elle avait avec lui là-dessus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as?" Ginny lui demanda quand elle entra dans la chambre qu'elle était supposée partager avec la rouquine.

"Ta mère nous as surpris."

"Oh non!" Elle était choquée et ensuite se mit à ricaner d'une manière qui n'était normalement pas associée avec elle. "Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez?" Maintenant elle riait à gorge déployée.

"Rien de ça! Ont dormaient encore quand elle a commencée à hurler. Après elle est devenue bizarre et nous a demandés de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner. C'était assez étrange." Elle s'habillait tout en parlant pour qu'elles ne soient pas trop en retard pour le repas du matin. Elle s'assit à côté de Ginny et en face de Fred qui la regarda d'une manière étrange pendant tout le repas. "Fred, est-ce que ça va?"

"Ouais, ça va." Il lui sourit avec la bouche pleine de pommes.

"Contente que vous ayez pus vous joindres à nous." Mme. Weasley accueillie Bill et Fleur quand ils s'assirent à la table vingt minutes plus tard.

"Désolé du retard. Je devais attendre que Fleur soit adorable, comme si elle avait besoin de maquillage pour ça." Bill sourit à sa fiancé mais envoya un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Elle vit Fred regarder son grand frère avec un regard curieux. "Je vais t'expliquer plus tard, Fred." Elle murmura, espérant ne pas attirer l'attention de Mme. Weasley. Le regard de Fred était incertain et étrangement vulnérable. Tout le long du petit-déjeuner il lui avait envoyé des regards bizarres et Hermione en avait assez. "Je n'ai plus faim. Je vais aller me promener dans le jardin." Elle déposa sa serviette de table et sortit. Elle attendit pendant presque dix minutes avant que Fred ne la rejoigne. "Fred, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"C'est rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Bill et toi?"

"Rien du tout. Il m'a vu sortir de ta chambre, encore."

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Fred. "Ah oui?"

"Oui. Mais ensuite je l'ai vu se faufiler jusque dans la salle de bain avec Fleur." Son sourire s'élargit. "Et elle portait seulement une serviette." Elle fut récompensée par un ricanement. "Et là il me rappelle Ron quand il me demande, avec les yeux tout rond, de ne pas le dire à ta mère."

"Ooh, c'est dommage que j'ai manqué ça." Il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. "Je suis désolé. Je sais que j'ai agis étrangement ce matin."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je-" il soupira lourdement et la serra un peu plus près. "Je ne peux pas le dire maintenant. Mais je te promet que je vais te le dire bientôt."

"Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que tu prépares avec Lee?"

"Hein? Non. Non, tout ça va très bien. S'il-te-plait, sois seulement patiente avec moi." Sa voix était plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendue, il sonnait presque triste.

"Je te fais confiance. Dis-le moi quand tu seras prêt." Elle le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un petit 'pop' dans son dos.

"Wow, Granger," il s'étira le dos, "Je savais pas que tu était aussi forte."

"Fred! Hermione!" George venait de passer la tête par la fenêtre. "Lupin est ici. Il veut revoir le plan encore."


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione était nerveuse. Elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil à Fred qui faisait de même, ayant l'air tout aussi nerveux qu'elle. Elle le comprenait, presque toute sa famille allait chercher Harry ce soir. Ça devait être terrifiant. Même avec ce fait il n'avait jamais dis un mot négatif, jamais pleuré, jamais paniqué. L'entièreté du groupe qui allait quitter pour Privet Drive très bientôt était assis dans le salon au Terrier. Hermione restait aussi près que possible de Ron et Fred, et George aussi comme s'il faisait parti d'un combo. Les quatre étaient coincés sur le canapé avec Ginny assise sur le sol à côté des pieds de George. Le Professeur Lupin revoyait une fois de plus le plan et à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait Maugrey prenait la relève. "Toilette." Fred murmura à Hermione avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de se lever du canapé avec difficulté. George se déplaça immédiatement sur la place que son frère occupait aux côtés d'Hermione pendant que Ginny se levait pour s'asseoir avec eux. Ils avaient plus de place, mais à peine.

Fred et George avait l'air d'avoir conclu un marché et que, si Fred devait quitter Hermione pour quelque raison que ce soit, George devait se coller à elle. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui prit la main là oὺ elle était déposé sur son genou. Il avait l'air aussi inquiet que Fred, même si aucun des deux ne voulait l'admettre. Elle attendait patiemment pendant que Kingsley donnait plus de conseils aux jeunes volontaires. Elle regarda autour de la pièce. Tout le monde avait l'air dans sa propre bulle, ne payant pas vraiment attention aux trois personnes qui parlaient.

Fleur était assise sur les genoux de Bill et ils avaient l'air d'être en train de vivre un étrange mélange de peur et d'excitation sexuelle. M. et Mme. Weasley était restés silencieux pendant toute la durée de la réunion mais maintenant qu'elle les regardait, Hermione pouvait voir qu'ils chuchotaient avant de quitter en direction de la cuisine. Hagrid était assit sur le sol, apparemment content avec ce qui allait se passer dans le futur. Dong n'arrêtait pas de marcher de long en large devant le foyer en y jetant plusieurs coups d'œil comme s'il rêvait de s'y jeter pour disparaître. Même si elle ne pouvait pas voir la direction dans laquelle l'œil magique de Maugrey regardait, elle avait l'intuition qu'il était fixé sur Mondingus. Tonks était assise aux côtés de Lupin, jouant avec son alliance. Ron se tortillait à côté d'Hermione, ne restant pas en place pendant plus d'une minute. Hermione se mordillait les lèvres avec anxiété. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'anticiper leur départ, au moins ça mettrait l'attente derrière eux.

Fred regardait dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo, il était très pâle et son sourire habituel avait complètement disparu. Il respira profondément et se prépara à retourner avec les autres. Il était presque dans la cuisine quand il entendit sa mère parler à voix basse.

"Oh Arthur, tu aurais du les voir." Molly serrait son époux contre elle.

"Allez Molly, ne te fais pas trop d'idées."

"Oh allé, j'en suis certaine. Tu ne l'a pas vu, la manière dont il la regardait et la touchait, oh je suis bien certaine. Il est en amour."

"Et pour elle?"

"Elle est complètement accro, il n'y a aucun doutes là-dessus. Mais je serais prête à parier un an d'or qu'elle est en amour aussi. Juste le fait qu'elle est allée le voir lui pour se faire réconforter… Eh bien, je me rappelle avoir fais la même chose quand nous étions plus jeune."

"Très bien, alors. Mais ne leur mettons pas la pression, ma chérie. Il faut les laisser faire à leur rythme."

"Oui, oui, je sais. Si je l'encourageais, Fred ne ferais que résister."

"Pas là-dessus." Fred dit doucement pour faire savoir sa présence.

"Fred!" Mme. Weasley commença. "Je n'avais pas réalisée que tu étais là." Elle le regarda avec suspicion. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"J'écoute aux portes," il répondit légèrement. Sa mère plissa les yeux en le regardant, mais son père souriait.

"Ce n'est pas poli de se mêler des affaires des autres, Fred."

"Tu as raison, c'est pas bien." Il répondit en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Arthur l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer l'argument.

"Alors, tu l'aimes vraiment?"

"Oui." Les yeux de Molly s'agrandirent et elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais son mari la fit taire. "Elle ne le sais pas encore, maman. Et j'apprécierait vraiment de pouvoir être la personne à le lui dire."

"Bien sûr mon chéri." Elle le serra fortement contre lui.

"Et maintenant Molly, nous devons retourner avec les autres avant qu'ils ne se demandent oὺ nous sommes passés." Arthur dirigea son épouse vers le salon avant qu'elle ne commence l'inévitable flot de conseils à son fils.

"Merci papa." Fred s'appuya contre le comptoir, leur donnant du temps pour atteindre le salon avant de les rejoindre. En entrant, il vit la seule personne dont il ne pourrait jamais être jaloux avec sa main sur le genou de sa copine. Un coup d'œil autour de la pièce silencieuse lui montra la plupart de ses occupants partageants la même expression anxieuse. Il soupira et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Hermione. Elle essaya de lui faire de la place, même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'espace pour ça, quand il se laissa tomber sur elle, étendant ses jambes sur Ron.

"Hé! T'es assis sur ma main." George tira jusqu'à ce que sa main soit libre. Rit s'est mit à rire, poussant les pieds de Fred au sol. Hermione ricanait mais passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le garder en place. Il lui fit un grand sourire et commença à se tortiller pour pouvoir se retourner et mettre ses longues jambes sur George à la place.

"Ow! Arrête de bouger, tes fesses sont dures comme de la roche."

"Tu as toutes ces années de Quidditch à remercier."

"Les miennes sont encore plus dures, tu veux toucher?" George se tourna sur le côté vers Ginny et montrant ses fesses à Hermione pour inspection.

"Non!" Elle se détourna en riant et entra presque en collision avec Ron.

"Hey, ma copine ne va pas toucher à tes fesses, alors éloigne-les." Fred poussa son frère dans l'épaule, le poussant dans Ginny. Fred sourit et s'appuya contre Hermione, un peu comme Fleur avec Bill. La tension dans la salle s'était légèrement dissipée et plusieurs personnes souriaient maintenant.

"Dix minutes," Lupin annonça aux gens dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent à se lever pour aller dire aurevoir à Mme. Weasley et Ginny qui elles, allaient rester à la maison.

"Je vous revois bientôt." Sa mère le serra contre elle, ses épaules tremblaient légèrement.

"Bien sûr que tu vas nous revoir." Fred l'embrassa sur le front et suivit les autres dans la cour, ébouriffant les cheveux de Ginny en passant. "Hermione, attends-moi!" Elle lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et lui sourit. "J'ai besoin de te parler avant de partir." Il la guida derrière un arbre assez près du groupe pour que personne n'ait à les chercher mais assez loin pour ne pas être entendu. Il lui tenait les mains et prit une grande inspiration. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et figea. Le doute flottait dans son esprit à ce moment juste avant de parler. Il resta silencieux si longtemps qu'Hermione commença à le regarder bizarrement.

"Fred?" Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du groupe qui se préparait à partir.

"Je sais. Très bien, j'y vais. Hermione, je- je… s'il-te-plaît fais attention à toi. S'il-te-plaît." Il la supplia, ne disant pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui dire.

"Ça va bien aller, Fred, nous allons tous bien aller." Elle le serra contre elle de toute ses forces.

Il hocha la tête et la retint contre lui un peu plus longtemps. Quand il parla sa voix avait l'air un peu brisée. "Je t'aime. Reviens en un morceau." Il ne baissa pas les yeux pour voir sa réaction ; il la lâcha simplement et se dirigea vers les autres, se sentant secoué. Il ne lui avait pas donnée une chance de répondre et il pensait que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas le rejeter s'il ne lui donnait pas l'opportunité. Une petite main attrapa la sienne oὺ elle se balançait. Il était une fois de plus écrasé contre la petite forme d'Hermione.

"Je t'aime aussi, Fred. S'il-te-plaît sois prudent." Elle le lâcha après une minute et marcha pour aller se placer à côté de George et Ron.

Ayant l'impression qu'il venait de gagner la coupe du monde de Quidditch, il marcha pour aller se placer entre George et Hermione, attendant que le charme de Désillusion lui soit jeté. Il lui prit la main après que Lupin l'ait frappé sur la tête avec sa baguette. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait, elle aussi, les charactéristiques d'un caméléon et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Il la sentit se peloter contre lui et sourit. Doucement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il laissa glisser sa main plus bas dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur ses fesses.

"Fred," elle chuchota, avec un avertissement dans la voix, juste avant qu'il ne lui pince une fesse. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri avant de le frapper à la poitrine, et de ricaner doucement.

"C'est assez, il est temps de partir." La voix de Lupin se faisait entendre quelque part à leur droite.

Les nerfs d'Hermione se calmèrent un peu quand ils eurent atteint la maison Moldue d'Harry. Elle eue un frisson quand le charme disparu et elle se jeta sur son ami et le serra fortement contre lui. Elle ne le serra pas trop longtemps par contre, en partie à cause de la présence de tout le monde et en partie à cause de l'ancienne jalousie de Fred. Elle entra dans la maison avec le reste du groupe, s'assurant de rester près de Fred et Harry. Elle attendit patiemment pendant qu'Harry argumentait contre l'utilisation du Polinectar. Finalement quand il laissa tomber quelques cheveux dans la potion avec colère, elle respira plus facilement.

Fred faillit s'étouffer quand Hermione mentionna à quel point Harry avait l'air savoureux. Au moins elle avait eu la décence de rougir après un commentaire de ce genre. Pour une fille aussi intelligente, elle avait tendance à laisser des choses ridicules sortir de sa bouche. Après qu'ils aient tous bu la potion et changé leur vêtements, Fred sentit son estomac se nouer inconfortablement.

Il était temps.

**Ils l'ont enfin déclaré! Désolée si le chapitre était un peu réduit, le prochain revient à la normale. Plein de commentaires, il faut atteindre 100!!! S'il-vous-plaît?**


	30. Chapter 30

Fred monta sur le balai derrière son père. "Tiens-toi bien maintenant, fils." M. Weasley lui dit par-dessus son épaule. "Juste pour être certain, tu es Fred, exact?"

"Ouais, papa, c'est moi." Fred secoua la tête et se cramponna à la taille de son père. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione qui était assise sur un thestral derrière Kingsley, et à George qui partageait un balai avec Lupin. Pendant qu'il le regardait George hocha la tête dans sa direction et ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il regarda Hermione encore une fois ; elle lui offrit un petit sourire féminin. Il dut se retenir de rire en voyant ce genre de sourire sur le visage d'Harry. Il écouta Maugrey faire le décompte et sentit son père décoller. Ils volèrent directement dans un large cercle de mangemorts. "Bordel de m…."

Arthur les évitas avec expertise, obéissant silencieusement à chaque fois que son fils le tirait dans un sens ou le poussait dans l'autre pour éviter les sorts qui leurs étaient lancés. Fred essaya désespérément de trouver Hermione ou George mais comme ils se dirigeaient tous dans des directions différentes il ne pouvait voir aucuns signes d'eux. Il espérait désespérément qu'ils arriveraient en un morceau. Il tira son père vers la gauche pour éviter des étincelles rouge qui volèrent par-dessus son épaule. Il envoya silencieusement tout les sorts et charmes qui lui passaient par la tête. Deux fois ses poursuivants s'étaient arrêtés pour aider un camarade tombé, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. "On est presque arrivés!" Arthur cria à son fils. Il avait l'impression de voler depuis des heures avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur but. La maison arriva dans leur champ de vision juste au moment oὺ un mangemort en dessous d'eux, obligeant M. Weasley à tourner drastiquement vers la droite et en haut. Fred essaya de pétrifier l'homme qui les poursuivait mais le rata de peu, les deux avaient l'air d'avoir abandonnés la chasse.

Ils volèrent environs cinq kilomètres trop loin avant que Fred ne réussisse finalement à se débarrasser de son poursuivant en le faisant tomber de son balai. "Go, papa, go, je m'en suis débarrassé." Fred pressa son père tout en gardant un œil alerte pour n'importe quel autre mangemort qui aurait pu décider de les poursuivre de nouveau.

"Je m'en vais directement à la maison ; c'est plus sécuritaire que de faire demi-tour." Fred hocha la tête même s'il savait que son père ne pouvait pas le voir.

Hermione se cramponnait aux vêtements de Kingsley ; elle se retenait à grande peine de fouiller le ciel pour essayer de voir ses amis. Ils étaient isolés avec cinq mangemorts qui les poursuivaient. La grande vitesse du thestral était probablement la seule chose qui les gardait en vie. Elle relâcha une main pour envoyer un sort à un de ses poursuivants. Elle le frappa directement entre les yeux et il tomba dans le vide. Juste au moment oὺ elle se retournait pour frapper un autre mangemort, l'image la plus terrifiante imaginable emplie son champ de vision. "C'est _lui_!" Elle hurla dans l'oreille de Kingsley faisant apparaître un bouclier juste à temps pour bloquer un jet de lumière bleu qui venait dans leur direction. Voldemort volait sans aucun support et se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle lui lança toutes les formules qui lui venaient en tête et remarqua que Kingsley faisait de même, il les évita toutes avec un simple mouvement du poignet. "Oh mon Dieu." Elle ferma les yeux quand elle le vit lever sa baguette. Une image de ses amis s'amusant en jouant au quidditch dans le jardin du Terrier lui vint en tête, et elle ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à la mort. Mais il avait disparu.

Kingsley laissa échapper un cri en même temps choqué et extatique et commença à envoyer des sorts aux mangemorts qui les suivaient encore avec une détermination renouvelée. Il en frappa un dans la poitrine avec un jet de lumière violette et ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de porter une main à sa poitrine avant de disparaître du champ de vision de Kingsley. Ses acolytes ne prirent même pas la peine d'aller l'aider et ils continuèrent leur chasse. Hermione en frappa un autre en le pétrifiant juste avant qu'ils entrent dans la barrière magique protectrice. "Est-ce que ça va?" Kingsley la secouait par les épaules.

"Oui. Oui, je crois." Elle hocha la tête et commença à se diriger vers la maison, mais il ne la suivit pas. À la place il leva sa baguette vers Hermione. "Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

"Durant sa deuxième année, qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione Granger quand elle a prit du Polynectar?"

"Je me suis transformée en un hybride de chat. Les cheveux que j'avais prit appartenait au chat de Millicent Bulstrode. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandés la question de sécurité." Il abaissa sa baguette mais ne répondit pas. "Nous avons étés trahis." Elle n'arrivait pas à la croire même quand elle le répéta. Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la petite maison, elle le suivit silencieusement. La peur de ce qu'ils trouveraient en arrivant au Terrier remplissait son cœur. Elle tenait le vieux cintre quand il commença à émettre une lumière bleue. Elle reconnue la sensation de tiraillement pendant qu'elle était téléportée chez les Weasley. La première personne qu'elle vit fut Harry et elle se jeta dans ses bras. "Oὺ est Fred?"

"Pas encore de retour." Il la tenait fermement contre lui pendant que Shacklebolt interrogeait le Professeur Lupin. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait être malade, il aurait _dut _être arrivé avant elle. Après quelques minutes il la relâcha pour aller aider Hagrid qui était coincé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle resta dehors pendant qu'Harry et Ginny retournaient à l'intérieur pour aller voir comment George allait. Elle voulait aller le voir mais elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du ciel, espérant et priant que Fred allait soudainement apparaître entre deux nuages.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là quand le balai se mit à descendre du ciel étoilé. "Fred!" Elle cria quand son copain sauta du balai qu'il partageait avec son père et la serra fortement contre lui.

"Merci mon dieu, tu vas bien." Il enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux. "Oὺ est George?" Il regarda Lupin pour avoir la réponse mais Hermione fut celle qui la lui donna.

"Il est à l'intérieur, Fred. Il est blessé." Elle vit la crainte apparaître dans ses yeux.

"Non." Il secoua la tête et ses yeux semblèrent s'embuer mais il cligna et c'était disparu. Il la quitta pour courir dans la maison après son père qui essayait de passer Kingsley. Elle suivit à un rythme plus lent. Il couru jusqu'à son frère et elle vit la peur dans son visage quand il posa son regard sur son jumeau qui gémissait. Quand George dit sa première blague, que Fred lui reprocha pour son manque d'originalité, Hermione retourna à l'extérieur pour attendre Ron.

Elle remarqua à peine Lupin et Hagrid à ses côtés. Et elle n'avait aucunes idées quand Harry et Ginny s'étaient joints à eux. Après avoir attendus pendant une éternité, Ron et Tonks arrivèrent finalement sur leur balai. Ron avait l'air un peu sous le choque quand Hermione le serra contre elle, heureuse que son ami soit arrivé à la maison en un morceau. Quand M. et Mme. Weasley sortirent pour accueillir Ron et remercier Tonks et Lupin, Hermione rentra à l'intérieur. Elle voulait voir George et elle avait besoin de sentir les bras de Fred autour d'elle de nouveau.

Elle marcha doucement dans la maison silencieuse jusque dans le salon oὺ elle savait que George se reposait. En se rapprochant elle entendit le son facilement identifiable de quelqu'un qui pleurait. Elle savait qu'elle aurait due s'arrêter et faire demi-tour mais quand elle entendit sa voix ses pieds refusèrent de coopérer.

"Je vais bien Freddie, j'te jure."

"Merde, George." La voix de Fred était brisée. Elle osa jeter un coup d'œil, aucun des deux garçons ne regardait dans sa direction et ils se cramponnaient l'un à l'autre avec force. Fred avait les yeux fermés, des larmes coulants le long de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de George mais elle pouvait très bien s'imaginer de quoi il avait l'air.

Durant les six années oὺ elle avait connue Fred elle l'avait vue pleurer seulement une fois, et c'était après la mort de Sirius. Même à ce moment seulement quelques larmes avait coulées. Elle l'avait vu se faire frapper par des cognards qui l'avaient fait tomber de son balai, qui lui avait cassé le bras et l'avait laissé inconscient et il n'avait pas une seule fois laissé échapper une larme. Il était resté stoïque pendant les funérailles de Dumbledore, une des rares personnes à ne pas avoir versé une larme ce jour-là. Elle se sentait comme une intruse en le regardant pleurer la perte de l'oreille de son frère.

"Fred, tu dois te calmer. Maman va bientôt revenir, et les autres aussi. Penses à Hermione. Est-ce que tu veux qu'elle te voit comme ça?" La voix de George était réconfortante, comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant.

"Hermione," Fred murmura, "non." Elle l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration un peu tremblante et marcha le plus silencieusement possible vers la porte arrière et alla se joindre à la foule qui rentra quelques minutes plus tard avec les récemment arrivés Bill et Fleur. Quand ils rejoignirent les jumeaux, Fred et George riaient ensemble. Une inspection de Fred montra à Hermione ses yeux encore rougis mais il ne perdit pas de temps pour passer son bras autour de sa taille et de la coller contre lui. "Salut mon amour." Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou avant qu'ils ne toastent tristement à la mémoire de Maugrey.

**Il l'a enfin dit! Il était plus que temps!**


	31. Chapter 31

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Hermione ne vit pas Fred aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Il s'était apparemment magiquement collé à George. Ils essayaient maintenant de faire repousser leurs cheveux pour couvrir le trou sur le côté de la tête de George. Hermione se demandait si elle était la seule qui devait faire un effort pour ne pas laisser son regard se fixer là quand elle était en sa compagnie. Sans le remarquer elle avait fixé le côté de sa tête pendant quelques minutes avant que George ne ricane et lui demande si elle voulait toucher. Elle était embarrassée de s'être fait prendre et s'excusa avec profusion. Par contre, il lui répondit qu'il ne voulait rien entendre.

L'anniversaire d'Harry arriva finalement. Elle était heureuse que les jumeaux viennent passer la journée au Terrier. Ils avaient fermés la boutique et donné un jour de congé à Verity pour que George puisse l'emmener à la fête. La journée semblait bien se passer et Hermione se retrouva coincée entre Fred et Harry à table. "Retrouve moi au chêne," Fred lui souffla dans l'oreille.

"Comment est-ce que tu arrives à avoir froid?" Harry lui demanda quand il sentit Hermione frissonner à ses côtés. Fred renifla pour cacher son rire mais le meilleur ami d'Hermione ne remarqua rien.

"J'ai plus faim." Fred se frotta le ventre et se leva de table. Il donna un baiser sur la tempe à Hermione et se dirigea vers la porte arrière.

Cette dernière s'éclaircit la gorge, "Moi aussi. Le repas était excellent. Merci Mme. Weasley." Elle considéra sortir par la porte d'entrée mais se ravisa. Tout le monde savait oὺ elle s'en allait de toute façon. Elle le trouva près du gros chêne dans le jardin. Il était étendu sur le dos avec la tête appuyée dans les mains, les yeux fermés. Elle s'approcha lentement ; c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pleurer. Elle n'était pas certaine si elle devait lui dire qu'elle les avaient vus mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le nier s'il lui demandait. "Fred?" Elle s'assit à côté de lui dans le gazon.

"Viens ici, mon amour." Il la tira gentiment pas le poignet jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit étendue avec la tête contre son torse, son corps à un angle de 90 degrés par rapport au sien. "Tu m'as manquée."

Elle soupira d'aise, "Tu m'as manqué aussi." Elle accrocha un doigt dans la boucle de ceinture de ses jeans moldus. "Comment vont les choses avec George?"

"Il va bien. C'est moi celui qui est 'patraque'. Je pense que je commence à lui taper sur les nerfs en fait." Il promena une main dans ses boucles. "Ce matin il m'a dit que si je ne le laissait pas seul avec Verity il allait m'arracher une oreille, pour que nous soyions identiques de nouveau."

Elle ricana et ferma les yeux à la sensation de ses doigts qui lui massaient le scalp. "Comment est-ce qu'il va faire avec elle? Est-ce que Verity reste au Terrier aussi?"

"Non. George va retourner à l'appartement en cachette ce soir. Ce qui veut dire que je vais avoir ma chambre à moi tout seul. Je pourrais me sentir seul…"

"Je ne crois pas que ça va être un problème."

"Sérieusement?" Il lui souriait grandement.

"Ouais. Je suis certaine qu'un des garçons va adorer être ton colocataire, pour faire plus de place ailleurs, bien sûr."

"Pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête."

"Et si ta mère nous trouves encore dans le même lit? Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment on a survécus la dernière fois. Elle est déjà assez à cran ; est-ce que tu veux vraiment tester ses limites?"

"Ouais." Elle le regarda avec un sourcil arqué. "Ok, très bien. Viens au moins me donner un baiser de bonne nuit avant d'aller te coucher, seule dans ta petite couchette toute froide."

"Très bien." Elle roula les yeux comme si elle ne voulait pas vraiment le faire. Ils restèrent étendus sous les branches, profitant silencieusement de la présence de l'autre avant qu'Hermione ne trouve le courage de parler à Fred de ses plans avec les garçons. "Fred?"

"Hmmm?"

"Nous partons le matin le matin après le mariage."

"Quoi?!" Il s'assit rapidement, faisant rouler Hermione presque dans son entre-jambe. Elle essaya de contrôler son rougissement après s'être retrouvée si près de ce qu'elle voulait désespérément voir mais était trop gênée de demander.

"Ça va." Elle prit une grande inspiration. "Le matin après le mariage, nous partons ; Harry, Ron et moi, bien sûr."

"Oὺ est-ce que vous allez?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas seulement parce que j'ai promis de ne pas le dire mais aussi parce que je ne le sais pas encore exactement."

"Je savais que vous planifiez de partir. Mais je n'avais pas réalisé que ce serait aussi tôt."

"Je sais, je suis désolée. Je voulais te le dire avant, mais nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble dernièrement. Et aussi, ta mère n'est pas encore au courant."

"Elle sait que vous ne retournez pas à Poudlard."

"Oui, je sais. Mais elle ne sait pas quand nous partons. En fait, elle est vraiment déterminée à nous garder séparés pour que nous ne fassions pas de plans."

"On dirait bien ma mère." Il lui toucha doucement la joue. "Je ne veux pas que tu partes."

"Fred-"

"Je sais que ça ne change rien. Et je ne vais pas essayer de te convaincre de rester, je veux juste que tu saches que je n'aime pas l'idée que tu partes pour cette mystérieuse mission que tu planifies."

"Je voudrais pouvoir rester ici avec toi." Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. "Mais ça doit être fait."

"Je veux que tu me promettes. Quand tout sera finis, nous allons nous retrouver pour être ensemble."

"Promis." Elle l'embrassa malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. C'était le baisé le plus tendre qu'elle ait jamais expérimentée. Il n'y avais pas de désir, pas de langue, juste deux amoureux qui avaient peur de ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Eh bien, c'était un anniversaire assez intéressant." Fred était appuyé contre le mur de sa chambre, regardant George se battre avec son chandail.

"Qu'est-ce que tu espérais pour la fête d'Harry Potter? Quelque chose d'aussi normal qu'un gâteau, de la crème glacée, des chapeaux?" George rétorqua tout en fouillant dans son sac de voyage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Oh, Verity veux que je porte mon chandail bleu serré. Elle aime l'air qu'il me donne, je crois. J'arrive pas à trouver le fichu truc."

"Attends," Fred fouilla dans son propre sac avant d'en ressortir une boule de tissu bleue toute fripée, "celui là?"

"C'est ça!" George le lui prit des mains et commença à marmonner quelques charmes pour pouvoir le défriper.

"C'est à moi, tu sais. Je croyais que je l'avais perdu il y une éternité."

"Nah, je te l'ai piqué." Il le passa par-dessus sa tête. "Très bien frérot, je suis déjà en retard alors je ferais mieux de partir."

"Ok." Fred essaya d'ignorer le pincement dans son estomac.

"Fred," George lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. "Je vais bien aller. Je retourne directement à la maison et elle me rejoint là. Je ne vais pas sortir sauf pour revenir ici avant que le soleil se lève."

"Je sais." Fred serra brièvement l'épaule de son frère. "Pars d'ici avant que je décide de venir avec toi."

"Tu peux pas me suivre ce soir. Qu'est-ce que Granger penserait si elle entrait ici et que tu n'étais pas là?" Il lui sourit. "J'espère que tu vas passer une bonne soirée. La mienne va l'être." Et avec un petit 'pop' il disparu.

Fred essaya de ne pas penser aux possibilités qu'il avait en ayant Hermione une fois de plus dans son lit et seul dans sa chambre. Ça ne ferait que le torturer. Il attendit presque une heure avant qu'elle n'arrive. "Salut toi, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps?"

Elle l'embrassa légèrement avant de répondre. "Ta mère. Elle voulait parler seule à seule avec Ginny alors il a fallu que j'attende dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient finis. Et après je lui ai donnée un peu plus de temps au cas oὺ elle voulait faire pareil avec tout le monde, pas seulement Ginny."

"C'est bizarre. Je me demande ce qu'elle voulait."

"Aucune idée, Ginny n'a pas voulue me le dire. Elle avait l'air perturbée par contre."

"Je vais lui demander demain." Il lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'au lit. "Mais pour l'instant…" Il la fit tourner et les fit tous les deux tomber sur le lit. Il tomba légèrement sur elle mais trouva le moyen de se cogner le coude sur la tête du lit. "Ouch!"

"Bravo," elle embrassa son coude doucement, "Ça va mieux?"

Il avala avec difficulté et hocha la tête avant de capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il l'embrassa doucement au début, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. "Heureux que tu l'es aient pas attachés." Il enleva les mèches qui lui tombaient dans le visage, et déposa des baisers dans son cou. "Je t'aimes vraiment." Il déposa une série de baisers tout le long de son cou. Elle soupira doucement quand il mordilla son oreille.

"Oh mon Dieu, tu es génial." Elle retint son souffle quand il glissa une main sous son chandail. Il déposa une paume directement sur un de ses seins ; serrant doucement et passant son pouce sur son mamelon. Elle passa sa main profondément dans les cheveux de Fred et tira légèrement vers la gauche pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser dans le cou. Ses hanches commencèrent à se balancer en rythme avec celles de son compagnon. Elle lui lécha l'oreille avec de souffler, "Je t'aime, Fred."

Il lui répondit avec un grognement avant de dévorer ses lèvres de nouveau. Ses hanches ne se reposaient jamais tandis qu'il se frottait contre elle, le mince coton de leurs pantalons agissant comme une douce barrière. Il descendit sa bouche jusqu'à sa poitrine encore recouverte et enfoui son visage entre ses seins avant de mordiller le sein qu'il n'avait pas dans sa main. Les gémissements d'Hermione devenaient de plus en plus forts et elle se tortillait constamment sous lui. Elle commença à bouger ses hanches mais rapidement elle les leva pour rencontrer celles de Fred. Il relâcha sa poitrine et mit ses mains sous ses fesses. Il fut surpris quand il entra en contact avec sa peau plutôt que ses sous-vêtements. Fred laissa échapper un profond grognement et il perdit l'esprit quand il finit par éjaculer, entendant à peine le cri d'Hermione presque au même moment.

Ses bras cessèrent de le supporter et il se laissa tomber sur elle, immobile. Il pouvait sentir la respiration rapide d'Hermione et une fine couche de sueur brillait sur sa peau. Il lui embrassa le cou et roula lentement sur le côté. "Je crois que je suis mort." Sa voix était plus rude que d'habitude, encore sans le souffle.

"Moi aussi." Elle roula sur le côté pour lui faire face. "C'était vraiment fantastique." Elle promena sa main tout le long de son torse nu.

Il lui sourit. "Ouais, ça l'était." Il la tira par la taille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit étendue sur lui. "La prochaine fois va falloir essayer avec toi sur le dessus."

"Quoi?" Son visage affichait une expression d'hésitation choquée. "Je sais pas."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que je ne sais pas exactement ce que je fais, n'est-ce pas?"

"Qui l'aurait cru." Il l'embrassa profondément, sachant que ça ne pouvait pas durer mais souhaitant que ça continu.

"On pourra en parler plus tard. Je dois retourner me coucher." Elle se retint de rire quand elle essaya de se lever et tomba presque en bas du lit. "J'ai besoin d'une douche en premier." Elle marmonna et essuya la sueur sur son front. "Bonne nuit," elle lui dit avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir.

Fred la regarda partir. Penser à sa copine dans la douche l'excitait beaucoup trop et rendait son short déjà collant de plus en plus serré. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ça jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse, lui aussi, prendre sa douche, peut-être qu'elle allait laisser son savon là et il pourrait l'utiliser pour aider son imagination.

Et alors?

Enfin bref, comme je ne le fais pratiquement jamais et que je devrais le faire voilà : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. Remuslives est celle à qui appartient cette histoire et elle a été assez gentille pour me permettre de traduire son histoire en français.

Ps : Merci à CreAamiiiiiXx, ça fonctionné!


	32. Chapter 32

Hermione vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle avait tout le nécessaires de prêt pour le départ. Elle savait qu'Harry voudrait partir le plus tôt possible le lendemain matin et elle voulait être préparée. Et aussi, elle avait prit l'habitude de traîner son sac avec elle partout oὺ elle allait, juste au cas oὺ. La nuit précédente avait probablement été la plus spectaculaire de toute sa vie. Avoir été avec Fred cette fois avait été encore mieux que la dernière fois et elle avait envie de plus.

Une grande partie d'elle voulait être avec lui complètement, mais il y avait cette petite partie restante qui était effrayée de ce qui pourrait arriver si elle couchait avec lui. Et si elle n'aimait pas ça? Elle avait lue plein de livres sur le sujet et savait déjà que normalement la première fois faisait mal. Mais, elle savait également que Fred l'aimait et ferait de son mieux pour être doux. Encore plus effrayant pour elle : et si _Fred_ n'aimait pas ça? Il regrettait avoir eu une relation avec Alicia, et s'il finissait par regretter avoir couché avec elle aussi? _Mais il n'aimait pas Alicia comme il m'aime moi. _De plus, c'était évident qu'il aimait déjà leurs expériences habillées.

Hermione laissa échapper un grand soupir, attirant l'attention de Ginny. "Je sais, j'arrive pas à y croire non plus." Face au regard interrogateur d'Hermione, elle sourit. "Bill va finalement se marier. C'est le premier et avec la guerre qui approche je parie que Charlie ne va pas tarder à le faire aussi. Peut-être même George. Il a vraiment l'air d'aimer Verity."

"Oui, c'est le cas. Et elle est complètement accro elle aussi."

"Tu vas me manquer cette année à l'école." Ginny passa soudainement un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Tu vas me manquer aussi Ginny." Hermione la serra brièvement contre elle avant que Mme. Weasley n'arrive pour les faires descendre.

"Allez les filles, dépêchez-vous." Molly les pressas jusque dans le couloir et en bas dans la cuisine où le reste des garçons et demoiselles d'honneur attendaient. "Tu peux sortir, Hermione. Ginny, par ici s'il-te-plaît."

Hermione sortit dans la cour et se dirigea lentement jusqu'où les garçons étaient rassemblés. Elle sourit à Fred quand ce dernier lui fit une révérence et lui offrit son bras. "Est-ce que la jolie demoiselle accepterais que l'escorte?"

"Certainement," elle se tint à son avant-bras et roula des yeux quand il plia le bras à répétition pour montrer ses muscles. "J'espère que tu ne fais pas ça avec toutes les filles."

"C'est juste pour toi, mon amour." Il plia le bras encore une fois et le garda en position pendant une seconde. Elle sourit quand les autres garçons reniflèrent. Son sourire faillit disparaître quand elle vit le dernier invité arriver, c'était Viktor Krum. Elle se sentit rougir quand il la complimenta sur son apparence et elle essaya de ne pas laisser voir à Fred à quel point elle était rouge. Elle n'avait plus de sentiments pour Viktor mais c'étais encore bizarre de tomber sur lui pendant un mariage. "Krum." Le visage de Fred s'était assombrit, son sourire complètement disparu. Elle fut heureuse de voir Harry rapidement escorter la star de Quidditch jusqu'à son siège. Elle sentit que Fred le suivait du regard, alors elle lui envoya un grand sourire et un baiser sur la joue. Elle regarda l'irritation disparaître de son visage et son sourire revenir en force. "Désolé." Il murmura.

Mme. Weasley passa sa tête par la porte et leurs ordonnas de s'asseoir. Fred ne lâcha pas son bras avant qu'ils ne soient dans leur rangé et assis. Hermione regarda la foule et observa les autres invités. Elle croisa le regard de plusieurs des magnifiques cousines de Fleur, incertaine de pourquoi elles la regardaient avec dédain. Elle vit Luna assise avec son père et envoya la main à la vibrante jeune fille qui retourna vaguement le geste. Après un cours moment, Bill et Charlie apparurent au bout de l'allée. Hermione sourit quand Fred et George les agacèrent un peu mais devint agacée quand les cousines commencèrent à ricaner en lançant des regards aux jumeaux. _Merveilleux._

La cérémonie fut courte et très belle et Hermione se surpris à espérer vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir en expérimenter une elle-même. Elle tourna son regard vers son copain et sourit quand il croisa son regard, il serra sa main dans la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Fred avec un soupir de contentement. Ce dernier déplaça son bras pour le passer autour des épaules de sa copine et l'attirer plus près de lui. Il croisa le regard de son père dans la rangée en avant. Arthur lui envoya un clin d'œil et embrassa une Molly en larme sur la tête.

Ils se levèrent quand on leur demanda et Fred sourit malicieusement à Hermione. "Je reviens. Je vais me chercher un verre." Il l'embrassa sur le front et partit avec George en direction de la table des rafraîchissements, ignorant les serveurs qu'ils croisèrent en chemin.

"Je ne veux même pas savoir." Hermione marmonna en quittant son siège.

Fred passa la table de rafraîchissements et se dirigea plutôt vers le point de transplanage à partir d'où George et lui pourraient aller au nouveau cottage de Bill. Ils l'avaient aidé à emménager ces dernières semaines, l'aidant à emménager l'endroit pour que Fleur et lui soit confortable pendant leur nuit de noce. Ils firent le tour de la maison en plaçant des farces un peu partout en s'assurant que ça allait surprendre l'heureux couple. "Bill va nous tuer demain." Fred rit pendant qu'ils retournaient au Terrier.

"Ouais." Ils retournèrent tranquillement vers la fête et prirent chacun des verres pour eux et leur copine. George fit un signe en direction de Bill où il dansait avec sa nouvelle femme. "Un jour ça va être nous."

Fred haussa les sourcils en regardant son frère. "Ouais, je suppose que t'as raison." Ils fouillèrent la foule jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvés Hermione et Verity. George se dirigea vers Verity qui était assise avec Tonks et Rémus. Fred trouva Hermione en train de danser avec Ron. Il la regarda pendant une minute, elle riait avec Ron de quelque chose. Il était encore surpris qu'elle soit sa copine ; elle était magnifique et intelligente et avait attirée l'attention de plusieurs hommes pendant la réception. Il fut soudainement soulagé que Ron ait réussi de la garder avec lui. Il laissa son regard se promener dans la foule en attendant que la chanson se termine. Krum était assit avec Harry, ne quittant jamais Hermione du regard. L'irritation soudaine le fit grincer des dents. Il avait bien aimé Krum ; ils s'étaient relativement bien entendus les quelques fois où ils s'étaient croisés. Et généralement, Fred aimait bien la compétition, mais pas quand ça concernait sa copine. Il regarda Krum se lever, la chanson était presque terminée et il se dirigeait vers Hermione.

Fred commença à traverser les autres danseurs avec l'intention d'entendre Hermione décliner l'invitation de Krum, quand il fut arrêté par un groupe de filles. Il y avait deux des cousines Veela de Fleur. L'une d'elle jouait avec ses cheveux argentés et elles se mirent à ricaner. Elles parlèrent légèrement en français et Fred n'avait aucune idée de quoi elles parlaient. "Désolé les filles. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que vous dites mais il y a quelqu'un à qui j'ai besoin de parler. Excusées-moi." Il passa à côté d'elles et sans remarquer leurs regards contrariés.

Hermione lâcha l'épaule de Ron quand elle vit Fred approcher. "Merci Ron." Ce dernier vit son frère arriver et quitta en direction de Luna. Hermione observa les deux magnifiques filles qui s'étaient arrêtés devant Fred. Il les regarda avec un air confus et secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait mais c'était évident, par les regards dédaigneux qu'elles lui envoyaient, que ce n'était pas ce qu'elles voulaient entendre. Il les ignora et marcha directement vers elle. À ça, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec suffisance. Les regards dédaigneux étaient maintenant dirigés vers elle. Fred était presque arrivé à elle quand quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna pour voir Viktor qui lui souriait.

"Tu m'as manqués." Il déposa sa large main sur son épaule. La sensation était inconfortablement lourde comparée à la douce main de Fred.

"Oh." Pas exactement à l'aise, elle s'éloigna de sa main. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Bien." Il se rapprocha d'elle de nouveau. "Et toi, ça va bien?

"Oui, ça va très bien. Est-ce que tu as rencontré," elle se retourna et attrapa la main de Fred pour l'attirer plus près, "mon copain? Je te présente Fred Weasley." Elle se cramponnait à sa main. Elle était surprise de voir qu'il avait été derrière elle tout ce temps mais qu'il n'avait pas interféré.

"Je crois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu es un des jumeaux qui ont envoyés des bonbons truqués sur notre bateau."

Fred faillit s'étouffer avec son verre. "Ouais, c'était nous." À sa grande surprise Viktor rit aussi et offrit sa main à son copain, qui la serra avec bonne humeur.

"Tu vas prendre bien soin d'elle, oui?" Il fit un signe en direction d'une Hermione sous le choque.

"T'inquiètes pas." Fred passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

"C'était bien de voir de nouveau." Viktor inclina sa tête vers Hermione et partit en direction d'un groupe de Veela ricaneuse.

"Eh bien, c'était inattendu." Fred la tourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face et commença à bouger avec la musique. Ils dansèrent avec enthousiasme pendant l'heure qui suivit. "Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire." Il l'embrassa et se dirigea vers un serveur qui portait des rafraîchissements. Il allait se diriger vers Hermione et Harry quand le lynx argenté fit savoir sa présence. "Hermione!" Il l'appela, cherchant dans la foule. Sortit sa baguette et partit à sa recherche et celle de George. "George!" Il trouva enfin son jumeau, avec Verity en sécurité derrière lui.

"Protego!" George hurla, pour faire apparaître un bouclier protecteur. Il sprint avers son frère. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit une voix désespérée.

"Ron!" Hermione traînait Harry derrière elle, baguette à la main cherchant le petit frère de son copain. Fred s'arrêta, déchiré entre courir vers son frère ou son amour. Il figea quand il vit Ron surgir de la foule et lui attraper le bras. Hermione croisa le regard de Fred pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne tourne sur place et ne fasse transplaner le trio en sécurité.

"Fred! Fred! Il faut partir!" George l'attrapa par le bras et les fit transplaner près de la maison de Verity. Fred avait toujours le regard dans la direction où il avait vu disparaître Hermione. "Aller, Fred. Elle est en sécurité ; tu l'as vu partir réussir à s'enfuir." La voix de son jumeau était douce dans son oreille et il se rendait à peine compte qu'il le serrait contre lui. Le son de Verity qui pleurait le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

_**Une pause dans l'histoire pour vous dire que je suis tellement occupée ces temps-ci que j'en suis rendue à écrire dans le train parce que c'est un de mes seuls temps libre pour écrire. Ma vie est devenue royalement 'plate'…**_"

"Ils sont partis, George."

"Je sais. Maintenant on doit s'assurer que notre famille a réussie à se sortir de là et qu'elle est en sécurité. J'ai vu Fleur prendre Ginny et Gabrielle. Mais maman, papa et Bill, je sais qu'ils sont restés derrière pour laisser le temps à tout le monde de s'échapper."

"Charlie sera resté aussi." Ils commencèrent leur marche vers la maison de Verity. Et Fred essaya de contrôler les tremblements qui menaçaient de faire trembler tout son corps.

**Pauvre Fred, il s'inquiète pour sa Hermione. Enfin bref, l'aventure commence! Je m'excuse encore pour ****le long délai. J'ai une bonne excuse par contre!**


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de dos et le cou complètement raide. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de la tente pour voir Harry qui dormait encore ; Ron était encore en train de monter la garde à l'extérieur. Une autre journée frustrante à se sentir seule. Ils avaient récupérés le pendentif au Ministère de la Magie depuis déjà deux semaines. Elle n'avait pas imaginée à quel point ce serait difficile de se cacher avec les garçons. Ils étaient amis après tout, difficile de trouver des amis plus dévoués qu'eux trois. Des pensées des gens qu'ils avaient laissés derrière par contre, pouvaient mettre de l'ombre au-dessus de leurs têtes. Aujourd'hui était son tour de porter le pendentif maudit. Chaque fois qu'elle l'avait autour du cou, elle se mettait à penser à des choses terribles ; est-ce que Fred lui restait fidèle? Est-ce qu'il allait se fatiguer d'attendre après elle? Est-ce qu'il lui faisait confiance, seule avec Ron et Harry? Est-ce qu'ils allaient tous les deux survivre à la guerre pour pouvoir être de nouveau ensemble?

Elle soupira en se levant pour étirer son corps courbaturé. Elle attrapa une petite poignée de baies qu'elle avait trouvée la veille et commença à les manger. Pendant qu'elle mastiquait, elle se rappela la dernière soirée avec Fred. Elle avait aimée la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle pendant qu'il la faisait tournoyer au rythme de la musique. Oh, elle voulait tellement sentir ces bras autour d'elle encore, déposer sa joue sur son torse, d'embrasser ces douces lèvres. "Oh Fred," elle murmura à elle-même. Elle prit entre ses doigts son propre pendentif, se rappelant tout les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble sous le chêne qui était représenté sur le devant. Elle se mordit la lèvre en se demandant ce qui aurait pu arriver. La nuit du mariage elle avait l'intention de finalement se donner complètement à Fred. En fait, elle avait voulue lui dire après qu'il soit revenu avec les rafraîchissements. Mais ce foutu patronus était apparu, et ensuite les mangemorts les avaient fait fuir avant qu'elle n'ait eue la chance de lui parler. Maintenant, si elle regrettait quelque chose, c'était de ne pas avoir pue expérimenter ce que c'était d'être complètement aimée par Fred. Maintenant elle avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir ravoir cette opportunité.

"Hermione," Harry l'appelait doucement, encore étendu dans sa propre couchette, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Uh?" Perdue dans son rêve de Fred, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que ses mains se promenaient sur son corps. Son visage prit la couleur d'une tomate quand elle réalisa qu'Harry l'avait surprise pendant qu'elle se caressait la poitrine. "Je- euh…"

"Oublies ça," il marmonna rapidement, sautant hors de sa couchette. "J'ai rien vu, j'ai rien demandé." Elle pouvait voir qu'il essayait de cacher son amusement.

"Parfait, très bien," elle haussa les épaules, "Je n'ai rien vue et rien entendue la nuit dernière également." Si elle devait être mal à l'aise alors lui aussi le serait.

"Oh! Tu, eh… t'as entendue ça, hein?" Son visage était complètement rouge et il se frottait l'arrière du cou.

"Je n'ai rien vue, je n'ai rien entendue," elle lui envoyait un sourire sarcastique. Bien sûre qu'elle l'avait entendue grogner dans son lit en plein milieu de la nuit. Au début elle n'avait pas été certaine de ce qu'il était en train de faire, s'il était en train de faire un cauchemar. Mais ensuite elle l'avait distinctement entendu marmonner le nom de Ginny suivi du chuchotement d'un sort de nettoyage. Normalement, elle ne l'aurait pas mentionné, pour lui épargner l'embarassement, mais vu qu'il avait l'air de trouver sa propre exploration de soi-même si amusante c'était juste qu'elle était également au courant pour lui.

"Eh bien, on va continuer à ne rien voir et ne rien entendre sans en parler à personnes d'autre," Harry avait le regard pointé en direction de l'entrée de la tente.

"Vous savez que je peux vous entendre, n'est-ce pas?" Ron passa son visage souriant à l'intérieur pour les regarder.

"Ouais et bien, je t'ai déjà entendu plusieurs fois auparavant," Harry répliqua, pour le faire taire.

Hermione par contre, devint encore plus rouge et marmonna en disant qu'elle devait aller à la toilette, avant de sortir de la tente. Pendant qu'elle se frayait un chemin entre les arbres elle pouvait les entendre rire. "Les garçons," elle marmonna avant de soulager sa vessie pleine. Elle utilisa des feuilles en guise de papier de toilette et laissa échapper un cri incrédule en voyant le sang qu'il y avait dessus. "Merveilleux, vraiment parfait."

"Hermione!" Deux voix accompagnaient le son de deux paires de pieds qui venaient dans sa direction.

"NON!" Elle cria, essayant de remonter son pantalon avant qu'ils ne soient trop près. "Stop! Je vais biens, les gars. S'ils-vous-plaît, s'ils-vous-plaît, partez, retournez au campement, s'ils-vous-plaît."

"Hermione, nous partirons pas tant que nous n'aurons pas vue par nous-mêmes que tu vas bien." La voix d'Harry résonnait de quelque part sur sa gauche.

"Harry, s'il-te-plaît," elle commença, mais il était trop tard. Elle vit une toute nouvelle teinte de rouge s'afficher sur son beau visage. Il la fixait, la bouche ouverte, où elle était assise, le pantalon autour des chevilles. "Tu peux arrêter de me fixer quand tu veux, Harry." Elle se pencha par en avant dans un effort désespéré à la modestie juste au moment où Ron les atteignaient.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Est-ce qu'elle va bien?" Il regardait Harry. Il fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard pétrifié de son ami. "Oh merde." Il sursauta et se retourna automatiquement, attrapant Harry en même temps. "Fred va me tuer s'il découvre que j'ai vu ça."

"Fred!" La mention du copain d'Hermione et grand frère de Ron sembla sortir Harry de sa transe.

"Désolé Hermione," ils semblaient être sincères.

"Est-ce que cette journée pourrait être pire?" Elle se mit le visage dans les mains. Vivre seule avec deux adolescents était beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'elle croyait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred marchait de long en large dans la petite pièce, attendant son tour pour parler à _Potterwatch. _Ensemble lui, George et Lee Jordan avaient créés le programme pour se rebeller contre Voldemort. La population avait besoin d'espoir et le trio leur donnait des informations sur les gens qu'ils aimaient et sur les progrès de l'Ordre et plusieurs autres choses de manière à leur remonter le moral, même pour un court moment.

"Très biens, fidèles auditeurs. Ce soir, nous avons une fois de plus Rapier et Raptor avec nous, et je suis votre hôte River." Lee parla de la mort de plusieurs sorciers et sorcières et d'un petit groupe de moldus. Fred écoutait en silence, heureux que ce n'étais personne qu'il connaissait. Quelques semaines auparavant, un Serdaigle de son année avait été tué avec toute sa famille.

Quand Lee leur céda le micro, Fred laissa George prendre le contrôle. Depuis qu'Hermione était partie il n'était pas aussi énergique que d'habitude. Il souriait et blaguait encore avec tout le monde. Mais il n'avait pas l'étincelle qu'elle lui donnait. Peu importe à quel point il était heureux à un moment, il y avait toujours un coin froid en lui, plus ou moins de la forme de sa copine. Il s'ennuyait tellement d'elle que même George n'arrivait pas à remplir ce vide. Et ça, c'étais du jamais vu. Il n'y avait jamais eu un moment dans sa vie auparavant où n'avait pas réussi à le compléter. Ça le rendait triste de le réaliser, mais il voyait que Verity était sur le point de signifier la même chose pour George. En fait les jumeaux avaient commencés à passer beaucoup de temps chez cette dernière. Au début ça ne plaisait pas trop à son père qu'il y en avait deux comme ça. Mais après une soirée à tous les faire rire à en perdre le souffle, il leur avait donnés la permission de venir autant qu'ils le voulaient. Les jumeaux quittaient habituellement ensemble, mais pas toujours.

"Tu voudrais rajouter quelque chose Rapier?" George lui donna un coup de coude.

"Seulement que si cette personne spéciale nous écoutes ce soir, je veux qu'elle sache que je l'aime et que j'espère qu'elle est en sécurité." Il détestait la manière dont sa voix brisait quand il le disait.

"Bien dit, frérot." George déposa une main sur son épaule. Ensemble ils quittèrent la pièce pour de la place à Kingsley et Lupin. "Je suis certain qu'elle va bien," murmura George.

"J'espère que t'as raison," il cligna des yeux avec force pour empêcher les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux de couler.

"Harry va s'occuper d'elle. Ron aussi."

"Ouais" L'idée qu'elle soit seule avec ces deux-là pendant plusieurs mois ne lui appaisait pas vraiment l'esprit. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait ; il devait s'accrocher à ça. Elle ne lui ferait pas de mal comme ça, elle ne le tromperait pas ; elle était trop gentille, trop noble pour ça. "Allé, partons d'ici. Maman veut qu'on aille diner avec elle ce soir."

George hocha la tête et ils envoyèrent la main à leur ami avant de sortir. Après avoir marchés une courte distance ils transplanèrent près des limites du Terrier. "Maman!" Ils entrèrent dans l'étrange silence qui remplissait la maison de leur enfance depuis que le trio avait quitté pour leur 'mission' et que Ginny était retournée à Poudlard.

"Je suis ici, les garçons," elle appela, depuis la cuisine. Ils s'assirent à la grande table vide et attendirent que leur mère se joigne à eux. Elle déposa le dernier plat de salade sur la table, et s'écroula presque dans la chaise face à eux. "Comment est-ce que vous allez, les garçons? J'ai écoutée _Potterwatch_ aujourd'hui, vous étiez merveilleux."

"On étaient correct. Où est papa?" George demanda, remarquant la chaise vide.

"Il travail tard." Mme. Weasley jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à l'horloge déposée sur la table à côté d'elle. Fred et George remplirent leur plat et commencèrent à manger. "Ils vont bien, n'est-ce pas?" Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire leurs noms, c'était évident qu'elle parlait du trio ; son fils ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione qu'elle considérait comme ses enfants.

"Bien sûr qu'ils vont bien," une fois de plus George répondit à sa mère. Fred refusait de lever les yeux en direction de l'un d'eux.

"Fred?"

"Hmmm?" sa voix était rauque à force de ne pas l'utiliser.

Sa mère ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma presque aussitôt. Elle vérifia de nouveau son horloge, rien n'avait changé. Peu de temps après qu'ils aient finit leur repas, M. Weasley arriva finalement à la maison.

"Eh bien, nous ferions mieux de partir," Fred serra ses parents dans ses bras avant de marcher vers le foyer.

"Je vous aimes tous les deux," Molly força des plats de nourriture dans les mains de ses fils et les embrassas avant qu'ils puissent partir. "Fred?"

"Oui maman?"

"Mes garçons vont bien prendre soin d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas." Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et lui tapota la joue.

"Je sais." Fred hocha la tête et quitta pour son appartement. George était déjà arrivé avec un regard sobre peint sur le visage. "Je vais me coucher." Il posa la nourriture sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers sa chambre, pour s'écraser dans son lit pour une autre nuit sans sommeil. Quand il s'endormit enfin, son sommeil fut remplit de cauchemars qui impliquaient tous la mort d'Hermione.

_Petite annonce à faire : je vais commencer la traduction d'une autre histoire, mais cette fois ça va être une Bill/Hermione. Ça va s'appeler 'Attirer son attention'. Si ça vous intéresses ça ne devrait pas être trop long avant que je mette le 1__er__ chapitre en ligne._


	34. Chapter 34

Hermione était épuisée. Ça avait été difficile d'accepter le retour de Ron quand il était soudainement réapparu pour sauver la situation. Ça avait fais mal qu'il soit partit comme il l'avait fais. Par contre ça signifiais beaucoup pour elle qu'il ait sauvé Harry, l'épée de Gryffondor, et détruit l'Horcrux. Elle était restée en colère aussi longtemps que possible, mais éventuellement elle lui avait pardonné. Mais, elle le traitement tout de même un peu plus durement que nécessaire ; une manière de rappeler à Ron que même si elle lui avait pardonné, elle n'avait pas complètement oubliée.

Présentement ils étaient en train de faire disparaître toutes les traces de leur campement en préparation pour leur visite à Xénophilius Lovegood. Hermione était désespérée de trouver des réponses. _Mais qu'est-ce que Dumbledore espérait que je découvre? _Chaque jour qui passait donnait l'impression qu'ils se rapprochaient de la mort. La destruction du pendentif avait renouvelé leur espoir mais c'était de nouveau sur la corde raide. Ils commençaient à se taper sur les nerfs de plus en plus. Elle leva les yeux d'où elle se trouvait, en train de remettre l'herbe aplatit en place pour dissimuler le fait qu'ils avaient plantés leur tente à cet endroit. "Harry, où est Ron?"

"Aucune idée." Harry ne leva même pas les yeux pour lui répondre.

"Ron!" Hermione hurla, et ne reçue pas de réponse. "Ron!" Toujours pas de réponse. "Je vais aller vérifier dans le bois." Harry grogna en signe de réponse. Elle garda sa baguette fermement dans sa main, préparée à l'utiliser au besoin. Elle marcha pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'essayer une nouvelle fois, plutôt timidement, de l'appeler. Des feuilles craquèrent et un buisson bougea à sa droite. Elle l'approcha silencieusement, sa baguette pointée vers l'avant. Ron était assit derrière, apparemment sans blessures et en train de ne rien faire. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Oh! J'étais, erh, en fait, j'essayais de-" Il cherchait une excuse.

"Tu n'as rien fais, n'est-ce pas?" Elle croisa les bras et plissa les yeux.

"Non. Je veux dire oui! J'étais… en train de… chercher des baies. J'en ai pas trouvé. Je vais retourner au campement maintenant." Ron se leva précipitamment et couru en direction de la tente.

"Paresseux." Ils finirent de nettoyer l'endroit et se tinrent les mains pour pouvoir transplaner jusque chez les Lovegood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils arrivèrent à leur nouveau campement et commencèrent à mettre les sorts de protection autour d'eux pendant que Ron montait la tente. Hermione se sentait terriblement coupable d'avoir due laisser M. Lovegood comme ça mais ils n'avaient pas eus le choix. Elle espérait seulement que Luna irait bien. Ils relaxèrent à cet endroit pendant quelques jours, contrairement à l'habitude. Pendant qu'Harry s'adonnait à sa nouvelle obsession, Hermione était assaillit par le doute. Ron triturait la radio, sa nouvelle fixation. Il était déterminé à trouver _Potterwatch_, désespéré d'entendre les voix familière d'amis et possiblement de membre de sa famille. Elle l'entendit soupirer et sortir de la tente.

Prenant pitié de son ami, elle sortit pour lui remonter le moral et l'aider à trouver des nouveaux mots à essayer. Quand elle sortit elle ne le vit pas tout de suite, "Ron?"

"Par ici," il répondit sur la droite, près d'un gros arbre.

Elle marcha dans la direction de son ami qui était encore dos à elle. Arrivant à ses côtés, elle plaça une main sur son épaule et ouvrit la bouche pour le réconforter quand elle entendit le son distinct d'une fermeture éclaire. Incapable de s'en empêcher elle regarda en direction du bruit pour réaliser que Ron sortait son pénis de son pantalon pour uriner contre l'arbre. "Quoi- pourquoi tu- je suis à côté de toi, merde!" Elle cria, sautant en arrière pour s'éloigner.

Il la fâcha encore plus quand il se mit à rire. "Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que j'étais en train de faire?"

"Je croyais que tu étais triste ou quelque chose comme ça," elle répondit, son visage rouge pendant qu'elle essayait de se retenir de se retourner pour jeter un autre coup d'œil. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait les parties intimes d'un homme, hormis les images dans les livres, et elle souhaita soudainement avoir pue mieux voir. Pas parce qu'elle voulait voir Ron de cette manière mais parce qu'elle était curieuse et voulait une meilleure idée de ce qu'elle allait expérimenter la prochaine qu'elle pourrait être avec Fred.

"Je vais bien," sa voix avait encore des traces d'humour, "Je te rejoins dans une minute."

"Très bien." Elle retourna à la tente et continua à essayer de trouver le mot de passe pour la radio. Quand il revint, elle se tassa pour lui faire de la place. Elle découvrit rapidement que c'était soudainement devenu assez difficile de le regarder dans les yeux. Au moins Harry était trop occupé pour remarquer quelque chose pendant qu'il se levait pour aller commencer son tour de garde à l'extérieur de la tente. Hermione attrapa l'épée de Gryffondor et commença à la polir tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder. Le cri d'excitation de Ron ramena son attention au moment présent et à la radio qui jouait maintenant _Potterwatch_.

Elle écouta silencieusement pendant que Lee, Kingsley, et Lupin parlaient. Mais quand 'Rapier' commença à parler son cœur commença à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine ; c'était Fred. Ça faisait tellement de bien d'entendre sa voix qu'elle ne remarqua même pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pendant qu'elle souriait et riait en écoutant ses commentaires.

"Et finalement," soudainement la voix de Fred devint plus sérieuse, "Je voudrais dire à cette personne spéciale, si elle écoute, que je l'aime et qu'elle me manque terriblement et que j'ai hâte de la voir de nouveau sous notre chêne." Elle pouvait l'entendre soupirer quand il s'éloigna du microphone magique.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son pendentif.

"Hermione," commença Harry.

"Je sais, Harry." Elle s'essuya les joues pendant que les garçons commençaient à discuter de ce qu'ils avaient entendus.

Un poids énorme lui tomba dans l'estomac quand Harry dit le nom 'Voldemort' malgré les protestations de Ron. La panique lui serra le cœur et elle fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et lança un sort à Harry en plein visage, pour masquer son identité. Elle trembla quand les rafleurs _(est-ce que c'est le bon mot?) _ les attachèrent, même si elle était en quelque sorte rassurée de voir Dean Thomas. Elle eut le goût de pleurer quand ils la reconnurent grâce à l'article de la Gazette, ce qui donna aussi l'identité d'Harry.

Ce qui lui sembla être seulement quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient devant les Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle pouvait sentir Harry trembler à ses côtés et la manière dont il semblait perdre et reprendre constamment son focus. Bellatrix était terrifiante, encore plus quand elle attrapa Hermione par les cheveux et la sépara de ses amis. Elle regarda ses amis être guider ailleurs par Greyback pendant que les parents et la tante de Drago la fixait avec un air affamé.

La première vague de douleur la fit tomber à genoux, la seconde et elle tomba complètement au sol. Elle essayait désespérément de garder ses esprits malgré l'agonie dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle refusa de laisser la vérité s'échapper de ses lèvres. Une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter que si elle leur disait la vérité à propos de l'épée alors la torture allait s'arrêter et elle pourrait se reposer. Par contre, une voix de la raison, plus profonde, savait que la seule manière qu'elle aurait de se reposer, serait dans la mort. À la première opportunité, elle déclara que l'épée était une fausse et s'écroula sur le sol quand Bellatrix éloigna sa baguette de la jeune fille.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred transplana directement dans son salon depuis l'endroit secret d'où ils faisaient leur radio. Il regarda autour de l'appartement pour s'assurer que George était de retour avant de se permettre de relaxer Les vêtements de son frère étaient éparpillés partout sur le sol avec le chandail et le soutien-gorge de Vérité. Fred ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; même s'il s'ennuyait horriblement d'Hermione, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son frère d'être heureux. En il aimait bien Verity, elle était une bonne employé depuis l'ouverture de la boutique et elle traitait bien son frère.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur, plus par ennui que parce qu'il avait faim. Ne voyant rien d'intéressant il attrapa le restant ramolli d'un sandwich. Il s'assit sur le canapé quand un grognement se fit entendre en provenance de la chambre de George, il avait probablement oublié de lancer un sort de silence. Souriant comme un idiot, Fred se dirigea vers la porte et plaça son oreille dessus. Il pouvait entendre son frère dire quelque chose d'inintelligible suivit par la réponse marmonnée de Verity. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font? _En manque de sa petite amie depuis trop longtemps, Fred fut trop curieux pour laisser passer l'opportunité. Il attendit d'entendre les gémissements d'encouragement de George avant d'ouvrir légèrement la porte.

Il passa sa tête dans l'embrasure pour voir son frère assit dans un fauteuil. La majorité de la vue était bloquée par le lit, mais il pouvait voir que la jeune femme était à genoux devant George. Fred leva sa baguette avec l'intention de leur faire peur, quand George ouvrit les yeux et regarda directement son jumeau. Fred figea, sourire et tout, pendant que George le toisait du regard. Il rit silencieusement et leva son sandwich et un sourcil. George sourit et secoua la tête, "Ne t'arrêtes pas, amour," il murmura, abaissant une main hors de la vue de Fred.

Extrêmement amusé, Fred conjura un chaudron et quelques flasques vide et fit semblant de mélanger une potion. Ensuite il pointa George et lui-même et vers le sol en direction de leur salle de potion. George leva une main, la pointa à lui-même et mima se trancher la gorge, et ensuite pointa Fred avec sa langue pendant hors de sa bouche. Fred se pencha vers l'avant en se tenant l'estomac pour essayer de contrôler son envie de rire.

Fred se redressa et marcha pour complètement entrer dans la pièce, fermant la porte presque au complet derrière lui, il voulait être capable de s'enfuir rapidement si ça devenait nécessaire. Il se pointa, ensuite George et Verity, suivit par le lit. George lui fit un doigt d'honneur et recommença à pointer quand des coups se firent entendre sur la porte de sa chambre.

"Ouais?" Ils répondirent ensemble. Verity cria et leva les yeux pour voir Fred avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

"C'est ridicule," elle attrapa rapidement un chandail de George sur le sol et le passa par-dessus sa tête.

"George? Est-ce que Fred-" Bill ouvrit la porte, "Fred! Tu dois venir avec moi tout de suite." Bill attrapa le bras de son petit frère et le tira hors de la pièce.

Toutes pensées d'humour et de modestie oubliée, Fred laissa son frère le tirer hors de la pièce, suivit de près par un George complètement nu et une seconde plus tard, par Verity qui tirait sur le bord de son chandail qui couvrait à peine ses fesses. Bill le tira jusqu'au foyer. "Attends, Bill, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Ta copine est chez moi," il attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette et se retourna vers le groupe qui le suivait. "Elle va s'en remettre, mais… George, bordel mets des vêtements! Y'a déjà beaucoup de monde chez moi, si vous voulez la voir, attendez au moins une heure. Ils n'ont pas vraiment le goût de voir des gens de toute façon."

Maintenant complètement paniqué, Fred attrapa de la poudre de cheminette et précéda Bill dans le foyer. George attrapa sur une chaise une paire de boxers qui brillaient dans le noir et regarda son frère partir. Ce dernier arriva rapidement au petit cottage de Bill. Fleur était là pour l'accueillir, la voix tremblante. "E-elle eest là-bbas." Elle le guida dans une petite chambre juste à côté de la cuisine.

Hermione était étendue sur le lit, complètement amorphe, "Est-ce qu'elle va bien?" Elle ne bougea même pas quand il lui toucha la joue. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses poings étaient serrés pendant qu'elle dormait.

"C'était le Doloris." Ron était recroquevillé sur une chaise, fixant Hermione sans bouger. "Dobby n'a pas survécu," sa voix craqua. Fred plaça une main sur l'épaule de son frère. "Je vais aller aider Harry maintenant que t'es arrivé." Il se leva et quitta la pièce sans un autre mot.

"Hermione?" Fred murmura contre son oreille. "Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre, mon amour?"

"Fred," la jeune femme murmura, ses sourcils et ses poings se relaxant.

"C'est ça, je suis là. Tu es en sécurité maintenant." Il plaça les cheveux qu'elle avait sur le front et y déposa un baiser.

**Plus que huit chapitres avant la fin!**


	35. Chapter 35

Hermione était étendue sur son lit, silencieuse. Elle savait que Ron était assit à ses côtés et elle était reconnaissante qu'il ne la laisse pas seule. Son corps était parcouru par la douleur, du sommet de sa tête jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses orteils. Elle n'était pas certaine d'où elle se trouvait, elle avait crue entendre la voix de Bill, mais rien ne lui semblait familier. Son esprit n'avait pas l'air d'être capable d'assembler des informations ensemble pour l'instant, des fragments d'idées et de souvenirs flottaient librement dans sa tête. Pendant un moment elle était certaine d'avoir entendue Fred, mais c'était impossible. Ensuite elle en fut certaine, parce que Fred lui parlait doucement et quelqu'un lui jouait dans les cheveux. Des lèvres se firent ressentir sur son front et ses nerfs étaient tellement sensibles que s'en était presque douloureux. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées et essaya de parler, "Fred?"

"Oui, mon amour, je suis là." Il caressait de nouveau se cheveux et elle se battit contre elle-même pour ouvrir ses yeux douloureux. Fred se pencha vers elle, ses folles mèches rousses encadrant son visage. "Tu es de retour. Comment est-ce que tu te sens?"

"Mal," elle murmura.

"Prends ça." Il supporta sa tête et ses épaules pour pouvoir verser une potion dans sa bouche. "Avales ça, trésor." Elle lui obéit avec difficulté. "Ça c'est ma copine." Il déposa un autre baiser sur son front.

"Harry? Ron?" La douleur se dissipa assez pour lui permettre de penser clairement. "Où est-ce qu'on est?"

"Shell Cottage, la maison de Bill. Harry et Ron sont à l'extérieur… Dobby n'a pas survécu, amour."

"Dobby? De quoi tu parles?"

"Il est venu vous sauver tous. Eh bien, il a réussi à tous vous sortir de là, mais il est mort en arrivant ici."

"Qu-comment?" Hermione était confuse. Elle se rappelait à peine s'être évanouie aux pieds de Bellatrix Lestrange ; elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé après ça.

"Je suis pas certain. Ron me l'a dit en sortant, et j'ai entendu Fleur parler de ça avec quelqu'un d'autre."

"Fred?" Bill appela doucement tout en ouvrant la porte, "Nous allons sortir. Ils ont finis de creuser la tombe."

"Je viens aussi." Hermione essaya de s'asseoir mais Fred la repoussa gentiment sur le lit. "Fred, je veux y aller. Tu as dis, tu as dis que Dobby a donné sa vie pour nous. Il mérite que j'aille lui rendre hommage." Elle regarda la bataille interne qui se jouait dans les yeux de son copain et sut le moment où elle avait gagnée. Il soupira et l'aida à se lever. Elle dut s'appuyer beaucoup contre lui mais ils réussirent à se rendre jusqu'à la petite tombe. Il la tenait par les hanches, supportant presque tout son poids pendant que Luna disait quelques mots. Le cœur d'Hermione se brisa en voyant Harry, elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras mais n'en avait pas la force.

En retournant vers la maison elle trébucha et seule la prise que Fred avait sur sa taille l'empêcha de tomber en pleine figure. Ses mains la tinrent debout quand elle se mit à tanguer. "Très bien, c'est assez." Fred la prit dans ses bras et la transporta à l'intérieure. Elle se colla contra son torse chaud et enfonça son visage dans son cou. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil où tout le monde se réunissait et elle se colla encore plus contre lui. Elle soupira de contentement quand il serra ses bras autour d'elle. "Tu m'as manquée, Hermione." Il gardait sa voix basse et lui parlait dans l'oreille.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi," elle murmura, serrant son cou. "Je me suis ennuyée de tout de toi."

"Tout?" Il lui sourit en haussant les sourcils, la faisant ricaner.

"Tout," elle lui offrit le sourire le plus sarcastique possible. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer leur argumentation quand elle remarqua Harry dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle regarda l'échange entre lui et Bill et se questionna sur le changement qui s'était opéré dans son meilleur ami. Il semblait que la mort de Dobby lui avait fait revoir certaines choses sous un autre angle. "Fred, quand il va parler avec eux, je dois être là."

"Je sais," il haussa les épaules en fronçant les sourcils. "S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tu ne part pas déjà."

"Je ne sais pas. J'espère que non." Elle n'était pas encore prête à délaisser son copain tout juste après avoir été réunie avec lui. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de la pièce et personne n'avait l'air de leur payer une attention particulière.

Elle regarda dans ses yeux brillants et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit Fred complètement relaxer pendant que ses bras la rapprochaient encore plus. Elle commença à se reculer, mais il ne le permit pas. Ses lèvres glissaient doucement et avec persistance sur les siennes. Elle en oublia la présence des autre dans la pièce ; ça ne la dérangeait même plus si les autres regardaient ou pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche et Fred ne perdit pas une seconde pour aller caresser la langue d'Hermione avec la sienne. Elle l'entendit gémir et le ressentit jusque dans sa poitrine qui était complètement collée à la sienne. Elle fut vaguement consciente du soupir qui s'échappa d'elle. Quelqu'un racla sa gorge en quelque part à sa gauche.

"Hermione," Ron avait l'air d'être à la fois amusé et agacé. Elle ne laissa pas sa voix l'arrêter, elle continua de profiter de Fred. "Hermione," sa voix était plus urgente maintenant.

Avec un grognement de mécontentement, elle arracha ses lèvres de celles de Fred. "Quoi Ron?" Elle remarqua la frustration et la colère qui emplissait sa propre voix. Ron lui fit la moue et pointa dans la direction où Harry était en train de parler avec Bill et Fleur. "Oh." Elle tourna ses yeux vers son copain qui lui faisait la moue. "Je vais revenir." Il hocha la tête mais ne la regarda pas dans les yeux. Elle descendit douloureusement de ses genoux et reçue une légère tape sur les fesses avant de se diriger avec Ron vers où Harry pouvait les voir. Ils attendirent en silence pour voir si ce dernier allait les inviter avec lui.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred la regarda partir avec un air songeur. Il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il se sentait aussi un peu laissé pour compte, comme si elle croyait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Il se passa une main dans le visage quand elle suivit les autres à l'étage au-dessus pour parler au gobelin et au fabricant de baguette. Personne ne bougea vraiment pendant que le trio était en haut. Ils restèrent tous dans le salon à boire du thé et à parler. Dean et Luna racontèrent au groupe ce qui c'était passé dernièrement à l'extérieur. Même si, bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne savaient l'histoire au complet, ou les raisons derrière leurs actions.

Les trois redescendirent et Hermione lui jeta un regard incertain avant de suivre Harry dans le jardin. Fred resta assis impatiemment, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire en attendant. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand ils revinrent à l'intérieur et que sa copine se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Elle déposa lourdement sa tête sur son épaule. "Tu devrais aller te reposer."

"C'est vrai que je suis un peu fatiguée." Elle bailla, confirmant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Je t'emmènes dans ton lit. Dis bonne nuit," il annonça. Il se leva et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds tremblant. "Bill, est-ce que t'as des nouvelles de George?" Il était anxieux de savoir ce qui retenait son jumeau.

"Oh Fred, je suis désolé. Il a envoyé un message pendant que tu étais en haut avec Hermione. Il est allé chez tante Muriel pour raconter à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé ici. Il a dit qu'il allait passer la nuit là-bas et qu'il croyait que tu allais passer la nuit ici."

"Tant que ça ne te dérange pas."

Bill renifla sarcastiquement, "Comme si t'allais laisser ça t'arrêter."

"Ouais, bon point." Fred ressentit une petite main dans le bas de son dos. Hermione était appuyée contre le mur pour se tenir debout, son visage pâle. "Très bien alors, bonne nuit tout le monde." Il la reprit dans ses bras et la colla tout contre lui pendant qu'il la transportait jusque dans sa chambre. Il l'entendit rire légèrement. Un frisson lui parcouru la colonne quand elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, relaxant dans ses bras. Il ouvrit la porte avec son pied et la ferma derrière lui. "On est arrivés." Il l'étendit doucement sur le lit et se déplaça pour lui enlever ses chaussures.

"Fred, je suis capable de faire ça moi-même."

"Bien sûr que tu peux. Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas plus facile de me laisser le faire à ta place?"

"Eh bien, oui mais-"

"Parfait, alors laisse-moi t'aider." Il enleva la chaussure, suivit de près par la chaussette. Il fit de même avec l'autre pied et lui passa un petit sac qui était caché dans sa chaussette. "Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose? Un bain peut-être?"

"Un bain serait vraiment génial," elle lui sourit. "Mais ça va devoir attendre jusqu'à demain. Je pense pas que j'en ai la force ce soir."

"Et bien, j'ai assez de force. Tu peux m'en emprunter." Il sauta hors du lit et alla dans la salle de bain adjointe à la chambre et commença à faire couler un bain pour elle.

"Um… Fred," il trouvait adorable la teinte rosée que son visage avait prit. "Je pense pas-"

"Hermione, est-ce que tu me fais confiance?"

"Oui, bien sûre, mais-"

"Alors fais-moi confiance." Il lui serra la main. "Est-ce que tu as un pyjama pour après?"

"Oui, dans mon sac." Elle avait encore l'air un peu inconfortable mais garda ses doutes pour elle-même.

Fred mit son bras dans le sac et finit par utiliser sa baguette pour faire venir à lui une chemise de nuit. Il retourna dans la salle de bain pour vérifier si l'eau était prête. Il y ajouta des sels et de l'huile pour aider Hermione à se relaxer. Il retourna dans la chambre pour la trouver assise nerveusement au bout du lit. Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras, pas nécessairement parce qu'elle en avait besoin mais simplement parce qu'il avait envi de l'avoir de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur la toilette et commença à détacher ses cheveux.

Il prit une grande inspiration et la regarda directement dans les yeux. Il ressentait la nervosité qui irradiait de sa copine, mais il savait aussi que prendre un bain allait lui faire énormément de bien. Il laissa s'échapper le souffle qu'il retenait et déplaça les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans le visage. Il tendit les mains vers les boutons sur le devant de la chemise de nuit que Fleur lui avait prêtée. Il planta son regard dans le sien, lui laissant savoir qu'il n'allait pas profiter de la situation pour se rincer l'œil ; il allait être complètement professionnel. Il retint l'hostilité qui monta en lui à la vue de la cicatrice qui croisait maintenant son cou. Il finit par atteindre le dernier bouton et enleva les bretelles de ses épaules pour que le vêtement tombe à sa taille. Il retint son souffle quand il vit qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

"Est-ce que tu peux te tenir debout?" Sa voix était profonde et intense, même à ses propres oreilles. Le visage cramoisie, elle hocha la tête et s'accrocha au bras de Fred pour se mettre debout. La chemise de nuit tomba au sol, la laissant avec seulement ses culottes. Fred s'éclairci la gorge et refusa de céder à la tentation et de baisser son regard. Ses mains descendirent le long de son corps pour trouver sa taille et descendre son sous-vêtement. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, pour descendre le morceau de tissu jusqu'au sol, son regard ne quittant jamais le sien. Elle déposa ses mains sur ses épaules pour pouvoir se débarrasser complètement des culottes. Fred avait la respiration saccadé, sa gorge était sèche, mais il l'ignora et la prit encore une fois dans ses bras. Il se mouilla complètement le haut du corps dans son effort de la déposer doucement dans son bain.

Elle 'hissa' quand elle entra en contact avec l'eau. Le son ne fit rien pour aider Fred à se calmer. Il s'assit sur la toilette et attendit pendant qu'elle appuyait sa tête sur le bord, ses se fermant. Il se demanda rapidement s'il devait utiliser un sort pour sécher son chandail ou s'il devait juste l'enlever. Il ne voulait pas dormir avec de toute façon, alors il le glissa par-dessus sa tête et le lança dans la pile de vêtement sur le sol.

**Ok, je vais dire ce que, j'espère, au moins la moitié d'entre vous êtes en train de penser : awww! Il prend soin d'elle! Je veux un Fred moi aussi!**

**Enfin bref, plein de commentaires svp!**


	36. AN désolée!

Salut tout le monde! Eh non, c'est pas un nouveau chapitre. C'est seulement un message pour vous dire que je viens de mettre en ligne une toute nouvelle traduction. Elle s'appelle 'Attirer son attention…', et cette fois-ci c'est une Bill/Hermione! Faut croire que j'aime bien les couples atypiques! Enfin bref, lisez-là et je veux plein de commentaires!


	37. Chapter 36

D'abord et avant tout je veux remercier toutes les personnes qui m'on écrit des super commentaires : CreAamiiiiiXx, remuslives (Yes, I'm still updating. Almost done though!), Soishii (j'suis désolée j'ai attendue comme j'ai pue!), Nornors Alias Nounours, hp-drago, et tous les autres que je n'ai pas écrit (y'en a trop!)

Ce chapitre là est pour CreAamiiiiiXx : j'espère que tu vas aimer!

Hermione était complètement consciente de sa nudité. Elle savait que son visage était complètement rouge et elle le gardait tourné hors du champ de vision de son copain. Les bulles qui l'entouraient et qui couvraient son corps la réconfortait un peu et avec un peu d'effort elle appuya sa tête sur le bord du bain et s'étendit. L'odeur de lavande flotta jusqu'à elle et elle prit une profonde et relaxante inspiration et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit Fred assit sur la toilette à côté d'elle, il continuait à fouiller dans les tiroirs et sa respiration était dure et légèrement saccadée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et roula sa tête pour le regarder.

Elle remarqua en premier ses joues rougies et la lèvre qu'il mordillait. Graduellement elle baissa son regard sur son torse musclé qui était, pour une raison inconnue, nu. "Fred?" Sa voix était rauque. Fred tourna rapidement la tête dans sa direction. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il gardait délibérément ses yeux sur les siens, ne les laissant jamais s'aventurer ailleurs même si les bulles dissimulaient son corps nu. "Où est ton chandail?"

Il pointa une pile de vêtements, "Je l'ai mouillé." Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer le ton rauque de sa voix mais ça lui envoyait des frissons dans le dos. "Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide?" Elle attendit qu'il hausse un sourcil, lui fasse un clin d'œil, ou même un sourire sarcastique, il ne fit rien de tout ça.

"Est-ce que ça te dérangerais?" Elle regarda encore ailleurs, son visage brillant.

"Pas du tout," il lui sourit. Il tendit le bras derrière elle et attrapa une bouteille de shampoing vert. Elle vit sa main trembler légèrement quand il mit un peu du liquide dans sa paume.

Elle retint son souffle et mit sa tête sous l'eau pour mouiller ses cheveux, se tortillant pour garder son corps douloureux hors de vue. Quand elle refit surface, elle le souriant Weasley avec une tasse dans la main. "Oh," elle lui offrit un sourire d'excuse. Il déposa la tasse en secouant la tête et commença à frotter les boucles d'Hermione. "Mmmm. Ça fait tellement du bien." Elle pencha la tête pour qu'il ait un accès complet pendant qu'il lui massait la tête. Elle était émerveillée de voir à quel point ses mains étaient douces quand il rinçait ses cheveux, faisant attention de ne pas lui envoyer de savon dans les yeux. Elle ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur quand il eut finit de rincer le revitalisant. Un loofa _(j'appelle ça une moumoute de bain personnellement…)_ était tenu devant elle, du savon déjà dessus. "Je peux faire ça." Elle le prit de ses doigts avec un petit sourire.

Fred se retourna pendant qu'elle se lavait ses bras, ses jambes et le reste de son corps de toute la saleté qui s'était accumulée après avoir passé plusieurs mois dans une tente sans un vrai bain.

Elle soupira en ressentant la merveilleuse sensation de propreté. Hermione essaya d'ignorer la sensibilité de ses épaules quand elle s'étira pour atteindre son dos mais un grognement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche. La main de Fred couvrit la sienne et glissa l'éponge de ses doigts. Sans un mot, il commença à lui frotter le dos. Ça faisait tellement de bien qu'elle ne put résister à l'envie de remonter ses genoux pour y appuyer son front. "Tu es vraiment à ça. Je vais peut-être devoir t'installer en permanence dans ma salle de bain quand tout ça va être terminé." Elle entendit Fred ricaner avant que ses mains pleines de savon ne commencent à lui masser le dos, les épaules et le cou.

"Je vais te rejoindre dans la salle de bain n'importe quand," il chuchota près de son oreille. Il continua à lui détendre les muscles pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Hermione ne baille. "Très bien, c'est mon signal. C'est l'heure de se coucher." Il utilisa la tasse pour la rincer une dernière fois avant d'attraper une serviette rouge géante. "Est-ce que tu crois que tu es capable de tenir debout?" Il lui demanda en dépliant la serviette pour cacher son corps de sa vue.

"Je vais essayer," elle grogna en essayant de se lever.

"Attends, laisse-moi t'aider." Il prit un bout de la serviette entre ses dents et utilisa sa main libre pour l'aider à se mettre sur pied. Elle frissonna et s'enroula dans la serviette qu'il tenait pour elle. Quand elle fut certaine que la serviette ne tomberait pas, elle leva les yeux pour voir Fred en train de regarder ses chaussures. Elle luit toucha le bras pour attirer son attention. Souriant comme un malade, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans la chambre. "Je vote pour que tu ne mettes pas de sous-vêtements."

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire, "Une raison en particulier pour ça?"

"Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste bien pour mon imagination." Il tenait sa chemise de nuit avec des mains tremblantes.

"Avec un argument aussi convaincant, comment est-ce que je pourrais te dénier ça?" Elle l'aida à glisser le pyjama par-dessus la serviette et le descendit le plus bas possible tout en restant assise. "Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai juste à dire non." Elle se retint de rire en voyant le visage de Fred passer de rieur à choqué.

"Je vais mieux plaider ma cause demain." Il l'aida à monter ses culottes jusqu'à ses genoux. Il la mit ensuite debout et tint sa chemise de nuit hors de son chemin, pendant que ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur les siens. "Vas-y."

"Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'apprécie ça, Fred." Elle se dépêcha de remonter ses sous-vêtements et de détacher la serviette et il laissa tomber la chemise de nuit qui descendait maintenant jusqu'à son mollet. Il bougea pour l'aider à s'étendre mais elle le stoppa avec un doux baiser. Elle regarda ses yeux s'emplirent d'émotion quand il s'éloigna et l'aida à se mettre au lit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. "Attends! Tu ne restes pas avec moi?"

"Bien sûr que je reste," il disparut dans la salle de bain. Il réapparut après avoir vidé le bain et fermé les lumières. Elle le regarda pendant qu'il se dirigeait de l'autre côté du lit. Il enleva ses pantalons sans hésitation pour révéler une paire de boxers avec une assez large bosse à l'avant. Hermione n'était pas certaine combien de temps elle le fixa avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, "Si tu veux voir quelque chose, trésor, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de demander."

Elle leva ses yeux agrandit par la surprise. Il avait un énorme sourire qui lui peignait le visage, chose qu'il méritait après la manière dont elle avait zieutée son corps.

* * *

Il regarda Hermione pendant que le regard de cette dernière se promenait sur son corps avant de s'arrêter sur son boxer. Il était plus qu'au courant de son érection et fut surpris quand elle ne regarda pas immédiatement ailleurs. Il la regarda pendant qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre et il dut la distraire avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qui pourrait être regrettable dans l'état où elle était. Il fut de nouveau prit au dépourvu quand il lui offrit de _tout _lui montrer et qu'elle ne fit que lui sourire avant de s'installer confortablement contre son oreiller.

Il s'installa dans le lit et eut un moment d'incertitude. Il ne savait pas si elle le laisserait s'installer près d'elle, il ne voulait pas la blesser par accident. Par chance, Hermione sembla deviner son hésitation et roula pour passer un de ses bras sur son torse. Une vague de contentement lui passa dessus quand il la prit complètement dans ses bras et qu'elle se colla contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur le front, et ferma les yeux pour laisser le sommeil l'envahir.

"Non, non s'il-vous-plaît!" La voix d'Hermione le réveilla. "Pitié – non – l'épée!" Ses mots n'avaient aucuns sens et passaient du chuchotement au hurlement étranglé.

"Hermione, tu dois te réveiller." Il la secoua légèrement, mais elle continua à supplier dans son cauchemar. "Allée mon amour, réveilles-toi. Tu es en sécurité, trésor, ouvres les yeux." Elle commença lentement à se calmer, son corps ne se tordant et ne se tortillant plus, ses appels baissant en volume.

"Fred?" Elle demanda, la voix étranglée. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

"Je suis là, juste ici. Ouvres les yeux." Il garda sa voix la plus rassurante possible. Il passa sa main dans la crinière de sa copine pour lui enlever des mèches de cheveux du visage.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, laissant s'échapper des larmes que Fred embrassa pour les faire disparaître. "Ne me quitte pas." Elle se cramponna si fort aux épaules de Fred que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

"Je ne vais nulle part." Il se retint de grincer des dents quand ses ongles finirent par le faire saigner. "Tu es à moi et personne de va te faire de mal."

"À moi," elle continua à pleurer et lâcha ses épaules pour, à la place, passer ses bras autour de son cou. Elle l'attira sur elle et le serra fortement. Ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant que sa respiration ne se régularise et que sa prise sur lui ne se relâche. Lui aussi se sentis repartir dans le monde des rêves.

Elle se réveilla encore deux fois pendant la nuit. Chaque fois était à peu près comme la première. Elle criait et se débattait jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à la réveiller. Et ensuite elle se cramponnait à lui d'une manière si désespérée que ça faisait presque peur.

La lumière du matin brillait à travers la fenêtre sur le couple endormi, les réveillant une fois de plus. Fred grogna, s'enfonça dans les couvertures pour se cacher du soleil et attira sa copine plus près de son corps. Il la sentit se raidir et se tortiller, comme si elle voulait s'assurer de son identité, avant de coller fermement son dos contre le torse de Fred. Il gémit doucement quand ses fesses entrèrent en contact avec son pénis, qui était déjà dur parce qu'il s'était réveillée avec Hermione dans les bras.

"Tu es réveillé?" Elle murmura, sa voix rauque de sommeil.

"Ouais," sa propre voix était rauque.

"Je peux te faire confiance? Tu ne peux même pas en parler à Harry ou Ron. George non plus."

"Bien sûr." Il était maintenant complètement éveillé et l'écoutait avec attention.

Elle marqua une pause et prit une grande inspiration. "Tu-sais-qui a fait des Horcrux. Nous essayons de les retrouver." Fred n'était pas certains de ce qu'était un Horcrux, mais si Voldemort les avaient fait, ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de bon. "Après que nous les ayons tout détruits, il est le dernier. Harry doit lui faire face."

"La prophétie?" Il pouvait à peine respirer.

"Oui, l'un d'eux doit tuer l'autre." Hermione soupira lourdement. "Alors est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi je dois partir avec lui?"

Fred ferma les yeux et la serra fortement contre lui. "Merci de me l'avoir dit." Il déplaça ses cheveux sur le côté et l'embrassa dans le cou. "Je n'aime pas ça, mais au moins je suis capable de comprendre. Je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien faire de stupide."

"Moi? Faire quelque chose de stupide? Je croyais que c'était le job de Ron." Elle essaya faiblement de faire une blague mais c'était trop tôt pour Fred. Il la garda dans ses bras, ignorant les coups frappés à la porte et le soleil qui insistait pour briller.


	38. Chapter 37

**Note de l'auteure: **Si vous n'aimez pas les trucs plus osés, sautez ce chapitre…

***

Les semaines au cottage de Bill passèrent rapidement pour Hermione. Chaque jour elle planifiait avec Ron, Harry et Griphook _(c'est le nom en anglais, désolée) _le plan pour s'introduire chez Gringotts ; et elle passait chaque nuit dans les bras de Fred. Il l'aidait à passer aux travers de ses cauchemars ; lui chuchotant des mots rassurant à l'oreille quand elle pleurait. Graduellement, avec l'aide de Fred, les terrifiants cauchemars disparurent. C'était la nuit qui précédait le départ prévu par le trio et elle était une fois de plus couchée au côté de son copain. "Fred, est-ce que tu es réveillé?" Elle entendait le tremblement dans sa propre voix.

"Ouais. Ça va?" Elle pouvait le sentir bouger à ses côtés pour s'appuyer sur un coude et se pencher par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

"Je vais bien," elle commença, "non, je vais plus que bien. Ça a été magique d'être ici avec toi ces dernières semaines. Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant que nous étions partis. Et tu as été plus merveilleux que ce que j'aurais crue possible ; en m'aidant quand j'étais faible et que je faisais ces horribles cauchemars. Tu as été tellement patient." Elle marqua une pause pour prendre une grande inspiration, mais il l'interrompit.

"Hermione, je t'aime plus que tout. Tu es comme… comme George pour moi." Elle haussa les sourcils en le regardant. "Sauf que tu es beaucoup plus belle. George est vraiment mignon par contre." Il attendit pendant qu'elle riait. "Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Et pendant que tu étais partie, je me suis senti tellement seul et misérable. Je sais que tu dois partir avec Harry," sa voix se tinta d'irritation quand il mentionna le nom du garçon, "Et je comprends ça, pour de vrai. Ca ne me dérange pas de ne pas aller plus loin avec toi pour l'instant. En fait, je pense que ça nous a rendus meilleurs, plus fort. Tu ne crois pas?"

"C'est vrai," elle avala difficilement, espérant qu'il la laisserait finir cette fois. "Mais il y a quelque chose que je veux faire avec toi depuis le mariage."

"C'est quoi?" demanda Fred quand elle arrêta une fois de plus de parler.

Hermione ravala sa nervosité et continua, "Je veux être avec toi Fred."

Il fronça les sourcils, "On n'est pas ensemble?"

"Oui," elle sourit, "mais je veux dire que je veux _être_ avec toi."

"Hermione, je ne comprends… Attend… Quoi?" Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il réalisa ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Je veux que notre première fois soit ce soir." Sa bouche devint soudainement sèche. "Bien sûr, si tu veux encore de moi."

"Si je- si je te veux? Est-ce c'est une blague? Bien que je te veux! Ça fait deux ans que je te veux. Mais, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu soudain?" Il se mit à califourchon pour la regarder dans les yeux. "Pourquoi si soudainement?"

"Ce n'est _pas_ soudain. C'est juste," elle soupira et détourna son regard, "j'ai peur de ne pas passer à travers la guerre." Elle haussa la voix pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre. "Et je ne veux pas mourir sans savoir ce que c'est de t'aimer complètement."

"On s'aime déjà complètement. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et c'est pour ça que je crois qu'on ne devrait pas faire ça. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu regrettes que je t'ai fais l'amour." C'était son tour de regarder ailleurs.

"Je ne pourrais jamais regretter me donner à toi." Elle l'embrassa doucement. "C'est impossible." Elle approfondit le baiser, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre.

Elle sentit Fred mettre sa main contre sa joue, son pouce traçant de petits cercles. Elle leva une main pour jouer dans les mèches rousses de son homme. Son autre main se fraya un chemin vers le bas de son dos musclé, grattant légèrement avec ses ongles. Il gémit dans sa bouche et roula pour se retrouver au dessus d'Hermione. Une main resta sur sa joue, il s'appuyait sur un coude pour ne pas l'écraser. L'autre main se promena sous sa chemise de nuit, excitant de plus en plus Hermione.

Ses baisers devinrent plus durs, plus urgent quand sa main atteint sa taille. Hermione pouvait sentir la main de Fred agripper sa chemise de nuit et la tirer vers le haut. Il déplaça son poids et avant même qu'elle ne le réalise, sa chemise de nuit avait été remontée jusqu'à ses hanches, révélant sa culotte rose. "Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux?"

"S'il-te-plaît." Elle embrassa son torse. Il avait encore l'air incertain, alors elle leva ses hanches pour se frotter contre lui. Après un moment il bougea pour commencer à défaire les boutons qui les séparaient. Avec révérence, il déshabilla Hermione. Elle était sous lui, la poitrine nue ; il passa ses mains sur ses seins et son ventre. Il mit un doigt dans son nombril, la faisant rire.

"Tu es tellement belle." Il l'embrassa, depuis le cou jusqu'à son sein, sa main libre massant doucement l'autre. Il pinça le mamelon entre ses doigts et Hermione en perdit le souffle.

"Oh Fred," gémit-elle. Ses mains se promenaient dans ses cheveux et sur ses épaules, tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Ses lèvres tracèrent un chemin brûlant de sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre et continuèrent plus bas. Elle le sentit mordiller le bord de sa culotte et se retint de sursauter. Ce fut complètement oublié ensuite quand il plaça un doux baiser sur sa hanche. Le doux coton du sous-vêtement ne fit rien pour atténuer la sensation. Il l'embrassa encore quelque fois de cette manière avant qu'elle ne sente son contrôle commencer à lâcher. "Fred, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît."

"Mmhmm," Fred l'embrassa encore. Cette fois par contre, il accrocha un doigt de chaque côté du sous-vêtement et l'enleva doucement, la laissant complètement exposée sous son regard. Sa respiration se coinça en la voyant comme ça. Elle était encore plus belle qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Une petite main glissa sous son menton et remonta sa tête pour qu'il la regarde de nouveau dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air nerveuse mais souriait encore. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

"Tu as dis que tout ce quse j'avais à faire était de demander." Son visage vira au rouge tandis qu'elle regardait directement son caleçon. Fred ne put empêcher le sourire suffisant d'apparaître sur son visage. "Est-ce que je peux voir?"

"Voir quoi?"

"Fred!"

"Ok, ok," il rit. Il sortit du lit et resta debout avec les bras croisés. "Vas-y."

"Oh, tu ne vas pas…" elle baissa le regard de nouveau vers son érection. "Tu veux que je…"

"Ouaip." Il lui fit un large sourire. "Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Je vais pas bouger d'un poil." Il regarda ses yeux passer nerveusement de son visage à son érection. Lentement, elle s'avança jusqu'au bout du lit. Il remarqua la manière gênée qu'elle avait de se déplacer, tout le contraire de son attitude normale. Elle était debout devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux. Elle se mordilla encore la lèvre et se mit à genoux devant lui pour lui enlever son caleçon.

Il la regarda du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et vit ses yeux s'agrandir quand elle vit finalement son pénis. Il était là, fier et droit et Fred perdit presque son contrôle quand il sentit la petite main de sa copine le frôler légèrement. Sa main l'encercla lâchement et il sentit ses yeux se fermer. C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté auparavant ; elle caressait tendrement, frottait et embrassait son membre. Son exploration inexpérimentée de son anatomie fit battre son cœur à tout rompre. Il grinça des dents pour se retenir d'éjaculer sur le champ. Après une autre minute, elle arrêta et essaya de complètement lui enlever le caleçon qui était autour de ses chevilles.

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle essaya de lever son pied mais il ne flancha pas, elle essaya de chatouiller l'arrière de son genou mais il resta immobile. "Très bien Fred, tu peux bouger maintenant." Il pouvait pratiquement l'entendre rouler ses yeux. Il se débarrassa complètement son sous-vêtement et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit. "Oomph!" Il se déplaça de manière à ne pas complètement l'écraser dans le matelas et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Il embrassa, lécha, mordilla un chemin de son cou jusqu'à chacun de ses seins. Il resta assez longtemps là pour que ses mamelons soit de nouveau durs et descendit ensuite vers son nombril. Elle couina un petit peu et se tortilla quand il lécha son nombril. Quand elle eut arrêtée de se tortiller il l'embrassa plus bas et jusqu'à son centre. Il lui fit plaisir avec sa bouche et sa langue, se délectant des gémissements et des soupirs qu'elle faisait. Un coup d'œil vers le haut lui montra Hermione avec la tête penchée vers l'arrière, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fermés. Il retourna son à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il la sentit se mettre à trembler et il l'entendit à peine murmurer, "Oh Fred."

Son dos s'arqua, un cri soudain sur les lèvres. Il sourit quand il l'emmena jusqu'à l'orgasme, heureux quand il l'entendit crier, "Oh Fffff-George!"

***

**Auteure ****(sadique hihihi) ****: ****Mwahaha**! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Fred? George? sVa falloir attendre le prochain chapitre!

Merci à ma nouvelle bêta,** Soishii**, d'avoir relue tout ça! (Soishii, ça veut dire délicieux en japonais… Comme elle apparemment lol)


	39. Chapter 38

Fred se releva rapidement quand on lui lança une couverture sur la tête. Hermione se débattait pour garder son corps dissimulé sous la couverture. Fred réussi finalement à sortir sa tête à l'air libre. "S'il-te-plaît dis-moi, mais pourquoi tu as criée-"

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge près de la porte. "Fred?"

Hermione pouvait dire que son visage était rouge tomate. Elle venait tout juste d'atteindre son orgasme quand elle avait ouvert les yeux et vu George debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire énorme sur les lèvres.

"George, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Le visage de Fred se détendit rapidement et fit disparaître la colère qui y était quelques secondes plus tôt. Hermione sourit béatement quand il l'enveloppa encore plus dans les couvertures.

"Je suis désolé d'interrompre," il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout, "mais on doit partir. On doit prendre tout ce qu'on a besoin à l'appartement. On est supposés allés passer quelques temps chez Tante Muriel."

"Est-ce que c'est obligé d'être maintenant?"

"Vas-y, Fred. Ça va." Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. "Le moment est un peu ruiné de toute façon."

Elle le regarda faire la moue avant de se pencher vers le bord du lit pour attraper ses shorts. Son regard baissa automatiquement vers ses fesses parfaitement sculptée jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende George ricaner. "Toi, tu sors d'ici!" cria Fred, lançant une des pantoufles d'Hermione à la tête de son frère Il revêtit son short, ce qui ne fit pas grand-chose pour dissimuler son "état".

Hermione attendit patiemment pendant qu'il localisait le reste de ses vêtements, Elle était désolée de ne pas avoir pue faire l'amour avec lui, mais son corps vibrait encore de ce qu'elle venait d'expérimenter. Peut-être que c'était mieux qu'ils aient fait un pas dans cette direction plutôt qu'un saut. Au moins maintenant elle était mieux préparée. Voir le membre de Ron n'avait été rien comparé à l'érection de Fred. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ça soit si large, malgré les images qu'elle avait vues dans des livres médicaux. C'était relativement intimidant.

Après qu'il ait mit ses chaussures, il se retourna vers elle. L'estomac d'Hermione se serra quand ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Sans avertissement il se jeta sur elle, se cognant presque la tête contre la sienne. À la place du baiser passionné auquel elle s'attendait, ses lèvres étaient douces contre les siennes, les frôlant à peine. "On se revoie bientôt. Prends soin de toi." Il appuya son front contre le sien. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, Fred. Tu vas tellement me manquer." Elle passa ses bras autour de lui, le tenant près d'elle pour ce qu'elle avait peur d'être la dernière fois. Un coup à la porte les interrompit.

"Ouais, George, j'arrive."

"C'est pas George," dit Harry, passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Fred remonta immédiatement la couverture sur Hermione. "Nous sommes prêt, Hermione."

"Très bien, donnes-moi une minute." Elle combattait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

"Ne pleure pas, trésor." Fred l'embrassa doucement encore une fois. "Il n'y a plus grand chose qui doit se tenir entre nous et la fin de cette guerre maintenant. Après on va être ensemble et je vais pouvoir te parler un peu plus de ce rêve éveillé que j'ai eu à propos de toi." Sa main glissa jusqu'à son ventre découvert.

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda sortir de la pièce. Ses yeux étaient brillants quand il se retourna pour fermer la porte. Elle se laissa aller pendant un moment à revivre son propre rêve éveillé. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que le vrai Fred pouvait lui faire ressentir. En essuyant ses larmes avec détermination, elle sortit du lit et sortit son "costume" du jour.

Fred se cramponna à l'épaule de George dès qu'il eut fermé la porte. Il savait que si son frère n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait jamais été capable de partir. George ne dit rien quand il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le guida jusqu'au bout du couloir. Sa vision embrouillée, Fred essaya de se concentrer sur le visage pâle de son petit frère et de son meilleur ami assis à la table en attendant Hermione. Le gobelin avec qui ils avaient passés tellement de temps était également présent.

Il fut surpris quand Ron se leva pour serrer ses deux frères dans ses bras en même temps. Il tapota bizarrement l'épaule son petit frère dans le dos et vit George faire de même.

"Prends soin d'elle, Ron," George brisa le câlin pour pouvoir regarder son frère dans les yeux.

"T'inquiètes pas." Ron hocha la tête.

"Nous allons prendre soin d'elle," ajouta Harry en se levant.

Fred hocha simplement la tête en direction de Ron et Harry. Il avait peur que s'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge allait s'échapper. Il serra plus fort l'épaule de George, lui demandant implicitement de l'aider à partir le plus vite possible.

"On va se revoir. Prenez soins de vous aussi." George sourit à Ron. "On ne veut pas avoir à écouter maman se lamenter si son bébé était blessé. Elle serait pénible si quelque chose t'arrivait à toi aussi, Ron." Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots avant que les jumeaux n'atteignent la cheminée.

Fred tournoya hors du foyer dans son appartement. Immédiatement, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et fouilla la pièce silencieusement en attendant l'arrivée de George. Son jumeau tituba vers lui avant de se rattraper et de se relever. Fred croisa son regard et vit qu'il avait lui aussi sortit sa baguette. Ils devaient atteindre une sortie, ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement utiliser la cheminée, parce qu'ils auraient à dire la location de la maison de leur Tante Muriel, révélant l'emplacement de presque toute leur famille.

Ensemble, ils bougèrent lentement à travers la pièce, vers la cage d'escalier qui menait à leur boutique. Fred ouvrit la porte et il figea quand elle grinça; ce fut suivi par des pas dans leur appartement. Il s'élança dans l'escalier le plus rapidement possible, George derrière lui. Ils se jetèrent dans une allée et s'accroupir pour se calmer et penser à un plan.

Fred leva les yeux et vit qu'ils étaient dans la rangée des détonateurs de feux d'artifices. Il en attrapa prudemment quatre et en passa deux à son frère. Ils pouvaient entendre le son des lourdes bottes qui se dirigeaient dans leur direction. Fred laissa doucement tomber le petit détonateur sur le sol et rampa dans la direction opposé, George juste derrière. Ils attendirent aussi patiemment que possible pour le bruit.

Des feux d'artifices se firent entendre à l'autre bout de la boutique, les garçons restèrent immobiles tandis qu'ils regardaient les robes des mangemorts passer à côté de leur allée. George commença pousser Fred vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte au moment où une fusée explosait derrière eux. Ils coururent rapidement à l'extérieur et fermèrent la porte laissant le chaos derrière eux avec les mangemorts en colère. Ils déambulèrent aussi normalement que possible le long des rues presque vide du Chemin de Traverse.

"Où est-ce qu'on va?" demanda George quand Fred continua à la traîner encore plus loin sur la route. "Fred! On doit partir d'ici."

"Je sais," Fred regarda autour de lui. "C'est que je ne veux pas me attraper à la dernière seconde et emmener un mangemort avec nous."

"Très bien, on devraient se diriger vers Floriand." Ils venaient tout juste de l'atteindre quand une grande femme croisa leurs regards. "Merde," George chuchota et attrapa Fred pour le cacher.

La femme tourna son regard arrogant dans leur direction. Les yeux de Bellatrix tombèrent sur Fred et elle sourit. Fred fronça les sourcils, complètement confus, pendant que George regardait derrière eux. Soudainement, elle secoua la tête et se retourna vers sa destination. Elle et son compagnon continuèrent leur chemin vers Gringotts. "C'était trop bizarre," Fred secoua la tête, "partons d'ici."

**Mwahaha! Plus que quatre chapitres! Pleins de reviews svp!!!!!**


	40. Chapter 39

Hermione secoua la tête ; elle avait vue Fred et George cachés derrière la boutique de glace de Floriand. Avant qu'elle n'ais pue s'en empêcher elle leur avait sourit. Elle faillit rire en les regardants, complètement confus. Elle dut se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas se faire voir en train de leur sourire où ça pourrait complètement détruire le plan. Sans mentionner qu'elle ne voulait pas trop attirer l'attention sur elle-même et les garçons. Relevant le menton, elle se détourna d'eux et continua son chemin, Ron à ses côtés.

La mission à Gringotts avait été un total fiasco. Hermione y avait participée et elle trouvait quand même cela difficile à croire. Elle était étendue sur le sol, heureuse de ne plus être sur le dos du dragon. Ron avait l'air beaucoup trop heureux d'être encore en vie. Harry, par contre, avait le regard dans le vague. Elle soupira ; il était de nouveau dans la tête de Voldemort. Elle échangea un regard plein de sous-entendus avec Ron et ils se résignèrent à attendre qu'Harry revienne à lui. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir avalée une bouteille entière de laxatif quand les garçons décidèrent de se rendre tout de suite à Poudlard sans s'arrêter pour formuler un plan. Son esprit était remplit de toutes les choses qui pouvaient mal se passer quand ils transplanèrent directement à Pré-au-Lard.

Les choses se passèrent si rapidement par la suite, qu'elle se laissa presque aller à la panique. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit quand Aberforth les sauvas fut de courte durée. Le sentiment d'urgence qu'elle ressentait ne fit qu'augmenter quand ce dernier se mit à déblatérer à propos du Professeur Dumbledore, mais son attention fut attirée par la peinture d'Ariana. Elle ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir quand Ariana fit traverser Neville jusqu'à eux à travers le portrait. Elle était contente de voir un visage familier et amical, mais il était tellement amoché qu'elle avait envie de pleurer pour lui.

Ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à Hermione pour remarquer les changements chez le garçon, mis à part le physique ; il se tenait comme quelqu'un de fier et confiant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Le passage par le portrait sembla être vraiment long, jusqu'à ce qu'ils émergent finalement dans la Salle sur Demande. L'arrivée d'Harry sembla remonter passablement le moral de tout le monde. Hermione sentit son moral remonter légèrement malgré le fait que tout allait contre eux. Elle se retourna quand une main inconnue sur son épaule. C'était Seamus Finnigan et il avait l'air horrible. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand elle vit son visage enflé et tuméfié, elle l'avait à peine reconnu.

Elle resta silencieuse la plupart du temps, laissant Harry prendre les choses en main. Seamus garda sa main sur son épaule et lui jeta coup d'œil après coup d'œil. Ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs qu'il la regarde encore comme ça après tant de temps. Et aussi durant un moment aussi important ; elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il entre dans sa bulle pendant qu'ils étaient supposés se concentrer sur la guerre contre Voldemort. Elle enleva la main de son épaule et essaya de mettre de la distance entre eux sans se faire remarquer. Et juste pour l'énerver encore plus, il la suivit. Elle venait tout juste d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui chuchoter furieusement quand le portrait fit sortir d'autres personnes. "Fred!" elle couina et se jeta sur lui.

Il l'attrapa et la serra fortement contre lui. Du coin de l'œil, elle crut voir Seamus faire la 'gueule'. Elle tint Fred fortement contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans son torse pendant qu'il parlait avec Harry. Le battement régulier de son cœur calma ses nerfs à vif et sa tête s'éclaircit de nouveau pour lui permettre de penser normalement. Fred la serra encore contre lui quand elle soupira de contentement. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe et la relâcha pour qu'elle puisse se joindre à la conversation chuchotée entre Harry et Ron.

Elle fut fière d'Harry quand il partit pour la tour des Serdaigle avec Luna. Elle savait également qu'elle était incapable de rester en place pour attendre son retour. "Et maintenant?" elle demanda à Ron, qui avait l'air tout aussi perdu.

"Nous devons encore trouver le moyen de nous débarrasser de ces choses," Ron gardait sa voix basse. Il s'assit sur le sol, avec sa tête entre les mains.

"Je sais." Hermione se massait le front, combattant le début d'un mal de tête. Elle sentit Fred déposer ses mains dans son cou et commencer à le masser. Elle soupira tandis que la pression se relâchait sous les doigts de ce dernier.

"Le journal!" cria Ron, sautant sur ses pieds. Plusieurs autres étudiants furent surpris par sa réaction soudaine. "Hermione on doit retourner à cette salle de bain."

"Les crocs." Elle sentit l'excitation monter dans sa poitrine. "Ron, tu es un génie!" Elle se retourna vers son copain, "Fred," commença elle.

"Je sais, mon amour, sois prudente au moins." Il lui donna un doux baiser avant qu'elle ne sprinte hors de la pièce, sur les talons de Ron.

* * *

Fred détestait le sentiment qui s'était emparé de lui quand Hermione était partit avec Ron. C'était la même chose qu'il ressentait à chaque qu'il savait qu'elle allait être en danger. Il s'assit sur le sol avec George.

"J'aime vraiment pas ça," chuchota George, "il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse."

"Pareil pour moi, frérot," marmonna Fred, "Je me suis sentis comme ça toute la journée."

"Fred? George?" Mme. Weasley se précipita vers eux en sortant du tableau. Elle tourna son regard vers la plus jeune des Weasley. "Ginny," sa voix était consternée.

"Maman, on la emmenée avec nous," dirent les jumeaux, en même temps. "Ron est ici aussi," continua George.

"Il est partit avec Hermione," finis Fred, avant que ses parents puissent demander où il se trouvait.

"Harry est déjà partit aussi," la voix de Ginny était empreinte de tristesse. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol entre les jumeaux qui placèrent une main réconfortante sur chacune de ses épaules. "Je me sens tellement inutile," se plaignit-elle doucement.

"Moi aussi, t'inquiètes pas," marmonna Fred. "Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui viennent?"

"Oui," répondit M. Weasley, "après que nous ayons eut votre message, j'ai appelé l'Ordre. Ils devraient arriver bientôt." Il avait raison, ça ne prit que quelques minutes avant que les membres de l'Ordre ne commencent à arriver ; Lupin, Kingsley, Bill et Fleur entre autres.

"Alors, c'est quoi le plan?" Lupin commença à questionner les jumeaux.

"Il faut attendre qu'Harry-" Fred fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte. Harry et Luna déboulèrent dans la salle. Il sourit en voyant le regard surpris du jeune homme. Après quelques minutes et une session de réconciliation avec Percy plus tard, ils quittèrent tous en direction de la Grande Salle.

Fred grinça des dents quand il entendit la voix sifflante de Voldemort faire échos dans tout le château. Le temps de la bataille était finalement arrivé. Il regarda les plus jeunes étudiants se faire guider jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, menés par les Serpentards. Après que Kingsley et Lupin lui eurent assigné ses "troupes" il se retourna vers son frère. "George, je-"

"Je t'aime aussi, frérot." George le serra rapidement dans ses bras avant de charger en direction de la section qu'on lui avait assignée, un petit groupe d'étudiants le suivant de près.

"Allons-y." Fred partit dans la direction opposée, suivit par Lee, Percy, Hannah Abbott et quelques Poufsouffles. Il était terrifié d'avoir à quitter George durant la bataille. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, personnes ne connaissaient les passages secrets aussi bien qu'eux deux, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée pour autant. Il posta Percy et les Poufsouffles à une entrée et Lee et Hannah à une autre, pendant qu'il patrouillait entre les deux.

Plusieurs étudiants et membres du personnel passèrent en courant ; certains remarquaient sa présence, d'autres non. Il commença à s'inquiéter pour Hermione quand il vit Harry passer seul devant lui, en coup de vent. Il ne savait pas où elle était partit avec Ron, et apparemment Harry ne les avaient pas encore trouvés.

"Woh!" cria Lee, prit par surprise. Un mangemort essayait de se frayer un chemin vers l'entrée du tunnel qu'il gardait. Le mangemort fut frappé à la poitrine par trois sorts de pétrification en même temps. Ils le traînèrent hors du tunnel et l'attachèrent avec des cordes magiques, l'abandonnant dans une salle de classe vide.

"Je dois aller jeter un coup d'œil sur Percy!" cria Fred pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit de plus en plus fort dans le couloir. Lee hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

Fred trouva Percy en train de monter la garde seul. "Où sont les autres?"

"La professeure Chourave (_je l'ai bien écrit? En anglais c'est Sprout_) avait besoin d'eux," cria Percy tandis qu'ils regardaient Grawp en train d'envoyer des morceaux du château sur les mangemorts qui se trouvaient à ses pieds. Un bruit dans le passage devant eux leur donna assez de temps pour se préparer quand deux hommes masqués émergèrent et commencèrent à leur envoyer des sorts. Fred et Percy se défendirent tout en évitant et esquivant ce qui venait dans leur direction.

Toutefois, ils se retrouvèrent loin de l'entrée du tunnel pendant le duel. Fred réussi finalement à mettre son adversaire K.O avec un sort en pleine poitrine au même moment ou deux jets de lumières passaient par-dessus son épaule. Fred sourit quand il vit que Percy aussi avait battu son adversaire. Une petite main sur sa hanche lui réchauffa le cœur pendant un court moment. "Hermione."

Elle lui sourit au même moment où un bruit énorme faisait trembler le mur à côté d'eux. Fred leva les yeux justes à temps pour voir le mur commencer à s'effondrer sous l'impact. Il prit la dernière seconde qui lui était offerte pour pousser Hermione le plus fort et le plus loin possible. Il la vit atterrir au bout du couloir où il espérait qu'elle serait en sécurité. Il se retrouva ensuite entouré de douleur et de noirceur.

**Bam. Bam. Baaaam. Est-ce qu'il vient de mourir ou pas? Ça c'est pour le prochain chapitre! Mwahaha!**


	41. Chapter 40

Hermione hurla, "Fred! Noooooon!" Elle commença à se démener pour bouger les morceaux de mur qui étaient tombés sur son copain. À ses côtés Ron et Percy faisaient de même. Ils déterrèrent finalement son corps brisé. Elle tomba à genoux aux côtés de corps sans vie de Fred, le souffle complètement coupé. Elle leva une main tremblante vers le visage de son amour ; il souriait encore pendant que ses yeux sans vie fixaient le plafond. "Oh Fred." Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle était vaguement consciente que ses frères étaient cramponnés à lui et essayait de le réveiller.

"Hermione," l'appela Harry. Elle continua de pleurer et brossa les cheveux de Fred qui lui tombait sur le front. "Hermione." Maintenant Harry la secouait doucement par les épaules. "Hermione, réveilles-toi."

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le cauchemar disparut. "Fred?"

"Il dort encore." Répondit George, la voix rauque, de l'autre côté du lit d'hôpital de Fred.

Hermione leva la tête et regarda autour de la pièce. Harry était debout derrière elle, les mains encore sur ses épaules pendant que George était relativement dans la même position qu'elle. Il fixait la main de Fred sans vraiment la voir ; aucun des jumeaux n'avait beaucoup bougé depuis les derniers jours. Fred s'était réveillé plusieurs fois du sommeil magique dans lequel les docteurs l'avait plongé. Il était conscient pendant quelques minutes à chaque fois avant de succomber au charme de nouveau.

La plupart de ses blessures avaient guéries relativement facilement avec les bonnes potions. Le problème était la quantité énorme de potions dont ils avaient eut besoin pour soigner tous les élèves blessés, les familles et les membres de l'Ordre, et les elfes ; il n'y en avait tout simplement pas assez pour tout le monde. Plusieurs des patients plus sérieusement blessés étaient gardés endormis grâce à des sorts pendant que le personnel de Sainte-Mangouste travaillait jour et nuit pour faire assez de potion pour tous les patients.

"Qu'elle heure est-ce qu'il est?" demanda-elle, passant une main dans son visage.

"Presque minuit," lui répondit Harry en lui serrant l'épaule. Elle était tombée endormie presque deux heures auparavant. "Où est Verity?"

"Elle a due retourner chez elle," marmonna George, jetant un coup d'œil au visage de son frère et, voyant aucuns changements, recommença à fixer sa main.

"Mme. Weasley?"

"M. Weasley l'a forcée à retourner à la maison. Il l'a convaincue que Ginny et Ron allaient mourir de faim sans elle." Harry essaya de blaguer, malheureusement personnes ne rit. "Mme. Pomfresh est venu le visiter il y a une heure. Elle a dit que les potions devraient être prêtes demain. Ensuite ils vont essayer de le réveiller."

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers son meilleur ami. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête. Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et elle serra la main d'Harry qui était encore sur son épaule.

"Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu plus, Hermione." George tourna un regard triste vers elle. "S'ils le réveille demain et que tu as encore l'aire d'une morte-vivante, c'est moi qu'il va blâmer." Le coin de sa bouche s'étira juste un petit peu.

Elle essaya de lui sourire en retour, ce qui ne fut pas un grand succès. "Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas que ça en vienne à ça. Je sais à quel point tu _détestes_ avoir des problèmes." Les narines de George vibrèrent avec une inspiration soudaine d'air mais ce fut la seule réaction qu'elle eut. Elle étira le bras et déposa sa main sur la joue de son copain et soupira. Tenant sa main amorphe dans la sienne elle emmena ses jointures à ses lèvres avant de poser sa tête près du torse de Fred pour essayer d'attraper quelques heures de sommeil.

"Tu devrais essayer de dormir aussi, George," la voix d'Harry était douce.

"Incapable de dormir," il murmura en retour.

Elle entendit le soupir d'Harry avant de replonger dans ses rêves troublés.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, la pièce était plus que pleine. M. et Mme. Weasley étaient près de la tête de leur fils et étaient accompagnés par trois guérisseurs ; ils parlaient calmement entre eux. Ginny était assise aux côtés de George ; elle se cramponnait à sa manche. Ron et Percy étaient plus près de la porte avec Bill et Charlie. Harry était endormi dans une chaise à côté d'elle, la tête vers l'arrière et la bouche ouverte. Elle leva son regard vers le visage de son amour ; il était encore endormi. Effrayée d'être la personne à briser le silence relatif, elle essaya de réveiller doucement Harry ; il se réveilla subitement et tombant pratiquement en bas de sa chaise.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce monta tandis que tous les yeux se tournaient vers Harry qui offrit un sourire coupable à son audience. Ron renifla bruyamment, ce qui fit ricaner doucement Hermione, rapidement le reste de la famille laissa échapper ses propres rires nerveux, tous sauf George. Il était assis, silencieux et immobile, le regard fixé sur son jumeau.

"Très bien, nous sommes prêts à commencer," annonça le premier soigneur, se rapprochant de Fred. "Si tous les gens qui ne sont pas de la famille immédiate pouvaient bien sortir…" elle regarda en direction d'Harry et Hermione.

"Oh," murmura Hermione avec une petite voix déçue. Elle se leva lentement, Harry à ses côtés, mais George les arrêtas.

"Elle est sa fiancée." Déclara George en faisant un geste en direction d'Hermione, lui lançant un regard qui voulait clairement dire de ne pas essayer de le contredire.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai mademoiselle?" demanda le deuxième soigneur en mettant une main sur son bras.

Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, elle n'aimait pas mentir mais elle voulait vraiment rester. "Oui."

"Vous pouvez rester alors, mais vous allée devoir vous déplacer là-bas." Numéro deux lui indiqua le côté où se tenaient George et Ginny.

"Merci." Elle bougea silencieusement. Tous les regards étaient maintenant fixes sur Harry.

Ron alla le rejoindre et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. "C'est mon frère," il répondit simplement. Au lieu d'attendre une réponse, les deux garçons reculèrent vers la porte pour ne pas déranger.

Le premier soigneur ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Mais Numéro trois lui envoya un regard qui la fit taire instantanément. "Très bien, vous allez tous devoir rester où vous êtes, même s'il vous demande."

Un "oui madame" se fit entendre dans toute la pièce.

* * *

"M. Weasley, est-ce que vous pouvez m'entendre?" lui demanda une voix inconnues près de son oreille.

Il essaya de répondre mais sa gorge était si sèche que tout ce qu'il réussit à sortir fut un grognement.

"Bien, c'est bien," lui répondit la même voix. "Maintenant, je veux que vous essayiez d'ouvrir vos yeux. Est-ce que vous pouvez faire ça pour moi?"

Il se débattit pour lever ses paupières qui, soudainement, étaient aussi lourdes que si elles étaient retenues par des poids. Ça lui prit plusieurs minutes mais il finit par les ouvrir un peu. Une vive lumière blanche l'aveugla, lui donnant le goût de fermer les yeux de nouveau, mais la voix était de retour.

"Très bien M. Weasley. Est-ce que vous pouvez me voir?"

Il tourna ses yeux douloureux vers une jolie jeune femme qui lui souriait. Il ne voyait personne d'autre et cette femme ne lui était pas familière. Il cligna lentement des yeux, confus.

"M. Weasley, vous êtes à Sainte-Mangouste. Vous avez été blessé durant la bataille à Poudlard. Est-ce que vous vous rappelé de ça?" Elle lui souriait avec encouragement.

Il ferma les yeux tandis que les souvenirs de cette soirée lui revenaient. Il se rappelait s'être battu aux côtés de Percy et ensuite Hermione était là avec Ron et Harry. Et ensuite le mur avait commencé à tomber. Il avait poussé sa copine le plus fort possible pour l'éloigner des roches qui tombaient. "Mi-one," murmura-il.

"Est-ce que vous avez mal?" Ses yeux devinrent inquiets et elle enleva la couverture pour pouvoir l'inspecter. Il essaya de clarifier ce qu'il voulait dire, de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait savoir comment allait Hermione, mais sa voix refusait de coopérer.

"Jurge." Sa bouche était pâteuse, il avait besoin de boire quelque chose.

Elle se retourna vers lui. "Tous a l'air de bien aller. Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire?"

"Jurge." Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux qui l'étouffa presque.

"Buvez," elle l'aida à relever sa tête et à boire un peu d'eau. Il but jusqu'à ce que le verre soit vide. "C'est quoi Jurge?"

"George," son jumeau apparut rapidement à ses côtés, "c'est moi."

"Mi-one?"

"Elle va bien. Elle est juste ici." George étira son bras et attira la jeune femme en larme par la main. Fred fronça les sourcils en regardant sa copine qui souriait à travers ses larmes. "Maman et papa sont là aussi. On est tous là."

La gorge de Fred fonctionnait un peu mieux et il sentait son cerveau se réveiller. "Arrivé?"

"On a gagnés." George souriait, "Le garçon génial a détruit le vieux sorcier fou."

"George? Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec mes yeux." La voix de Fred était encore rauque.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Les yeux de George s'agrandirent et il se pencha pour mieux observer son frère.

"Je vois pas droit, George. Ta tête… elle est tordue." Fred sourit à son frère.

"Idiot." George lui retourna tout de même son sourire.

"Eh bien, c'est juste- ce n'est pas drôle jeune homme," le réprimanda un soigneur plus âgé.

"Bien sûr que ce n'est pas drôle," sa mère pleurait avec un sourire sur les lèvres, "mais ça veut dire qu'il va bien aller." Elle s'avança et l'embrassa sur le front. "Oh, mon petit Freddie." Elle pleura sur lui pendant un moment avant que M. Weasley ne la prenne dans ses bras.

Le soigneur visiblement irrité s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça à tout le monde, "Il va bien aller. Mais nous devons quand même le garder pour observation pendant encore deux jours." Il envoya un regard sévère à Fred avant de quitter la pièce, son équipe à ses trousses.


	42. Chapter 41

Hermione était assise dans une chaise à côté du lit de Fred. Il allait pouvoir sortir de Sainte-Mangouste dans cinq heures. Elle avait très hâte de pouvoir sortir de là et elle savait qu'il avait encore plus de difficulté qu'elle à supporter l'endroit. Être enfermé dans cette chambre le rendait fou. Son corps était complètement guéri et il avait retrouvé toute sa force. Hermione le regardait marcher de long en large devant elle.

"Fred, assis-toi."

"Je suis pas capable," il criait presque à ce point. Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil, et il baissa la voix. "Désolé, je n'arrive pas à rester sur place. Je veux aller à la maison. Au Terrier, à notre appartement, merde je serais même prêt à aller à Place Grimmauld."

"Je sais, Fred, je comprend," elle fit une pause, "mais on ne peut rien faire pour encore cinq heures. Alors on a pas le choix de s'asseoir et d'attendre."

Fred ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un coup à la porte l'arrêta. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers la source du bruit et regardèrent une tête passer dans l'embrasure de la porte. Alicia Spinnet sourit et entra sans attendre d'invitation et Hermione sentit son estomac se tordre. Elle regarda la jolie fille s'approcher de Fred avec les bras ouvert pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"Fred, je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien." La voix d'Alicia était douce et musicale.

"Alicia," commença Fred. Hermione baissa les yeux quand elle le vit se tourner vers elle. "Hé, euh, comment ça va?" Elle le regarda quand il lui attrapa les bras, l'empêchant de lui faire un 'câlin'. La jolie fille fronça les sourcils de surprise pendant un moment avant de se rattraper.

"Je vais bien, très bien." La poursuiveur serra ses mains autour des forts avant-bras de Fred.

Hermione grinça des dents mais se força à ne rien dire. Elle était curieuse et voulait savoir comment son copain allait réagir.

"Ouais," il avait l'air un peu prit de court, "tu te rappelles d'Hermione?" Il lâcha les bras d'Alicia et se rapprocha d'Hermione.

"Ouais, l'amie d'Harry Potter, c'est ça?" Alicia lui sourit de toutes ses dents parfaitement blanches. "Tu ne sortais pas avec le petit frère de Fred? Est-ce que vous êtes encore ensemble?"

"Non," répondit Hermione, souriant gentiment à la fille en face d'elle, "je ne suis jamais sortie avec lui."

"Oh, c'est dommage." Elle bougea pour se rapprocher de Fred, qui regardait par la fenêtre. "Alors, Fred," commença-t-elle de nouveau.

Apparemment prit par surprise, Fred tourna sa tête dans la direction d'Alicia. Il se rapprocha de nouveau d'Hermione. Hermione dut se forcer à ne pas sourire en voyant le regard irrité de l'autre fille. Il plaça une main sur son épaule et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête. L'attitude complète d'Alicia changea immédiatement.

"Mais c'est une blague," s'exclama Alicia, avec un regard dédaigneux. "Tu sais, Alicia m'avait dit que vous deux étiez un couple mais je ne l'ai pas crue."

"Tu aurais due," répondit Fred. "Peut-être que tu devrais juste-" Un autre coup frappé à la porte lui fit tourner la tête. "George!" Les deux frères s'étreignirent brièvement.

Hermione sourit en voyant leur marque d'affection. Ils avaient recommencés à agir comme s'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, comme ils l'avaient fait après l'accident qui avait causé la perte de l'oreille de George. Mais plus que ça, à chaque fois qu'ils devaient être séparés pendant plus de vingt minutes, ils se saluaient en s'étreignant quand ils se revoyaient. C'était vraiment mignon et elle se demandait combien de temps ça allait durer. Elle salua Verity qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'assistante lui sourit en retour et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

"Salut George," ajouta Alicia. Elle prit l'opportunité qui s'offrait à elle et passa un bras autour de chacun des jumeaux, comme si elle avait été invitée à se joindre à eux.

Hermione contrôla sa colère mais un coup d'œil à Verity lui montra que la jeune femme n'était pas plus heureuse qu'elle de la situation. Son regard s'était assombrit et elle prenait de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. À leur grand soulagement, les jumeaux s'éloignèrent d'elle presque instantanément. Hermione avait apprit par Katie que George n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné à Alicia pour les rumeurs qu'elle avait lancée pendant leur cinquième année.

"Alicia," George hocha la tête dans sa direction et bougea pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de sa copine.

Fred se dirigea vers Hermione au même moment. Elle secoua la tête quand il leva sa main et s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle le laissa passer son bras autour de sa taille, laissant sa main contre son abdomen. Hermione se tourna vers Alicia avec un regard suffisant et tapa légèrement le ventre de Fred.

* * *

Fred se tortilla un peu sur les genoux d'Hermione quand il sentit qu'elle essayait de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. En jugeant par l'expression qu'Alicia arborait, Hermione était plutôt fière d'elle-même. L'ancienne poursuiveur de Gryffondor se raidit considérablement afficha une grande surprise.

"Je suppose que je vais te revoir plus tard, Fred." Elle lui offrit un énorme sourire. "George."

Fred sentit les mains de sa copine se presser plus fermement contre lui. Il posa une de ses mains par-dessus celles d'Hermione, pendant que la seconde remontait le long de son bras pour frictionner la peau qui s'y trouvait. Il suivit le regard d'Alicia suivre le mouvement avant qu'elle ne prenne une moue indignée et sorte de la chambre. Il ricana un peu mais ne bougea pas de sa position sur les genoux d'Hermione.

"Mais c'étais quoi ça?" demanda George, son bras autour de Verity. Fred était heureux de pouvoir être avec sa copine pour de bon, sans avoir besoin de se cacher.

"Je sais pas," répondit-ill. "Est-ce qu'on peut partir maintenant?"

"Pas encore." Hermione avait l'air exaspérée derrière lui. Un autre coup frappé contre la porte. "Est-ce que tous les gens que tu as connu dans ta vie viennent te visiter aujourd'hui?"

"C'est ouvert," répondit Fred, en riant.

Harry poussa la porte ouverte avec son pied. Il portait quelque chose dans ses bras, un large sac à couche sur une épaule. "Salut tout le monde," il avait l'air fatigué.

"Salut Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu as avec toi?" demanda George.

"Teddy." Harry sourit et laissa tomber le sac sur le lit, à côté de Verity. "Andromeda et moi sommes en train de nous faire un horaire pour qu'on aient tous les deux assez de temps avec lui. En fait, elle m'a demandée d'emménager avec elle, pour qu'on puisses prendre soins de lui en même temps."

"C'est génial!" ajouta Hermione, sa voix légèrement étouffée par le dos de Fred.

"Eh bien, je la connais à peine, mmmh?" Harry avait l'air incertain et soupira. "Je suppose que ça serait une bonne chose d'accepter. Il est tout ce qu'il lui reste et il est le dernier lien que j'ai avec mes parents."

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée." Fred pouvait dire qu'Hermione était en train de sourire.

"Le Professeure McGonagall m'a envoyée un hibou ce matin," dit Harry doucement, arrangeant le bébé dans ses bras. "Elle dit qu'après la reconstruction complète, Poudlard allait rouvrir. Elle a dit que la septième année de notre classe allait recommencer mais que tous ceux qui voulaient passer directement les A.S.P.I.C. pouvaient le faire."

"Wow, je n'avais même pas considérée ça," chuchota Hermione. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"

"Je pense que je vais aller directement faire les A.S.P.I.C. Même si j'adore Poudlard, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer y retourner en tant qu'étudiant. En plus, si j'y retournai il faudrait que je laisse Teddy derrière. Et toi?"

Fred ferma les yeux, connaissant déjà sa réponse. Elle allait y retourner pour finir sa septième année. Il allait devoir attendre encore un an avant de pouvoir être avec elle.

"Je…" elle marqua une pause, appuyant sa tête contre le dos de Fred, "Je vais devoir y penser. Est-ce que tu as demandé à Ron?" La réponse qu'elle donna lui remonta un peu le moral, mais ça n'allait pas durer. Dès qu'elle entendrait que Ron y retournais, elle prendrait sa décision.

"Ouais, il y retourne. Mme. Weasley veut vraiment qu'il y aille. Et aussi, il ne pense pas être capable de pouvoir passer l'examen. Et il y a Luna."

"Luna?" demandèrent Fred et George en même temps, surpris.

"Ouais," Harry riait doucement, "ils se voient souvent depuis quelques jours."

"Wow." Fred arborait un énorme sourire.

Le groupe continua à parler et fut éventuellement rejoint par Ron et Ginny. Finalement, plusieurs heures plus tard, le large groupe d'amis et famille quitta pour le Terrier, heureusement accompagnés de Fred. Ce soir là, la table de la salle à manger était pleine à craquer. Tout le clan Weasley était là, plus leurs tendres moitiés ainsi que plusieurs membres de l'Ordre.

Fred était assit si près de George et Hermione qu'il ne pouvait même pas manger sans donner un coup de coude à l'un d'eux, pas que ça avait l'air de les déranger.

"Alors, Miss Granger," commença le Professeure McGonagall, "J'assume que M. Potter vous a informée de vos choix. Est-ce que vous avez prise une décision?"

Sa copine mastiqua silencieusement pendant un bon moment. Ça se voyait clairement sur son visage qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre de ses choix. "Au point où j'en suis rendue, je ne pense pas que je vais retourner à Poudlard."

Fred se retint de crier de joie. Le fait qu'elle ait pris la décision de ne pas retourner à Poudlard l'année prochaine le rendait extrêmement heureux et lui donnait de l'espoir pour le futur. Il essaya de ne pas le montrer, mais George lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Je dois dire, je suis assez surprise Miss Granger. Je croyais que si quelqu'un comprenais l'importance d'une bonne éducation, c'étais vous."

"J'en comprends l'importance. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que Poudlard soit le bon endroit pour moi, plus maintenant." Elle se tourna vers Fred et lui fit un petit sourire. Elle se retourna de nouveau vers la nouvelle directrice. "Je crois que ce que je veux vraiment faire c'est de passer à autre chose dans ma vie. Et, après tout, je suis certaine d'avoir les capacités nécessaire pour passer mes A.S.P.I.C."

**Plus qu'un seul chapitre!**


	43. Chapter 42

**L'ultime chapitre est pour CreAamiiiiix! Merci pour tous les bons commentaires, c'est dommage que l'histoire soit terminée…**

**Petit avertissement avant de continuer : ceux qui n'aime pas les trucs plus 'osés', il y a une partie de ce chapitre que vous allez devoir sauter un peu avant la fin…**

"Hermione," appela Fred, "Nous dormons à l'appartement ce soir. Est-ce que tu veux venir?"

"À l'app-l'appartement?" Elle bégayait. "Qu'est-ce que ta mère va penser?"

"Je vais lui parler, elle va comprendre. J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup que tu restes avec moi ce soir ; pas de mensonges et pas besoin de se cacher cette fois," ajouta-il.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et n'aurais pas pue empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche même si elle avait voulue, "Oui, je vais venir avec toi." Elle regarda le regard de Fred s'allumer ainsi que son visage en entier quand il lui sourit en retour. Elle sentit un sourire similaire s'étirer sur son propre visage. "Fred?"

"Oui?"

"Tu n'as jamais finis de me raconter ce qui s'est passé dans ton rêve." Elle se sentait gênée de lui demander de lui révéler son rêve, sachant qu'il allait vouloir connaître le sien en retour.

"Oh, ça," il répondit, tout en commençant à rougir. "Je, euh, je vais t'en parler quand on va être chez moi." Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Hermione se retrouva avec Teddy dans les bras pendant qu'Harry étirait ses bras endoloris.

"J'aurais jamais cru qu'un bébé aussi petit pouvait être aussi lourd," Harry avait l'air impressionné avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Hermione rit doucement et le bébé commença à pleurer. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent ; elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les bébés, juste un cousin éloigné qui était venu en visite une ou deux fois. "Harry? Harry! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?" Elle se sentit commencer à paniquer quand le bébé continua à pleurer. Elle regarda désespérément autour de la pièce mais personne n'avait l'air enclin à l'aider.

"Voilà," dit Fred, se laissant tomber pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il essaya de lui tendre le biberon. Malheureusement, elle utilisait ses deux mains pour s'assurer que Teddy ne tombe pas de ses bras. Elle tourna la tête vers Fred quand elle l'entendit rire. "Comme ça." Il déplaça les bras de sa copine jusqu'à ce qu'elle tienne confortablement le bébé pleurnicheur contre elle avec seulement un bras. Il lui mit la bouteille de lait dans sa main libre et s'assura qu'elle la tenait assez droite pour que le petit bonhomme n'avale pas trop d'air. "Tu fais ça comme une pro."

Hermione se sentait encore nerveuse en tenant un si petit être sans défense mais les bras ferme de Fred autour d'elle la calmèrent considérablement. Elle l'entendit soupirer et sourit quand elle sentit ses lèvres pressée doucement contre sa tempe. La large main de Fred s'avança pour caresser la joue du bébé. Hermione risqua un coup d'œil vers son homme et le vit avec un air de contentement sur le visage, ce qui l'excita et lui fit assez peur en même temps.

Ils restèrent au Terrier pendant encore une heure avant que Mme. Weasley n'annonce qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. "Maman, est-ce que je pourrais te parler?" Fred guida sa mère jusque dans la cuisine, et Hermione ne put résister à l'envie de les espionner un peu.

Fred lui tournait le dos, mais elle pouvait clairement voir le visage de Molly. Elle commença avec un air indigné et désapprobateur. Par contre, tandis qu'Hermione observait, ses sourcils froncés s'effacèrent graduellement et la femme qu'elle considérait comme une seconde mère essuya une larme sur sa joue. Mme. Weasley hocha la tête et serra fortement son fils contre elle. Hermione haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce que Fred avait bien put dire pour convaincre sa mère aussi facilement. Quand sa mère le relâcha finalement, Fred se retourna vers Hermione et lui fit un grand sourire en voyant son regard surpris.

"Allons-y, trésor." Fred lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la cheminée, George et Verity devant lui. Hermione se laissa traîner par le coude jusqu'au foyer. Fred attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette et se joignit à sa copine pour l'étourdissant trajet jusqu'à son appartement.

"Eh bien, les enfants," commença George, Verity était sur son épaule et ricanait, "Nous allons vous revoir demain matin." Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et tapa les fesses de sa copine.

"George!" répondit-elle, scandalisée, mais elle ruina l'effet quand elle éclata de rire.

"Mmmh, ils sont… sympathiques…" Hermione ricanait en les regardants s'éloigner.

"Les meilleurs," confirma Fred. "Est-ce que tu es fatiguée?"

"Non," elle bailla, "oui."

Il rit doucement et lui prit la main, la guidant vers sa chambre. "Nous y sommes," annonça-il, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Hermione avala difficilement en regardant le lit. "Nous y sommes," répéta-elle doucement.

"Hermione, tu sais que je ne m'attends à rien de ta part, n'est-ce pas? J'ai littéralement quitté mon lit de mort il y a seulement quelques jours. Je ne suis pas pressé que tu m'y remette."

Elle renifla sarcastiquement et secoua la tête. "Fred, je-" elle prit une grande inspiration, "tu te rappels ce jour à Shell Cottage?"

"Bien sûr. Comment est-ce que je pourrais oublier ça?" Sa voix s'était approfondie et il passa une main le long du bras d'Hermione.

"Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être recommencer où nous étions rendus." Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Fred pencha la tête sur le côté pour profiter encore plus de la sensation des lèvres d'Hermione dans son cou. Elle remonta graduellement jusqu'à sa bouche et le baiser devint profond et passionné. À peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Fred la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne au lit.

"Aaahh!" elle cria en tombant sur le lit, Fred atterrissant lourdement sur elle.

"Faut faire attention à la dernière marche," marmonna Fred avant de l'embrasser sur l'épaule et de continuer tout le long de son cou. Il suça légèrement juste en dessous de son oreille, la faisant doucement gémir. Il la sentit se tortiller sous lui, et il s'éloigna un peu pour la voir lentement mais sûrement glisser sur le bord du lit. Quand il souleva son poids de sur elle, la gravité la fit rapidement atterrir sur les fesses avec un 'bonk'. "Est-ce que je peux t'aider?" Il tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Fred la remit sur ses pieds et commença à lui frotter le derrière. "Fred," elle riait, "stop!" Elle lui sourit avant de l'attraper par le chandail.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?" lui demanda-t-il, avec un regard innocent. Il rit quand elle le secoua par le chandail. "Pardonne moi?" Elle sourit encore avant d'hocher la tête. Elle l'attira à elle avec force et posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il oublia complètement de l'agacer et se perdit dans la sensation de sa langue qui glissait contre la sienne. Il promena ses mains le long de sa taille, attrapa le bord du chemisier de sa copine et le passa par-dessus sa tête, le jetant par-dessus son épaule. Il prit un moment pour admirer sa poitrine encore dissimulée par son soutien-gorge bleu avant de détacher ce dernier et de le jeter au sol dans la semi-noirceur. Il laissa presque échapper quand Hermione lui arracha son chandail, le prenant complètement par surprise. "T'es pressée?"

"Tu peux être certain de ça," elle répondit en riant. Il rit doucement tout en passant ses bras autour d'elle pour coller leur poitrine nue ensemble. Elle soupira, "Je me sens tellement bien." Elle remonta lentement ses mains le long de sa colonne.

"Mmmm," il fredonna dans son oreille avant de la suçoter. Il baissa ses mains jusqu'à sa taille et se mit à genoux pour lentement lui enlever sa jupe et sa culotte. Il déposa une série de baisers sur son corps tout en remontant, se délectant de murmures de plaisir qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres. Quand il fut de nouveau sur pieds, Hermione sourit largement et se sépara des lèvres de Fred. Le cœur de ce dernier se mit à battre la chamade quand elle lécha ses lèvres et attrapa le bouton de son pantalon.

_**(À partir de maintenant vous pouvez sauter la partie qui suit si vous n'aimez pas les choses plus osées…)**_

Elle imita ce que Fred avait fais pour lui enlever son bas, déposant des baisers et léchant son ventre jusqu'à son érection. Il se mordit la lèvre et grogna quand elle le prit dans sa bouche. Sa respiration devint saccadée quand elle se mit à taquiner son membre, alternant entre sucer lentement, lécher et l'embrasser. Juste au moment où il crut qu'il allait devoir l'arrêter, elle le relâcha et déposa une série de baiser sur son ventre et son torse en remontant jusqu'à sa bouche. Il l'embrassa avec passion et la prit facilement dans ses bras. Ne brisant jamais le baiser, il se dirigea de nouveau vers le lit et la déposa gentiment avant de couvrir son corps avec le sien.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent encore une fois et Fred commença à caresser et pétrir les seins de son amour. Il quitta ses lèvres pour aller prêter attention aux petits mamelons roses. Il frotta doucement l'entrecuisse d'Hermione avec son érection, recevant un cri soudain de la part de cette dernière. Il continua à alterner entre sa bouche et ses seins pendant plusieurs minutes tout en continuant à se frotter contre elle. "Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux?" il demanda, reconnaissant la retenue dans sa voix.

"Oui, s'il-te-plaît, oui," elle le supplia, levant ses hanches pour aller à sa rencontre.

Il avala difficilement à sa supplique, se forçant à se calmer. Il se positionna. Prenant une grande inspiration il poussa vers l'avant petit à petit, il fronça les sourcils quand l'expression d'Hermione se pinça. Il l'embrassa doucement, arrêtant ses mouvements à l'intérieur d'elle. Il appuya son front contre le sien et attendit qu'elle lui fasse signe. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que sa copine hoche la tête. Il commença son lent progrès jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une barrière ; il savait que c'était la partie qui était supposée faire le plus mal. Il la sentit se tendre sous lui. "Relaxes mon amour." Elle hocha la tête mais resta tendue. Pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire la calmer, il se remonta un peu et alla titiller son clitoris. Il l'enveloppa dans une série de baisers profonds.

Il sentit le corps d'Hermione relaxer et sans arrêter ce qu'il faisait, il poussa vers l'avant. Le cri de douleur d'Hermione fut étouffé par sa bouche et il se tint complètement immobile, maintenant complètement à l'intérieur d'elle. Il se détacha de ses lèvres et opta plutôt pour l'embrasser sur le visage et dans le cou. Elle était tellement étroite, il se demandait s'il allait être capable de bouger à l'intérieur d'elle. Une larme s'échappa du coin de l'œil d'Hermione, et il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à sa tempe, suivant le chemin de la larme. Il leva son regard pour croiser celui de son amour. Il lui offrit un petit sourire en espérant qu'elle comprenait que ça voulait dire qu'il attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soir prête. Ils restèrent immobile en se regardant dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper un souffle amusé.

"Tes bras tremblent," murmura-t-elle.

"Ouais, eh bien, je suis lourd," il essaya de garder sa voix égale ; son poids n'avait rien à voir avec sa situation. Il devait mentalement grincer des dents pour se retenir de bouger. Il la sentit se tortiller sous lui et elle lui offrit un petit sourire. Lentement, il commença à se retirer d'elle seulement pour pousser de nouveau à l'intérieur d'Hermione. Ça prit tout le contrôle qu'il possédait pour ne pas laisser ses instincts prendre le dessus. Elle était à lui, et il devait en prendre soin.

Il vit le changement dans son expression et le sentit dans son corps, quand la douleur relâcha son emprise et qu'elle commença à profiter des sensations qu'il lui donnait. Il commença à aller et venir plus rapidement et gémit bruyamment quand elle leva son bassin en rythme avec lui. Il commença à pousser plus fort et plus rapidement, même s'il se retenait encore par peur de la blesser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper un cri de jouissance et qu'elle enfonce ses ongles dans son dos. Quand son corps se resserra autour de lui, il grogna et éjacula en elle.

Ses bras étaient comme de la gelée et retenu avec peine son corps épuisé avant de l'écraser. Il roula à côté d'elle et l'attira contre lui de manière à ce qu'elle soit à moitié étendue sur son torse, ils essayaient tous les deux de reprendre leur souffle. Ils restèrent étendus, complètement silencieux, pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Fred ne trouve l'énergie d'attraper les couvertures et de les passer par-dessus leurs corps.

Il pensait qu'Hermione s'était endormie jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende murmurer, "Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ton rêve."

Il laissa échapper un souffle amusé. "Demain, trésor. C'est promis." Il joua avec ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_**(Vous pouvez recommencer à lire ici…)**_

* * *

_2 mois plus tard…_

"Hermione, viens ici une minute!" Fred cria depuis le garde-manger. Hermione et Verity avaient toutes les deux emménagées le mois précédent et les jumeaux avaient été forcés de magiquement agrandir leur appartement. Ils l'avaient altéré jusqu'à ce que ça ressemble à un condo mais avec un salon et une cuisine commune. Leur mère avait essayée de leur faire comprendre que leurs copines apprécieraient probablement d'avoir leur propre maison. Les garçons par contre étaient réticents à l'idée de se séparer. Hermione avait assurée à Fred quelques jours auparavant qu'elle aimait bien partager une maison avec George et Verity et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le persuader du contraire.

"De quoi est-ce que tu as besoin, Fred? J'aide Verity avec ses cheveux." Hermione émergea dans la pièce avec un air agacé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut y faire?"

"Les boucler et elle veut les coiffer comme un style qu'elle a vue dans _Sorcière Hebdomadaire_."

"Pourquoi?"

"George lui a dit qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial de prévu pour aujourd'hui et elle veut être à son meilleur." Elle haussa les épaules.

"Oh," il dit avant de se tourner et de lui tendre des boîtes, "Est-ce que tu pourrais me tenir ça une minute?" Elle commença à protester quand il envoya un regard suppliant.

"Très bien."

"Merci." Il s'arrêta, se tournant vers une étagère. "Hé, est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de trouver une boîte qui ferait pour ça?" Il se tourna vers elle et lui montra la petite bague à diamant. "J'arrive pas à en trouver une de la bonne taille." _(Le lien pour la bague est sur mon profil)_

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'un son n'en sorte pendant qu'elle regardait la simple et élégante bague. "Il va lui demander de l'épouser?"

"Oui," dit Fred, s'agenouillant devant elle.

"Attends," elle avait l'air confuse, "tu me demandes de t'épouser?"

"C'est exactement ce que je fais." Il lui prit sa petite main dans la sienne. "Hermione, je t'aime plus que tout. Et je n'arrive pas à imaginer quelque chose qui me rendrait plus heureux que de t'avoir comme femme."

"Oh, Fred," elle se laissa tomber au sol et l'embrassa passionnément.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire oui?"

"Oui, je suppose que c'est ce que ça veut dire." Il glissa la bague à son doigt et l'aida à se relever.

Avant qu'elle ou Verity ait put dire quelque chose de plus, les jumeaux crièrent à travers l'appartement, l'un à l'autre, "Elle a dit oui!"

**Et c'était le dernier chapitre! J'espère que mon écriture s'est améliorée avec le temps! Plein de reviews pour la dernière fois? En échange je suis prête à partager Fred…**


End file.
